Harry Potter and the Unseen Servant
by ExcalibursZone
Summary: Year 6, following the events in OotP. The trio are tested. There's Love and Action, Loyalty and Betrayal. Will Harry find out what this Unseen Servant is? (NO SLASH!) (All characters owned by J.K. Rowling, etc.)
1. The Unthinkable

CHAPTER ONE  
  
THE UNTHINKABLE 

It was a vanilla standard day at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry had just been locked in his bedroom for another important meeting his uncle Vernon was sponsoring for his company's prospective clients. Sitting at his desk, he looked longingly to the north, the general direction that Hogwarts lay. It had only been five years since that fateful day when he actually resided in a small cupboard beneath the stairs and had reached the age of eleven. What a day that was! Uncle Vernon had lost his facilities on account of a rather unassuming, yet rather mysterious, letter that was addressed to Harry of all people. It had taken a few weeks for him to find out that this was, in actuality, an invitation to attend what would become his true home, where he would meet his most loyal friends, and gain a much larger family than he could have ever wished for. It had only been recently that the headmaster, Dumbledore, had told Harry much of what had happened in his past: His parent's murder, his prophecy that declared his rather precarious future, and just about everything in between. There were still some nagging questions that flitted back and forth across the back of his mind but he didn't have the strength built up to contemplate asking them. So, he contented himself with the fact that he would soon be spending the rest of his holiday with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow.

It struck Harry just how close his two friends had gotten over the past five years. It had started out much in the same way that most friendships gone romance had: The boy insults or pushes the girl around until the girl gets fed up with the attention and pushes back. Ron had a problem with Hermione's know-it-all attitude from day one, but after that Troll attack instigated by Quirrell/Voldemort they had all been inseparable. True, he had thought about Hermione in more than a friend way from time to time, but as the years passed, he had come to view her as a sister rather than as anything of romantic substance. Cho had been his only foray into that department and what a debacle that experience had been. Not only had he returned via portkey with her current boyfriend's body during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but he had insulted her with his lack of finesse with women's feelings. After the few times he had actually gotten to spend time with Cho, he had found that he had been drifting apart from her, especially after the events of last term. His godfather, Sirius, had died right in front of his eyes. Of course he didn't believe it at the time. Bellatrix Lestrange had sent a curse his way and he fell through the veil of death's doorway. _It was only a cloth veil to another place! How could he have died!? If you could enter the place on the other side of the opening, couldn't you come back!?_

Feeling the rage and depression building in him, Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to clear his mind. Wiping away the tears of frustration and sadness, he began to remove emotion from his thoughts and take himself into a deep recess of his mind. He had learned at least the basics of occlumency from professor Snape, the resident potions master at Hogwarts. Learning this special technique was a godsend. Being able to sleep without having his dreams tampered with was the original purpose. Dumbledore didn't want Harry to suffer the effects of Voldemort gaining any type of foothold in Harry's subconscious or conscious mind, giving the dark lord a means to destroy their only savior. Harry also found that if he used the mind exercises, he could control his rage and frustration much better than he had previously. Whenever he got depressed or angry, he'd fall back on the calming mantra and allow himself to pull away from the emotions and give himself some breathing room to think about things with a clear state of mind. It didn't take away the hurt entirely, but it certainly helped, and with the stress of living with his muggle relatives, it allowed him some semblance of a 'normal' life. Gone were the days of his Cousin Dudley's torments. True, they continued unabated, but he found that ignoring his portly cousin would make him bored and he'd plod off to do something that was far more entertaining than pummeling Harry.

A voice boomed from downstairs, "And that's when Mr. Yamada spat out the golf ball!" Laughter erupted from the sitting room and Harry could easily make out his Aunt Petunia's high, shrilled chortles.

"So, Uncle Vernon finally finished his Japanese golfer joke." Harry muttered to himself. Hedwig fluffed her feathers in her cage and took over staring out the window. "I'm sorry, Hedwig." Harry said with a glimmer of sadness still on his voice, "But I can't let you out until Uncle Vernon's guests have left and they all go to bed. It won't be long, I promise."

Hedwig let out a soft purr of a hoot and settled back on her perch. She seemed content enough to just look out the window for the time being.

Harry looked down at his desk and sighed. He'd just received his letter for the upcoming year and the results of his O.W.L.s. How he'd managed near perfect marks he couldn't quite fathom. How did he receive an O in every subject but astronomy? At least he understood why he only got an A in that subject. That was the night that Hagrid had been attacked by Ministry Aurors and had successfully escaped. Oh, how he wished he could forget what happened last year.

Feeling the depression swelling in him again, he decided it best to concentrate fully on clearing his thoughts and receding to the depths of his mind. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Harry became acutely aware that it had gone dead silent in the house. He didn't hear anything but the beating of his heart, the tick tock of his bedside clock, and the soft creaking of floorboards outside of his bedroom door. A door that was being unlocked in an unusually unpracticed way! Sensing that there was something strange afoot, Harry quickly reached into his trunk and threw his father's invisibility cloak over his head. The shimmering, silky fabric swept around him silently and he vanished with ease. Ducking into the corner of his room where the shadows were deepest, he fought to keep his breathing quiet and regular and slowly drew out his wand.

The door opened and to his relief, his uncle's flabby frame filled the lit doorway. He looked around blankly and turned back to the hallway. With a flat, almost inhuman voice, he heard his uncle speak.

"The bloody freak isn't here. He must have jumped from the window."

"WHAT?!" A most undeniably recognizable voice shouted in disbelief.

Lucius Malfoy shoved his uncle aside and stormed in the room. He cursed and threw his death eater mask on the floor before putting his fist into Harry's wardrobe.

"WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE? ANSWER ME!" Malfoy shouted at his zombie-like uncle.

"I don't know. We keep him locked in his room most of the time. Some times he comes home covered in mud. Maybe he went to the park." Uncle Vernon droned methodically.

With that, Malfoy snatched up his mask, turned to Uncle Vernon and raised his wand.

"_AVADA_ ..." he began in a hoarse, whispered voice but didn't finish. He was startled by something in the corner of the room. Turning to look, Lucius saw nothing but the floor of the small room.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!"

Lucius went stiff as a board and fell flat on his face.

Quickly checking his surroundings, Harry looked out the window to see if more death eaters were standing outside. Nothing. His uncle was still in the zombie-state that Malfoy had put him in. Frantic, Harry swiped his cloak and put it on. He then took the death eater's wand and snuck into the hall and listened, just his uncle's labored breathing and his pounding heart was there. His scar wasn't reacting in any way, which was, in general, a good thing when his enemies were afoot.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Harry inched his way down the hall, straining his ears against the deafening silence. As he reached the top of the stairs, he quickly peeked over the banister to the landing below. Nobody was there. He crept down the stairs gingerly and stepped over a squeaky board and reached the ground floor. There were no other death eaters about. But the scene in the lounge had him aghast! Everyone was frozen in a particular pose. It was as if time had stopped and everyone had been stuck in the middle of one conversation or another. Looking at the clock on the mantle, Harry confirmed that time had indeed been stopped and it had encircled the entire house!

Without wasting any time, he rushed back upstairs and grabbed a small pouch that Lupin had given him. Harry rushed back downstairs to the fireplace and threw a pinch in.

"12 Grimmauld Place!" He said quickly and stuck his head into the green flames.

Mrs. Weasley was finishing the night's dishes when she caught a flicker from the fireplace. She glanced at the flames subconsciously and jumped out of her skin!

"Harry? Harry! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" She croaked. Then she noticed the look of fear on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There are death eaters here at my uncle's house!" He began to explain hurriedly. "Somehow, Lucius Malfoy has stopped time around the place! I didn't see any of his friends, but it could be that they got stuck in the time stop charm trying to apparate in!"

"You need to get out of there right away!" Molly began when Lupin entered the room at a run, startling both Molly and Harry.

"There's going to be a death eater attack on Harry! I need to get to him!" The color drained from his face when he saw Harry's head in the fireplace.

"Harry, quickly continue. Where is Malfoy now?" the woman pressed.

"He's unconscious in my room. I hit him with a petrificus totalus. He didn't see that it was me, I was ... hidden ... from view." Harry quickly replied.

"Harry, Tonks and Moody should be there in just a few minutes. Get your things together and meet them at your bedroom window." Remus quickly explained. "I'm going to pass this bag through the floo." He held up a small, lumpy bag. "In it you'll find deapparators that have been modified by Dumbledore to also act as a memory charm. You are to place one on Malfoy's forehead and the rest on each doorknob and window sill on the first floor. These are all black. The pink ones you find in the bag should be placed on the foreheads of any muggles in the house. They will wipe any memory of the attack from their minds and give them an irresistible urge to visit relatives that are as far away from there as possible. You must hurry, Harry, there is no telling when the charm will falter!"

Harry nodded quickly and pulled himself out of the enchanted flames. A few seconds later, the bag of deapparators skidded to his feet from a flare of green fire. Working quickly, he placed a pink pellet on the foreheads of his benefactors, if you could call them that, and each of their guests. He sprinted to each of the windows and the doors and placed the black pellets as he was instructed, then he ran flat-out up the stairs into the hall. His uncle lay crumpled at the top of the stairs. Quickly, Harry glanced to his bedroom door, and then into the shadow steeped room. Lucius was still frozen stiff and lying face down on the bedroom carpet. Without a second thought, Harry bent next to his uncle and checked for a pulse. With a sigh of relief, he found a strong heartbeat and steady breathing. He quickly stuck another of the pink pellets on his uncle's forehead.

Returning his thoughts to the intruder, Harry tore into his bedroom and placed a black deapperator on the wizard's forehead. Harry took a few numbed steps backward as lightning snaked out of the pellet and wrapped Lucius in a coil of glowing blue energy and the familiar sound of deapparation filled the house, leaving him alone in the quiet room.

The sudden silence snapped Harry back to the present and he quickly shoved all his belongings into his trunk when all hell broke loose. Time righted itself immediately; there were six distinct cracking sounds outside the house, followed by a massive amount of bright light and the sound of thunder.

Harry heard his uncle stir in the hallway. His heart began to race when he heard a quiet tapping coming from his window. He crossed his room and quietly shut his door, then crossed again to the now open window, grabbing his broom along the way. Tonks stepped on the sill, gave Harry a grim smile, and lashed his trunk and Hedwig's cage to her broom.

"You'll need to wear your cloak, Harry." Tonks said quickly. "We don't want anyone see you leave. Hedwig should be fine, but we don't want any unwelcome company tailing us."

Wordlessly, Harry threw his enchanted cloak over his shoulders, mounted his broom, and quickly disappeared from view. Hedwig flew out the window and was quickly swallowed by darkness. With a slight hop, Harry was airborne and glided out his open window.

"Follow Hedwig," Tonks whispered to him as he floated past her, and with an unseen nod, Harry raced after the retreating form of his ghostly companion.

Hedwig seemed to be flying like a bird possessed. Straight up into the clouds, a breakneck right bank followed by a death-defying plummet to the Earth, a quick zigzag through a copse of trees, another climb, then, finally, a weaving path through a growing bank of storm clouds. Harry followed the owl as if there were reins pulling him along, Hedwig towing him through the air like Father Christmas and his reindeer. He never let his eyes wander from his feathered friend and followed each and every dive, climb, bank, and loop as if he had been doing this all his life.

After an hour, the snow-white bird settled into a level flight above the clouds. She became a bright beacon to follow through the deepening night. Harry was feeling sick by now with the ebb of adrenaline in his bloodstream and suddenly felt the chill in the air. His stomach gave out a whine of displeasure and he had the sudden realization that he hadn't anything to eat since lunch. He was going to eat dinner after the guests had left.

_Well, what a wonderful end to an evening._ He thought. _How did they get past the wards that Dumbledore had placed on the house?_ He shuddered at the thought when he noticed that his guide had started to descend towards the London cityscape that sprawled before them like a huge ink stain that reflected the stars above. Without any further thought, he followed, knowing that their destination was not far ahead. With that knowledge came a pang in his heart and the realization of where he was headed.

_Breathe deeply. Empty my mind. Step back into the shadows of still and quiet thought._ His pulse slowed as he relaxed and felt the discipline guide him into the vaults of his mind. His sadness lessened and he began to think clearly once again.

The air warmed considerably as they lost altitude, quickly approaching the familiar London road. Harry touched down gently in the yard between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place and heard the soft thunk of Moody's wooden leg on his right and Tonks' gentle landing on his left. Still wearing their cloaks, they all made for the front door of the house that had squeezed itself in between its neighbors. They stepped inside quickly with Hedwig gliding in and firmly settling herself on the banister to the stairs that led to the second floor. The door closed and locked on number twelve Grimmauld Place, the noble house of Black, and without a sound or disturbance of those on either of its sides, it shrank out of sight. Not a soul was left to bear witness to the events that just occurred on the darkened street.


	2. Reunion

CHAPTER -TWO-  
Reunion 

The lights in the hall seemed to brighten as Harry looked around in amazement. There was definitely a different feel about the place since his last visit. The dark and damp demeanor that had engulfed the house had been swept away as if a brooding spirit had been exorcised from the very walls. The paintings on the walls were gone, much to Harry's relief, and shelves bearing potted flowers lined the hall. The row of house elf heads was gone as if they never existed and pictures of the Weasleys and Harry stood in prominence. The occupants were smiling happily and waving as he remembered that last summer fondly.

Molly came bustling out of the kitchen, a look of worry on her face. She went straight-away to Harry and checked him over before enveloping him in a huge motherly embrace.

"Harry, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit scared that they were able to get past the wards on my uncle's house. Nobody was hurt, well, maybe Malfoy's pride." He said this last part with a hint of satisfaction and a lopsided grin on his face.

Molly looked at him sternly. "Good heavens! I should have a word with Albus when we get the chance to speak next! Have you had anything to eat, dear?" She asked.

"Well ... um ... not really. I was going to grab a spot of something after my uncle's party but never got the chance."

Lupin entered the room just then with a look of relief on his face. "Harry! It's good to see that you're safe!" He took Harry's hand and shook it firmly. "When we caught wind of the attack from Severus, I got here as quickly as I could! It's a good thing that you were quick enough to get word to us. What happened, exactly?"

Harry relayed what he'd gone through. "Wait a minute, if they had put the time stop charm around the house, how is it that I wasn't affected?"

"That, Harry, is another of the wonderful side effects of practicing occlumency." The familiar, aged voice from the front door replied. "It seems you've been practicing."

"Professor Dumbledore! Yes, I have been practicing. It helps to keep depression and anger in check as well. I didn't think that it could have been so powerful." Harry stated.

"Yes. In actuality, the time stop charm merely freezes the mind at a particular point in time. Clocks also seem to be affected by that particular spell; it helps to set the illusion. When you are deep in thought or protecting your mind, the time stop charm cannot hold you as its thrall. It is the same with most other mind affecting curses as well." Dumbledore explained. "Come, you must be hungry and tired. Why don't you get yourself something to eat then head up to bed."

Mrs. Weasley put her arm around Harry's shoulders and led him into the kitchen where he was very happy to find that sandwiches and tea had already been prepared for him.

"Ron and Hermione will be here tomorrow, along with Ginny and Arthur." Molly told him. "They're looking forward to seeing you. When they heard about the attack Ron, Hermione and Ginny started plotting and planning in an attempt to rescue you." She laughed softly. "I do believe you have some of the best friends anyone could hope for."

"Yes, I do." Harry replied. _Ginny? Ginny was ready to save me from death eaters?_ For some reason, that triggered a warm sensation in his chest that spread out to every part of his body and made his head tingle. _What on Earth was that?_ He thought. Stifling a yawn, he finished off his tea and carried the plates to the sink.

"Now off to bed with you." The older woman said sternly. "You've had quite a night and I do believe you'll want some rest for tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug and a quick, motherly peck on the forehead and turned him out of the kitchen. "You still have the same room on the second floor, Harry. Your trunk should already be there. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harry said in the middle of a yawn. He walked out into the hall, which was now empty, and climbed the stairs to his room. Without bothering to take off his glasses or changing into his pajamas, he lay down on the soft bed and was fast asleep.

The sun filtered through the windows in the room, striking Harry square in the face. He squinted his eyes and slowly sat up, looking around the room blearily.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said cheerfully. "All right?"

"Morning, Ron." Harry replied. "When did you get in? What time is it?"

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Are you guys decent?" Hermione's voice filtered through the door.

"Yeah, come on in!" Both boys said at once.

The door opened and Hermione and Ginny both peeked in, looking to make sure that the boys were indeed decent. Having been satisfied with what she saw, she beckoned to Ginny to follow and they both stepped into the room.

Ginny shot a look at Harry then glanced away quickly. _What was that about?_ Harry asked himself and he looked her up and down quickly, seeming to take in the pretty young lady she had been growing into. Ginny took her seat in an overstuffed chair next to his bed. He found himself blushing a bit and glanced quickly towards Hermione who had just sat down dangerously close to Ron.

His moment of embarrassment forgotten, he raised an eyebrow and grinned at the couple. "Is there something I should know?" He asked.

Ron's freckles disappeared with the sudden rush of blood to his face and Hermione's face quickly matched his. "We ... I mean ... It's just ..." They stammered together in a fit of embarrassed panic.

Ron cleared his throat and looked up at Harry with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "Well, I asked Hermione out at the beginning of summer. We were going to tell you ..." Ron started.

"But we didn't know how you'd react!" Hermione stammered.

"Then the attack and the rush to get over here." They both finished.

Without thinking about it, Harry laughed out loud, tears rolling down his face. "And here I didn't think you'd ever get the nerve up to ask her! I'm sorry," he chuckled, "but I have been waiting for you two to get together for quite some time now!"

They were both shocked.

"When did ... How ... Where?" They stammered at their laughing friend.

"Hmm, let's see. I think it was during our second year. I could see the tension then. It was just after you had been revived, Hermione. You two were so awkward towards each other but I could plainly see what was going on!"

"Was it that obvious?" Ron asked.

"Yes it was." Ginny chimed in. "I was only eleven at the time and I could see it, even during the nights in the common room. Both of you were stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking."

They all laughed then. It was so good to laugh out loud for once. Happiness had been outside of Harry's reach for a while now and he felt he really needed this. He happened to glance over at Ginny at one point and noticed that even though she was laughing, she quickly looked away from him. _She's got quite a dazzling smile there. I wonder why I've never noticed it before._ Harry shook the thought out of his head. _This is Ron's little sister! What am I thinking?_ He felt his face flush a bit as the laughter started to subside.

"God, I've missed you guys." He said. "Let's go get some breakfast! I'm famished!"

"That's the first good idea I've heard all day!" Ron blurted. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs causing him to cringe. "Ok, the second best idea I've heard today!" Ron corrected. And the laughter began anew.

One by one they filtered out of the bedroom and out into the hall. Harry reached for the doorknob and pulled the door closed behind him. They all headed down the stairs to start on breakfast and finish the rest of the summer holiday together.

The kitchen was a maelstrom of activity when they entered. Sausages, bacon, and eggs were gleefully sizzling away in pans, dishes were being scrubbed, and a plump, cheerful lady was sitting at the kitchen table knitting away at what looked to be Ron's next Christmas present.

"Good morning, everyone!" Molly beamed. "Sit down and have a bite. Ginny, could you help me with the plates, dear?"

"Sure, Mum." Came the reply.

"Harry, how did you do on your O.W.L.s?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, I don't know how I managed it ..." He started, "but I seem to have gotten an O in everything but astronomy. I got an A there."

"You WHAT?" blurted Ron. "I only managed to get 3 Os. I didn't do so well in potions or astronomy. I got an A and an E in those."

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How'd you do, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the stove.

"She got perfect marks, Mum. Could you expect anything but that from her?" Ron said dryly, eliciting another elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend.

"It wasn't easy to get perfect marks, you know!"

Harry laughed. "That's true. If you remember how many times she had her nose buried in books and going over theory. At least it wasn't a repeat of third year!"

They all laughed.

"I don't want to play with time again." Hermione admitted. "I got far too confused with that schedule and everything else that happened. But it did help out in the end, didn't it?"

Harry felt his face flush when he remembered how he and Hermione had gone back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak. That same pang that had been plaguing him since the attack on the Ministry and the loss of his godfather brought a slight mist to his eyes.

_Breathe deeply. Clear my thoughts. Step back into the depths of my mind._ He hated to admit it, but Harry would have to thank Snape and Dumbledore for teaching him occlumency. He snapped to the present and glanced around at the concerned faces watching him from around the table.

"Uh ... Sorry ... I just used some occlumency. It helps to keep the depression back." He explained.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories for you." Hermione looked like she had accidentally stabbed him or something.

"It's ok, really. I just need some time to get through this, figure things out, you know?"

Hermione nodded. Harry noticed that they were all looking at him still and he smiled genuinely. "So, when do we pad over to Diagon Alley for our sixth year books?"

"You'll be staying put, Harry." Lupin said sternly from the kitchen door. "We're going to make sure that you four are back in Hogwarts where it's safe. After last night, there will undoubtedly be another attempt and we can't take the risk. Molly, Arthur, and I will go and get what you need. If something happens, you can find Tonks upstairs and Moody in the study."

They all nodded and started into their breakfast. Ginny set her hand on Harry's shoulder as she set his plate down before him and he chanced a look at her face. She looked directly in his eyes and didn't turn away; a strand of her flaming red hair broke loose and fell across her cheek.

"You sure you're alright, Harry?" She whispered, sweeping the rogue tress from her face.

Seemingly in a trance, all Harry could do was nod weakly and offered a small smile of assurance. "I'll be fine, really. Thanks."

She smiled back and went about the kitchen fixing a plate for herself. _What the bloody hell is going on?! I thought she was 'over' me and she was dating someone else? Why does she seem so pretty all of the sudden?_ Those questions would have to be answered another time as he noticed he was blushing profusely and his friends had stopped eating to look at him.

"Huh? Uh ... sorry ... Just practicing occlumency ... It's difficult to keep concentrating sometimes ..." He stammered an excuse.

He bowed his head over his plate and busied himself with slicing a sausage into small bits in an attempt to cover his reddened face and didn't catch Ron hide a smile behind a piece of toast, Ginny's own blushing face, or Hermione's look. Seeing the reactions of the four teenagers, the adults swapped smiles and went about their business.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Remus stood up and wished them well. "We'll be back in a few hours. Do not leave the house under any circumstances unless directed to by one of the Order."

"Is there anything special that you'll need while we're out?" Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

"I'll need some new quills and parchment along with these books." Hermione said, handing a piece of paper and muggle money over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Harry added.

"Mum, I'll need new robes. The one's I have are frayed and rather worn." Came Ginny's request. "I wish we could wear something other than black!"

Molly laughed. "I'm sorry, dear. But that's what the school uniform requires. Besides, you only have 3 more years and you can get any color robe you wish! Anything you need, Ron?"

Ron shook his head and smiled. "Nothing for me, thanks. It's amazing but Fred's, or is it George's, robes fit me fine. It's amazing, actually. I'm surprised that they hadn't destroyed their robes with all their experiments!"

Laugher erupted at 12 Grimmauld Place and the adults took their leave to do the shopping.


	3. Birthday Wishes

CHAPTER -THREE-  
Birthday Wishes 

Harry woke up to the rustle of paper and the creak and thunk of his bedroom door. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and set them gingerly on the crown of his nose. With heavy eyes, he scanned the room.

"Oh, that's right." He slurred. "I'm at Siri … er ... Grimmauld Place." He had become so accustomed to slipping into his occlumency trances recently he did so out of habit. "Ron? You up?" There was no reply.

Harry got out of bed and threw on a pair of trousers and a shirt and padded over to his best friend's bed. Drawing back the curtain, he found it empty. _You'd think he'd wake me up for breakfast or something._ Harry thought to himself. Yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He turned to the door and stepped into the hall. A shadow shrank into the study and the door closed quietly.

"Hello? Is that you, Ron?" Harry asked in the direction of the study. The hair on the back of his neck began to bristle and he stepped back into his room and grabbed his wand in case he would need it. Looking down the hall and finding nobody there, he slowly crept towards the door.

Pressing his ear to the oak barrier, he heard some quiet shuffling in the room on the other side. Slowly lifting his wand, he opened the door a crack and peeked through the gap. He could only see that the room was brightly lit and from the angle he was afforded, he couldn't see too far to either side of the room.

He opened the door a bit more and stuck his head and wand in. Nothing but furniture could be seen. He chanced opening the door fully and stepped cautiously into the room. "H-hello?" He asked tentatively. "Anyone about?"

No answers.

A hand landed on his shoulder causing him to startle and turn about instantly.

"WHOA!" Ron shouted in surprise. "Watch where you point that thing, mate!"

"Ron, don't sneak up on people like that! It could have been the death of me!"

"From my angle, it would have been the death of me!" Ron tried to hold back his snicker but failed miserably. "Wh-what were you doing? It looked like you thought you-know-who was going to jump out at you just now."

Harry took a quick look around the room again, confirming that he had indeed seen nothing out of the ordinary, at least something other than the clean and bright room that the study had become. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard someone in here and thought it was you."

Crookshanks bumped his head into Harry's calf and began to purr methodically as he rubbed up against his leg.

"It must have been Crookshanks." Harry sighed in relief. He picked up the orange cat and scratched behind its ears, eliciting an even stronger purr from the animal.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get downstairs and grab something to eat before we start packing. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.'

"Sounds like a plan." Harry replied as he set Crookshanks on the floor and closed the door to the study. "Come to think of it, why didn't you wake me when you went down the first time?"

"You seemed to be sleeping fine for once. I figured you needed some rest is all."

Harry shrugged. Since learning occlumency, he'd been getting plenty of rest. "Fair enough." He replied.

The two friends started down the hall and passed the girls' room.

"Are Hermione and Ginny already down there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They were up before I was. I don't understand how anyone can be up before ten during holiday." Ron answered.

It had been two weeks since the flight to the Order's headquarters and every day since their arrival, the girls had both been up at the crack of dawn. Like Ron, Harry could barely believe where they got all their energy. He snapped back to the present when he realized that Ron was talking to him about a Chudley Cannons match he and his brothers had gone to last July.

"Cor, you should have seen their seeker, Harry! Ten seconds, TEN, and he had the snitch! I couldn't believe it!" Ron crowed about his favorite team all the way to the kitchen. "Go on, Harry, after you." He said nonchalantly.

Harry opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"SURPRISE!" Harry fell on his backside from the shock!

"Wha?" Was all he could come up with as everyone rushed over and tried to help him up at once. It was Ginny who had won the race.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She said with a beaming smile.

"But my birthday was last month." He protested.

"Well, ok, happy belated birthday then." She laughed.

Taking her hand, Harry got to his feet and she guided him to the chair at the head of the table where he was directed to sit.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!" They all sang as Mrs. Weasley and Tonks set a large chocolate cake in front of him. There were sixteen candles arranged around the phrase "Happy sixteenth, Harry!" which was spelled out in mint frosting. All sixteen candles were lit, the flames each a different color of the rainbow.

"Go on, Harry, make a wish." Hermione said happily from his right.

Taking a deep breath, Harry blew out the candles in one shot. The smoke coiled up into the air and formed a picture of a Quidditch pitch with small ghostlike players flying around in circles around the goals and its perimeter.

Harry was stunned. _A … A surprise birthday party? For me?_ He could hardly grasp the situation as Mrs. Weasley gave him a quick hug and began divvying up the cake and laying the pieces on saucers. He looked around at his friends, no, his family and felt tears begin to well in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Tonks asked a look of concern on her face.

Harry wiped his eyes quickly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, the smoke just stung my eyes for a second there." He grinned back at her then chuckled. Tonks had morphed her nose into a pig snout and changed her hair to a very curly pink.

"Ah," she smiled, "good to hear that then!"

Harry looked around again this time his gaze settled on Ginny. "Yeah, I'm fine, really." He smiled and noticed her cheeks turn pink as she turned her attention to the cake that had been set down in front of her.

He had already received his birthday gifts on July thirty-first and was fully enjoying the company of everyone when he suddenly realized. "Where's Kreacher?"

Molly looked up from doing the dishes. "He died shortly after the events at the Ministry. He was the one that had taken that old bat's picture from its frame. Without a word he jumped into the heating stove with it."

"What? That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry shuddered. "Well, I guess he was always strangely devoted to his mistress. I hope not all house elves are that devoted."

"Well, unfortunately there are many like that." Remus put in. "They gain their pleasure from the attention that their families show them, whether it's good or bad. It's quite sad, really, but they equate that attention with love."

"After what I've seen Dobby go through, I find it hard to believe that they think like that." Harry said. "Dobby even defied the Malfoys and warned me of the trouble that was going to plague Hogwarts that year. Of course, every time he said anything that insulted his 'masters' he would punish himself."

"Well, you helped him avoid that, didn't you?" Hermione added with a smile. "I wish I could have seen the look on that git's face when Dobby opened the book and found the sock he had been given!"

Harry chuckled for a moment. "Yes, he was pretty mad. I think he even started to send the killing curse my way but Dobby knocked him down with a bit of elf magic."

"That was a close call then!" Ron exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, it was at that. That was quite a year as well." Harry glanced at Ginny who was nodding her agreement.

"I've learned my lesson about things that tend to think on their own!" She said emphatically and everyone laughed.

"Ok, shoo, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley began. "Go and get your things packed, I don't want to push my luck again this year. We've almost been late for the Express every year since Harry's joined us."

"Thanks for the party, everyone. It was a first for me!" Harry smiled happily.

"No birthday parties, ever?" Tonks exclaimed. "I guess those muggles really are wicked people, aren't they?"

Harry could only nod his agreement. _I don't have to like them, but I do hope they're ok._

After a few moments of helping to clear the table, the four friends filed out of the kitchen and up to their rooms to pack their trunks. Maybe they wouldn't have to rush around in the morning like they had for the past few years.

"Hey, Ron, have you seen my dress robes? I could have sworn that I had set them in my trunk just last night." Harry asked.

"No, Harry. Sorry, but aside from the mess I've made from unpacking, I've only been able to find your normal robes that mum brought up last night." Ron handed him the black garments with a shrug. "Don't worry, they'll turn up. Did you check the cloak? Maybe they got wrapped up in it and they're just invisible."

Harry checked through his things and sure enough, his dress robes had been folded inside his cloak. "Good call, Ron. Now all I have to do is get my new books …"

BADUMP!

Harry clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked idly as he turned around and saw his friend crumpled in a heap on the floor. "HARRY! WHAT'S WRONG?"

Harry looked up at his friend, his face white as snow and there was fear in his eyes. "I-I don't know …" He said weakly. "I was standing there when …"

BADUMP!

Harry doubled over and gritted his teeth. The door flew open with Ginny and Hermione rushing in with Mrs. Weasley and Remus.

"HARRY! Oh, my goodness, what's happening?" Ginny shot to his side and helped him up into his bed where he curled into a fetal position.

Ron started to panic. "Mum, I don't know what happened! One minute he was fine, then the second he was on the floor grabbing his chest!"

Lupin and Molly exchanged worried looks. "I'll notify Albus immediately!" And Remus shot out of the room like a bullet.

BADUMP! BADUMP!

Harry growled in pain and looked up. All he could see were the honey brown eyes of Ginny and her concerned look. "I'm sorry," he mouthed and saw the tears start to flow from her eyes.

That was the last thing he saw as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Secrets & Dreams

CHAPTER -FOUR-  
Secrets and Dreams 

Harry awoke in his bed later that evening to a quiet room. He put on his glasses and after taking a steady breath attempted to sit up. He felt no pain and his heart rate had returned to normal. It must be late, he thought. He stood up and drifted slowly over to the windows. It was dark outside and the streetlights were providing interconnecting pools of light all down the road.

He turned towards the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hall. _Hmm, everyone must be downstairs. I hope I didn't give them all a scare._ Over to the stairwell he went and descended the stairs easily. He turned the corner and went into the kitchen.

There was nobody there. The fireplace looked to have not been lit in several months. _How could that be?_ He asked himself. _They wouldn't have just left me to sleep for several months, would they?_ Starting to feel a strange sickness overcome his senses, Harry walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to the girl's room. Empty again. He could feel the panic starting to suffocate him and he ran to the study. Nothing. Bolting from the room, he cleared the staircase to the top floor in a few steps and checked each room.

Nobody was there. The only place he had neglected to look was in the basement. He'd never been down there, maybe they were all in a meeting of the Order?

Not wasting any time, Harry shot down the stairs to the first floor, he rammed his way past the kitchen door and to the trap door that lead to the basement. With a gulp of determination, he lifted the door and started down the stairs.

He couldn't catch himself in time as the stairway crumbled beneath his weight and he fell towards a bright blue pool of liquid that had been hidden from view beneath the staircase. As he hit the fluid he let out a mind numbing scream!

"IT BURNS! IT'S FREEZING! HELP ME!" He cried in fear.

Hands shot out and took a hold of his shoulders. He shot around to see who it was and could only scream in terror as the grey-green, scabbed hands of a dementor pulled him into the depths of the well of the lost.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry shot out of bed with terrifying speed and fell to his face on the floor of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey looked up with alarm and rushed over to his side. "There, there, Harry. You're alright now. You've given us all quite a fright."

"Huh? Where ... where am I?" Was all he could get out, his head was killing him from the impact on the floor.

"Tut, tut. You're at Hogwarts. You were rushed here yesterday when you started having chest pains." The nurse explained. "We thought you were having a heart attack, but we were wrong. It seems that someone has found a way to use a new killing curse, one with a delayed activation time and the ability to reside within objects."

"Wait, do you mean that someone used a new curse on me? But ... but how?"

"Do you remember the night you left Privet Drive, Harry?" A most reassuring aged voice asked from behind him.

_Dumbledore! I'm ok!_ Harry thought to himself. He turned and saw his headmaster sitting calmly in a bedside chair. "Yes, I think I remember it well enough." He replied.

"Do you recall that you took this," Dumbledore held up a long sleek wand with a silver knob on the end, "from the death eater that invaded your home?"

"Yeah, I remember. But what does that have to do ... Oh, was-was the curse cast on his wand then?" Harry reasoned.

"Indeed it was. That was quite a bold and devious trick they pulled, Harry." There was a twinkle in his headmaster's blue eyes. "I'm surprised that we could get you here and find the counter-curse in time."

Harry sighed, "Why was I so stupid? There were no other death eaters around, what if it was all a ruse to get me to take up the wand?"

"It could very well have been. Luckily, there were no tracing spells cast upon it as well, otherwise it would have given away your whereabouts for the past few weeks."

"How are the others doing, professor?" Harry asked.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have been by your side since last night. They just went to their dorm for some rest." The aged headmaster explained. "They'll be very happy to see that you are awake, you gave them quite a scare." Dumbledore grinned slightly. "Is there anything else about that night that you can think of, Harry, anything at all? Do you remember who picked you up and where you went?"

Harry's head started pounding again. "I don't feel too well." He said, "I think I might have gotten a concussion when I fell out of bed and hit the floor." The pain started to increase in intensity and he felt himself fall back into the pillows.

"Here, here. Let me see what's going on. Open your eyes." Poppy instructed and Harry did as he was told. "You've become quite the diagnostician, Mr. Potter. It seems that you do indeed have a concussion. Professor Dumbledore, would you please excuse us so that Harry can get more rest? He's been through quite a rough ride and this needs to be looked at."

"Very well, Poppy. Let me know when he is back to full health, will you?" The headmaster asked.

"Of course, of course, now shoo." She turned back to Harry and offered him a potion. "Go ahead, it won't hurt a bit. Just swallow it down and you'll be fine in a few hours."

Harry took the goblet with a shaky hand and brought it up to his lips when he noticed that his scar was bleeding. He reached up and touched his forehead gingerly, wincing when he felt a new wave of pain shoot from it. "What the?" He looked at Madam Pomfrey who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Go on, dear. It won't bite." She said compellingly and Harry found it very hard to resist.

"But-but my scar. I'm bleeding, it hurts so much." Harry pleaded a hint of panic and shock on his trembling voice.

Madam Pomfrey just looked at him calmly, dabbed his head with a white cloth, and pulled back smiling reassuringly. "It's quite alright, Harry. You did hit your head pretty hard, how else do you expect your bones to react when they hit stone like that?"

He could see something out of the corner of his eye. He slowly glanced at the bed next to him and saw what could only be a corpse. Ginny's body was lying in the next bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

Madam Pomfrey walked over and pulled the curtains shut. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Something felt wrong, _why is the nurse still smiling at me?_ He thought. His head exploded with renewed pain.

"Drink the potion, Harry. The pain and swelling will stop, it will all be over and you can go back to your friends in the morning." Poppy still had that annoyingly reassuring smile on her face and Harry had an extremely difficult time resisting her suggestions.

_When you are deep in thought or protecting your mind, the time stop charm cannot hold you as its thrall. It is the same with most other mind affecting curses as well._ The words rang in his head like an air raid siren. Harry looked down at his hand which was slowly placing the goblet to his parched lips.

_Breathe deeply. Empty my mind. Step back into the shadows of still and quiet thought._ His hand came back under his control and his scar burst into another fit of flaming pain.

"AH! So the whelp knows occlumency it seems!" A grating, high-pitched voice shot across the room at him. "No bother then, we've gotten all we will get from him now. Dispose of him!"

Where Dumbledore had been standing, Harry now saw the towering black form of the Dark Lord! He was addressing Madam Pomfrey who obediently pulled a scalpel from her apron and started for Harry's throat.

Something happened. Before he knew what was going on, he found himself sitting upright in bed. He was drenched from head to toe in sweat, the rivulets pooling on his lip and brow.

Ginny sat upright and gasped. She had fallen asleep next to him during the night and had kept hold of his hand. "HARRY! You're awake!"

He jumped back, confused. "Wh-where am I?" He asked weakly. He glanced around at the room at 12 Grimmauld Place and then back to Ginny's face. "Am ... Am I back?" He asked with a dazed look on his face.

"You never left! We came in when Ron started shouting and found you on the floor!" She wiped away the tears that started welling in her eyes. "I ... We thought you were going to die! Professor Dumbledore got here just in time and removed the wand splinter from your chest." She indicated the shattered death eater wand in a tray on the bedside table.

"What? H-how did that wand shatter? I vaguely remember picking it up off of Malfoy before I left my room the night of the attack."

"I-I don't know, Harry. We just found you crumpled on the floor. I thought that I'd lost you!"

"I'm sorry." He said with a confused look on his face. "Is everyone alright? Where are they?"

"They're downstairs in the kitchen. We haven't left your side for nearly ten hours. I told them to go ahead and get something to eat so I could watch over you." She stifled a sniffle. Before she had a chance to wipe her tears away, Harry's hands were already on her cheeks doing just that.

"I think I'll be ok now. I'm sorry I put you through that." His eyes met hers and it felt like he had been away for years only to return and find the one person he ever cared about had waited diligently for his return. He felt that warm feeling start to flow from his chest and into his arms and head. Without realizing what he was doing, he gently kissed her on the lips. "I-I'm sorry, Ginny, I-I wasn't thinking ... I didn't mean to ..." He stumbled over the apology as he pulled back from his best friend's little sister. _IDIOT!_ He cursed at himself.

Ginny didn't say a word. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. "It's ok, Harry." She whispered when she pulled away a few moments later. Harry felt his heart racing and his hands shaking. This was far different from the kiss he shared with Cho. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw that Ginny shared the same feelings flowing over her as he did.

The door opened and the two teenagers quickly pulled apart. "Ah, you're awake, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. "And better off than I had foreseen!" He glanced at Ginny and gave her a playful wink.

"Sir," Harry began. "I think Voldemort was able to get into my mind again. He kept asking me where I went after I had left Privet Drive."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked with alarm. "What happened, please tell me."

Harry related his dream or dreams in this case and finished with a shudder. "I didn't tell him where the headquarters was, I think I was able to fall into my occlumency trance before that information was leaked." He had conveniently left the part about Ginny's corpse from the retelling, he didn't want to worry her, and worse, he didn't want the chance it could happen to come true.

"Well, Tom has gotten sneaky it seems. He is indeed growing in power if he was able to impersonate me in your dream. What, may I ask, brought you around to the truth of the matter?" The headmaster asked inquisitively.

"Actually, I heard your explanation of how occlumency could help to defeat mind affecting spells. I found it hard to resist the urges to drink that potion and when those words came to me, I went straight into the trance." Harry explained. "It seems I was able to break the curse and when I was fully in control, the dream ended and I woke up here."

"Yes. Very good, Harry, very good. I will relay what has happened to your worried friends. For now, you need your rest. We're going to portkey you to Hogwarts tomorrow for safety's sake. So get some rest and we'll all be here for you tomorrow."

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry."

"I don't remember the wand shattering when I took it from Malfoy." Harry confessed.

"Ah. It seems that a part of your dream was indeed true. There was a time delay set on the wand. I believe when you were looking through your trunk, it triggered and the splinter lodged itself in your chest at that time." He explained.

"Thanks, professor." Harry returned with a yawn.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you be so kind and watch over Harry until your brother comes up for bed? We shouldn't leave Harry alone at this crucial time. Please make sure that he is comfortable and well watched over." Dumbledore gave a short chuckle and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ginny, I ..." Harry couldn't finish with Ginny's finger over his lips.

"Shh, you heard what the professor said." She said with a coy smile spreading across her lips. "Now lie back and get some rest. We'll have more time to talk when we get to school." She bent over him and let her lips softly brush against his. It had been a long time since he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face and knowing that he wasn't alone anymore brought that smile in full force.

_Ginny ..._ and he was asleep.


	5. A Spot of Déjà Vu

CHAPTER -FIVE-  
A Spot of Déjà Vu

Ron woke Harry up at noon the next day. "Come on, Harry. It's time to get up for our trip to Hogwarts." He gently shook Harry until he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Harry asked in a sleepy voice, stifling a yawn and rolling over into a sitting position.

"It's noon. We thought it best to leave a little later than the Express so that you could get some extra sleep. Besides, portkey travel is instantaneous." Ron grinned.

The thought of getting straight to the school without having to deal with Malfoy brightened Harry's prospects for the day. He cringed while reaching for his shirt.

"Easy, mate. You took a pretty good hit from that wand last night." Ron looked over on the bedside table to where it lay and gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked turning to see what caught his friend by surprise. The wand and its shards were gone. "I wouldn't worry too much; maybe Professor Dumbledore took them with him when he left."

Ron turned a skeptical eye on his friend. "I don't know, Harry. It was there when I came up last night and sent Ginny to her room. Oh, which reminds me, what happened up here? When I woke her up she got all quiet and almost ran to her room."

Harry looked Ron in the eye then looked to the floor. "I ... um ... I woke up and she had my hand ... I ..." Harry stammered, mentally scrambling for the right words to say. He looked to his friend who stood there grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"I think it's time I break your neck, isn't it? You and Ginny got together last night, didn't you?" Ron said accusingly.

"But ... I ... we ..." Harry fell over the words.

Ron burst into a fit of laughter. "How could you think I'd be mad at you?"

"Huh?"

"Wasn't I trying to get you two together last year on the trip back? I dropped how many hints?"

"Yes ... well."

"I'm just upset that you didn't have the nerve to tell me about your feelings for _my little sister_!"

"Well, it happened so quickly. I fell asleep afterwards ..."

"You fell asleep? Isn't Ginny good enough for you?!" Ron bellowed.

The door swung open with such force that Harry and Ron had to rub their necks from the whiplash of snapping their heads around so fast. They found Ginny standing in the doorway with a none-too-pleasant look on her face, her arms crossed, and her foot tapping maniacally on the floor. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing, _Ronnykins_?" Ginny barked.

The blood drained from the older boy's face and he tried to stammer a response.

"I don't want to hear it. It's none of your business if Harry and I did anything last night at all! How could you put him through this kind of treatment after all he's done for you and his present condition?"

Ron hung his head in shame. "Sorry." He said at last. "I was just having a bit of fun."

Harry glanced at Ginny to catch her wink before she proceeded to shoo Ron out of the room. "Now get out and let Harry get ready to leave. You were supposed to wake him up and get his trunk downstairs!"

Ron grabbed Harry's trunk and dragged it from the room. "I'll see you downstairs, Harry." Ron got off a grin before he was summarily pushed from the room.

"Can you get up ok, Harry?" Ginny asked from the door.

"Yes. I think I can." He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up steadily. "Aside from the ache in my muscles, I think I'm Ok."

Ginny smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you downstairs then?"

"You bet." He replied with a smile as she gave him a quick kiss before retreating from the room. _I can't believe it. I thought I was still dreaming last night._ He thought as a wide smile began to spread across his face. The missing wand and his aches and pains soon fled his mind as he began to ponder the implications of this new relationship with Ginny.

He gingerly slipped a T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers on before he checked the room over for anything he might have forgotten. Seeing nothing, he walked out the door and closed it gently behind him. He didn't see the rustle of the curtain or the small shadow that disappeared under the bed.

Harry padded down the stairs and into the main hall where everyone was milling about making last minute checks on their belongings.

"Harry! I'm so glad that you're up and about!" Hermione walked over and gave him a gentle hug. "How's your chest doing?"

"It's ok. I'm a bit sore, but I think I'll manage." He said with a smile.

With a look of relief in their faces, the urgency to get out of the house and to school stepped up a notch or two.

"Now, here are some sandwiches and a thermos of tea for you when you get to the school. You won't be able to get anything until the feast tonight." Mrs. Weasley said as she went about handing paper bags to the four teens. "Now, Harry, dear. Please be sure to get some more rest when you get to the school. I've also been told that Madam Pomfrey wants to see you when you get there to make sure you're doing ok."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile as Molly gave him a quick motherly hug. He really did like Ron's mum, it almost felt as if he was one of the family. He packed away his pajamas in his trunk just as Albus Dumbledore entered the hall from the kitchen.

"It's good to see you up and about, Harry." He said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. "Now everyone take a hold of your belongings and grab onto the portkey. It will take you to the Gryffindor common room. Is everyone ready?" The four teenagers nodded and touched the spaghetti strainer as one. "Three, two, one ..." Harry felt a hook somewhere behind his navel, his feet left the ground and he was caught in a swirl of color and howling wind.

He slammed into one of the red sofas in his house's common room. Ron landed unceremoniously on his behind on the floor with Hermione in his lap. He looked to his left and saw Ginny lying face first in the chair next to him. "I'll never get used to portkey travel." He croaked as he brought himself to a sitting position.

"Well," Ron said, "it's better than the Floo Network, isn't it?" He chuckled as he helped his girlfriend right herself.

"Right you are, Ron." Harry agreed. "But I'm still not quite used to magic travel." He got to his feet and helped his girlfriend into an upright position. "Are you Ok, Gin?"

"Yeah." She breathed with a red face. "I sort of tripped on the landing. I wasn't expecting the rug, you know?"

Harry chuckled as he steadied her in his arms. "I know how you feel." They broke apart when they realized that Ron and Hermione were watching them. "Oh," he chuckled nervously, "I forgot that you two knew about us." Ron just chuckled for a few moments and wrapped a blushing Hermione in a quick embrace.

"How about we meet down here in a few hours? It should still be a bit before the train gets here." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I need to get over to the hospital wing." Harry reminded everyone.

"Go on, why don't you go with him, Ginny? We can take care of the trunks." Ron put in.

"That's fine with me!" Ginny said with a small smile and pink cheeks. Harry had the impression that she was as used to openly displaying her emotions about Harry as he was about her.

After a few minutes, Harry and Ginny had made their way through the castle to the clean, bright rooms that made up the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey smiled as they entered. "I see my number one patient has decided to visit me again."

Harry smiled weakly. He didn't enjoy visiting the nurse as much as he did, but he was grateful that someone as knowledgeable as Madam Pomfrey was on staff for such occasions.

"The headmaster has already filled me in on what happened, come and sit down on the bed so I can have a look at you. Miss Weasley, would you be so kind as to have a seat in the waiting area?"

"Yes, ma'am." She replied.

"Oh, yes. I thought the portkey would cause your wound to open again." Her brows knit in concentration as she tenderly removed the bandages from Harry's chest. "Now let's see..." She reached over to her tray of prepared potions, took out a goblet, and filled it with an awful smelling concoction. She turned back to Harry and offered him the goblet. "Go ahead, it won't hurt a bit. Just swallow it down and you'll be fine in a few hours."

Harry took the goblet with a shaky hand and brought it up to his lips. Something felt strange. He had the strangest sense of déjà vu and he paused with the goblet just shy of his lips.

"Go on, dear. It won't bite." The nurse said compellingly. Harry's heart began to race and he felt his forehead and hands start to sweat.

_This is just like in my dream! What ... what if I'm still dreaming?_ He looked around in a panic and saw Ginny sitting in the waiting area watching everything that was going on. "Um ..." He stammered. "I-I'm getting the strangest sense of déjà vu."

Ginny got to her feet and was instantly by his side. "What's wrong, Harry? It looks like you've seen a ghost!"

"I-I don't feel so well." He handed the goblet back to Madam Pomfrey. "I just need a few moments to clear my mind. Can I just get a breath of fresh air?"

Poppy looked at him with more than a little concern. "Of course, Harry. You can step out into the recovery garden. The exit is over by my office." She pointed to a set of French doors next to her desk. "Don't spend too long outside you'll need a good five hours of rest before you're back to one hundred percent. You don't want to miss the feast, do you?"

Harry looked at her with blurred vision and shook his head. "I won't be long I just need some air." Ginny helped him to his feet and they slowly walked over to the exit, opened the doors, and then crossed over into the garden. The brisk mountain air helped him come to and he put his arm around Ginny's waist for a little added support.

"Are you ok, Harry? I hadn't seen that look on your face since you woke up after your dream."

"I-I'm fine. I just had a bad flashback to that dream. Madam Pomfrey said the same things just now as she did then and I started to panic. I-I know that I'm not dreaming, but it was just a bit unsettling." He confessed.

Ginny turned to face Harry, put her arms around him carefully and pulled him into a gentle hug. She looked into his eyes and slowly stood on her tip toes until her lips touched his. He welcomed her embrace and deepened the kiss. It was as if lightning was coursing through his skin and all time seemed to stop. He wished that he was dreaming and that he'd never wake up.

They parted after a few moments, which didn't seem long enough yet felt like an eternity, and Ginny put her head on his shoulder. "It's ok, Harry, we're all here now and we're not going to leave you alone. I-I don't think I could stand it if anything like that had happened to you and we couldn't do anything to stop it." Harry felt moisture soak into his shirt and he gently tipped her face back so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Thank you for being who you are, Ginny. I hope you'll never change." He whispered to her as he wiped her tears away. He bent slightly and kissed her fully on the lips then backed off a bit. "I think I'm ok now. Let's get this over with and head back for some sleep."

She smiled her agreement and helped Harry back into the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was patiently waiting. "Are you feeling better?" She asked with a slight grin on her face.

Harry and Ginny both blushed a bit. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. It was just a bit of nightmare sneaking into my head for a moment. I'm ok now."

The nurse handed Harry the goblet and he drank it down with one gulp then gasped and coughed for air directly afterwards.

"Easy there, Mr. Potter. No need to start a chugging contest." Poppy chuckled and filled the goblet with several different potions that Harry obediently drank.

"Ugh ... I don't think I'll be able to eat anything at the feast after that round." He said as he and his girlfriend walked into the common room. "I think I know where Bernie Botts gets his flavors from."

Ginny laughed at that last comment and helped Harry up to his room. Ron was already snoring like there was no tomorrow. "How can you sleep with him droning along like a stopped up dragon?"

"It isn't easy, but it can be done." Harry replied with a grin.

Ginny helped him into bed and gave him a quick kiss before turning for the door. "I'll come and wake you if Ron hasn't already." She said with a dazzling smile. "Now get some rest and get better, ok?"

"I sure will." Harry promised. He let out a lion-like yawn and pulled the warm duvet up over his shoulders and tucked it under his chin. He watched the woman he was falling in love with leave the room and after dropping into his practiced trance, he drifted into a dreamless slumber. He was so exhausted that he didn't feel the twitching and wriggling sensation in his chest where the wand shard had been removed.

A small lump about the size of an earthworm slithered under his skin and up his chest. It snaked over his shoulders, then up his neck and into the base of his skull. He was sound asleep by this time and didn't feel the tiny, feather-like tendrils creep into his brain and expand down his spine. He didn't feel the changes that were starting to take place in his body that nobody had ever expected.


	6. An Unexpected Result

CHAPTER -SIX-  
An Unexpected Result

Harry woke to the gentle touch of a soft, smooth hand on his cheek. He lazily opened his eyes and squinted at the blurred, red-haired form in front of him.

"Harry? Wake up, Harry, the feast is about to start and you still need to get dressed." Her sweet voice rolled over him like a river of warmth and happiness.

He smiled at his girlfriend as she gave him a quick kiss. "What time is it?"

"Just a little before nineteen." She replied in a whisper.

"Let me get my glasses so I can see properly. I'm blind as a bat without them." He turned to the bedside table and began patting around for his round, black-rimmed spectacles.

"What are you talking about, Harry? You're still wearing your glasses, you never took them off." She laughed lightly as she stood up and made for the door. "Ron and Hermione are waiting for us downstairs. I'll just tell them you'll be a few extra minutes, alright?"

"Sure ..." He said with a slight bit of confusion. He removed his glasses and the blurry room came into focus. He put his glasses back up in front of his face and everything went blurry again. _Hmm, strange,_ he thought. _Oh, I bet Madam Pomfrey cleared up my eyesight last night with her potions. She's been bugging me about it for the past five years after all._ With a shrug he rolled out of bed and slipped into his school uniform and robes. _Wow! I guess those potions actually helped! I'm feeling pretty good!_ With that, he crossed to the door and climbed down the stairs to the common room.

"Where are your glasses, Harry?" Hermione asked as he slid down the banister onto the landing.

"What? Oh, I don't need them anymore. Madam Pomfrey cleared it up with one of her concoctions earlier. It still feels a bit strange not wearing them, I feel sort of naked." He blushed at the admisson but smiled genuinely and his friends smiled back.

"I, for one, am glad that I can see your eyes without having your glasses in the way." Ginny said with a sly smile crossing her delicate features. "It's a real treat to be able to see my reflection in them and not in the glass covering them."

Harry smiled at the complement and took her hand as they made their way down to the great hall. He ran his fingers through his hair subconsciously as they entered the large room with the usual house tables, colors, and décor displayed before them. "We seem to be a bit early." He said and not a moment later the sounds of the returning students filled the hall behind them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Neville shouted from the door as he crossed to shake the hands of his fellow Gryffindors. "We were wondering what happened to you. When you didn't show for the train we feared the worst!"

"Well," Harry whispered, "There were some unfortunate incidents that happened over the summer. We got here by portkey earlier today. I'll tell you about it at the next meeting."

Neville nodded. "I'll pass it along to the other members. By the way, Umbridge isn't here anymore, why are we keeping it a secret?"

Harry smiled broadly "Why should we not? The headmaster knows about our club and the meetings, we'll just have to not cause trouble. Also, we don't know what the new defense against the dark arts teacher is like. It may be a good move to not bring this out in the open in case there are problems with the new teacher like last year."

Neville nodded in agreement and understanding. "Ok, then. I'll pass it on to the others then."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said with a genuine smile on his face as he and his friends took their customary seats at the table. "Oh, how are your parents doing?"

Neville's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. "Thanks for reminding me to tell you!" He began excitedly. "Mum and Dad have been cured! They moved in with gran and me last month."

"That's terrific news, Neville!" Hermione beamed at him. Ron and Harry both clapped him on the shoulder leaving him with a sheepish grin on his face. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you! How are they acting? Like they did before the incident or differently?"

Neville blushed; Harry couldn't remember when his friend had been the center of attention that didn't involve insults or Cornish pixies. "If you can believe it, they understood and remembered everything that happened since they were admitted to St. Mungo's. They're not too keen to use their wands, but my mum nearly broke down when she found that I had been saving all of her gifts." He wiped away a tear. "It's just brilliant having them back home again."

Neville was interrupted by Professor McGonagall walking between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables carrying a stool and a dusty, frayed hat. Following closely behind her was the mass of new first years. Each and every one looked terrified; Harry could well remember the feeling.

Professor McGonagall placed the stool and hat in front of the instructors table as she had every year since Harry's arrival and began her tried and true welcoming speech that was heard every year without fail. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. But first, a few words from our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

The wizened wizard in the center of the instructors' table stood up and raised his hands for silence in the room. "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts. I and the faculty are very happy to have you with us this year and welcome our returning students. I'd first like to congratulate our departed graduates and our sixth year students on their admirable performance on last year's O.W.L. examinations.

"Mr. Filch has reminded me yet again that he has added to his list of banned items, which may be viewed on his office door, anything purchased from the new store in Hogsmeade: Weasley Wizard Weezes." His eyes twinkled and he had an amused grin on his lips. "Also, I would like to remind _everyone_ that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Students are barred from those grounds unless accompanied by an instructor.

"I would also like to take the time to introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Durkell." He motioned to a distinguished gentleman sporting a close cropped goatee on his left. "He is replacing Mrs. Umbridge from last year and we are very excited to have him on staff. He has come from the Salem Witches institute in America to teach for us, please show him the utmost respect and courtesy while he is here. Now, why don't we sort our new students into their houses?" He smiled gently and took his seat again.

Professor McGonagall smiled and placed the sorting hat upon the stool. To the first year students' amazement, the hat stood upright and a crease parted along the brim of the hat as it began to sing.

_Brave and courageous Gryffindor, just one among the bunch_

_Had an idea so grand that he shared it over lunch_

_To his right was Ravenclaw intelligent and sure_

_On his left sweet Hufflepuff, quiet and demure_

_Across the table plotting was Slytherin again_

_Hear my idea, please, ladies and gentleman_

_In many years to come I can guarantee one thing_

_We'll not be here to sort our students well enough to bring_

_A grand and equal balance that strengthens our own halls_

_We each have our own principles to guide the names we call_

_So let us place our wants and needs inside this hat of mine_

_And let it do the choosing for us treating each in kind._

_All students will be placed into the houses that we run_

_Without our guidance I'm afraid the balance is undone_

_So in turn they each agreed and placed their faith in me_

_The hat that you so lovingly call to do sorting_

_Will you be brave like Godric Gryffindor?_

_Or filled with loyalty like dear old Hufflepuff?_

_Are you quick of mind like Rowena Ravenclaw?_

_For those of stealth and trickery in Slytherin you'll go._

_There are, of course, other things that help to sort you lot_

_Your mind's an open book to me, each memory and thought._

_With me your futures rest, with my unerring choice_

_I'll put you where you'll spend the rest of your school life._

_So without a further word, without a further clue_

_Please step upon the platform and place me upon you._

_I might slip a bit but have no fear that is perfectly alright_

_One by one my job is done and I bid this song goodnight!_

With the last verse ended, everyone applauded to the hat's bows as Minerva pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "As I call your name, you are to step up to the stool, place the sorting hat upon your head, and wait to be sorted. Once sorted, you will make your way to your house table and be seated." She cleared her throat. "Miss Allison Bookwillie!"

A rather short girl with very long, straight hair nervously approached the hat and sat upon the stool. She placed the hat upon her head with shaking hands and jumped a bit as the hat slid completely over her face, making the sorting hat's mouth look like her own.

_Ahh, yes, I see. There can only be one place for you ..._ "RAVENCLAW!"

With a newfound sense of confidence, the small girl took the hat off her head and placed it on the now empty stool then walked proudly to the Ravenclaw table who were clapping and whistling encouragement to their new member.

"Mr. Douglas Mattercrombe!"

A tall, thin, pale boy with dark, greasy shoulder-length hair stepped up to the platform.

Hermione gasped. "He looks like an eleven year old Snape!" Everyone around her nodded and bets started that he would be put in Slytherin.

_Ah, well, that helps me fit. There should be a rule that all first years must wash their hair before sorting ... Well, it's no surprise where you're going ..._ "SLYTHERIN!"

Green and silver shot to their feet as the cheers and clapping dwarfed the knowing whispers of the other houses and the young Snape took his seat at his chosen house.

"Mr. Andrew Mantell!"

An average looking kid with dull, brown hair quickly mounted the platform and slammed the hat on his head after sitting precariously on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat bellowed.

The table of lions shot to their feet and with thunderous applause invited the newest member of their house to join them.

It had been a rather popular night for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, each house gaining ten new members with the remaining fifteen split between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Harry found himself looking at all the instructors, noting that with the exception of Professor Durkell, all the previous staff was the same. Professor Dumbledore stood after the sorting and quieted the room. Ron was nearly chomping at the bits in anticipation of the feast starting. "Before we continue, I have a few additional words to add: Burglecut, licorice, berryfizz, and sorcelrook. Let the feast ... begin." He waved his hands and all the platters and plates filled with all kinds of meats, vegetables, and breads. There were also hot dogs, hamburgers, and other American cuisine laid out before the hungry students, an obvious attempt to make the new DADA teacher feel more at home.

Before the girls could blink, Harry and Ron had already downed a hamburger and hotdog each and had both started on several chicken bits and their second helping of pumpkin juice.

"Harry, what's gotten into you? I haven't seen you eat like this in ages!" Hermione said with an astonished look on her face.

Harry smiled. "I don't know. I just suddenly realized how hungry I was and look where it's gotten me. I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" He took another bite of mash and speared the last sausage with Ron dropping a dirty look on him.

"You need to slow down, mate. Other people are at the table, you know."

Ginny laughed at her brother. "Come off it, this is the first time he's had an appetite since he came to stay with us." She giggled and smiled at Harry who, though eating like a fiend that had a slight addiction to Human food, was still showing proper table manners. "You could at least show the same level of manners as he does. You've got mash and gravy all down your jumper."

"Do I?" Ron asked embarrassed and made a poor effort to clean himself up. "Oh, well, it'll come out in the laundry, it always does." He smiled and dove into a hot buttered roll and his third helping of ham.

Hermione looked at him in disgust. "Now why is it that I love you, Ron?"

Ron looked defeated despite the twinkle in his eye. "Because I make you laugh, and help you to see the less studious side of life?" He asked.

Harry snorted a laugh as he set down his cutlery and pushed his plate away from him. "Ahh, I've missed the food here." He sighed with a content smile. "I guess I should get up to the hospital wing and get my checkup over with.

"Be right with you," Ginny beamed at him as he held out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"I guess we'll see you in the common room, guys. Enjoy your grub!" The couple smiled and walked from the great hall and headed to see Madam Pomfrey.

The nurse smiled as they walked in and ushered Harry over to a bed and Ginny to the waiting area. "Now, Mr. Potter, let's see how your injuries are doing." She lifted his shirt and nodded. Yes, the bleeding has stopped, but let's change the bandages just to keep them clean, shall we?" She pulled the bandages off of his chest then gasped as the forgotten cotton dropped to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"The ... The puncture wound ..." She stammered.

Harry looked down and saw nothing. "It seems to have healed. That's good isn't it? That's what all those potions were for earlier?"

"Y-yes, they were." She replied, gingerly touching the flesh of his chest where there should be a slowly sealing hole. "But you've healed already and with no scar! That shouldn't have happened for another week!" Her eyes were as large as saucers.

Harry looked at her with a confused look. "A week? How could I have healed in only five hours then?"

"I don't know. I-I just don't know." She admitted as she examined the rest of his torso. "Everything seems fine, though ... Maybe you've gotten a good batch of healing draught ..." She said skeptically as she looked up into his eyes. "Mr. Potter, where are your glasses?"

"They're up in my room. Is there something wrong?"

"Can you see alright? I thought you had myopia?"

"I do, I mean, I did. Didn't you clear that up with one of the potions you gave me?" Harry asked as his brows knit in confusion.

"No, I haven't. I only use the curative potion for that when someone asks me for it. The potions I gave you last night were muscle relaxants and healing draughts to help you sleep for a few hours." She replied.

Harry chanced a worried look at Ginny who sat up straight when she saw him look her way. "I-I think it would be wise to speak with Professor Dumbledore." He said at last.


	7. A Death Foretold

CHAPTER -SEVEN-  
A Death Foretold

The headmaster's office was buzzing with activity. The entire staff was gathered in the room presenting their own views on Harry's unexpected conditions.

"If everyone will please take a seat and calm down, I believe my guest will be arriving any moment now." The silver-haired and aged gentleman behind the large desk announced.

As if on cue, the flames in the fireplace roared in green brilliance as none other than Diagon Alley's resident wand connoisseur stepped nimbly from the flames. He looked at the circle of confused faces and smiled, making eye contact with each attendee in turn from above the rims of his spectacles and finally settling his gaze on Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, have you been keeping your wand in good repair?" He asked with a kindly smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the eccentric shopkeeper, "Yes, sir. I've made sure to keep it polished since your inspection at the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Ahh, very good indeed!" Mr. Ollivander said with appreciation. "All good wands enjoy being rubbed with oil and wax from time to time. It keeps their sheen and keeps the wood from wearing down."

"I don't mean to be rude, Albus," interjected a tartan-robed McGonagall, "But what has Mr. Ollivander have to do with our young Mr. Potter?"

Dumbledore smiled gently at his transfiguration professor, "Ah, Minerva, this gentleman may just have the answers to defeat our questions." He turned to his guest. "Have you discovered any information about that shattered wand of Lucius'?" He inquired.

"I have indeed." The wand-crafter beamed. "Fourteen inches, Oak, and would have been quite pliable had it not been shattered." He shook his head in disappointment. "It isn't one of my wands; I can assure you of that. The remains of the wand's core didn't come from any reliable sources here in Europe. My guess is that your friendly Mr. Malfoy had this wand custom crafted in America, Oklahoma or one of the Dakotas if I'm not entirely mistaken."

Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces except for the headmaster and Harry who were listening to every word that was being relayed to them.

"I have only just arrived here from the residence of one Mr. Running Deer, a Native American shaman in Colorado." Mr. Ollivander continued. "It seems that the core to this wand was from a rare and ancient totem animal of their faith and folklore, the Spirit Owl."

Every pair of eyes fell on the storyteller, all mouths agape at this shocking news.

"If you would be so kind as to remove the light from the room, I'd like to attempt a minor experiment." Mr. Ollivander requested. Albus waved his hand and the room fell into darkness. "Harry, could you please stand and turn your back to me?"

Harry obediently did as he was told and got to his feet, turning as he did so that his back was in the general location of Mr. Ollivander.

"Now there are a few things I'd like to try. Firstly, what color is the book above Professor Snape's head? The one just to the right, I believe its title is _Artifacts of the Gaelic Past_, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry turned his head and clearly saw the mahogany spine of the book in question. He could easily discern the cracks and creases of the aged leather and the gold leaf embossed letters. "Its mahogany leather with gold leaf embossed letters." He answered.

"Good, good, just as I expected. Now, if you would kindly remove your shirt so that I can have a good look at you."

Again, Harry obliged and removed his shirt to a series of gasps from those in attendance. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing to be worried about, Harry, nothing at all." Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat. "As you all can plainly see, his spine is emitting a sort of misty, blue-grey light, the kind you might find reflecting off of snow on a clear, star-filled sky?" There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

"You may return the room to its previous brightness, Albus." The headmaster's friend said happily. "Harry, go ahead and put your shirt back on, we're finished with the preliminary examinations."

Harry frowned as he did as he was told; he hated being the center of attention let alone being a guinea pig in any type of test or experiment. All he wanted was to find out what was wrong with him not be paraded around like a freak at a carnival.

"What does this mean, Professor?" Harry finally asked after taking his seat again. "I feel perfectly fine but if I'm mistaken does that mean there's something really wrong with me?"

Dumbledore looked at him with a mildly amused look on his wrinkled features. "We'll know soon enough, Harry, please be patient for just a while longer. Minerva, could you perform the charm we discussed earlier upon our young charge? I do believe that will shed even more light on our predicament."

"Certainly." The elderly witch nodded and retrieved her wand from a hidden pocket in her dressing gown. She tapped her wand three times on the top of Harry's head, circled his face in a gentle flicking motion and said, "_COMPERIUS BESTIA VENEFICCIO!_" Her words seemed to echo in Harry's ears when he suddenly felt his body collapse in on itself! He started panicking as he felt a sudden rush of dizziness and disorientation. _What's happening to me?!_ He wanted to scream but couldn't, his mouth didn't want to work and he could only gape in horror as the room kept getting bigger and bigger.

A few moments later an owl landed on the back of Harry's chair and started chattering and chirping in an attempt to draw everyone's attention to it.

A very shocked and concerned transfigurations professor looked up at the owl in disbelief. "Why, Mr. Potter, I-I think we've discovered what's been happening since your accident." She said with a hint of girlish glee on her shaking voice. She immediately walked over and helped the agitated bird off of his chair.

_WHAT IS IT?!_ He tried to scream. _WHY CAN'T I TALK?! WHERE'S THAT STUPID OWL? I CAN'T SEE IT!_ He could feel his face flush with rage and terror.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry and smiled his congratulations. "Harry, let me be the first to welcome you to the world of the Animagi, it seems you've acquired the form of one very handsome owl."

Professor McGonagall beamed at him as he stretched tentatively and gazed in awe as each feather gave off a particularly eerie blue-grey light that made his wings look somewhat transparent and ghostly. "Mr. Potter, I think I understand why you were such an excellent seeker!" She laughed, her eyes twinkling. Harry hadn't heard his head of house laugh before, it rather unsettled him.

He was set back in his chair then returned to normal. "I'm an Animagus?" He asked with a more than surprised whisper.

"It seems to be the case. You see, when the time is right, and the conditions perfect, an animal or magical beast may feel the need to pass its powers and gifts on to a witch or wizard it finds worthy." His wizened mentor explained. "On that day, the spirit of that being seeks a way to join with its chosen soul mate."

"Soul mate? You mean, like in romance novels?" Harry asked as his brow knit itself into a deepening state of confused thought.

Albus chuckled slightly. "No, not that particular version of the phrase. You see, this type of soul mate is the binding of two beings into a stronger whole. During the metamorphosis period, the recipient of the animagus gift is healed of all ailments, which explains your speedy recovery and the return of your perfect vision. In addition, the form of the animal is bestowed upon the one it has chosen, allowing him or her to straddle the border between the world of beasts and of men.

"It was a surprise, at first, that such a rare species as the Spirit Owl had chosen you, but then, how could it not? You have shown wisdom beyond your years, you have a heart full of compassion and courage despite your upbringing," the aged wizard smiled at this observation and continued, "You also have a keen sense of vision which explains your aptitude for your Quidditch position and your love of flying. And, if I might add," he put in with a mischievous grin, "You have an unerring ability to figure out the most highly guarded secrets. Yes, I believe this is the form that suits you best."

Harry's face reddened slightly as he looked at his hands then touched his chest where the puncture wound had been. "But ... But why didn't you see the feather when you pulled the wand splinter from my chest?" He asked.

Dumbledore pursed his lips and rested his steepled fingers upon them as he carefully chose the wording of his reply. "My theory, Harry, is that when the curse caused the wand to explode the feather found its intended recipient and merged with you upon contact. Now, usually it would have found its way to its resting place along your spine in a matter of minutes, but the cursed wood of the wand had hindered its progress. If I am guessing correctly, the potions that Poppy gave you healed your body enough to allow for the wand's core to settle in its proper place."

Harry nodded at the sound reasoning and looked at the others in the room.

"Well, it seems I'm going to have to set up special training sessions for you." McGonagall put in with a huff. "We need to get you in control of your transformations and register you with the Ministry of Magic. You'll be in for some rough nights, Mr. Potter, the first few weeks are not the most pleasant but your body will adjust in time."

Harry cringed at the thought but nodded sleepily.

"Thank you all for your prompt attention to this matter." The headmaster looked around the room with an appreciative smile. "I think it is well past time we all got some sleep for the busy day tomorrow. Take it easy with the physical activity for the next few days, Harry; you'll need to conserve your strength."

Harry smiled then stood up to leave after he had thanked Mr. Ollivander for his help by shaking his hand. He bid everyone goodnight and walked back to Gryffindor tower, each step bolstering his confidence and excitement.

_I can't wait to tell the others! This is bloody fabulous!_ He thought excitedly when he stopped dead in his tracks at the end of the last hall that would take him to the portrait that guarded the entrance to his common room. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he glanced about in the darkness. _There's someone watching me!_ "Ugh ... What in the nine hells do _you_ want, _Malfoy_?"

The slender, blonde-haired boy stepped from the shadows where Harry had just spotted him. He had a sneer on his face that screamed he was going to enjoy every minute of this. "Hello there, _Scar head_! And why are you out roaming the halls after hours?" If it was even possible, his sneer became more pronounced as he glared at him.

"It's none of your business. _Sod off, Malfoy_!" Harry retorted a bit more hotly than he intended but he didn't care really.

"Tut, tut, what would your poverty-stricken girlfriend say if she saw how easily your temper got away from you?" He said with a mocking laugh. "Is it true what they say about red-heads?" He egged, "Are they really better to shag?" He laughed at his own wit before he felt the explosion across his chin and felt the floor reach up and smack the other side of his face.

Harry smiled in satisfaction as he rubbed his knuckles, which to his pleasure began healing immediately due to his continued transformation. "Don't you _EVER_ speak that way about any of my friends!" He growled as he stepped lightly over Malfoy's prone form. "I thought you were smart enough to have learned that by now. I guess the stupidity runs in the family, like father, like son!"

It was Harry's turn to fly to the ground as Malfoy shot to his feet and delivered a nasty uppercut to his rival. "My father is more than twice the man you or your father will ever be! He proved that once sixteen years ago and he'll prove it again sooner than you think, _Potter_!" He spat out seething in hatred. "You mark my words, you had better not get used to this place! Before you know it, you'll be pushing up daisies like your mudblood mother and coward of a father!"

It was Harry's turn to shoot to his feet as he slammed Draco into the wall with his hand firmly wrapped around the throat of the now terrified Slytherin. "You know nothing of my parents, _ferret-boy_! They were more than anything your family will ever amount to!" His rage was nearing its breaking point ready to fly out and devour the boy before him. "You watch it or the next time I won't be so kind as to stop with one punch." The finality of his tone had Draco's eyes wide with fear, the sheer anger that was displayed on his face was terrible to behold.

"_Mister Potter!_" A well remembered voice that was thick with contempt came from the stairwell. "Why is it I must constantly pull you off of my prefect?"

Harry shot a look at the potions master that took the older man by surprise for a moment. His sneer returned and slowly slipped into a nasty grin. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting in the halls, a week of detention for the disrespect you've shown a member of my house and another two weeks for that look you just gave me. I expect to see you in one week, Mr. Potter, first thing after dinner."

Harry gave him a look of disbelief and disgust.

"_AND DON'T BE LATE!_" Snape bellowed with such authority that it set both Harry and Draco back on their heels.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled sweetly. "Catch you later, _Potter_." And he turned to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape chimed in, a look of disappointment on his face. "I'll be taking 10 points from Slytherin for your actions as well, and you'll be serving detention with me tomorrow after dinner." A look of outrage filled the young man's handsome features as the sudden realization of what was happening started to sink in. Harry stood there dumbfounded as he watched Snape and Malfoy walk away. He caught a last bit of conversation while in a state of shock as he turned back towards his own house. "That was clumsy, Malfoy, McGonagall heard every word you said. How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't get caught?"

Harry was smiling from ear to ear as he finally made it back to the common room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all nodding off in the overstuffed and infinitely comfortable chairs. They heard his giddy laughter and started awake.

"Oh, you won't believe what just happened!" He said with the widest, toothiest smile they had ever seen on their friend's face. He sat down next to Ginny and relayed the entire encounter with Malfoy to the gasps and shock of his friends. The whole of Gryffindor had emptied into the common room that night to the loud cheers and excited whoops that Ron had let loose in his excitement. Soon the entire house was laughing as the story passed from one to another into the night.

"_THREE_ weeks of detention and _FIFTY POINTS_? On the _FIRST DAY_?!" They had all gasped in mock horror.

"It's well worth it I say!" Neville bellowed to everyone's amazement as he smiled sheepishly, surprised at the volume of his own voice. Everyone agreed with his declaration and the laughter began anew.

Harry whispered to the others as everyone began their retreat to the soft beds and blankets that had awaited them in their dormitories, "I have other news as well, I'll clue you in on it in the morning, I'm too tired to talk about it now."

They all said their goodnights and again, Harry fell asleep with the widest smile on his face that he had ever experienced.

They felt their night of revelry the next morning as each and every member of Gryffindor stumbled down to the great hall for breakfast.

"I don't know about you, but the laughter did me good." Seamus said as he stifled a tremendous yawn.

"I'm going to feel this later today." Dean agreed when he stretched then laid his head on the table and instantly began to drift back to sleep.

Hermione walked down one side of the table and Ron traversed the other. They were handing out the new term's schedules to all their housemates.

"It isn't that bad this year." Harry said between yawns. "We've got divination then double transfiguration, then triple defense against the dark arts this afternoon."

Hermione gave out a sigh of relief. "I don't have anything until transfiguration! I can get some sleep before lunch!" Ron gave her a disgusted look. "What? _I_ was smart enough to drop divination when _I_ had the chance." She teased.

"Oh ho! I see now, I'm not smart is that it?" Ron got off sarcastically.

"Actually, Ron, I have wondered about that very subject a couple of times here and there." Harry was too slow to dodge his friends punch and rubbed his shoulder as everyone laughed.

"Ok, ok, I didn't know it was 'Trample on the slow git day' today." Ron said with a scowl as he filled his plate with sausages and eggs.

"Oh, Ron, no need to get all sensitive about it!" Hermione shot back at him playfully.

He looked up and winked at her as he shoved his third piece of toast in his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "_Honestly_! I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you eat." She said with a disgusted look, a twinkle playing in her eyes.

Harry could tell that she enjoyed the banter and didn't really mind how his red-headed friend devoured every edible object in sight. He smiled to himself as he watched his two friends. He felt an arm drape over his shoulders as Ginny sat down beside him.

"I feel terrible." She whined as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You seem to have not gotten a lot of sleep, Miss Weasley." He said cheekily as he returned the kiss with one of his own on the crown of her head.

She smiled sleepily. "Well, you know what happens when you stay awake at all hours of the night worrying about your friend then spend another couple of hours laughing ..." She said playfully as she filled a bowl with cereal and milk followed by a rather large helping of sugar.

Harry laughed and then remembered his promise from the night before. "I almost forgot! I have something else to tell you!" The four of them huddled together as Harry recounted the meeting in the headmaster's office.

"Whoa!" Ron said in awe. "That's so brilliant! It normally takes months of searching just to find the animal you're meant to merge with." He said impressed.

Hermione pouted "It's not fair. Why do things seem to find you so easily, Harry?" She looked up and couldn't hold the false look of disappointment any longer and broke into a huge smile. "I'm just kidding! That's great! Though I do wish I could become an animagus as well. I'd like to be able to do everything there is to do in the wizarding world ..."

"We know, Hermione." Harry and Ron said in perfect harmony eliciting an elbow in the ribs from their friend.

"Ron, we need to get to the north tower. Class starts in twenty minutes. May as well see if we can't sneak a quick nap before I find out how I'll die this year." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's going to be a treat." Ron retorted sarcastically. "Maybe Trelawney will predict her own death for once!" The two best friends chuckled.

They both got to their feet, kissed their respective girlfriends good day and grabbed their bags as they left the great hall.

They made their way through the familiar halls and said hello to Sir Cadogan who chased after them from portrait to portrait challenging them to duels as he did every time they walked down his hall. Ron was first up the stairs and onto the ladder with Harry close behind as they pushed open the trapdoor and ascended into the warm, incense filled room.

Harry sat down in his favorite chair next to the window with Ron taking the chair on the opposite side of the small table. "Looks like we're starting with crystal balls again, Harry." Ron said as he looked into the clear, crystal sphere. Harry chuckled as Ron's distorted head filtered through the glass, showing his friend's pinched face and enormous nose.

A whimper drifted out of one of the deeper shadows in the back of the room and caught the attention of the two friends.

"Hello?" Harry asked looking around the room in the general direction of the sound. Lavender Brown had just poked her head through the hole in the floor when Harry shot to his feet and rushed to the back of the room like a bullet.

"LAVENDER, GET SOME HELP QUICK!" Harry yelled at her. "PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S BEEN ATTACKED!"


	8. Attack from the Past

CHAPTER -EIGHT-  
Attack from the Past

Classes were cancelled for the day as the instructors busied themselves with locating the culprit behind the mysterious attack on one of the divination teachers. There was an air of worry and fear lingering throughout the castle that night as students murmured to each other in the great hall. Lavender and Parvati were in tears as they worried over their favorite professor, Dean and Seamus had gone to comfort them.

"Did you see anything else, Harry?" Hermione whispered from across the table.

He shook his head slowly, recalling the scene. "No, just the welt on her neck. There wasn't any blood anywhere." He closed his eyes and thought harder. _There has to be some clue as to what happened_! He shouted at himself. "What leaves a mark like that? And on the neck even?" He wondered aloud.

"Any number of monsters, Harry." Ron gulped nervously. "What if it was a vampire or some other type of creature that fed on blood? Don't they always attach themselves to the neck?"

Hermione shook her head. "_Honestly_! If you would just sit down one afternoon and read _Hogwarts: A History_ as I have suggested _so many times_, you'd know that the grounds, well outside of the forest, are a vampire free zone! They just can't get in without an invitation and I don't think Professor Dumbledore would invite anyone who would attack another teacher like that."

Ron dropped a scornful look on his girlfriend. "Why should I even have to read that book? You've practically got it _memorized_! All we have to do is ask a simple question and you'll give us the answer eventually!"

She looked back at the red-head and stuck out her tongue. "Well, since it _obviously_ can't be vampires ..." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione elbowed him. "... then it's got to be something else, hasn't it?"

Harry wasn't listening to their banter. He agreed with Hermione that it wasn't vampires; he'd seen the effect of their attacks on the wildlife in the forest when he went there with Hagrid. Thinking of his large friend, he looked up and scanned the instructor's table. Most of the faculty were about the castle and grounds looking for the perpetrator of this crime. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Hagrid once since they'd arrived.

"I think we need to see Hagrid." Harry said as he stood up suddenly. His friends looked and saw the old twinkle in his eyes shining down at them. That same twinkle that told them he was on to something and an adventure was about to cross their path. "Let's see if Professor Dumbledore will come with us, he might want to hear what I'm thinking about. Ron and I have seen what might have caused that bite."

Ron looked at him in confusion. "What?" He croaked as it suddenly dawned on him what Harry might be on to. "Oh, no, I'm not going there again!"

Hermione shook her head and looked at how pale her boyfriend had just gotten. "Hold on, what's this about?"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the great hall at a brisk walk. "Remember second year?" Harry asked. "When you were petrified and Ron and I had to go into the forest?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You _can't_ be serious! We can't go there! It's against the rules and _far_ too dangerous!"

"I'm going to be following the rules this time." He chuckled. "I think that Hagrid can help and Dumbledore needs to know this."

They got to the statue that hid the entry way to the headmaster's office. Harry spoke the password and it slid out of the way revealing the spiraling staircase and they stepped upon it. They reached the top to find the door to the office open and their aged friend pacing steadily in front of his desk.

He looked up at the approaching students. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." Albus said with a slightly worried smile. "Have you discovered something that we might have overlooked?"

"Professor, what do you know about the bite of an acromantula?" Harry asked with an urgent tone to his voice.

The wizened mage looked at him pointedly. "What would bring that to mind, Harry?" He asked with a sudden sense of dread.

"You remember the basilisk and everything we went through during second year." Harry began, "But you might not have known that Ron and I had gone to the heart of the forest, following the spiders that were fleeing the castle. Well, when we got there, we found a friend of Hagrid's."

"Yes ..." Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "I do seem to recall that his friend was confused with the beast that was locked in the chamber. I am well aware that Aragog now lives in the forest. But he's sworn that he will not attack humans. I have Hagrid's word on the matter."

"Yes, Professor, but what if Aragog is not in control anymore? Did you know that he had a wife and there were literally hundreds of giant spiders in the forest now?"

Dumbledore looked up at him in surprise. "A wife? This complicates things greatly. Wait just a moment, please." He walked across the room and picked up what looked like a small, golden cornucopia and held the wide opening to his face. "Attention, faculty and staff. I believe the culprit may have been identified. Please take all students to their towers and report to my office as soon as you are able." The headmaster's voice echoed through the halls of the castle and after a few minutes every teacher and staff member, including all the house elves, were standing in his office or just outside in the entryway, one Rubeus Hagrid was not present.

"It seems our resident trio may have provided us with an answer to our questions concerning the attack on Sibyll. I believe she can be saved. Severus. Poppy, could you two please brew up a large amount of acromantula anti-toxin? I fear we may need as much as you can handle in a short amount of time." The potions master and nurse both nodded briefly and exited the room. "Filius, if you would be so kind as to add wards against monstrous spiders to the grounds? I believe it will go swiftly if the house elves provided their special talents in this matter."

Professor Flitwick smiled and raised his wand in salute and left. The house elves whispered excitedly amongst themselves before one stepped forward, obviously recognizable due to his stack of hats on his head and the many pairs of mismatched socks on his feet.

"We house elves are humbled that you would ask us to do such an important task." Dobby said with reverence. "We will be sure to eradicate any such spiders should they show themselves during our normal duties as well." He bowed dramatically with the other house elves quickly following suit. They all snapped their fingers and were gone in a puff of smoke.

Dumbledore smiled at their theatrics before turning to the rest of them. "If the rest of you ..." He pointedly looked at the four students as he said this, "... would be so kind as to join me in a rescue mission? I believe we may need to help our wayward groundskeeper and care of magical creatures professor."

"Albus, you don't mean to bring these students with us, do you? I mean, I do understand that Mr. Potter is one of them, but this might be far too dangerous for them." Professor Durkell pointedly suggested.

The headmaster smiled gently at his newest staff member. "I'm sure you are well aware of the potency of our _Dream Team_, Argent. They have proven time and again that there is rarely a task that they cannot triumph over. Besides, they will be needed as guides as our young Mr. Potter and Weasley know exactly where the nest is." He looked at the students and slipped in a sly wink.

The new defense against the dark arts teacher thought about this new bit of information. "Very well then, whatever you think is best, Albus." He turned to Harry and the others. "Do you know the spell to fend off spider fiends?" His piercing blue eyes scanned over their faces.

Harry beat Hermione to the punch. "Yes. It's _ARANEA EXIME_." Hermione looked at Harry with a cross expression for a moment before smiling. It had been the first time that he answered a question correctly before she had.

"Alright then," said the new professor. "Make sure your friends know the spell as well, we'll need it quite a bit tonight."

The four of them took out their wands and nodded. Hermione took Ron's hand and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Ron. We all know how bad your arachnophobia is."

It took a lot of effort for Ron to steady himself as he swallowed hard. "It's ok. I can do this. I have to face my fears, don't I?" He looked pleadingly to his friends and sister and sighed in relief at their nods of encouragement and reassuring smiles.

"I have to warn everyone that there could be hundreds of them in the forests by now. Ron and I were lucky that we were able to get away last time." Harry said as they all headed towards the room's exit. The adults looked back at him with grim expressions as they nodded and one by one all descended the staircase to the battle that they were not looking forward to.

It had been a rather uneventful trek into the forbidden forest, everyone hoping against hope that they were wrong in their assessment that the spider population had outstripped the forest and started encroaching on the surrounding bits of civilization. They had split up in pairs once they got past the new batch of wards that Flitwick and the house elves had recently laid around the school grounds. Each group had been instructed to stay in sight of the group to the right at all costs and if there were any signs of danger they were to yell out or send red sparks into the sky if either of the team were able.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in their own group at the center of the search line providing guidance and moral support for one another. It had only been an hour after entering that they knew their suspicions were correct.

Ron had been glancing all around him nervously looking into the trees, on the ground, and in every direction he could possibly think of. His friends were surrounding him making sure that they were the first buffer should any spiders actually decide they liked the scent of pure fear over the other search party members. Ron had just looked up at the rustling trees when he tripped and fell flat-out on the ground.

"Stupid tree root!" He growled as he got back to his feet. He hadn't noticed that Hermione and Ginny had gasped in horror and that Harry had sent up the signal.

"What's going on?" He looked around at his friends with a blank look on his face. "We weren't attacked were we? Th-there aren't any sp-sp-spiders on me are there?" He began to frantically brush himself off as he imagined hundreds of small spiders were swarming over his body.

Hermione walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Pull yourself together, Ron!" She said in exasperation. "There aren't any spiders on you, but your clumsy luck has given us some proof that Hagrid could be in real trouble!"

Ron looked at her tear streaked face then looked to the ground where the half-eaten body of Fang lay. "Fang?! Fang, what did they do to you?" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked and saw the same emotions and questions rippled across everyone else's face.

Harry turned away seething in anger and began to systematically scour the landscape with his new-found ability to see in the dark. "Whatever did this, if spiders didn't, isn't around to be seen. That or it's gone invisible." He reported to the group.

"I think we should stick closer together, Albus." Professor Durkell suggested a moment later. "Acromantula are very quick and dark as pitch. It will be difficult to fight them off with only two to a group."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "That is an excellent suggestion under the present circumstances." He replied.

Harry froze in place and closed his eyes. "Shh! I think I hear something."

"What do you hear? I don't hear anything, Harry." Ron blurted out just before Hermione and Ginny simultaneously slapped their hands over his mouth.

"SHHH!" they both warned.

He listened carefully, reaching out with invisible tendrils attempting to pick up the faint sound he had barely heard. He stood up straight and spun around. "This way." He said with determination.

Harry found himself moving with great determination as he started to recognize the path they were following. They pushed aside thorns and briars and all manner of undergrowth until they arrived at the clearing where many trees seemed to have been ripped from the earth and lie about like a can of spilled pickup sticks.

Hermione gasped in terror at the sight. The blood drained from Ron's face as he started to back peddle from the horror in front of his eyes. Ginny opened her mouth to scream but only a weak whimper fell from her lips. The adults stood in shock and disbelief. Harry clenched his fists and leveled his wand.

"Hagrid's under there." He said with a flat, cold voice that startled everyone to action.


	9. The Foreshadowed Future

CHAPTER -NINE-  
The Foreshadowed Future

It was a scene that nobody had ever expected. The only way it could be described was a scene from hell. Standing, rather writhing, before them was a gigantic black mass of skittering spider flesh. The bodies were so close and entwined that what they were crawling over could not be seen.

"_ARANEA EXIME!_" Harry shouted in rage and terror. Red and blue sparks fanned out from his wand tip and pierced the black veil revealing the color of bloody flesh and bone underneath. The mound shuddered violently as a deep guttural sob emanated from the spider pile-up.

"That's too big to be Hagrid!" Professor Durkell shouted as he sent spiders into oblivion on the right side of the clearing.

The group of witches and wizards continued their systematic eradication of the army of fist-sized spiders and soon the clearing was empty, revealing the prone form of Grawp lying in the center of the makeshift corral that Hagrid had built for his giant brother. He was curled in a fetal position and seemed to be cradling something in his arms.

Grawp took a labored breath and the search party felt the weakened breeze as it exited his lungs. Hermione and Harry, the only two of the group who had visited their giant friend, walked to face his enormous head.

"Grawp, are you ok?" Hermione asked tentatively as she placed her small hand on his arm.

The giant opened his one good eye, the other had swollen shut and his face was chewed and welted. "H ... H ... Hermy?" He asked weakly as he looked over the faces of everyone present. "R ... R ... Run ... It bad ..." He seemed to be losing consciousness.

"It's ok, now, Grawp" Hermione said with a shaky voice, the tears starting to stream down her face as she saw how weak Hagrid's brother had become. Harry remembered just how strong this unlikely ally had been. When they first met him he was playing some game that only he knew the rules to and it was he who had toppled the trees in the clearing.

"H ... H ... Hagger ..." Grawp whispered. "H ... Hagger ... ok."

Everyone was staring at the giant as he lifted his damaged arm to reveal an unconscious Hagrid. He had several bites on his arms and his face was swollen dangerously. Harry walked slowly to his friend, trying not to startle the crippled giant and checked for a pulse and breathing.

"He's breathing and his pulse is weak." He said with a shaky voice. "He's still alive but I don't know for how long."

The assembled troupe of mages looked in horror as Grawp's face screwed up in a terrible mask of rage, the terror could be plainly seen in his eye. He swung his huge arm with a speed nobody had anticipated and Hermione fell to the ground in surprise.

"HERMIONE!" Everyone shouted at once and as they went to her side they realized that Grawp's target wasn't the young girl but a spider that had dropped from the trees above. He had caught the pony-sized creature in mid-air launching it across the clearing. It slammed against a nearby tree with a sickening crack before it thudded to the ground in a broken heap. Everyone looked at Grawp in a state of awe.

"H ... H ... Hermy ... ok?" He wheezed with a look of worry on his broken face.

"Yes, Grawp. Thank you." Hermione said tenderly as she placed her hand back on his shoulder. After a slight smile, he looked at something above his head as a last wheezing breath escaped his now still form and his arm slumped to the ground with a thud.

"Grawp?! Grawp, wake up!" Hermione tried to shake their large friend but it was futile; she would have had more luck pushing boulders up a hill. She let the tears flow free as Harry pulled her back from the still form of their giant friend.

"He saved Hagrid, Hermione. He saved you. There isn't anything we can do for him now." Harry was fighting back the tears but failed miserably as he held his shaking friend.

"Come, everyone, let us not take his sacrifice for granted." Dumbledore said tenderly. "We have to get Hagrid back to the castle." His eyes betrayed the sadness he felt and had started to mist over. He leveled his wand at the groundskeeper and muttered the mobilicorpus charm. "Quickly now, we must clear the forest to the safety of the grounds. I'm sure there are more enemies about and we might not be so lucky with a renewed attack with the adults."

"What?" Hermione stuttered, "There are bigger ones than this? Other than Aragog, I mean?" She had no access to the stores of information she had researched after that night during second year when Ron and Harry had been chased from Aragog's lair.

Harry looked tenderly at his friend. "Acromantulas can reach a leg span of fifteen feet or more, Hermione. We have to get out of here."

Everyone started for the path that would lead them to safety. The adults had surrounded Hagrid's floating form and helped to maneuver him as Dumbledore pulled him along. They were followed by Harry and Hermione as the young friends searched the deep shadows around them for any sign of attack. Ron was being pushed by his sister, the overload of his arachnophobia had caused him to lose his facilities and all he could do was mumble incoherent gibberish. The advance party stopped to wait for them, prepared to counter attack anything that came within range of their spells.

"Do hurry, Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall pleaded, "We don't have much time!"

"He's gone into shock, Professor." Ginny replied exasperatedly. "I'm having a hard time getting him to move."

"_Honestly_! I told him he could stay behind!" Hermione complained as she pointed her wand at her boyfriend. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Ron and Ginny both stiffened and fell to the ground with a thud as the paralyzation charm took effect.

"That's strange." Hermione said puzzled. "The _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ only works on one target."

Harry's eyes went wide in sudden realization and ran to his fallen girlfriend screaming the spider killing curse along the way. Two small forms flew away from Ginny's crumpled form and burst into flames before wasting away in a puff of smoke.

Harry came to a skidding halt along her prone form, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as spider venom leaked from two welts on the back of her neck and leg. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he checked for a pulse which was barely detectable and her breathing was coming in short-wheezing gasps.

Minerva crossed to Harry quickly and guided him to his feet before using the mobilicorpus charm on both Ron and Ginny to rush them both back to the hospital wing. "Come along, Harry, we can't do anything here." She said compassionately as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "We have to get them back to Madame Pomfrey so she can administer the anti-toxin."

Harry nodded slowly and started forward. He looked at his transfiguration professor and jumped back as a massive, hairy leg knocked her to the ground. The others looked in shock as the largest spider they had ever seen dropped between them and Harry. He brought his wand to the spider's face and began the spell that would destroy the beast but was cut short when another of its legs caught him in the chest and flung him into the darkness of the forest. He landed hard and saw stars as his head came to a sudden stop on a moss covered log. He fought to get to his feet, to get to his friends, to get to Ginny but his strength failed and he fell into darkness.

Harry opened his eyes after what had felt like a few short minutes. He found himself at the edge of the forest; his wand was still in his hand. He scrambled to his feet dizzily and saw that his friends were still in the forest fighting off the colossal spider. He ran back to the clearing feeling his anger build within him with each step. He made his way to a point where he could see what was happening.

Dumbledore had managed to mobilicorpus Hagrid, Ginny and Ron as he slowly made his way back towards the castle. He was followed by Professor Sprout with his head of house leaning on her shoulder. The other professors were letting all manner of offensive spells fly at Mosag, Aragog's mate. The female abomination seemed to be unaffected by the spells themselves, but was being held at bay by the sheer force of the attacks. He caught a glimpse of Hermione searching through the underbrush on his side of the clearing where she was obviously looking for her fallen friend.

"_HARRY_?! _HARRY_?! _WHERE ARE YOU_!?" She was calling out in a trembling voice, the light from her _LUMOS_ spell scanning the ground. She was concentrating too hard on her search and not on her surroundings and didn't see the form of another rather large spider sliding down a strand of silk thread towards her.

"_HERMIONE_! _ABOVE YOU_!" He shouted at a run.

She looked up but was too late to bring her wand to bear on the rapidly descending monster and could only cover her eyes and scream in horror.

"_ARANEA EXIME_!" Harry shouted with such primal force that the spider just ceased to exist. He ran over to his cowering friend and wrapped his arms around her. Without thinking, Hermione began punching and kicking her savior in a panic to escape thinking that the spider was attempting to drag her off to devour her.

"Shh, it's ok, Hermione, it's me" Harry cooed gently into her ear. She immediately stopped her frightened attack and broke down in his arms, tears streaming freely over her cheeks.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! I thought I was dead! I thought you were dead! I couldn't find you ... I couldn't ..." her sobs began anew as Harry held her to him and looked around to find a safe path towards their headmaster.

"I'm ok. I'll explain later, we need to get back to the wards." He said as he comforted her. "Can you walk?" She nodded and they got to their feet. "Run to Dumbledore and help him with the others, I'm going to let the others know that I'm ok and help them get out of there."

"Harry! It's too dangerous! I'm coming with you, you'll need my help!" She pleaded.

He shook his head at her. "Please, do as I say, Dumbledore can't get back fast enough without any help. The others will need to know I'm ok. Now RUN!" He pushed her in the direction of Dumbledore as he ran back to the clearing with determination and confidence in his stride.

Hermione stared in shock then turned and did as she was told.

Harry got to the clearing faster than he had thought possible but didn't have the time to ponder that particular curiosity. He raised his wand and shouted "I'M OK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone shot their heads towards the youth and started a guarded retreat to the path to the castle.

"_ARANEA EXIME_!" He shouted in a primal rage. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they marveled at the spectacle before them. Harry had used the same spell that everyone else had, but a strange thing happened, a shrill, courage boosting birdsong filled the air. They looked for the creature this signature sound came from and found nothing.

Professor Durkell gasped as the realization slapped him across the face. The song was not coming from a phoenix! The sound was coming from Harry! In addition to the red and blue sparks that emanated from the young wizard's wand a gold coil of lightning spun around the signature effects of the _ARANEA EXIME_ hex, its path lancing towards the gargantuan spider!

The wife of Aragog let out a violent shudder and a terrifying squeal as the amplified spell barreled into her bulbous body and cut a perfect circular tunnel out the other side. Eight eyes blinked at the boy-who-lived before the rest of her monstrous form curled in upon itself and shriveled into a small blackened ball that burst into flame and blew away in the wind as a puff of smoke.

All attention turned back to Harry as he looked with confusion at his warm wand. It fell from his hand as he fell to his knees gripping his now blood soaked hand in agony. He looked up at his friends as he swayed forward and fell into the grass atop his dropped wand. For the second time that night, he fell into unconsciousness.


	10. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

CHAPTER TEN  
SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT

He was out of breath and was starting to tire. He pushed another bookcase over as he ran down the dark hallway. _Maybe that will slow it down enough_ ... he thought desperately. Harry turned down a corridor on the right and pushed a suit of armor to the floor. On and on he ran, turning left then right then left again, there was no end in sight to the tunnel of wood and plaster he was frantically trying to scramble through.

He opened a door on his right and scrambled through before closing it and locking it with a charm that had flitted from the back of his mind to his wand. The door swelled in size and jammed in the too small doorway. He bent over to nurse the stitch in his side and catch his breath.

"Harry? Where are we?" Came a thankfully familiar voice.

"Hermione? I've found you!" He quickly crossed the room to his friend and enveloped her in a tight hug. She smiled back at him reassuringly and returned the embrace.

"Are you ok? What were you running from?" She asked after a moment.

"I don't know but whatever it is I was only just able to shake it." He replied.

The door bowed under the weight of something heavy slamming into it causing the two young friends to duck instinctively. "Hurry! Out the other door!" Hermione shouted.

They turned around and ran flat-out for the door at the back of the room and flung it open. Harry ushered his friend through and he followed just as the one he had entered shattered into a million toothpicks. He didn't dare look back as he slammed the door and caused it to jam like the last one.

He took Hermione's hand and pulled her along at a rapid pace as she started to laugh joyfully. He turned around to see her in a two-piece bathing suit. She looked slightly more mature and her skin was tanned by the gentle rays of the Caribbean sun. He stopped in confusion as she barreled into him.

"Hurry, Harry!" She said playfully. "The sand is _hot_!" She put her soft hands on his bare chest and pushed him to the sanctuary of a palm tree. "Why'd you stop?" She asked as she broke into a fit of giggles.

"I ... uh ..." He stammered, his face a mask of confusion. "How'd we get here?"

Hermione laughed at him and playfully slapped at his chest. "We got here by plane, _remember_? I told you that some sleep would have done you some good last night!" She smiled at him warmly as she slid her arms around his waist and brought him into a very sensual embrace. "Of course, I hadn't minded at all ..." She whispered into his ear before kissing him fully on the mouth, dragging him into a passion that he never knew existed.

They fell into the palm tree making it quiver and Harry looked up to see a coconut break loose and fall from the branches. "Look out!" He shouted as he pushed her out of the path of the falling object. His foot slipped on a palm leaf and he fell to his back just before the coconut hit him in the chest and knocked the wind from his lungs. He could feel the weight of the thing still there and he looked down to find the rogue bludger pushing into his chest with a suffocating force.

Hermione tried to pull the bludger from his chest to no avail and she started to cry. "Harry! Harry! Help me, Harry! I can't do this without your help ... I need you ... _with me_ ..." Her voice was a faint whisper.

He suddenly woke up and realized he was lying on his back in one of the school's beds. He still felt the suffocating weight on his chest and he looked down tentatively. Hermione was sound asleep with her head on his chest. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she whispered in her sleep. "Harry ... I need you ... Don't leave me, Harry ..."

He slowly stroked her hair with his left hand and whispered to her. "Hermione, I'm right here. You're dreaming, wake up." He shook her gently with his bandaged right hand and she slowly blinked her eyes as she began to wake up.

"Hmm?" She said sleepily as she blinked away the sleep.

"Hi."

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said absently. She snapped her head around and looked him in the eyes before she started crying again and broke into a big smile. "You're awake!" She whispered then she pulled him into gentle hug. "You had me scared there, Mr. Potter!" She said after a moment, her voice full of mock anger.

"I'm sorry." He said shyly as he suddenly remembered the kiss and the feel of her warm skin against his from the dream he had just woken up from. He started to blush but remembered what had happened the other night. "Are you ok? How are the others? Where are they? Did they make it back?"

She looked at him incredulously. "I still can't believe that you always ask how everyone else is doing before you tell them how you're feeling." She teased.

Harry blushed and smiled warmly at his friend.

"They're ok ... mostly." She said with a slight twinge of sadness to her voice.

"What is it? What happened?" He sat up with a wince and looked around, staring at the bed next to him. Ginny was white as a sheet and lay there as if she were on her death bed.

"Ginny? Is ... Is she ok." He said with a trembling voice. _The dream ... the dream came true ... what's happening?_ He tried to get out of bed to check on his girlfriend when Hermione held him back and pushed him into his pillows.

"She's fine, Harry." She reassured him. "She lost some blood and she's just sleeping. The anti-toxin also acts as a sleeping draught so that she can rest while it cleans her system of the venom." She looked at the floor as more tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Harry looked at her and felt a twinge of warmth flood his chest. He couldn't handle seeing her cry, he never had. He wanted to comfort her, to reassure her that everything would be fine. Without realizing it, he had pulled her down into a gentle hug before wiping the tears from her cheek. "Shh, shh, what's the matter, Hermione? What is it?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she started to shake with sobs. "It's ... Its Hagrid. They don't know if they can help him, Harry. He's allergic to the anti-toxin and he seems to be allergic to the venom too." She looked into his green eyes. "They've moved him to St. Mungo's for further treatment."

The news hit him hard. He looked into her deep brown eyes before he too succumbed to the grief that began to wash over him. She saw this and held him tighter, trying to lessen his grief.

"It'll be ok, Hermione ..." He stuttered between sobs. "It'll be ok. Hagrid's a strong guy, he'll make it through. I know he will." He whispered to her while he gently wiped away her tears.

She looked up into his eyes again and he noticed that something was different. Something in her expression had softened.

He wasn't expecting her to kiss him but there she was, her soft lips pressed against his and the warmth spread to his head making it hard to think straight. He closed his eyes and lost himself as he deepened the kiss and felt their embrace tighten. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other breathlessly, their eyes wide with surprise.

Hermione put a shaking hand to her lips and backed away, looking at Harry with a confused look on her face as her cheeks burned a bright crimson. She looked down to her finger tips then back at Harry.

Harry looked at her as if this was the first time he had ever seen her. He took in every curve as if he were trying to etch a photo in his mind. His heart was racing and he could hear it beat in his ears.

She stood up and looked nervously around before looking back at him then averted her gaze to the floor.

"Hermione ..." He stammered.

She looked at him once more. "Harry ... I have to go." She said then turned and quickly fled from the hospital wing.

Harry sat in his bed in confused silence. _What the bloody hell just happened?! What did I just DO?! IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLOODY STUPID!?_

He didn't have the time to answer the questions that started to assault his mind or the strength to keep from cursing at himself. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came into the room and smiled at him.

"I see you've woken up." She said still smiling at him.

He looked up blankly. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even heard the nurse walk in. "What was that?" He asked absent mindedly.

"Mr. Potter, you've been unconscious for the past two days. I see that you're finally awake." She smiled reassuringly at him as she walked over to where Ginny lie sleeping in her bed. She slowly closed the curtain to give the resting girl some privacy.

"What happened? How did I get to the hospital wing? I just remember falling to my knees after the battle with Mosag ..."

"Well, Harry," Professor Durkell said as he walked into view at the bottom of the bed, "It seems that you were able to access the full potential of your wand."

"What?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face. "My wand was warm ... My hand," he motioned with his bandaged right hand, "it was bleeding, wasn't it?"

The defense against the dark arts professor nodded. "Yes, it should have been warm; you called forth the power of the phoenix feather that lies at its core. Do you remember the gold electricity that shot out with your _ARANEA EXIME_ curse?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember something similar to that happening when I fought Voldemort in the graveyard the night Cedric ... the night Cedric died."

"It seems that it happened then too, but that was a different phenomenon." The teacher smiled briefly. "This time there was far more force being released from your wand, the result of so much power caused your hand to clench tighter around your wand and your fingernails broke the skin causing you to bleed." He continued. "The result was that the curse was amplified even more by the application of its caster's blood. That was one enormous spell you let out that night."

Harry nodded his understanding as he looked at his damaged hand. "How are the others? Did they make it out ok?" He looked up at his newest teacher.

"Yes, everyone is ok. I'm assuming Miss Granger informed you of Hagrid's condition as well as that of Miss Weasley's?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Your other friend, Ron was it? He's been sent to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward. He had a complete breakdown when he saw the spiders crawling on Grawp. He hasn't been able to speak a coherent sentence since that night. Everyone is worried that he may have gained some permanent mental scars from that sight."

Harry's eyes widened at the news and he tried to get out of bed but fell back clutching his ribs in pain.

"Easy does it, Harry." Madam Pomfrey said as she guided him back into his bed. "You've got at least four broken ribs and a hairline fracture in your collar bone. The fact that you were able to move after that monster hit you is surprising! You need to rest and let your bones heal before you try to move like that again."

Harry remembered the last attack and looked up to see Professor Durkell nodding at him reassuringly. "Yes, Minerva is ok. She didn't take as rough a hit as you did but does have a broken arm. She's in her apartment resting as we speak. Everyone else made it out with very few injuries thanks to you." He smiled warmly at the young man and patted his foot. "Get some rest now, you'll be able to go to the hospital in the morning and see your friends."

Harry nodded as he took the sleeping draught from the nurse and drank it quickly before returning the goblet. The room became fuzzy and he fell fast asleep. He dreamed of Hermione again, this time without the bludger or the invisible force that had chased them. Just the two of them running along a sandy beach laughing and kicking water at each other before falling to a blanket in each others arms ... He didn't remember what happened next but he visibly smiled all through the night.

He awoke the next morning to a bright, sunny room. He found that a set of muggle clothes had been laid out on his bed and his curtains were drawn.

"Harry, it's time to get ready." Ginny's slurred voice called from the other side of the curtain. "We're going to get some breakfast and then go to the hospital."

"Ok, ok, I'm up." He said sleepily as he gingerly slid out of bed. He was happy to find that his muscles ached but it didn't hurt to move. He put on his jeans, t-shirt, and trainers. He then pulled on a sweatshirt that was hanging off the back of a bedside chair. "Who's going to be going with us?" He asked tentatively as he made sure that everything was accounted for.

"It'll just be you, me, and Hermione. Mum, Dad and the others are already there." Ginny said as he slid the curtain back. He looked at his girlfriend and winced at her black eyes and pale skin.

"Are you sure you're up for the trip?" He asked with concern.

She smiled at him warmly and he felt a lump of guilt lodge in his throat. "I'm fine. I just need to get some liquids and food in me, Nurse's orders." She said with a slight laugh as she hugged him tenderly. He saw Hermione standing by the door watching them. When she noticed he was looking she blushed and looked quickly to the floor.

"Hi, Hermione." He said softly.

"Hi, Harry." She returned, still finding the floor more interesting than the couple in front of her. "Are ... are you ready to go then?" She looked at him for a moment before dropping her gaze to the floor again.

He nodded. "Yeah, why don't we go get something to eat then get to the hospital?"

Ginny took her boyfriend's hand and led him to the door where Hermione was waiting.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as they walked by and he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked into his eyes and he saw tears begin to swell in hers. He saw something there, he knew what it was, and he had felt it too. Something happened between the two of them last night and he didn't know where it was going to take them or how it was going to affect the others.


	11. A Secret Revealed

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
A SECRET REVEALED

Harry kept glancing across the table at Hermione as they ate breakfast. She hadn't said a word since they had left the hospital wing. He tried hard to respect her privacy but couldn't help taking quick glances when he thought she or Ginny weren't watching. He looked up at her before he finished and saw her quickly glance down at her almost finished plate.

_We're going to have to talk about this_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, and Fred and George could be my bridesmaids! I wonder if Snape would officiate!" Ginny was saying with mock enthusiasm.

Harry looked at her with a confused look for a moment then chuckled.

"So, you are awake after all?" She chided.

He nodded. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." He glanced at Hermione but she was still finishing her breakfast. "Just let me know when you guys are ready to head out. I need to stop by the library real quick for some light reading."

Hermione looked up when he said that. "What?" A flicker of a smile crossed her lips before she'd realized she said that aloud and busied herself with a sip of orange juice.

Harry didn't miss the twinkle in her eye when she looked up at him nor did he miss the smile. He just grinned and looked at her. "I do, on occasion, read." He said with a failed attempt at sounding put off. "I just want to look into the abilities of the spirit owl and find out more about my animal form."

Ginny giggled at the banter. "I was wondering if something was wrong, you have both been rather quiet." She put her hand on Harry's.

Harry looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "I'll be right back, ok?"

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek as he got up. Harry had noticed that Hermione's face had gone scarlet and she busied herself with slicing her sausages into very tiny bite-sized pieces. He gulped nervously and left for the library.

"Oh, she's mad." He muttered under his breath as he made his way down the hall. "Something's going to give in this situation; I hope I've made the right decision."

He passed Malfoy on his way, the sneering student turning his attention to the wall and stormed by; No petty comments followed much to Harry's relief.

Madam Pince was shocked to receive his request. "You want to check out a book that doesn't deal with Quidditch?" She gasped in amazement.

Harry smiled as he nodded. "As I told Hermione earlier, Madam Pince, I do tend to read from time to time."

She smiled at him as she went through her mental notes on the subject in question. "Hmm, I would guess that your best source of information might be _Magical Creatures of Myth and Legend IV: America and the Roman Empire_. That might be the best source for what you're looking for, Mr. Potter." She directed him to the last bookcase before the restricted section began.

"Here it is." He said as he pulled the dusty tome from the shelf. He ran his finger down the spine out of habit and opened the book, paging to the index. "Sprite ... No, it's before that ... Ah, Spirit guide ... Spirit of Christmas Past, The ... Spirit Owl, page 144, section 12.2" He said to himself as he flipped to the page he was concerned with.

A large white owl that seemed transparent gazed up at him from the book. Like most pictures in the wizarding world, this one moved as well. The owl ruffled its feathers, turned it's head this way and that then settled down and moved it's beak as if it was asking a question to the unseen photographer. Harry began to pour over the accompanying text that he was looking for.

_The Owl is, of course, a very real and material raptor which comes in many sizes and shapes. However, the owl is also an extremely powerful totem animal surrounded by myth and lore and this makes the spirit owl's feathers useful for magical cores. The spirit owl comes in dreams and visions offering her aid and wisdom. Her haunting call, "who, who?" asks the deep question of one's identity. Who are you? Silent hunter of the night, the owl has been depicted as the messenger of wizards and witches, and a form favored by aerial shape-shifters.  
Used as a magical core, the feather of the spirit owl shines with a misty grey light, faintly blue like starlight on snow. Its powers are for wisdom, for the owl is the companion of the Goddess Athena, wise leader of Attic Greece and patroness of cunning Odysseus. The owl spirit lends great powers of secrecy -- both for keeping secrets and unlocking things that are hidden. It is well-suited to magic of forests and animals, and to magic of the night._

Harry flipped the page over and found the next entry was Spirit, Patronus. He turned back to the material he was interested in and read and re-read it several times. _Well, that helped_ ... He thought with a hint of disappointment. He lost himself in thought at the implications of the passage he had just read. He looked down to read the information again when he heard someone clear their throat by the door. He looked up at the girl standing in the doorway who was patiently waiting for him to notice her presence.

"Huh?" He said blankly as he came to his senses. "Oh, sorry, Hermione, were you waiting long?" He made sure he didn't look her in the eyes for fear of her getting angry at him again.

"No ... I ... um ... Just got here, really." She replied.

He knew she was lying because she was never really good at it. He decided to allow her to get away with it this time. "Is everyone ready to go then?" He asked nervously.

She nodded and looked at the floor while he returned the book to its proper place then rejoined her at the door. She looked up to find Harry looking at her intently.

"Harry ..." She said.

"Hermione ..." He said at the same time.

They both laughed nervously. "You first." He offered as they started their slow walk back to the great hall.

"Well ... I ... About last night." She started. "I-I don't know what came over me." She stuttered.

"It was my fault." Harry said. He was convinced that most things happened because of him. "I shouldn't have ... I ..."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault at all." She had stopped walking. "I initiated it. It was me." She was blushing and staring at the floor.

He stopped and looked at her. "I ... I guess I knew that. I guess that I convinced myself it was all me."

"Why would you do that? You were there." She looked him in the eyes; hers were starting to mist over.

"I ... Well ... I had a dream ... Just before I woke up." He admitted, his face going pink in embarrassment. He looked at his shoes. "It was strange at first and sort of strange at the end as well." He relayed the dream in its entirety. "I had convinced myself that I didn't really see you that way. I guess I saw how Ron was pining after you and I forced myself to push my feelings aside."

At the mention of Ron, Hermione started crying again. Without thinking Harry pulled her into his arms and wiped her tears away. He realized what he'd done and he made to step back but she pulled him back and buried her face into his chest.

"I ... I agreed to date Ron, Harry, because I didn't think that you had any feelings for me at all. I always hoped you'd be the one to ask me first."

Harry was on his heels in shock. "But I ... I never ..." He began.

She looked up into his eyes before he could finish, her tears increasing at what she had just heard. "I ... I'm sorry, Harry. I should have thought. I shouldn't have misinterpreted what happened last night ..." She backed away and turned to run but his seeker reflexes were too fast as his hand shot out and caught her arm.

"Hermione ... Let me finish." He said as he turned her to him. She looked away, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "As I was saying." he continued tenderly, "I never thought you cared about me in that way. I always saw the looks that you and Ron shared and your awkwardness and thought that you both had crushes on each other."

She was looking at him by now, her cheeks dry and a dreamy look in her eyes as if she were lost.

No further words were spoken as they took one another in a tight embrace and kissed passionately. Harry felt his heart race and his skin get extremely warm. He lost all facility to think and deepened their kiss as a soft moan escaped from Hermione. This shocked them both from their kiss and they looked at each other. Both were blushing profusely and eyes were wide.

"W ... wow ..." Harry whispered, taken aback.

Hermione echoed these sentiments and looked at his lips then back to his eyes.

"Harry? Hermione? Where are you?" They jumped back at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Let's just keep this between us for now, ok, Harry?" Hermione asked in a quick whisper. "We have to be careful right now. I don't want to hurt Ron."

Harry quietly agreed. He didn't want to hurt Ginny either. "Alright, we'll keep this quiet then. Let's make sure the others are alright, ok?"

Hermione smiled at him. "There you go again! Making sure that everyone else is ok before you!" She crossed her arms in mock anger but smiled at him. "That's one of your most endearing qualities." She whispered.

He blushed slightly at the complement and looked up as Ginny descended the stairs to where they had been standing.

"There you are!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "We're going to miss our portkey to the hospital if you two don't hurry up!"

They looked at their young, red-haired friend and smiled as they hurried to join her. Ginny took Harry's hand and bent to him. "So, are you two ok again? You seemed uncharacteristically quiet during breakfast." She whispered.

He smiled nervously at her. "We'll be ok. There is just a lot of stuff happening right now. Why don't we concentrate on what we can do for Ron and Hagrid right now?"

She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "You are one of the most unselfish people I know, Harry."

He tried to gulp the guilt back down as it started to rise in his throat again.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, waiting patiently for his three travelers as they hurried into his office. "Ah, it's very good of you to join me." He smiled softly at the three friends. "I've given each of you one week of leave to spend with your friends and family at the hospital."

"Thanks, Professor." Ginny said with a small smile.

"What will we do about our homework and other studies, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Harry poked her in the ribs with a mischievous grin. "Leave it to you to bring up homework during a free week off from school." He dodged her playful slap easily.

"Well, _I_ think it's important, Mr. Potter!" She scolded him playfully. "We'll see how _you_ do on your N.E.W.T.s when you haven't paid any attention to your homework." They all chuckled at the playful banter.

"I see that some things have returned to normal?" Dumbledore winked at Hermione who blushed. "You three know the drill." He held out a plastic soda bottle, which was empty, and the trio placed their hands on it. "You will be staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow, by the way." They all nodded as their headmaster counted from three to one.

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook tug somewhere behind his navel, his feet left the ground and he was caught in a swirl of color and howling wind, Ginny and Hermione bouncing off his shoulders the entire way.

They found themselves stumbling forward in the main lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Arthur Weasley was standing a short distance away looking at the clock on the wall then looking back to the floor.

"Dad, we're here!" Ginny called as she waved to her father.

He walked over and enveloped his daughter in a tight hug. "I'm glad to see that you're up and about, pumpki ... err ... Ginny." He stammered. "You were pushing that transit kind of close."

Ginny looked embarrassed for a moment, hoping Harry hadn't caught her father's blunder. "Harry took his time looking up some research in the library." She huffed as she winked playfully at the green-eyed boy. "When Hermione hadn't returned with him, I had to chase them down. But we got here in time." She finished with a smile to her father.

"That you did, that you did." He smiled at the three of them. "Well, who do we visit first?"

"I think I'll go see how Ron is doing. I haven't spent much time with Hagrid, but I'd like to visit him after I see how my brother is doing."

Arthur smiled weakly at his little girl. "Alright, sweetie, but he hasn't improved much at all since he was brought in." He tried to hide his sadness behind a hollow chuckle as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Harry, Hermione, why don't you have a seat in the waiting area. After I take Ginny up to her mum, I'll take you two to Hagrid."

They both nodded as they watched father and daughter leave for their family. Harry took a seat on an overstuffed couch and Hermione sat next to him, subconsciously resting her hand on his thigh.

Harry looked down in surprise but quickly recovered as he looked at the young woman next to him. His face blushed a bit as he put his hand on hers as he watched her reaction.

She looked surprised for a moment but visibly relaxed as she looked into his grinning face. "What?" She asked.

Harry just sat there with a school-boy grin on his face and tightened his grip on her hand.

"What? Do I have something in my hair? Is there something on my face?"

"No." He said simply. "I just felt like smiling." He looked at her crossly. "Can't a guy just smile at a pretty girl?" He teased.

She blushed immediately and slapped his shoulder. "Not if it looks like he's got a canary stuffed in his mouth!" She retorted with a giggle.

Their faces inched closer together as they laughed with each other then realized where they were and broke apart quickly.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat and gulped. Hermione busied herself with straightening her blouse and skirt. They were both smiling when the Weasley's father returned to the waiting area.

"Ah, was it a good joke then?" He asked with a curious smile.

They looked at Mr. Weasley and then quickly to themselves. "We were just ..." Harry started.

"Remembering some of the times at school ..." Hermione finished.

The older man looked at them suspiciously for a moment before he nodded. "Ah, right then. Well, let me get you to Hagrid. He'll be happy to see you."

Their faces brightened immediately at the news. "Hagrid's awake? Is he ok? Will he recover?" They both sounded like excited chipmunks as the questions poured from them both.

Arthur laughed. "Yes, he's fine, he's fine. It was a little touch and go over the past few days and they were able to find some remedies from South America that reduced the swelling and cleaned his system without inciting an allergic reaction. He's tired and still in intensive care, but you can go and see him."

They looked at each other with wide smiles as they got up to follow their friends' father to where Hagrid was waiting.

The hospital had to make special accommodations for their extraordinarily large friend. A bed was transfigured to twice its size and the room was charmed to allow for more space. As they entered the room, a seated Hagrid looked up from his book, _The Monster Book of Monsters_, and smiled the toothiest smile he could muster.

"Well, look 'oo's 'ere!" He laughed as both Hermione and Harry rushed over and gave him a warm hug. "Be careful now. I'm still a bit sore 'an all tha'"

"Hagrid! We're so glad to see you up! We were so worried when we found you!" Hermione smiled warmly at him then her smile faded as tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything for Grawp. He saved us before he ..." She couldn't finish the sentence and buried her face in Hagrid's massive arm.

Hagrid shifted so he could hug the two of them back. "Its alrigh' 'ermione. It's alrigh'." He sniffed. "Grawp turned ou' ter be a righ' fine brother. I'm no' abou' ter forget 'im."

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Harry noticed that Hagrid was again smiling from ear-to-ear. He smiled back at his friend who raised his eyebrows and glanced at Hermione. Harry looked confused for a second then he caught on to what Hagrid was suggesting. He blushed slightly and Hagrid let out a brief laugh before he was able to cover his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. "Did I miss something?" She wore an amused look on her face even as her brows knit in confusion.

"So, when'd it 'appen?" Hagrid asked after a moment.

"When did what happen?" She asked looking a little flustered and worried. She glanced at Harry who smiled at her and shrugged.

"When did yer two ge' together?" He asked as his chuckles resumed.

Hermione looked frantically at Harry then at Hagrid. "What? When did who get together?" She asked as she pointedly looked at Harry.

"Yer know wha' I'm meanin', 'ermione, yer an' 'arry." He grinned at the two of them who suddenly wore expressions of embarrassment.

"Huh? What? How?" Was all she could say.

Hagrid shook his head in amusement. "It was pretty obvious, yer see. I've known yer two fer a good five years now. Don't tell me yer 'aven't seen this comin'?"

She blushed so badly at that observation that her ears and neck went pink as well. "Was I that obvious?" She asked quietly.

Hagrid laughed so hard he nearly broke the bed. "Of course! I could see the way yer looked at 'im an' 'ow yer would brighten up when 'e would come in the room or when 'is name was mentioned."

Harry blushed at the news and laughed nervously.

"An' don't think yer ou' o' this one, 'arry. I saw how yer would look at our 'ermione. I knew yer two would ge' together sooner or later." He smiled at his two friends. "Yer mum an' dad were the same way, 'arry."

Harry looked up at his friend and smiled then looked over at Hermione who was smiling softly at him. "Well, to tell you the truth, it's a little complicated right now. But we've only just figured it out ourselves."

"Don't let anyone know, Hagrid." Hermione asked. "We have to work out a few things before we let anyone else know."

Hagrid nodded as he smiled warmly at the couple. "Alrigh', if that's wha' yer wan' me ter do." He reached up and covered his mouth as he stifled a yawn.

The nurse on call came in the room and ushered the young couple out of the room. "It's time for him to get some rest. You can come back and visit tomorrow when he's moved to his new room."

They waved goodbye to Hagrid who was settling himself down to sleep. He smiled and waved back to his retreating friends as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Mr. Weasley caught up with them as they walked slowly back to the waiting room, content to just be together. They looked up as he walked quickly up to them. He was wearing a large smile on his face. "Good news! Good news!" He exclaimed as he laughed. "Ron's mediwizard tried the same remedy the hospital used on the Longbottoms and Ron's snapped out of it!"

They looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces. "How's he doing? Did they find any problems from the trauma?" They both asked with anticipation.

"They're still running tests but the mediwizards say he's going to be fine!"

They all hugged each other in relief and happiness before they made for Ron's room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. Both knew that they'd have to wait to see how things would turn out after they found out if Ron was truly recovered.

"Harry, that reminds me. I've been wondering about this for quite some time now."

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked somewhat afraid of what the question was. He was well aware that Ron's dad was obsessed with muggles and the items they used in their daily lives.

"Well, I was walking around St. Mungo's when I remembered a case I was working on at a muggle hospital and I have to know, Harry, what is the function of a stethoscope?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged laughs as they took turns explaining the use of the muggle contraption. They were outside Ron's room before they knew it and they looked nervously at each other.

_What are we going to do?_ Harry asked himself. He looked into Hermione's eyes and he could tell that she was thinking the same exact thing. They shared a brief, nervous smile before they were ushered into the room.

"Harry, Hermione, you're both ok!" Said a smiling, very unaware Ron.


	12. Lessons Resumed

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
LESSONS RESUMED

Seeing their friend in a state of coherent thought, Harry and Hermione rushed to the bed in joy, relieved to put aside their feelings for one another at the sight of their best friend. Hermione enveloped Ron in a tight embrace and Harry followed up with a handshake and a clap on the back. All three were laughing and enjoying their reunion.

Ron looked up at his girlfriend and kissed her. Hermione's eyes went wide, seemingly surprised by his bold move and when they broke apart she glanced quickly at Harry. He was talking with Mrs. Weasley, his back to the couple.

"I'm glad to see you two are alright!" Ron said after the round of greetings and relief. "I guess I wasn't meant to fight off an army of those disgusting things." He shuddered visibly at the thought and a far away look blew past his face.

"Ron?" Harry asked when he returned to his best friend's bedside. He didn't get an answer from his red-headed friend. "Hello, Earth to Ron?" He said more emphatically as he knocked on Ron's head as if he were a door.

Ron looked up, the wistful look receding from his eyes. He came to almost immediately. "Eh? Oh, sorry. Just remembering the last time I felt that way ..." He said, trailing off. "It was almost like when I was attacked by that brain thing." His frame shuddered again and he shook his head as if to clear away the thoughts.

"It's ok, Ron." Harry reassured him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're ok now."

"We won't let anything like that happen to you again." Hermione finished, taking his hand in hers.

Their friend looked up into their faces curiously then smiled happily. "Thanks." He said simply.

They heard a small sniff at the bottom of the bed and they looked to see Molly wiping the tears from her eyes with a hanky and Arthur standing beside her with an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at the trio and smiled. "Everything will be fine, Ron." She repeated. "Everything will be fine now." She walked over and hugged her youngest son.

"Mum ... Can't ... Breathe ... Hug ..." He gasped for air as if his mother had been strangling the life from him. Everyone in the room laughed at the sight, both in relief and in humor.

They spent the day in Ron's room relating to him the events that happened after he had gone into shock. He'd stop them from time to time so he could catch his breath as he shivered at the mere imagination of the scene. Ron smiled happily when he found out that Hagrid was well on his way to full recovery and was being moved out of intensive care the next day.

Ron looked in awe at his best mate as Hermione described how Harry had finally defeated Mosag. "_WHOA_! You did _THAT_? I've never heard of that happening since Gryffindor's time!" His eyes were as big as saucers as he took in the thin form of his best friend. Harry could just look at the floor and nod slowly.

Ginny, who had been unconscious after the spiders had bitten her, smiled at her boyfriend when she heard what he'd done. "That was rather brave, Mr. Potter. And ... Thank you."

Harry blushed as she threw her arms around her hero and kissed him full on the lips. He glanced nervously at Hermione when he had the chance but she was talking with someone who had just entered the room. _We are definitely going to have to sort this out! And quickly!_ The voice in the back of his head said.

All eyes turned to the girl who was standing next to Hermione at the door to the room. She was staring dreamily at Ron as she reached into her large purse for something.

Luna crossed over to the bedside. "You're ok, Ronald! I was hoping nothing bad had happened!" She smiled at him as she held out a rolled up magazine. "I brought you something to occupy your time while you were recovering."

Ron's eyes went wide as he read the cover of the magazine he was just given. "Wow! _Quidditch Illustrated_ First Edition?!" He looked quickly up to Luna's smiling face. "Where did you get this? Why give it to me?"

"My father just came back from a business trip in New York City. They just started printing the magazine yesterday and when I found out, I asked him to send me a copy for a friend in the hospital. And, here I am." She smiled as another far-away look slid onto her face and she seemed to be lost on the boy in front of her.

"Th-thank you, Loo ... err ... Luna! This is a great gift!" He smiled nervously at her, hoping she wouldn't lunge at him and rip some part of him off. When she just sat down next to him and no attack came, he turned his attention to the new magazine and began to read every article he could find.

Harry stifled a yawn as he smiled at the obsessive reaction that Quidditch seemed to instill in his friend.

"Harry, dear, are you tired? You look a little peaked. Have you had anything to eat today?" Mrs. Weasley began to ask as she fidgeted around him before taking his hand.

"I'm fine, really." He said out of habit as he smiled at his friend's mother. "I am a little tired and hungry from the trip here and am winding down a little from all the excitement."

"Why don't we take you back to the Burrow then? You can get some tea and some sleep." She said in a very reassuring, motherly fashion. "We can come back tomorrow. It was so nice of Professor Dumbledore to give you the time to spend with your friends in the hospital. I'll have to thank him when we see him next." She wiped away a tear that had started to push its way from her eyes.

Harry smiled and nodded then looked at his bed-ridden friend. "See you tomorrow, Ron. Try and get some sleep and I expect that Fred and George would love to be here right now when I say: don't let the bed-bugs bite!"

Ron looked up with a bit of fear in his eyes and stammered a squeaky "Ha Ha, Harry!" Before the room burst into laughter.

Everyone said their goodnights except Luna who wanted to stay a bit longer. "My father will be picking me up and taking me back to school in an hour or so." She explained as she looked back at Ron with her dream-like state affixing itself into place.

They made their way to the lobby and the Floo Network departure area and were soon spinning their way to the Weasley's home.

Dinner was quiet and soon everyone said their goodnights and made their way to their respective rooms. Hermione bid Harry a good night outside of Ron's room before retreating to Ginny's. Ginny lingered a bit to give Harry a hug and kiss goodnight. Harry felt quite ashamed at what he was doing but he didn't know what to do about anything at the moment.

He lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling and the posters of the Chudley Cannons as the players drifted to sleep on their brooms. There was a creaking floorboard in the hall that caught his attention.

He put on his pajama top and stuffed his wand into his waistband as he snuck out of bed and made his way to the door. He opened it a crack and peeked into the dark hallway.

Hermione was standing in the hall, obviously debating something in her mind. She didn't hear Harry open the door and didn't notice that he had made his way to her side. As he placed his hand on her shoulder she jumped in surprise and almost screamed. Harry had quickly put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake the rest of the house.

"_Don't do that, Harry_!" She whispered at him angrily as her hand shot to her chest in an attempt to control the rapid beating of her heart. She slapped him on the chest as his mischievous grin spread across his face. "You could have let me know that you were there without scaring me half to death, you know." She whispered angrily, or at least she tried to sound angry. It was difficult to do when a smile was spreading on her face as well.

Harry raised a finger to his lips to indicate she should be quiet and he slowly closed Ron's bedroom door. He took her hand and led her downstairs and out the back door. Without stopping, he led her past the garden to a copse of trees that housed one of his favorite thinking spots on the property.

Hermione knew the place well. She smiled as she sat down on the large hammock and patted the spot next to her gently. Harry didn't take a seat, though, he instead motioned that she would have to wait a moment and he started pacing.

"What is it?" She asked at length. His pacing was starting to make her nervous. "Is there something wrong?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the young lady. "I'm trying to figure out a way that I can word it." He said thoughtfully then resumed his pacing.

Her brow knit in concern and confusion she waited patiently for him to work things out in his mind.

"The prophecy from the Ministry of Magic has me worried." He started.

"The one that Voldemort was after? The one with your names on it?" She asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "It seems that he only knew a part of it and was after the full thing." He looked around anxiously, scanning the darkness all around them before continuing. "Professor Trelawney actually predicted two things: The resurrection of Voldemort and ..."

"Your connection with him." She reasoned.

He nodded to her. "For the most part." He admitted. "It seems that there was more to the prophecy than he thought." He relayed the prophecy in detail to Hermione, explaining the connection that he and Neville shared.

"But that means it could have been Neville instead ..." She concluded but slowly began to shake her head. She put her hand to Harry's forehead and brushed his hair back to reveal his scar. "But you were the one he chose and marked. Oh, Harry, this is just awful ..."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "I know. I don't want to have to fall prey to this thing. I don't want to murder anyone!" He bowed his head. "I just want to live a normal life, at least a normal life as a wizard."

Hermione cupped his chin in her hand and lifted his gaze to hers. "You won't be alone, Harry. I'm going to be here for you, I promise you that. Trust in that, trust in me, I won't let you down."

He nodded and gently smiled at her. "I had no doubts in my mind, none what-so-ever." He slowly bent down to her and as their lips met, her arms encircled his neck and he pulled her in close.

They had spent the better part of the night holding one another and sharing kisses in the hammock, gazing at the stars when they weren't lost in each other's embrace. Hermione shivered as his hand ran down her back.

"Are you cold?" He asked with concern.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No." She said simply. "But, it's getting late, we should get back."

He nodded but at the same time not wanting to end the time he was spending with her. "I guess you're right."

They kissed for a few more minutes before reluctantly getting out of the hammock. "We're going to have to find a way to break the news to Ron and Ginny." Harry said as they very slowly walked hand-in-hand towards their surrogate home.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we will. I don't want to hurt either of them."

He agreed. "But we have to wait until Ron is out of the hospital. It wouldn't look right if we did something like that to him while he was stuck there. I just don't know how I'm going to break it to Ginny ..."

That was the last they spoke as they snuck back into the house and up to their respective rooms. Harry kept the door open a crack so he could watch her for a moment longer then shut his door when she did hers.

He slipped back into bed and crossed his arms behind his head as he thought about what had happened that night. He fell into his occlumency trance before he nodded off and fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

The rest of the week went by quickly, the daily trips to the hospital had Harry fully convinced that the Floo Network had been designed by lunatics. Hagrid had been moved to a private room after two days and was discharged on the fourth with a clean bill of health. Ron had been discharged on the fifth and had enjoyed Hagrid's company before the groundskeeper went back to his hut.

Harry and Hermione had snuck out as many nights as they could and had talked about his misgivings about his shared prophecy with the dark lord and had, at length, finally talked to her about his feelings about Sirius. She comforted him and became his rock and he hers.

"Let's try to find some time to be together at school." He said as they looked up at the stars one night. She nodded dreamily and they continued their search for a specific heavenly body that had been eluding them each night since Harry had confided in her. He spotted the bright star to the southeast. "It's in ascension ..." He said with a hint of melancholy to his voice as he pointed it out to Hermione.

She pulled him to her in a comforting hug and she whispered reassurances that everything would turn out ok in the end and that wherever his godfather was, he was happy. He hugged her back before they went up to the Burrow for the final night of their visit.

They made their way up the stairs and could hear Ron's influenza-bound, draconic snores through his bedroom door. They gave each other a quick hug and a quiet kiss goodnight before they slipped into their respective rooms and fell fast asleep.

The last day of their impromptu vacation was a blur as the family packed their things and readied themselves for their return trip to their school.

"Your headmaster gave me this new portkey for your trip back to his office this morning." Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled about the kitchen fretting over Ron and Ginny and hugging everyone goodbye. "Now, see yourselves off to Madam Pomfrey when you get back for a checkup."

The four students agreed to see the school nurse when they got back and said their goodbyes as they took hold of the unraveled coat hanger that was being offered them. With all four touching the wizarding device, Harry soon found himself in the familiar rush of wind and color. They soon found themselves stumbling in front of their headmaster's desk.

"Welcome back, welcome back. I trust you've all gotten rest and recovered from your ordeals?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, Professor." They chimed in together and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Good, good. As I understand it, you each have homework to catch up on and one of you in particular has detentions he has to attend."

Harry had forgotten all about the detentions with Snape and he looked rather irritated at the reminding.

"Harry, I'd like a word with you before you leave for your dormitory." Dumbledore said as the four turned to head for their house.

He looked back at the wizened man and nodded. "I'll meet up with you later." He said as Hermione and Ginny turned to see if they should stay. They nodded reluctantly and left Harry with their headmaster.

"Please sit down, Harry." Dumbledore motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Harry took the invitation and sat down. "I wanted to inform you that your punishments with Professor Snape have changed slightly." Harry looked up with a slight smile forming on his lips. "Before you get excited, I want you to know that it will most undoubtedly be tougher than you might have otherwise gone through."

Harry's face fell and he looked at the floor. _Well, I had some hope that I could have gotten out of it_ ... He thought bleakly.

"You'll be continuing your occlumency lessons but on a more advanced scale. There are a multitude of spells within the realm of legilimency and you need to prepare your mind against them." He smiled thoughtfully. "You've already proven that you have mastered the basics of the practice. Now it's time to train your mind to lock your thoughts from those who would attempt other means to discover them. You'll begin tomorrow at 16:00 at Severus' office."

Harry nodded but didn't know what to make of it exactly. "Thank you for letting me know, Professor." He said after a moment of deliberation with himself.

Dumbledore smiled at the young man. "Now let's not keep the young lady waiting, I'm sure she wants to spend more time with you now that everyone is feeling better."

Harry looked at his headmaster in surprise. "What was that, Sir?" He asked. _Who does he mean_? He asked himself silently.

Albus just winked at him as a slight smile jogged across his wrinkled features. "I'm sure you'll reason that out in due time, Harry. Now why don't you head on back to your house, I'm sure there are friends there eager to welcome you back."

Harry nodded and bid his headmaster a good day as he left the office and made his way down the stairs. He walked quietly in thought as he subconsciously followed the well-worn path back to the portrait that guarded his house's common room.

The fat lady smiled as he approached. "Welcome back, dear. No need to speak the password, in you go." The portrait swung open and his many friends in Gryffindor welcomed him home with waves and pats on the back.

He looked around and caught a glimpse of Hermione smiling at him while Ron was showing off his new _Quidditch Illustrated_ magazine to the rest of the Gryffindor team. He smiled back and noticed the glint in her eyes and the light blush to her cheeks before she turned to answer a question Lavender Brown had asked her.

He took a seat at the couch and Ginny shifted over to join him. He smiled as his friends shared their stories of the past week but he couldn't suppress the feeling of dread as he thought about his training sessions with the potions master that were to take place in less than twenty-four hours.


	13. Ambush!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
AMBUSH!

Harry awoke the next day with a start, he was covered from head to toe in sweat and he was breathing heavily. He looked around the room in quiet panic and calmed once he had regained his senses. _Whew, that was a queer dream_ ... He thought to himself as he checked the time. _Ugh ... It's only nine_? He shook the remaining tendrils of his nightmare from his head and got dressed for his first weekend back at Hogwarts.

He looked around the room at the sleeping forms of Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville and smiled as Ron let out a solitary snore. He put on his robes and left his dormitory as quietly as he could and walked in silence down to the common room.

Hermione smiled in surprise as Harry walked into the room from the boy's dormitory. "Morning." She said beaming at him as she put her small red book and quill down on the couch.

He looked up, surprised that anyone would be up at this hour. "Morning, Hermione. I should have remembered that only you would be up at this hour on a Saturday." He grinned as he chuckled to himself.

She made an attempt to look cross but it seemed to melt away at his laugh. "I'm not a late sleeper I guess." She said with a slight smile. "Are you heading down for some breakfast?"

He nodded. "Care to join me, Miss Granger?" He stood up straight and offered an elbow to the young woman who smiled and accepted his invitation.

They walked arm-in-arm down to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry passed his secret girlfriend a muffin and a glass of orange juice as he started to pick at a croissant. He seemed to get lost in this menial activity and ended up pulling off little bits of the pastry, placing them in his mouth absently.

"Is something on your mind?" Hermione asked after watching him for a few minutes.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really." He answered nonchalantly. "I'm just thinking about detention tonight and how I really don't want to go."

"I know what you mean." Hermione consoled him by placing her hand on his shoulder. After a moment of thought, she offered some advice. "Think of it this way: You have seven more hours before you have to attend. That's seven hours of doing something to take your mind off of it and we haven't been told what our backed up homework is, at least not yet." She smiled brightly at him.

Harry's mood took a visible leap from his forlorn daze into one of eager excitement. He filled a napkin with muffins and pastries then got to his feet. "Shall we go down by the lake for our breakfast?" His eyes were gleaming and a wide smile formed on his face as he offered her his hand.

She blushed for a moment and accepted his proffered hand in quiet agreement. They made their way into the entrance hall, out through the large double doors and onto the school grounds. The chill winds of fall had yet to make their appearance and the couple stepped out under a warm sun. The sky shown blue overhead and small, wispy clouds danced on an early autumn breeze that had not reached them. They made their way to a familiar tree by the side of the lake where they took a seat and enjoyed each other's company.

The day didn't stop after their picnic breakfast. After they had finished eating, Harry and Hermione took a long, slow walk down to the Quidditch pitch and then made their way around the boundaries of the school properties, making sure they were well within the new wards that were placed just a short time ago. The day passed with laughter and chasing as the two best friends fell deeper into their blossoming romance. The world seemed to be theirs and theirs alone.

Sixteen-hundred rolled around faster than either of the two had dreamt possible and they reluctantly bid each other farewell for the day. Harry hurried to Snape's office not wanting to gain any more detentions due to his tardiness. He reached the door and knocked at precisely sixteen and a disappointed voice beckoned him into the room.

"Ah, you've made it on time for once." The potions master sneered at him. "I was so looking forward to penalizing you further."

_Breathe deeply. Empty my mind. Step back into the shadows of still and quiet thought_. Harry recited subconsciously and he fell into the practiced state of occlumency immediately.

"Good. You have mastered the basic controls then. And here I was hoping you'd lose your temper so I could have some more fun." Snape tried as hard as he could to get a rise out of his pupil, but due to the lessons from the previous year, Harry had been able to block and dodge the emotions that would have caused any type of outburst. "Right then, shall we begin?"

Without warning, Snape whipped his wand at Harry. "_LEGILIMENS_!" He shouted in malice. Harry could feel his professor step into his mind and he immediately disarmed his attacker. Snape looked at him with a begrudged respect. "You've mastered the first form well, Potter." He bent to retrieve his wand. "But there are several layers to mind affecting spells, their reaction to the victim, and the counter curses that work best." He began placing more thoughts into the pensieve on his desk before he continued. "To many practitioners of legilimency, the ability to detect lies becomes so second nature that they do not even need a wand. Occlumency is a good protective measure, but you are not able to disarm abilities like that with a simple _EXPELIARMUS_ hex."

Harry nodded as he listened diligently to his professor, he might not like Snape, might actually loath him unto the gates of hell, but if Dumbledore thinks it is best to undergo this training then he would.

"The best defense, Mr. Potter, is very often a good offense." He continued as more of his thoughts and memories were placed in the pensieve. "If you can reverse the flow of energy back at the mind of your attacker, you may learn something of them: A weakness, a plan or possibly nothing at all. The important thing is that you've disarmed their mind and made it impossible to detect your thoughts."

Snape picked up the magical bowl and placed it in a cupboard behind his desk then pointedly retrieved a key from his robes and locked the door.

_Doesn't want a repeat of the last time, I see_. Harry thought to himself, a slight smirk shining in his eyes.

Severus glared at him imperiously. "I don't need to say anything because I'm sure you understand the reason for that particular precaution. Even _you_ aren't that thick." He sneered at Harry again as if it was his one true hobby that brought him any pleasure at all.

"Now, as I was saying." He continued again. "Dumbledore has told me that you were able to avoid a time stop charm. You must have been deep in a trance to have slipped past its effects. He also mentioned that he explained that to you. In addition, he mentioned your dream about you-know-who and that you were able to use the practice you've gained to break his control over your dream self and sever his connection to you." The bat-like man was pacing back and forth in front of Harry at this point. "You've discovered, of course, that there are several different ways for someone to control your mind. Illusion, domination, charm, and many other curses and hexes that allow others to control you can be defeated with the proper training."

Without blinking Snape turned on Harry. "_IMPERIO_!"

Harry stiffened as a familiar blissful, dreamy state overtook him and his thoughts began to flee from his mind. He'd felt this before and he heard the voice in the back of his head urging him to fight back. Harry instinctively slipped into his occlumency induced trance again and found that he was standing there looking at Snape.

"Now, Mr. Potter, why don't we try something simple? How about answering a question for me? Did you steal Gillyweed from my office two years ago?" Snape asked with cold determination.

"No." Harry replied simply.

Snape looked at him suspiciously. "I see that you went into a trance before the curse took hold." The older man said with a hint of disappointment to his voice. "As you have guessed, the ability to enter this state of mind makes it impossible for you to be controlled. I saw you stiffen when the curse struck, an indication that it has taken effect, usually. You would normally plod around at your master's whim, in a zombie-like state.

"You should be aware that most mind-affecting spells do not affect one who is neither in control of himself nor if they are without brains or the ability to think coherently." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Sir?" Harry began. He waited for Snape to look at him before continuing. "Is the killing curse a mind affecting spell as well? Say, convincing the person that they are dead and because of that realization cause them to die?"

The potions master looked at him with a hint of respect before turning towards his cupboard. "I'm afraid that isn't how the killing curse works." He said as he unlocked the doors. "That is an excellent question and it surprises me that you used your brain for once. It seems that Miss Granger is starting to rub off on you." He glanced at Harry as he pulled the pensieve from the shelf and set it upon his desk.

Harry looked at his professor quizzically for a moment. "Yes, she's constantly pushing Ron and me in our studies." He said at last.

Snape just sneered at him for a moment. "This 'detention' is finished. You will return here Monday after dinner to continue. You may leave now."

Harry didn't have to be told twice and he turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. He passed someone in the hall but it didn't register because he was deep in thought. _I wonder how these curses actually work_ ... _Maybe I can convince Hermione to help me find out_ ... He laughed out loud to himself. _Right, convince her to do research? She'll jump at the chance_!

He made his way to the great hall following an invisible path that only his mind could see. As he entered, he spotted his friends in their usual spots and moved to join them.

Ginny had been talking to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. When she saw Harry walk in she politely said good bye and took a seat next to her boyfriend. "Hi. I didn't see you all day, what's going on?" She asked as she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Harry smiled as he snapped back to reality. "I just got back from detention with Snape." He explained. "I'll talk to you about it later. You never know who's listening in around here." He whispered to her. "And that reminds me. Hermione, I'm in need of some research help, any chance you can meet me at the library tomorrow?"

She looked up at him in shock. "What? You want to research something?"

He smiled at her lopsidedly. "Do I have to remind you that I do read from time-to-time?" He picked up a roll and tossed it at her playfully.

"Don't do that!" Ron said crossly, "That's a waste of perfectly good food!"

Those who happened to be in earshot burst into fits of giggles and laughter as Ron's cheeks and ears went pink.

"Sorry, Ron, I didn't know that you were starting a new school campaign: S.P.H.F." Harry chuckled.

Hermione scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed.

"The Society for the Protection of Hogwarts' Food." Harry said with a quick smile.

"Sod off, Harry!" Ron said with a smile, shoving another bite of hamburger in his mouth and punching his friend in the arm.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled. "I'll get S.P.E.W. off the ground one of these days."

"Uh-huh." Harry and Ron said in unison. Harry ducked just as the same roll he used as a projectile weapon came soaring at him. The friends laughed and continued their dinner with quiet talk of what they were expecting with their backed up homework.

Harry looked at his watch and winced. "I almost forgot that I have my first transformation session in a few minutes." He grabbed a last hamburger and some pumpkin juice and ate quickly. "This evening is just too packed." He stood up and apologized for his quick retreat, getting a hug from Ginny and a good luck from both Ron and Hermione then he rushed out the door.

It took him a few minutes to reach his head of house's office and he knocked softly as he arrived outside the closed door.

"Come in." McGonagall called from the other side and Harry quickly opened the door and stepped into her office.

"Good to see that you made it through your first detention of the year in one piece." She smiled as he made his way to an offered chair in front of her desk.

"It was an informative session that turned out better than I had hoped." He replied.

"Well, that's good news then." She nodded curtly as she shifted the discussion to the lesson at hand. "Now, Mr. Potter, we are here to help you understand your new abilities as an animagus. You might have found that some of these abilities have crossed over into your human form, such as your keen eyesight and night vision?"

Harry nodded, listening intently.

"Attention? From you? I should have been teaching you one-on-one from the first moment you arrived here." She said with a dry tone, but the glint in her eyes and the slight smile on her face belied her angst.

Harry smiled at the crack but sat still and attentive.

"As I was saying, you are now an animagus. You will soon find that you can transform readily into your animal form. Before we begin with the specifics of how you transform, we must review the rules that you are to follow from this day forth concerning this new facet of yourself. Firstly, you must never, under any circumstances other than those of life-threatening and dire needs, transform within sight of any muggle. Secondly, you must abide by all decisions that the Ministry of Magic proclaims in relation to animagi as a whole, you will find this information in the library and I expect you to read it. Thirdly, your particular form is that of a predatory bird. When in your beast state, you must obey the laws of nature and keep from harming the balance of the food chain in your local area. Finally, you must register yourself with the Ministry. They keep a register of all _legal_ animagi."

Harry took notes as his professor spoke, making a special note to himself to ask Hermione to help him with researching the guidelines set forth by the Ministry. "Professor, why do we have to register ourselves?" He asked after putting down his quill. "I mean, wouldn't it be a good idea to keep this secretive until I face Voldemort? We could save it as a sort of surprise weapon or something?"

Minerva winced at the name and nodded at his reasoning. "That is a very good point, Harry." She admitted. "I'll speak with the headmaster before we register you."

Harry smiled his thanks.

"Now, if you have no further questions, I suggest we begin your metamorphosis practice." She motioned for him to stand in the center of the room. "The important thing you have to remember is that each of your forms has a distinct feeling about them. I want you to try and picture yourself in the form of an owl. Imagine how it would feel to be in that form. Then push yourself to fill that space."

Harry thought hard, he thought so hard that his face started to turn purple from the effort and he let out a gasp of air before he looked back at his professor.

"You're trying too hard. If you have any memories from when you were a child, imagining that you were something else, it is along those same lines. Just _imagine_ that you are this other form."

Harry thought back to when he was younger, before he knew he was a wizard. Truth be told, it was very easy for him to recall the imagination he had been forced to use in order to escape, even for a few hours, life with the Dursley's. He pictured Hedwig and tried to think what it would be like to stretch out a pair of feathered wings and feel the wind catch under their span. He felt the room grow and his body shrink into a smaller form. He found himself looking up at his mentor.

"Very good! You've managed to do it on the second try!" His instructor applauded.

Harry looked himself over and hooted appreciatively at his translucent appearance. He tentatively stretched out his wings and ruffled his feathers. He hopped off the ground and tried to flap his wings but he felt clumsy and tripped over his own feet instead of the graceful liftoff he had expected.

"Settle down, Harry." Minerva laughed. "You have to learn to crawl before you can walk. We're just going to concentrate on metamorphosis this week. We'll work on the flying and such after the transformations become easier."

Harry looked up at her and twisted his head this way and that then did his best to nod which looked rather comical in his bird form as it looked like a series of quick bows.

"Now, to shift back into your natural form, just reverse the process. It will be more difficult this time because your mind is not quite as sharp in your beast form as it is in your human form. Imagine yourself as you were and concentrate."

He followed the instructions and after his twelfth try, he was able to return to his normal form. Well, that is, mostly return to his normal form. McGonagall chuckled slightly.

"What's wrong, professor?" He asked innocently as she held up a mirror for him. His head wasn't covered in his normal unruly, black hair, but a mass of ruffled feathers. He grinned slightly at the sight and concentrated in an attempt to correct this slight problem. It took him a few tries before he was fully back to normal.

"Good. I think you'll get the hang of transforming soon enough. For your assignment, I want you to practice transforming to an owl and then back to your normal form once per day before training. You are not to use any of your beast abilities. That means no flying, Mr. Potter. Just practice your flow from form to form."

Harry's face fell at the mention of homework for special training but nodded his understanding as he was given his instructions. "Speaking of flying, Professor, do you think my Quidditch ban might be lifted?"

"Oh, I had almost forgotten." She pulled a rolled up parchment from her desk. "Here are your reinstatement papers, Harry. It will be nice to have you back on the team this year."

Harry couldn't express how happy he was to have the ban lifted off him. All he could do was smile at the professor as he read the scroll over and over his smile growing wider with each reading.

"Now, as you're aware, the heads of house determine their Quidditch team captains. I would like to appoint you as captain of Gryffindor."

Harry looked up in shock. "Why me?" He asked. "I don't think I am the most qualified choice for the team captain."

"Why not? You've been on the team for five years now. You have the most experience of all the other players." She reasoned.

"I don't think I have the necessary background or skills to be captain, Professor McGonagall. If you chose someone like Ron who has been living and breathing Quidditch for most his life, I'd think that would be best. He has a lot of exposure to different strategies and tactics and you've seen him play, he's brilliant." Harry really didn't mind being captain, he just had a feeling that Ron might want something that Harry didn't have and Quidditch has been his life.

Minerva nodded as she considered his reasoning. "So, you don't want to be captain, but would rather Ron take the lead for the team?"

Harry nodded. "If there's one thing I know it's that Ron knows Quidditch."

"Very well, Harry. I'll consider your request and announce my decision tomorrow during breakfast. Tryout week has been moved to next week due to the circumstances at beginning of term so you'll have time to fill in the empty positions."

Harry smiled at the news. "Thank you, Professor. Um ..."

"What is it, Harry?"

"Could you keep this discussion between us? If you choose Ron, I don't want him to know that you considered me at all. He needs that."

The older woman smiled warmly at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Now off to bed with you. You've put your body through a good amount of stress today and you'll need to relax. You'll also be receiving your backlog of homework in the morning so that you can start to catch up. Our next session will be Monday after your detention with Professor Snape."

Harry nodded and left the office with a building enthusiasm. _I'm back on the team! I'm not banned from Quidditch!_ He thought happily to himself.

He rounded the corner to the fat lady's portrait and spoke the password. The door swung open and as Harry stepped through the hole, he was surprised to find himself lying flat on his back holding his jaw.

Ron was standing over him with the reddest face he had ever seen. "_What the bloody hell is going on, Harry?!_" He said through clenched teeth as he threw a small book on Harry's chest.

Harry sat up and looked at the book with confusion spreading across his face. It was a rather plain book, really. It had a red velvet cover and gold leaf edging on the pages. He looked up at Ron, obviously confounded.

"_Open it._" He seethed.

Harry opened the front cover and stared in disbelief. _My Diary, this book is owned by Hermione Jane Granger_.


	14. And There Were Two

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
AND THEN THERE WERE TWO

Harry looked at Ron incredulously. "Where did you get this? Does Hermione know you've got her diary?" He didn't have to ask if Ron had read it or not, it was obvious that he had.

"What _I_ want to know is how long you two have been at it, _Harry_! Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you two think it was _FUNNY_?!" Ron was furious and Harry felt he had every right to be.

Harry got to his feet and brushed his pants off. "First, we're going to talk to Hermione ..." He started.

"Why? That's her writing in that book! We don't need to drag her into this! It's between you and me!" Ron shouted.

"Because," Harry continued calmly, "This is her diary. What she writes in it is none of my business and none of yours."

Ron scowled at him but relented and stormed into the common room. He threw himself into a couch and crossed his arms defiantly.

Harry walked in and looked around the room to find that she was not there nor was Ginny. "Do you know where she is?" He asked tentatively.

"How should _I_ know? I haven't seen her since dinner!" he snapped.

"Well, I'm going to go down to the library and see if she's still there. That's the only place I can think of that she'd be if she's not in bed. If she is in bed, then there's a good chance we'll have to put this off until tomorrow." Harry reasoned.

Ron shot out of his seat completely incensed. "Oh, it's not going to wait until tomorrow! _NOT BY A LONG SHOT_! And _we_ are going down to the library to see if we can find her, I don't want to leave you two alone!" He stormed out of the common room on his way to the library.

_This isn't good. I wonder what he read exactly_. Harry looked down at the book in his hands and opened it.

_September 1st._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met the most wonderful boy I have ever seen!_

Harry quickly closed the book before he got any farther. _Oh, I hope she didn't write what I think she might have written ..._ He shook the thought out of his head. _No, I trust her. She wouldn't write about that_. He looked up and hurried out of the common room after his storming friend.

Harry had to gently shake her awake. Hermione had fallen asleep with her nose in a large dusty tome titled _Dreams and their Interpretations: a Logical Study_. She looked up with heavy eyes and smiled at Harry. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's late. We need to go somewhere and talk." Harry said pointedly with a frantic look in his eyes. "It's about what you've written in here." He handed her the diary and her face went white.

"Did ... Did you read it?" She asked apprehensively.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, I didn't. But ..."

"_I DID_." Ron said from behind her. His face still red from rage.

Hermione's expression changed in an instant. "_RONALD WEASLEY!_" She whispered with rage. "_HOW DARE YOU READ THIS?!_" She waved the book around as if she were about to beat him about the head and neck with it causing Ron to flinch.

"I think we need to go someplace that doesn't have an angry Madam Pince." Harry quickly put in before the row got too far out of hand. "The seventh floor would be a good place." He whispered.

His two friends turned on him. He couldn't tell which one was the angrier and all he could do was put his hands up as a sign of peace. "It's not good to get into a row in the middle of the library is all I'm saying." He added immediately.

All three just looked at each other for a moment before Ron stormed out of the library. The couple followed shortly after collecting Hermione's books and reading material. It didn't take long to get to the seventh floor where they saw Ron walk up and down the corridor before suddenly blinking from sight. They followed suit and opened the door to the room of requirement.

The place didn't look like they had normally seen it during their D.A. meetings. All the effects that they used in their training sessions were gone. All that remained were three soft chairs and a lot of empty space. Harry closed the door as Ron began pacing the room.

"Ok, we're all here. Now tell me what is going on with you two!" Ron spat at the two of them.

Hermione looked flustered for a moment. "Just _what_ are you talking about, Ron? What do you think is going on between us? It's obvious you've read my diary. What was in it that's got you so angry?"

Harry looked back and forth between his friends with concern but also with curiously. He was worried where this may take the three of them.

"The entire thing is about _Harry_! Every page! _EVERY SINGLE BLOODY PAGE!_" He bellowed, tears welling in his eyes.

Harry was on his heels. "This diary is all about me?" He asked weakly.

Hermione's face went pink and she looked to the floor. "Well ... um ... Ever since we met, I had a ... a crush on you, Harry." She admitted. "I-I call this my ... Harry journal. Every time I was worried, I wrote it down. Every time I thought about how you were suffering or feeling, I wrote it down." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "We've all become so close and I needed a place to collect my thoughts. You know how I am, books, notes, writing. It was easier to put it all down on paper and reason things out."

Harry looked at her tenderly. "I had no idea that I worried you so much. I-I'm sorry." He looked at Ron who had calmed down but wasn't quite convinced.

She looked into his eyes and then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, motioning for Ron and Harry to do the same. They sat in the two free chairs and waited for their friend to continue.

Hermione looked up at the two of them with tears streaming from her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She said, her lower lip trembling. "Ron, you're a great guy. I-I hoped that if I had you to care for and to care for me, I wouldn't worry so much about Harry. I care for you deeply and I don't want to lose you." She steadied herself and wiped her tears away. "To be fully honest with you, I've been in love with Harry since we met on the Hogwarts Express."

Ron's eyes went wide at the news and just stared back at her with his mouth agape.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She said again looking directly at him. "It's been wracking my brain since the fight at the Ministry. I thought I could do something about it. I didn't think that Harry cared about me in that way."

Harry cleared his throat. Ron continued to stare at his friend in disbelief. Hermione looked at the floor.

"I didn't think I felt that way about her either, Ron." Harry said after a moment. "I realize now that I've loved her since Snape's potion puzzle in our first year." Hermione turned to look at him. "I-I've always put my feelings aside because I knew you liked her. Then everything that happened after that made it hard to even think ..." He trailed off and a far away look settled in his green eyes. "It's been an emotional rollercoaster lately, hasn't it?" He smiled softly to no one in particular. "We've been through so much together. I mean, I love you like a brother, Ron, and I convinced myself that I only loved Hermione as a sister. I've never really felt love before, well not that I can remember."

Harry got up and started pacing the room. "I love Hermione, Ron. That isn't going to change." He looked at them both with determination in his eyes. "If loving her means that our friendship is lost ..." His shoulders slumped as he looked to the floor.

Hermione looked at him, a pleading look on her face.

"If it means that I have to make a choice between the two of you ... It's a choice that I wouldn't want to make, ever." He looked back at Ron. The look on his face made Harry feel like someone had just punched him in the gut. _I never wanted this!_ He screamed at himself. "But it seems like I'm going to have to ..."

"Harry, don't! I'm not worth the friendship you two have!" Hermione was nearly hysterical, her eyes were wide and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "No, Hermione. You're worth more to me than life itself. I love you and there's only one way I could ever sway in a decision like this ..."

Ron had enough and shot out of his chair. He looked like he was ready to rip the place apart. With one look at the two of them he stormed from the room in silence.

Harry hung his head as his shoulders began to shake. Hermione rushed to his side and caught him as his knees gave out and sank to the floor unable to keep the tears at bay.

"Shh, it'll blow over, Harry." She sniffed as tears began to flow again. "It'll be ok. We've all been too close to give up on each other." She laid her head in the crook of his neck and held onto him with all she had. "I love you too." She whispered and he hugged her back.

They made their way slowly back to Gryffindor tower after the row with Ron, neither wanted to face him right away. They walked in silence and as time always seems to do when there is a task someone is trying to avoid it shrank away to nothing and the couple arrived.

"I'm going to have to talk to Ginny." Harry said quietly, not wanting to go into the room that lay beyond the portrait of the fat lady.

Hermione nodded. "I'll see if she's awake. Let's hope she hasn't heard it from anyone else first."

Hermione said the password and the portrait swung open quietly to admit them to their house's tower. The common room was empty and a suffocating silence lay about the room. "Do you want me with you?" She asked tenderly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I need to do this on my own." He let out a trembling sigh as he took a seat by the fireplace and pursed his lips in thought.

Hermione walked over quietly and kissed his cheek before she turned towards the girl's dormitory and disappeared up the stairs.

Several agonizing minutes later, Ginny stepped onto the carpet in her pajamas. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she looked wide awake.

"Hi, Harry." She said as she walked over to sit next to him. "Is there anything wrong? Hermione said you wanted to talk with me?" She took his hand and waited for his answer.

After a few minutes, he squeezed her hand once and let go. Harry looked into her eyes and he saw her face drop. "What is it, Ginny?" He asked out of concern, putting his own bad news to the wayside.

She looked to the floor and sighed. "You and Hermione are together, aren't you?" She returned her gaze to his surprised face which started to turn pink.

"H-How did you know?" He stammered. It was his turn to look at the floor and he shuffled his feet nervously.

She was quiet for a long time. "Well ... I have seen how close you two have been getting for a while now." She sighed heavily. "Well before you kissed me that night." She shook her head and laughed sadly. "I thought that I had triumphed where Hermione had failed. But I guess I was wrong ..." Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He looked into her face. "I really didn't want to hurt you. I've been pushing my feelings for her away for some time now. I convinced myself that she and Ron were pining for each other when it was actually I who was doing the pining."

"I know this is hard for you to say, Harry." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not easy to hear either, but I'll be ok and so will you."

He looked at his young friend. _Why is this so easy?_ He asked himself.

"I am going to ask that you not try to talk to me for a while, though. I need some time." She stood up and walked back to the girl's dormitory. "Goodbye, Harry." She whispered and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry wasn't alone in the room for very long. Hermione had come back down to see if he was alright. He smiled at her through the sadness and relief of the night. "Well, I think that could have gone just a bit better, don't you?"

She sat down next to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "It could have but things will be ok, Harry. Ron will come around and things will get back to normal." She wiped his tears away and pulled him towards her. She could feel him release the pain and hurt that he'd been saving up over the years. She just held him, rubbed his back and whispered that everything would be fine.


	15. Out of Sight Out of Mind

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
OUT OF SIGHT OUT OF MIND

Harry woke up alone on the sofa in the common room the next morning. _Oh, yeah_. He thought glumly as he sat up and put his shoes on. _Breathe deeply. Empty my mind. Step back into the shadows of still and quiet thought_. His pain lessened but he knew it was still there and that occlumency wouldn't hide it forever. He made his way up the stairs to his room to find that Ron's chest and belongings were gone. Neville was sitting in bed admiring his mimbulus mimbletonia which had grown a bit since Harry had last seen it.

"Ron packed up and left in a huff last night." Neville said when he noticed that Harry had come in. "Did something happen?"

Harry looked at his friend. "We had a big fight last night." He admitted. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it much right now." Harry sighed as he washed up and put on a fresh set of clothes.

"Sorry, Harry." Neville offered. "Anything I can do?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing for now, Neville, he's going to need time to blow off the steam and heal. I don't know if he ever will." He wiped a fresh tear from his cheek and went to the door. "I'm going down for some breakfast. I'll see you around, Neville."

"I'll be here if you need someone to talk to, Harry."

"Thanks."

Harry turned out the door and walked out of the Gryffindor tower. He started down the stairs, concentrating on his occlumency when Sir Nicholas drifted through him. Harry shuddered at the cold and looked up at his ghostly friend.

"Oh, hello, Harry, I didn't see you there." Nick apologized.

"It's ok, Sir Nick." Harry replied. "I want to apologize for my blow up at the end of last year. It was uncalled for. I know that I was hoping beyond hope and I was just in a state of denial."

Nearly-headless Nick looked at his young friend and smiled. "No worry. All was forgiven. I can understand your reaction given the circumstances. If I had the answers, I might have been able to help, but as I said, I was too afraid of death and I don't really understand all the complexities of the matter."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for that." He looked up and smiled. "I'll see you around. I've got to get some errands taken care of today." Without another word, the young boy turned around and continued down the stairs in silence.

Nick looked at him in surprise and smiled before he went through the wall on his own way.

Harry passed several people on his way to the great hall. None of them seemed to want to talk to him which he was quite content with. He looked in the doorway and saw Hermione eating by herself at the far end of the house table and sat down next to her.

"Harry?!" She asked with surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me to death!"

"I seem to be doing that lately, don't I?" He chuckled lightly. "Has anything gone on this morning? I didn't check the time, but I assume that it's well past breakfast."

Hermione looked at him. "It's eight, Harry. There's still plenty of time before breakfast starts."

He shook his head. "I seem to be getting up earlier these days. Are you starting to rub off on me, Miss Granger?" He poked her in the ribs and she squealed before she slapped his hand.

"Don't do that!" She grinned. "Besides, if I were rubbing off on you, you'd have all your homework already done!"

Harry laughed at that. "True enough, true enough. Which reminds me, Professor McGonagall told me that we'd be getting our backlog today. She's also going to announce our team's captaincy today." He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Harry, I'm sure things will be alright." She put her arm around him.

"You know what the irony of it all is?" He asked rhetorically. "My Quidditch ban was lifted last night as well. I'm back on the team. On a team where the two people I never wanted to hurt will have to put up with me ... Unless I quit the team, that is."

"You can't quit the team, Harry. You love Quidditch and it would kill you to not play." She retorted. "Just give it some time. I'm sure things will work out, they'll blow over."

Harry just sighed. "I think I'm going to go pick up my backlog now. Would you meet me in the library after breakfast?"

"Sure I will." She assured him then pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Around ten then?"

Harry hugged her back and nodded. "Ten would be great." He offered her a week smile and got up. Grabbing a muffin he looked at Hermione once more then left the great hall and made his way to McGonagall's office.

Once outside the door, he knocked softly and entered at his professor's invitation.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, what brings you to my office so early in the morning?" She asked quizzically.

"Hmm? Oh, I just stopped by to pick up my backlog so I could spend some time in the library working on it." He explained as he tossed the muffin wrapper in the dustbin. "I figured I was awake and I may as well get a start on it."

Minerva looked at him for a moment. "Are you ill, Harry? You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" She asked jokingly.

He smiled momentarily. "I'm fine." He lied. "Hermione and I are just going to be working on some research this afternoon and I wanted to get as much of my homework done before she starts nagging me about it." He offered with a grin.

McGonagall chuckled lightly. "Of course." She said simply. "You don't want to miss the captaincy announcement, do you?" She asked him while she rifled through some scrolls on her desk. She pulled out three of them and handed the rolled parchment to Harry. "There you are: yours, Miss Granger's, and Mr. Weasley's."

Harry handed Ron's back to her. "I-I won't be seeing Ron before you do, could you give it to him for me?"

A concerned look crossed her face for a moment but she didn't press the matter. "Sure, Harry. Remember your practice and assignments for our training and I'll see you shortly?"

Harry nodded absently. "Thanks, Professor." He turned and walked from the room to the library. The trip didn't take as long as he thought but he wasn't paying attention to the time. He walked in, set his bag on to the table in front of him and sat down.

At ten, Hermione walked into the library carrying her bag and a small plate of muffins. She found Harry reading through his History of Magic Textbook, diligently noting names and dates of the latest round of goblin rebellions they were studying in class.

"This is a rare sight." She said smiling. "I'm rather unnerved seeing you study so hard without me pushing you."

Harry looked up at her with a grin. "Well, there is something to this studying that you never told me about."

"What's that?"

"It helps me take my mind off of things for a bit. Something tells me I'll be getting full marks on my N.E.W.T.s if this keeps up!" He replied with a laugh.

Hermione joined in his laughter as she offered him the plate of muffins. "I thought you might be hungry." She said.

"Thanks. How did the announcement go?" He asked as he picked at a blueberry muffin.

"Ron was taken aback. I guess he wasn't expecting to become the team captain. It looked like he brightened up a bit after that." She looked at Harry suspiciously. "I'm guessing that you asked McGonagall to appoint him instead of you?"

Harry looked at his perceptive friend. "I spoke my mind on the matter. She didn't tell me she was going pick him over me, though." He smiled wistfully. _Good, I know he'll be happier with this. I hope we can work things out later_. He thought as a faraway look settled in his emerald eyes.

"He should be happier with the captaincy under his belt, you think?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "I hope we can work things out later..."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend. "Would you quit reading my mind please?"

"It's kind of hard not to." She teased him.

"Well, shall we get some homework done then? Here's your homework for the past week." He handed her the scroll that bore her name and marveled at the way her eyes brightened immediately. "You scare me sometimes."

"Why?" She asked with a confused look.

"I still can't understand how you can enjoy doing homework! Especially when it's make-up homework you're digging into." Harry shook his head with a smile as she slapped his arm playfully.

"You know me, books, notes, studying ..." She laughed as she started pulling out the necessary books.

They worked in silence for several hours, one or the other getting up from time to time to get a different book or stopping down to the kitchen for a round of snacks. Harry couldn't believe that he had actually gotten caught up on a weeks worth of homework already. Hermione on the other hand was meticulous in every detail and she was barely a quarter of the way finished with her own pile of essays and notes.

Harry put down his quill, leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that does it for me." He said with satisfaction.

"What? You're done already?" She asked; her mouth agape in surprise.

Harry nodded. "Yes I am. Time seemed to fly by." He motioned to the rolls of parchment he had sitting on the table. "I have all my essays there, and strangely enough, there weren't any potions on my list other than four essays."

Hermione looked over her list carefully. "I don't see any potion brewing on mine either, just essays." She looked at him for a moment. "Do you want me to look them over for any mistakes?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never offer!" He smiled. "But that can wait for now. I was wondering if we could retire to the room of requirement for some research."

"Sure we can." She nodded. "What is it you want to research?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." He answered. "It's safer that way."

Hermione agreed and soon they were walking along the familiar seventh floor corridor. Harry walked back and forth in the hall concentrating intently on the type of research that he wanted to work on and blurred from Hermione's sight. She followed him a moment later and entered the charmed room.

In the center of the room was a large oak table filled with scrolls, quills, and many pots of ink. Each wall in the room was lined with huge bookshelves that stretched from floor to ceiling. The shelves were packed with books on magic theory.

"Harry, what kind of research is this?" She looked at the rows of books with wide eyes. "There are books here on creating spells, spell theory, counter-curses, just about anything needed to create or research any type of spell!"

He nodded. "I need to tell you why I started thinking about this. I was at my detention with Snape when I got inspired, actually. He would have me use occlumency and try to take over my body with mind affecting spells like the imperious curse and legilimency." He started pacing as he went over his explanation. "It turns out that occlumency is a great ability to have. It not only keeps people from reading your thoughts and telling if you're lying, but it can also disrupt or even counter various types of mental control." He looked at her pointedly. "I asked how the killing curse worked. I reasoned that since there were no marks on the body that it could possibly be mind related. If you can convince someone that they are dead, they believe that and die. But he said that isn't how it works."

Hermione nodded as she absorbed his retelling. "That's a good question, Harry." She pursed her lips and rested them on a supporting fist. "Maybe with the information available here, we could develop a way to counter or even reverse the killing curse." Her eyes lit up like Christmas trees. "Of course, we'd need the original body and the wand that performed the curse ..."

"I had a feeling you might be eager to get into this idea. This is going to take a lot of time and work ..." He smiled as he saw the implications falling into place. "If we can find ways to counter or reverse the unforgivable curses that is ..."

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Since we've got busy schedules, how about I set up some planners so that we can maximize our time?"

"Oh, no ... The monster's been unleashed!" He cried in mock horror.

She laughed as she ran after him. "If I ever catch you, Harry, you're going to get it!"

He surprised her by stopping suddenly and she barreled into him. "Here's your chance!" He laughed as he turned around and caught her in his arms.

She burst into giggles as she playfully hit his chest with her fists before returning his embrace. He bent down and kissed her softly and she shivered before deepening it. Time stood still for a moment and they broke apart in a daze.

"Well, it's late and we technically have our first day of classes tomorrow." He said as he rested his forehead on hers. She didn't say anything; her slight nod and smile was all he needed. "Shall we head back, Miss Granger?"

She nodded again. "We should." She kissed him again then broke off and gathered her school things. He had already grabbed his belongings and had her heavy bag in his free hand.

"What do you have in this thing, a small elephant and a rhinoceros?" He chided.

"I can carry it, Harry, really." She giggled.

"I've got it. Besides, it's what boyfriends are supposed to do!" Harry said with a smile. "Unfortunately, you'll have to open the door for me."

She opened the door for him and followed him out into the hall. They made their way quietly to the common room where Harry relinquished the small library in a bag to his companion.

"Well, I guess it's goodnight then." He said as he looked her over, taking in each curve and imperfection in an attempt to memorize her.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She smiled and stepped in for a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight."

On his way to his room Harry realized that tomorrow he would be attending defense against the dark arts with Professor Durkell for the first time. He cleared the rest of the way quickly, changed for bed then wished Ron a silent goodnight as he lay down. Occlumency kicked in to ward off the dream invasions and he was fast asleep.


	16. The Plans of Mice and Men

CHAPTER -SIXTEEN-  
The Plans of Mice and Men

Harry was in the great hall with Hermione early the next day. Between bites of eggs and sausage, she would scan his essays and point out mistakes that he had made.

"For the most part, Harry, your essays are improving. But you are still making up some of the goblin names from the rebellions of 1224. The goblin leader was Gribble not Dargrok." She pointed out his mistake on the scroll. "That should take care of the last bit I found wrong."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can't have gotten most of it correct." He scratched out Dargrok's name and replaced it with Gribble as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Yes, I am sure." She smiled. "It's good to see that you're applying yourself to lessons now, even though the circumstances with R..." She stopped immediately biting back a tear.

"I know. I miss him too, Hermione." Harry put his hand on hers and squeezed it comfortably. "It's probably too early to talk to him about it so we'll just have to sit back and wait."

She nodded quietly as she collected her papers. "I'm going to head to the library and work on the rest of my backlog. See you at lunch?"

"You bet." He smiled as she came in for a quick hug. "See you then."

Hermione had made it out the door just before Ron walked in. Harry looked at him and nodded before he turned back to his breakfast.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're doing tryouts tonight after dinner." Ron said in a very business-like manner. "I was told that your ban was lifted. I'll see you then."

Harry nodded. "I won't be able to make tryouts because of my detentions with Snape." He reminded him. "Congratulations on the captaincy, Ron." He looked up but Ron was already walking away. Harry sighed and pushed his plate away. _This isn't going to be a good day_. He thought miserably.

After a few moments, he got to his feet and collected his bag for the walk to the north tower. _Divination first thing ... Joy_. Harry walked down the halls ignoring everything and found himself at the ladder to the top of the tower. He climbed up to find a room empty of everyone but his professor.

"Morning, Professor Trelawney." He said as he walked to his favorite seat. He looked forlornly at the seat that was facing his and concentrated for a moment.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, a bit early today are we?" His professor said as she floated towards him. She was wearing a long green shawl today that made him think of a praying mantis.

"I finished breakfast earlier than I thought I would and I wanted to turn in my backlog before class began." He replied simply as he rummaged through his bag and handed over his completed assignments.

"Thank you, Harry." She said suddenly. "I might not have made it if you hadn't found me."

"It's ok, Professor. I'm glad I was here to help." Harry said with a slight smile. It felt good to hear someone thank him for something he'd done, it happened so infrequently.

He sat in his chair and looked over the room. _It looks like we'll be working with Tarot today. I wonder who my new partner is going to be ..._

The classroom began to fill and the seats were being occupied quickly. Ron had taken a seat with Dean and Seamus had partnered with Harry.

"We don't like seeing you two at odds, Harry." Seamus whispered to him. "Dean and I offered to swap partners with you two so that you could have some space."

"Thanks, Seamus, I appreciate that." Harry whispered back. "So, uh, how's Ron doing?"

"He's still pretty steamed, mate. Carrying on about you and Hermione and how you betrayed his friendship. It doesn't look good. He did brighten up when he got team captain, but when he found out your ban was lifted, he went back to complaining." Seamus shook his head. "I'm surprised he didn't see this coming. Hermione was yours from the start, there wasn't anything that could stop that, not even Krum."

"Hermione isn't mine. She's not my trophy or property, Seamus." Harry shook his head sadly. "I wish I had seen it coming though. As it is, I feel like I was hit dead on by the Hogwarts Express ..." His voice trailed away as he remembered the row they had had recently.

"Things will blow over, Harry. No matter how angry Ron gets, you know he'll be there for you in a heartbeat." Seamus offered with a hand on his shoulder. "Now, why don't we see what Trelawney is going to kill you with this year?"

Harry and Seamus laughed and Harry thought he saw Ron stiffen for a moment. He just looked at his red-headed friend ... _Breathe deeply. Empty my mind. Step back into the shadows of still and quiet thought_. He calmed somewhat and came to the present. _I can't use that all the time I'll have to face this sooner or later_. He thought to himself.

Soon after everyone had filed into the room and taken their seats, their divination professor began her lesson. "As we've experienced before, Tarot is a very distinct form of card-based fortune telling. It can predict fortune, fame, love, and even ..." She paused dramatically. "And even _death_ ..." She whispered. Parvati and Lavender were looking star-struck and gasped just as Trelawney finished her introduction.

"Before each of you is a deck of cards. You'll be telling the fortune of your partner today. Remember to concentrate while your partner shuffles the deck for your reading, this will impart some of your personality to the reading and make it more effective."

The students started their shuffling as their partners got their interpretation books out for the reading. Seamus had just finished shuffling and had Harry cut the deck. The cards were laid out in a Celtic cross formation and before he could begin the reading, Trelawney came over.

"Let's see what Mr. Potter's fortune looks like, shall we?" She said mysteriously as she began to reveal the cards. "The past presents the Fool, very interesting. The questions you've sought are for the wrong reasons. The present reveals a reversed Magician. Be careful whom you trust, it could be your downfall ..." Parvati and Lavender looked to Harry then back to the cards as the professor went on. "The future gives us the Tower. I'm so sorry, this means destruction, pure destruction." She put a shaking hand to her face and stepped back dramatically all the while looking at Harry with distress. After which she sat down to calm herself.

"It figures ... Leave it to her to predict something dreadful for my future …" Harry said nonplussed.

Seamus smiled at him. "Well, at least _she's_ predictable, eh?" The two friends laughed as Harry read Seamus' fortune.

"Well, it seems that with Temperance your past is full of domestic strife. Your present is controlled by reversed Justice. I'd say you were given some bad advice. And finally, your Future is ruled by a reversed Sun. That bad advice may cause you to misjudge your next steps and you'll have to deal with some type of delay." Harry looked at Seamus who was nodding intently. "What? You don't believe what I just told you, do you?"

Seamus snapped to and looked at Harry. "Well, you got the past right. You know how me mum was a witch and me dad a muggle, right? Well, they have had a lot of rows because of that and more after they found out I was a wizard." He looked thoughtful. "Ok then, I think I understand this ..." He nodded again as the bell rang.

"Seamus! Let's get going!" Dean called from the trapdoor.

"Coming! See you later, Harry." Seamus said quickly as he got up and went down the ladder.

Harry looked around the room. Ron had already gone. Harry stood and collected his things and made his way to transfiguration. _Pretty soon and I'll be able to see the new defense against the dark arts teacher in the classroom ..._

Transfiguration went by quickly. Hermione occupied Ron's normal seat and kept Harry company throughout the double period class. After spending two hours transfiguring rocks into statues, the couple made their way to the great hall for lunch. They sat at the far end of the table to give Ron and Ginny room.

"I'm looking forward to defense today." He told his girlfriend. "I want to see how Professor Durkell is in class. He handled himself pretty well in the forest."

Hermione agreed with him. "I want to see how he is in the classroom too. The essays we had to write were pretty interesting. The malaclaw research was interesting." She said excitedly.

Harry nodded, noting how her eyes lit up every time she thought about, worked on, or handed in an assignment.

"What is it?" She asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" Harry said dreamily.

"Is there something wrong? Did I get food on my face?" Hermione pulled out a compact and checked her face over.

Harry laughed. "No, you don't have anything on your face." He smiled at her. "I was just admiring you is all."

Hermione blushed and smiled softly. "Oh." She said simply her eyes lighting up as she looked at him.

"I see you couldn't handle someone from a full blood family and went mudblood, eh, Potter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she groaned in disgust. "Sod off, Malfoy." She snapped. "Harry, don't listen to him, he just wants to egg you on again." She whispered.

Harry was already out of his seat. "What did I tell you about insulting my friends, ferret?" He growled.

Draco's eyes flashed a bit of fear but his bodyguards stepped forward menacingly and that gave him a bit more confidence. "Ah, protecting your mudblood girlfriend I see." He sneered.

Before anyone could do a thing, Harry had his wand in his hand and the tip of it under Draco's chin. "Just say another word, Malfoy, just say one more and you'll be without a head."

"What in the world is going on here?!" Exclaimed an exasperated Professor McGonagall.

Harry put his wand back in his robes. "Just your standard Malfoy vs. Potter banter, Professor. Sorry for the disruption."

"I should say so, Mr. Potter. That will be 5 points from Gryffindor for pulling your wand on another student."

Harry nodded and retook his seat. Watching Malfoy's triumphant smile as he did so.

"And that will also be 5 points from Slytherin for instigating a fight in the great hall, Mr. Malfoy." The professor continued.

Harry smiled despite himself as he watched the look of anger cross his arch-nemesis' face.

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, would you please return to your house's table. Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." The older woman turned and walked to the instructor's table with Draco following quickly behind. He looked back as he passed Harry and gave one final sneer. Crabbe and Goyle plodded off to the Slytherin table without a word.

"I wonder what that is about." Hermione said as she looked over to where their head of house was talking with a shocked looking Malfoy. His face drained of any color it once had and his mouth fell open.

"I don't know." Harry replied truthfully. "I guess we can't keep our hopes up and expect he's expelled."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "That's not an entirely nice thing to say, Harry." Her grin subdued the tone that she used with him. "Though it looks like it's bad news, whatever it is."

They watched as Professor McGonagall put her hand on Draco's shoulder. He was looking at the ground with a face that had become as white as snow. He looked up to her and said something then walked quickly from the room. Nobody but Hermione and Harry seemed to pay any attention to the scene and Malfoy made it out of the great hall without so much as a goodbye.

"It must have been something really bad." Harry echoed.

The bell sounded after everyone had finished their lunch. Harry and Hermione made their way to their last class, defense against the dark arts. They hadn't attended it as of yet and both were curious as to how it was going to turn out.

"I wonder if he's as good as Lupin and 'Moody'." Harry thought aloud as they took their customary seats in the front of the class. Ron had chosen to sit in the back with Parvati and Lavender and seemed to be ignoring them for all intents and purposes.

The office door opened and Professor Durkell walked into the classroom. He was of average height, had brown hair that was turning a silver-gray at the sides, and he wore a standard black robe. He cleared his throat and ran his long fingers through his thick hair. "Good afternoon, class. I'm glad to see that everyone could make it this time." He looked at Ron, then Hermione and finally Harry. "We've finished with dark arts concerning sea faring creatures and the effects their abilities can have on those exposed to them."

He stroked his goatee as he began pacing in front of the class. "Since it is not popular knowledge, I'm going to recount the details of what happened at the beginning of the term. There are three students here that performed admirably. To start things off, Mr. Potter had discovered the body of Sibyl Trelawney in her divination classroom the first Monday of the term ..." He continued telling the story to gasps from Lavender and some of the other girls as he recounted the discovery of Hagrid and finished with the defeat of Mosag.

"As you can see, being proficient in defense can help you to survive in an unsuspecting world. Mr. Potter was aware of the spider killing curse and was able to help protect his friends when they needed it most." He continued as he paced in front of the class once more. "With the resurrection of you-know-who, there will be other dangerous things out there waiting for you. Death eaters could easily be waiting at your houses or your family could be the next to fall to the dark lord's minions ..."

Harry was impressed so far. Even though the professor was just recounting what he had already experienced, sharing the information with the class was helping them see what was going on. Those in the DA knew a lot already through Harry's lessons and he decided that he would continue to hold meetings in secret for the time being.

"What we'll be doing over the next few weeks will help to keep you alive in this new time." The professor continued. "I've talked with the headmaster and we have decided that teaching dueling would be a good experience in this class." He stopped and looked at everyone. "Alright, now if you'll all follow me, we'll be going to the great hall for the rest of the class."

Professor Durkell walked from the room with his class following diligently behind him. They made their way to the great hall and found that it had been rearranged as it had during second year with a long stage. There were several areas that had mats on the floor for dueling practice.

"Right then, what we're going to do today is start from the beginning. I'm sure most of you are aware of the _EXPELLIARMUS_ charm and it's use, but we're going to review it anyway."

An hour passed in a blur while pairs of students practicing the disarming charm on each other. "You are all rather well practiced in this area it seems. That's good. The _EXPELLIARMUS_ charm, as you have just found out, is a good way to disarm your opponent. If he doesn't have a wand, there is a very good chance that he cannot harm you.

"There is another ability that I'm going to show you today. If you can all remember when you were children, before you were invited to attend here, and you had strange things happen. For instance, you really wanted the cookie jar but it was out of reach and magically, it was in your hands?" The assembled students smiled and nodded. "That's good to know, I thought I was going out of my mind at the time." Durkell laughed. "Well, you were channeling your magic without your wand."

Murmurs fled through the crowd and Hermione's hand went up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, If we are able to use magic without a wand, like we did when we were younger, why do we actually need one?" She asked.

"Good question, good question indeed. Well, as you all know, your wands have a core that belonged to a magical beast of one type or another. These creatures have been doing magic naturally for longer than we have records of them.

"We use wands with these cores to help us focus our magical energies. We certainly don't need them to do magic, however. When you performed a summoning charm without foci did you notice how angry or sad you were? Instead of using the magical core of a wand, you instead utilized your emotions to focus the energies necessary to cast the spell." He finished. "What we're going to do now is attempt to use a particular emotion that we are most comfortable with and let that become our focus for the summoning charm."

The professor waved his wand and the room returned to normal. "We'll start this portion back in the normal classroom. For the next few weeks, please come here for the first class period and we'll practice dueling." With that said, he walked back to the classroom. After everyone had filed back to their seats he waved his wand and a large cabinet appeared upon his desk.

"In the cubby holes of this cabinet are small, red colored balls. You are each going to perform the summoning charm on the ball in the cubbyhole that your name has been attached." He motioned to the gold nameplates under each opening. "Your nameplate will update with the number of successful summons that you have accomplished. If the ball should land on the floor or you lose control for more than a few seconds, the ball will return. Once the ball is in your hands, then it will return to the cubbyhole for you to try again." The class nodded as he went over the rules of the practice. "Once the class is over, I will award points to your house for the total number of successful summons at the rate of one point per fifty successes. If you use your wand for any of this, your points will decrease if any points go into the negatives, you will receive one detention per ten points under zero that you have. You may begin."

The rest of the afternoon went by with laughter. Seamus had hit Neville in the head with his ball and for some odd reason, Neville's ball kept exploding before it got half way across the room. He was eventually excused from the practice session when his ball caught fire and landed in the waste paper basket.

"Ok, and now it's time to stop. Let's see what scores we have here. This is a pretty good first start I'd say." He looked over the numbers with a look of surprise. "Whew! It seems that we have twenty-two thousand points here." The class applauded and clapped each other on their backs. "Very well, 140 points to Gryffindor for a job well done. 105 points to Hufflepuff. Let's see, 120 points to Ravenclaw and 85 points to Slytherin. The top three summoners, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Goyle each gain your house another ten points. Well done, well done!" He applauded the class and dismissed them before the bell as a treat.

Everyone was talking about how well the defense classes were going as they made their way up to the great hall for dinner.

"Well, that was a pretty good class. I'm surprised that Goyle was able to summon anything..." Harry remarked as he sat down with Hermione in their new spot at the table. "I've decided that if we continue the DA that it would be a good idea to keep it secret for now."

"Why continue the meetings in secret? The professor seems pretty well versed and has obviously experienced things first hand." She countered but changed her mind after a few minutes of thought. "I can see your point, we don't know if we can trust him or not. At least with our track record with professors I think you're right and we should wait."

Harry smiled as he handed her a glass of pumpkin juice. "We'll have to send out the message soon though. I'll figure out a time. With all these detentions and special training sessions, I'll be lucky to have any free time this week at all." He looked down at his plate as he thought about the coming Thursday.

"You'll get through it, Harry. I'm here to help you, don't forget." She smiled as she placed her hand on his arm. "Speaking of which, you should head on down to Snape's office soon."

Harry glanced at his watch. "I have a few extra minutes. Care to walk with me?" He smiled back at her.

"I'd love to."

They finished their dinner and the two of them took their time walking down to the potion master's office. They discussed the training that would take place with the DA and the research they were looking into.

"I think we should be careful with the unforgivable curses, we don't need the Ministry jumping us if they catch wind that we're studying that kind of magic." Harry said at length. "Reading about it is one thing, but performing them?" He shuddered as he remembered how the cruciatus curse felt when Voldemort used it on him. "Best thing to do is just research how they actually affect you then try to find a way to counter those effects."

Hermione nodded. "I agree, we don't want to be expelled but we'll have to learn how to defend against them."

They arrived at Snape's office on time but there was a note posted to the door.

_All classes and detentions have been cancelled for the next week. At that time, all schedules will return to normal times and continue where they were left off. Each class will be responsible for class work as follows:  
  
First year: (14 inches)  
The possible uses of moonstone in the use of potions.  
Second year: (14 inches)  
Mandrake and its uses in restorative potions.  
Third year: (16 inches)  
The effects of wolfsbane on lycanthropes.  
Fourth Year: (14 inches)  
The proper application of anti-toxins and the poisons they counter.  
Fifth Year: (12 inches)  
The uses of phoenix tears in restorative draughts.  
Sixth Year: (24 inches)  
The effects of wormwood in the use of calming draughts.  
Seventh Year: (36 inches)  
Polyjuice potion: Research and Historical precedence of its use.  
  
Essays are to be turned into me upon our next scheduled meeting time.  
Professor Severus Snape_

Harry smiled as he read the note and looked at Hermione who was smiling back. "No potions this week! This is fabulous! All we have to do is write an essay?"

"I think he might be getting soft in his old age, Harry." She laughed as they turned back towards the common room.

"Um ... Let's not go to the common room. I don't think Ron would be happy to see me right now." Harry said with a sigh. "We can use this time to do some research."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I expect he wouldn't be too happy to see me either. Besides you need to practice your transformations for Professor McGonagall."

"Well, it's good that we have this spare time! I forgot all about my reading ... Care to help me do some more research in the library then?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Of course I will." She smiled and they headed to the library quickly. They returned to the room of requirement with the selected books and Harry practiced his transformations as Hermione read from the books.

"This is how I think studying should be." He said with a smile as he returned back to his normal form.

Hermione started giggling. "You didn't finish, Harry, or should I call you Featherby from now on?"

Harry felt the top of his head and laughed. "I seem to have missed that again." He concentrated for a moment and his unruly hair returned to normal. "There we go. Now what's this bit about calling me Featherby?" He asked as he raised his hands and walked menacingly towards Hermione.

She shrieked and tried to run but Harry was the quicker and caught her in his tickle attack. She fell to the floor in an attempt to escape but tripped up her attacker and he fell with her. They rolled on the floor in hysterics as one or the other would gain the upper hand and the tickle attacks would begin anew.

After a few minutes, they lay next to each other each trying to catch their breath; giggles still pouring from each of them. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and things suddenly got serious. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were in each other's arms sharing a passionate kiss.

Harry broke off, his breathing husky. "Hermione, I-I have to get to training." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"I know." She whispered. "I don't want you to be late." She kissed him again and then forced him to get up. "Come on, Harry ... I'll walk with you."

He smiled weakly and helped her to her feet. They collected their books and made for the transfiguration professor's office. _That was close! I wonder how far it would have gone ..._ He thought dreamily as he looked over the girl who was hand in hand with him. He blushed slightly at the thought.

"Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione was asked concernedly.

"What? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." Harry replied.

"I was saying that we're here and I'll see you tonight." She said exasperatedly.

Harry smiled. "Sorry. I'd love to see you later."

That seemed to put her at ease and she smiled at him after giving him a quick kiss. "Enjoy your session. It sounds like it would be much more enjoyable than a detention with Snape." She laughed.

Harry joined in the laughter. "Care to join me? I don't think the professor will mind."

"That'd be wonderful!" She said excitedly. "I'd love to see how this type of training works."

Harry knocked on the door and heard his professor invite him in from the other side. He opened the door and let Hermione in first then followed.

"Oh, do we have a guest with us tonight?" Minerva asked with a slight laugh.

"If it's ok with you, Professor, I invited her along and she is really interested in how animagus training works." Hermione nodded eagerly at his response.

"I don't see any harm in your attendance, just have a seat and let Harry work through his practice without interruption."

Hermione sat down at a desk and watched patiently.

"Have you done your reading and practice, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I seem to have a problem transforming back completely and my hair still stays feathers. I guess I need more practice." Harry replied.

"You won't become perfect in one night, my dear boy." She laughed as she motioned him to stand in the middle of the room. "I've spoken with the headmaster and he agrees that we shouldn't make it public that you're an animagus so we're going to skip the registration process for now."

Harry smiled. "That's good news."

"We will continue your transformation practice tonight and we will continue until you can return fully to your normal form." She continued. Harry nodded and Hermione looked on with excitement.

Within a few hours, Harry was able to fully transform into an owl and back without any flaws, however it did take quite a few tries to return his hair to normal, much to the chagrin of the young man. Both Hermione and Professor McGonagall enjoyed this aspect and his girlfriend kept referring to him as Featherby.

"I think that's enough training tonight, Mr. Featherby." McGonagall said with a laugh. "I'm going to give you tomorrow night off so you can rest."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." He was getting rather tired and would like to spend some time with Hermione before he went to bed.

Harry collected his things and offered his hand to Hermione who took it with a smile. "I'll see you next time, Professor." Harry said as the young couple left the room. "Oh, could you wait here, I forgot a book." He said then turned back to collect the book he forgot on purpose.

"Back so soon, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"I left a book here. And I need to ask a favor, Professor." Harry said with a mischievous grin playing at the corners of his mouth. Professor McGonagall looked at him with interest.


	17. Team Tryouts

CHAPTER -SEVENTEEN-  
Team Tryouts

Harry had learned the times for tryouts throughout the week through Professor McGonagall and seeing as he wasn't in detention he decided it would be best to make appearances with the team on the pitch. Hermione went to the stands to watch from her normal seat and was joined by Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis. She watched tentatively as Harry joined the rest of the team and her heart sank when Ron seemed to be ignoring him other than giving him a few short orders.

"Don't worry about anything just play the part of a chaser until we're done." Ron said in his best business-like manner. "The rest of you will head out to the pitch when called and we'll see how you do." He then took his Cleansweep and headed quickly for the goals. Harry sort of felt like his Uncle Vernon was giving orders through an imperius curse controlled Ron.

He noted that Ginny didn't ignore him but didn't show any form of emotion towards him. It was obvious that she'd been moved from the seeker position to chaser, however. The team only needed two more chasers and according to Kirke, they had already gone through the majority of hopefuls and had only two more to tryout.

Geoffrey Hooper, a third year who had tried out for keeper last time, was trying to get onto the team again. If Harry remembered right this guy flew well but Angelina didn't like the way he whined.

Harry and Ginny rose in the air with Hooper and the two beaters were doing their best to send the bludger his way. Hooper dodged and swerved like the best of them and barreled at Ron with abandon. Ginny passed him the quaffle and he pulled off a double feint that caught Ron off guard.

_Impressive_ ... Harry thought. He decided not to congratulate him on his goal because he didn't want Ron to get angry. They flew around quite a bit with Hooper trying this and that, working Slytherin style moves to knock him off his broom but he hung in there and was able to score twice more against their keeper which was saying a lot.

"Ok, Hooper. That's enough. Why don't you have a seat so we can test out our other candidate here?" Ron called from the goal posts.

Harry followed the hopeful down and checked him over for any bad injuries. "We did hit you kind of hard up there. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thanks, Harry." Geoffrey said. "I'm fine. You'd make a pretty good chaser if you wanted to."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, Natalie, you're up!" Ginny called to a small girl who was waiting patiently by the trunk that held all the Quidditch balls.

The small girl looked up with a grim face and mounted her broom. She shot into position with a grace that surprised the others.

_This girl is going to be good_ ... Harry thought as he joined the others in the air once more.

Natalie was fast and agile even on one of the old school brooms. She gave Ginny a run for her money as she ducked, rolled, and flew like she'd flown her entire life. Harry was the only one of the team to keep up with her and he suspected that it was only due to the speed of his Firebolt.

The team pushed McDonald through all the same maneuvers as they did for Hooper and she seemed to shine. She missed her first run at the goal but her successive runs proved her to be a natural choice for the team.

"Well, that's the end of the tryouts it seems." Ron said as he rejoined the rest of the team on the pitch. "I'll post the results on the notice board by the end of the week."

Ginny had been checking Natalie over for any serious damage but was happy to find nothing wrong. "You're a pretty good flyer, Natalie." She said with a beaming smile. "I think you'll be one of the team soon, so make sure you're ready for practice, my brother is going to be a slave-driver, and I can promise you that."

Harry congratulated both of them on their flying ability and goals they had scored as he struggled to get the bludger back in its place in the trunk. "I think you've both done really well. Some of the best flying I've seen." He was saying as he finally got the restraint in place.

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot to me." Natalie was saying as she blushed. "I hope I was good enough."

"I think you did rather well." Kirke said as he walked over to help carry the trunk back.

Harry couldn't help but glance at Ron and Ginny as he and Andrew took the equipment back to the shed. Neither seemed interested in talking to him at the moment but he could tell that Ron was keeping his cool, at least where the team was concerned.

He glanced quickly to his right at a shadow he thought he had seen but the only thing he could see was the bushes next to the castle's wall. "I'll see you guys in the common room later, ok? I have to check something out. Be right back."

His teammates smiled and waved their goodbyes as he headed for the bushes. _I wonder what that was_. He thought. He peered into the shadows and caught sight of a furry creature sitting under the bushes. It seemed to be watching him intently. Harry decided it would be best to take out his wand in case it was something dangerous and brought it up before him.

A streak of orange fur pounced on a mouse that was scurrying behind Harry and chased it into a hole not far away.

"Crookshanks! Don't scare me like that!" Harry said as he picked up the squirming cat. He laughed and scratched behind the cat's ears before letting him go again. He admired how the cat hadn't let its eyes leave the spot where the mouse had disappeared and then headed to the locker room to wash up before heading back to the tower with Hermione.

_I really wish Ron had let me finish what I was trying to say the other night_ ... He was thinking when Hermione caught him at the doorway.

"How do you think the tryouts went?" She asked with a smile as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Well, these two seemed to do well." He offered as they made their way back to the school. "I didn't see the other hopefuls the other night though and Ron said these were the last two to tryout."

Hermione laughed. "Well, it seems that Dennis and Colin tried out last night. They told me about it while you tested the other two tonight." She was having a hard time containing her giggles. "It seems neither of them is really good at flying. Dennis ended up scoring a goal with himself instead of the quaffle and Colin had a hard time with thinking in three-dimensions and ended up all over the pitch."

Harry laughed. "They should stick with photography, just as long as it isn't of me! Still, I'm glad I missed last night's tryouts. It was hard having to deal with Ron and Ginny tonight." He sighed. "I wish he would have listened to me the other night instead of storming off before I had finished."

"He did, Harry, there's nothing we can do about it right now. You know he always jumps to conclusions without hearing all the facts. I didn't think you'd end your friendship, you're like brothers ..." Hermione comforted him with a quick squeeze. "You'll get a chance to talk again and things will right themselves."

"I hope you're right, Hermione. I hope you're right. I don't want to have the same thing happen with Ron that happened with Sirius. Not being able to say goodbye or to right things before something happens ..." He caught himself before he finished the sentence and sighed again. "That's something I don't want to think about right now."

Hermione nodded as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I don't want that either, Harry."

They finished their walk in silence, content that they had each other and hoping that their friend would soon return to them.

The next day raced by quickly. Charms was the most eventful class of the day when Neville attempted to add wings to Trevor and the poor toad ended up rocketing around the room like a bumblebee. Professor Flitwick had a terrible time ducking the flying amphibian but finally caught it in a levitating pillow.

Ron had started a new schedule of not being in the same place as Harry for more than a few minutes if he could help it and every time Harry thought that he might get the courage up to talk to his wayward friend, Ron would disappear somewhere.

Hermione had been with him throughout much of the day aside from her Arithmancy class and they ended up spending a lot of time in the library or in the room of requirement researching spells.

"It says here that the killing curse was meant to be a mind altering spell. Much in the same way that you thought it might work." She was pacing with a large book propped open in her arms. "The only thing I can tell is that the curse can be physically blocked. That means that the only counter-curse would be a physical object strong enough to withstand the power behind the spell."

Harry pursed his lips in thought as he rubbed his temples. "What I can remember from the curse is the green light, of course, but there was a whoosh of air that accompanied it. Almost like there was something invisible hidden in the light."

Hermione nodded. "I can't see how something that shows so much devastation could not show marks on the body, unless there is something to that whoosh of air you just pointed out. If it were something like a ghost ..."

Harry snapped his head up. "I'm late! I've got to get to transformation practice again. Do you want to come along or do you want to continue our research?"

Hermione glanced at him for a second before looking back at the book. "I think I'll stay and do some more research. I'll see you back at the common room in a few hours?"

"That's fine." Harry replied as he laid his hands on her shoulders then kissed her on the top of the head. "Let me know what you find out?"

"I sure will." She said absently as she scanned another book. "See you in a bit."

Harry grabbed his books and left the room in a mad dash to not be late. He got to the designated classroom and entered to find his professor marking papers from earlier classes. "Sorry I'm late, Professor McGonagall." He apologized as he set his bag on a nearby desk.

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said after finishing of the last paper in the stack. "It gave me some time to catch up with grading assignments."

Harry nodded. "What's on the agenda tonight?"

"Well, we're going to go through transformation some more. Then we're going to test the strength of your wings to see if you'll be ready to start flying lessons soon."

Harry smiled widely. "I'm ready whenever you are, Professor."

She smiled and motioned for him to begin his metamorphosis practice. He did rather well and after an hour of practice she started him on quick transformations.

"We need to make sure that you can transform at the drop of a hat, so to speak. It will come in handy if you have to slip into disguise or hide from pursuers." She explained.

The next hour was spent timing the transformation speed that Harry could safely handle and through the practice he was able to morph quickly.

"Those are good times, Harry, but we'll need to work on them. You will need to drill yourself for practice between sessions now. By next session I want the time cut in half."

Harry nodded as a knock came at the door.

"Ah, that should be Madam Hooch." She announced. "Please come in, Rolanda."

The school flying teacher entered the room and shut the door quickly behind her. "Good evening." She said briskly as she crossed the room. "Is young Mr. Potter ready to see if he can fly as well with wings as he does with broom?" She said with a smile and a twinkle in her yellow eyes.

"Yes I am, Madam Hooch." He said with a smile as he remembered his first year and how quickly he took to the broom.

"Alright, now switch over to your owl form and we'll test your wing strength." She said without pause.

Harry transformed into his avian form to a whistle of admiration from his flying teacher and Quidditch referee. "A very handsome bird indeed." She said appreciatively while reaching into her robes. She withdrew a strange harness that she placed on him. It looked like a mass of rubber bands and leather. It didn't feel too comfortable since it trapped his wings against his body.

"Now, I want you to slowly stretch your wings. The strength harness will help us determine if you need special weight training to improve your overall musculature."

Harry did as he was told and found it very difficult to stretch his wings out at all. He admitted that he had never been a particularly strong person physically, but didn't think it would matter much in his owl form.

"I can see that you are trying as hard as you can so this does confirm that we'll need to put you on a special weight training schedule." She nimbly removed the harness and helped massage his tired wing muscles. "It's very important to be physically fit, not just in your bird form, but in your human form as well. There are many forces that affect the flight of birds and having a well-developed set of muscles will go a long way to helping you maintain control in the air." She seemed to be an old pro at this and Harry was starting to truly appreciate the amount of experience he had surrounding him.

"Thanks for the assessment, Rolanda." McGonagall put in as she instructed Harry to return to his normal self.

"What kind of weight training will I have to undertake, Madam Hooch?" Harry asked after his beak had retreated and his nose returned to its normal place.

"I'll work up a timetable for you to follow for the next few months. Don't worry," Madam Hooch said as Harry's face began to fall, "You'll be able to practice gliding soon enough. It doesn't require a lot of muscle to hold your wings straight and you'll need to practice controlling your primary feathers so you'll be able to turn while in the air. I'll have it for you this Friday afternoon and leave it with Minerva."

Harry nodded as a smile began to stretch across his face. "Thank you both for the help. I would be lost without it."

The two older women nodded at him and smiled. "We'll see if you feel that way after your training cycle begins, Harry." Madam Hooch said with a laugh as she turned and left the room.

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow night, Harry?" McGonagall asked after a moment.

Harry nodded. "I don't think she suspects a thing. Thanks for giving us permission to use the astronomy tower after hours and for giving me the night off so that I could surprise her. Is the hour window still open for my trip to Diagon Alley?"

McGonagall laughed softly. "You're welcome, Harry, she is a lucky girl. And yes. You'll be able to go by Floo. Tonks will be waiting for you. You have only an hour, don't be late!"

Harry blushed as he smiled. "I'm the lucky one." He said sheepishly. "And I won't be late, I promise."

"We're done for the night. We'll see each other again Friday night at the astronomy tower. We want to keep things under the cover of darkness to keep things secret from the rest of the school." McGonagall instructed. "I'd like you to study the way birds wings work and you are to spend an hour a day from now until we're finished stretching your wings. You'll get better instructions from Madam Hooch, of course, but we can at least limber you up before the harder training comes into focus."

"Alright, Professor McGonagall, I'll see you next time and thanks again." He stepped into the hall and made his way to the kitchens. After tickling the pear, he stepped into the warm room and scanned the place.

"Dobby, how are you doing?" He called to his diminutive friend.

"Mr. Potter, Sir! Dobby is very glad to see you, he is!" Dobby said as he adjusted his stack of hats and rushed over to greet his friend. "What brings Mr. Potter to the kitchens tonight, Sir?"

Harry laughed at the comical sight. Dobby had been wearing all the socks he had ever been given and Ron's sweater was still too big for him, even after several shrinking charms had been cast on it. "I just came down to ask a favor for tomorrow night." He said.

Dobby got excited. "I can't believe that a wizard actually wants Dobby to do a favor for him." The house elf broke down in tears. "I'll do anything for you, Sir, anything!"

Harry grabbed a stool and offered one to Dobby who again was happy that Harry thought so much of him to offer him a seat. Harry started laying out his plan for Thursday evening. "Do you think you could make one that is about this size with these words on it?" He asked as he handed a piece of parchment to his friend. "I'd also like a good three course dinner for two waiting at the top of the astronomy tower." He finished.

"It will be an honor, Mr. Potter, Sir." Dobby beamed. "What time should I make sure she should be there?"

"Around seventeen thirty if that's alright. I know you have to cook dinner for the rest of the students and staff. Thanks for doing this for me." He clapped his bat-eared friend on the shoulder. "You'll need to head her off before she gets to the common room and give her the box after you get her to the prefect's bathroom. Then get her to the tower by that time."

"Leave it to me, Sir!" Dobby said with a salute. "Everything will be waiting for you tomorrow, Sir."

Harry laughed. "Thanks a lot, Dobby. I owe you one. I'll have that box for you tomorrow afternoon."

Dobby broke down in tears again. "A wizard owes me a favor!"

Harry laughed again and got up to leave. "Have a good night, Dobby." He waved and stepped out into the hall.

_She is going to be so surprised. I hope her mum hasn't said anything to her_ ... He thought with excitement as he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was asleep on the couch when Harry got back to the tower. She was curled up at one end with a rather large book, _The Mysteries of Astral Projection_, as her pillow.

Harry chuckled softly and sat at the other end of the sofa. He pulled a blanket off the back and covered his girlfriend.

"Hmm?" She looked around with sleep in her eyes and blinked drowsily at Harry. "What time is it?" She asked as she stretched.

"About twenty-two. I didn't mean to wake you." He replied with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I decided to see how Dobby was doing before I came back here."

She stifled a yawn as she re-adjusted so that she was using Harry's thigh as a pillow instead of the book. She snuggled against him. "How is he doing? Is he still getting paid to work here?"

Harry laughed. "As far as I know he is. He also seems to still enjoy every sock and hat that you'd knitted." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's good." She yawned as she dozed back to sleep.

He sat in the darkened room enjoying her company. He watched her sleep for a time, occasionally stroking her hair and watching the content smile spread on her face. _I miss Ron_. He said silently to himself. _I'm going to have to make amends and try to get him to listen one of these days, and sometime soon_. He sat in silence staring at the ceiling with his sleeping girlfriend curled against his leg. He started to doze off and caught himself.

"Hermione, it's time to go to bed." He gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?" She asked as she took a deep, sleepy breath. "Ok, I'm going, I'm going." She rubbed her eyes and got to her feet.

Harry stood with her and they hugged for a few moments before going separate ways to their respective dormitories. "Goodnight." He said softly over his shoulder and smiled as he heard her echo "Goodnight." Harry changed once he got to his bed and fell asleep without a second thought.


	18. Sweet Sixteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
SWEET SIXTEEN

Harry woke with a start. _What was that noise?_ He thought as he pulled his wand from under his pillow. He looked around his bed and found nothing out of the ordinary and decided to peek out of the curtains. He heard a shuffle by the door and looked.

"Ron!" He whispered in surprise. "Are you moving back in?"

Ron was startled at being caught. "No." He said flatly. "I forgot something and I thought I'd come and get it while everyone was asleep." He went back to digging between the mattresses of his old bed.

"Ron ... We ... We have to talk, mate." Harry started tentatively. _Is it the right time? Has he had enough time to cool down?_ His thoughts were racing.

"Don't _mate_ me, Harry." Ron returned with a scowl. "I trusted you. I thought you were my friend and you go and take Hermione from me." Neither had noticed that the snores had stopped. "You've got some nerve! I was right about you during the tri-wizard tournament. Yeah, I know you didn't put your name in the goblet, but I _knew_ you loved the attention. I _knew_ you wouldn't be happy until you were able to show me up at _everything I do_!" Ron was seething.

"Ron, listen, can we go to the common room? Please?" Harry was starting to regret having brought anything up. _I should have realized that it was too early._

"Harry, this is as good a place as any. I have what I came for," he held up a square, wrapped package, "but I'll give you one minute. I am not going to promise that I'll listen."

"What I have to tell you I need to tell you in private, Ron. Can we _please_ continue this downstairs?" Harry pleaded with some hope that his friend would allow him at least some small chance to talk to him.

"Fine!" Ron snapped and turned from the room. Harry quickly followed.

They sat in opposite chairs in front of the fire and Harry raced to collect his thoughts.

"Your time is slipping away." Ron said slowly.

"Alright, where do I start?" Harry looked frantic. "Ok, I know you're not going to believe what I'm going to say, but here it goes. I didn't plan to take Hermione from you, that was the farthest thing from my mind." He admitted immediately. "I do love her, Ron, I really do. I didn't expect to have fallen for her. I just brushed those feelings aside as friendship and the kind of love you have for a sister."

Ron rolled his eyes and shifted.

"But I'm not here to make excuses. I just wanted to finish telling you what I had started when you left the other night."

Ron snapped his face to Harry. "I know perfectly well what you were going to say, Harry!"

"You jumped to conclusions, Ron!" Harry retorted quickly. "I couldn't choose between the two of you. I still can't!" Harry was out of his seat pacing like a madman. "Bloody Hell, Ron, with what we've gone through, how on Earth do you expect me to choose between the two people I love most?!" He turned on Ron so fast his friend flinched.

"Harry, the point of the matter is you took Hermione from me when you knew that I liked her. You both snuck around behind my back while I was in the hospital and even after I was released!" Ron was now on his feet with his voice echoing through the tower.

"We put that all on hold for _you_, Ron! We realized the implications and stopped ourselves because we didn't want to hurt _you_! I didn't _ask_ to fall in love with Hermione! _I didn't even see it until after the fight with Mosag_!" Harry was fuming at this point. "Now that I realize what I've been feeling all these years, there's no changing it. I _love_ her, Ron! Everything about her! I'd give my life for her!" Ron was about to say something back but Harry cut him off. "No! Let me finish! I don't want the same mistakes happening again! I may love her, but I love you too. You are my best friend and for all intents and purposes, you are my brother. I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat as well!

"You know bloody well that I hate all the attention, all this _fame_ that I have because I was lucky enough to not be killed by Voldemort." Ron flinched but said nothing. "I've never had anything in my life that I cherish more than your friendship and Hermione's. _Nothing in the world could change that_! I could care less about winning the tri-wizard tournament, about the fame, about any of it! _I don't want that and you know it_!

"Did you know I was jealous when you were made prefect? Did you _know_ that?! I was surprised that they gave it to you and not me! How many times have I had to face danger? How many times have I saved people? I was _lucky_ that I survived any of it! You know what got me through it? _DO YOU_?!" Harry stood a scant few inches from Ron's face.

"No." Ron said simply.

"_YOU_, Ron! You and Hermione." Harry took a deep breath and sat down. "Hermione was right, I have a saving people complex." He said softly. "She knows me better than I know myself. Remember first year when she quoted all that stuff about me and my parents?" He smiled at the recollection. "It's been that way ever since." He wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Anyway, the point of it all is this. I was going to choose neither of you. The friendship between the three of us is important to me. If I know Hermione, it's important to her too."

"It is." Came Hermione's trembling voice from the stairwell.

Ron and Harry looked up to see the tears flowing down her face. Harry started to go to her but stopped himself and sat back down. "There's ... There's something else that I haven't told you and you need to hear it. It's about the prophecy." Ron didn't move so Harry continued. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Ron was staring at his dark-haired friend. "What?"

"Professor Trelawney has made two predictions that have both been accurate so far. The second was the rebirth of Voldemort. The first ..." Harry brushed his hair back. "The first was about me. It means that if I am to live then I must murder Voldemort. If I fail, then he will murder me."

Hermione was next to him at that point with her hand on his shoulder. Ron was staring in disbelief at Harry's scar.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry." Ron said quietly. "But I'm still angry that you and Hermione ran around behind my back."

"I know you are, Ron. I know and I don't blame you in the least." Harry looked at the floor. "Unfortunately, I'm not blind to my feelings for her anymore and I can't make them go away. Not now. I'll do whatever you want, Ron, but I can't stop loving her. I'll do anything else to repair this mess I've made."

Hermione sat next to him. "_We've_ made, Harry. It's my fault as much as it is yours. Don't lay all this on your own shoulders." She looked at Ron. "I'm sorry that I did that to you, Ron. I should have told you how I felt ..." She joined Harry and looked at the floor.

"Here." Ron said quietly, holding out the package he had retrieved from upstairs. "It's after midnight. Happy Birthday, Hermione."

She looked at him for a moment and took the package with trembling hands. Pulling at the knot, the twine unraveled and she pulled the paper wrapping free. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked at the present and quickly pulled Ron into a hug.

Blushing, Ron hugged her back then gently pushed her back into her chair.

"I love it, Ron!" She said between sobs. She held it out to Harry so he could see the picture of the three of them in a field next to the Burrow. Ron and Harry were bruised and covered in dirt. Both were laughing and waving as they clutched their brooms. Hermione was between the two waving at the camera and would playfully hit one of the others at some unheard joke directed at her.

Harry smiled at the memory and looked up at his best friend.

"Mum gave that to me when I was laid up at St. Mungo's ..." Ron said quietly. "It really helped me to know that you two would always be there for me. It felt like I lost all that when I found out about what you had been doing." Tears started to trace lines down his cheeks. "It hurt a lot. It still hurts. I don't know how long it will take for that hurt to stop and I just want some space right now. Just give me some time, Ok?" As he finished he got up and left the room. Harry and Hermione just sat in silence as they looked at the picture Hermione had just received.

"You were right, he just needed some time." Harry whispered to her after a while.

"I'm always right, you know that." She said with a pained smile.

Harry laughed and caught her in a big hug and didn't want to let her go. "It's a start and Happy Birthday by the way."

Hermione hugged him as hard as she could. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

He heard a whimper by the girl's door and looked to see Ginny wiping her eyes. She looked up and gave him a quiet smile before she retreated to her room.

"Everything is going to be ok. I can feel it." He whispered softly in Hermione's ear. "Everything will be fine."

They broke apart after a few minutes and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Why don't we get some rest? We have a big day ahead of us." He wiped his eyes and sniffed as he got to his feet.

"We do?" She asked as she joined him, still rubbing her eyes.

"It's Thursday. Our roughest day of the week for classes is today." He said with a non-plussed look. "I don't think either of us wants to fall asleep and miss out on note taking, now do we?" He finished with a smile.

Hermione laughed and caught a sob at the end. "I guess you're right." She put her arms around his waist and pulled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. In a few moments, she had stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his. They kissed for a few moments then broke apart. "Goodnight, Harry." She said breathlessly.

"Goodnight." He replied.

They parted and went back to their own beds.

Neville, Dean, and Seamus were sitting up when Harry finally arrived.

"It's about bloody, sodding time!" Neville burst out when Harry entered the dorm room.

Harry laughed. "Took us long enough, didn't it? Yeah, well, you know."

"Listen, Harry," Dean put in, "about that prophecy ..."

"I had a feeling that you guys were listening." Harry interrupted with a laugh. "I know. And thanks, guys."

With that the three friends understood that Harry got the picture and they got back under their blankets without pushing the matter.

Harry lay on his back and slipped into an occlumency induced state of mind. He fell back asleep almost immediately with a content smile on his face.

Harry met Hermione in their normal seats at the end of Gryffindor table the next morning both of them feeling quite a bit better than they had in a long time.

"Morning." He said with a smile as he sat down next to his girlfriend and started filling his plate with eggs and bacon. "Were you able to get some sleep?"

"Some." She replied with a slight yawn. "I'm hoping that things will work their way back to normal." She looked down the table to where Ron was sitting. "At least Ron's not avoiding us anymore."

Harry smiled lightly. "That's a good thing. He'll come around." Harry glanced at his red-headed friend then back to his plate and busied himself with breakfast.

"I made the team! I made the team!" Harry looked up to see Natalie jumping up and down before throwing her arms around Ron and thanking him profusely.

"You were good, Natalie." He said sheepishly as his face started to turn pink. "Welcome to the team."

She laughed and joined Geoffrey Hooper in celebration toasts (with orange juice) at the table.

"It looks like Ron picked a couple of good players for the team." Harry observed with a smile.

He stood up and crossed to the two newest members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and clapped them both on the shoulder. "Welcome to the team! I told you that you were good." He beamed at his two ecstatic teammates.

"Thanks, Harry!" Natalie said with a blush. She busied herself with her orange juice and looked nervously at the table.

"Yeah, thanks! When is practice?" Andrew asked excitedly.

"I'm still working on the schedule. We probably won't start until last week of September or the first week of October." Ron put in with a smile. Andrew looked a little disappointed but smiled after a few moments.

Hermione walked over with Harry's bag. "Hey, we're going to be late for History of Magic if we don't get moving." She said with a laugh.

Harry took his bag and waved a quick goodbye before taking Hermione's hand and leaving the great hall. Ron joined them but he kept his distance, following a little ways behind them.

History of Magic went by as it always did. Professor Binns droned on in his usual manner.

"That's when the new goblin leader, Gripclaw, took the initiative and started the rebellions of 1902." He droned on and on. Most of the class was in a complete stupor by this time and it was difficult even for Hermione to continue her note taking.

Before anyone realized it, the bell rang for lunch and everyone filed out of the room in a rush to get somewhere where they weren't drooling on desks.

Hermione had Runes after lunch but luckily for Harry he was free the rest of the day. He kissed her quickly before she left for her afternoon classes and he made his way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"I never thought you'd get here on time, Mr. Potter." The deputy headmistress huffed as he entered the room. "Now hurry up and get a move on. You have one hour. I've made sure that Nymphadora is aware of this time limit." She ushered him to the fireplace. "The address is number 156 Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded as he repeated the address. "Thanks again, Professor. I'll be back on time. Oh, and Tonks hates that name, you know?"

Minerva smiled evilly. "I know." She said with a chuckle.

"Number 156 Diagon Alley!" Harry said clearly as he let the floo powder fly. He shot through the floo network spinning and tumbling as always. _Ugh. I really have to learn how to apparate_! He thought. Just as he felt he couldn't take it anymore he slid into the shop at the other end of the connection and tripped up a dark skinned woman.

"Ouch! What bloody hell?!" Angelina Johnson said as she picked herself up off the ground.

"There you are, Harry!" Tonks said excitedly. "Ready for our hour of shopping?"

Harry brushed himself off and apologized profusely to Angelina. "Sorry about that." He said as he helped her clean up.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Came Fred's voice from behind the counter. "Do you know how many rules you're breaking right now?" He said, his chest puffing with pride.

Harry laughed. "I'm fully aware of that, Fred. But I got wise and asked permission this time. Professor McGonagall let me take this trip. I've only got an hour though."

"What are you up to?" Angelina asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a present for Hermione. It's her sweet sixteen today." Harry replied with a blush.

"So the rumors are true then!" George beamed as he entered from the back room. "That'll be 10 galleons, Fred!"

"Rats! And here I thought they would have been together later than this!" Fred handed over the coins with a fuss. "How'd Ron take it all?"

"Not well at all." Harry replied. "I sort of forced the issue last night and we're on the road to recovery, but he's going to need more time."

Fred and George both shook their heads. "We tried to tell him at the beginning of summer that it was a bad idea. We didn't tell him why, though."

"Was it so obvious? About Hermione and me that is?" Harry asked bemused.

"Of course it was!" Angelina and Tonks burst out at the same time then everyone laughed.

"We don't have much time to chat, Harry." Tonks reminded him. "We need to get you shopping then get you back."

Harry nodded and waved to his friends. "Sorry I can't stay, timetable is a mess, you know." He and Tonks left the store shortly thereafter and started down the street.

"So, where to first, Harry?" Tonks was asking as Harry was looking around thoughtfully.

"Well, there are a few things that I know Hermione likes. Almost all of them are book related." He chuckled. "I want to get her something other than just a book." He thought hard.

"How about some earrings or some type of jewelry?" Tonks suggested. "Women love that kind of stuff."

Harry shook his head. "It can't be something mundane if it were to be jewelry." He looked up suddenly. "I think I know where to go." He smiled briefly at his friend and started down the street. "There's a store I went in a couple of times back in third year." He explained as he walked down the cobblestone laden alley. He stopped in front of an antique store.

"Past and Present Antique Emporium?" Tonks was reading the sign. "What are you thinking about getting her?"

"Well, it might sound kind of sappy." He said as he held the door open for her. "There is a special cameo/watch/locket that I saw here and I am hoping is still there."

They entered the small, dark store to a u-shaped, glass display counter. There were several sorts of odds and ends on shelves and on display. There was an average looking fellow with auburn hair and a neatly trimmed, red beard sitting behind the counter. He looked up from polishing the display cases.

"Ah, welcome to Past and Present!" He said happily. "I see you've come back, Mr. Potter, anything I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had the forget-me-not cameo I looked at a couple years ago. I know that it's wishful thinking, but I had to try." Harry replied as he glanced around the store.

"Ah, yes." The shopkeeper nodded. "I remember that one well. I was surprised that you didn't buy it for your brown-haired friend that you had met across the street."

Harry blushed. "Who on Earth didn't know?"

Tonks let out a laugh. "It seems that you were the only one, Harry." She clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, I was hoping you'd have it. I am finally going to get it for her." Harry replied after clearing his throat.

"I thought you might." The man nodded. "I had it put aside for the time you would come back for it." He rummaged around under the counter and pulled out a blue-velvet box. He set the box down on the counter and opened the lid.

Tonks gasped. "Harry, that's beautiful! She's going to die!"

Harry blushed again. "Um ... Does it come with instructions?" He asked.

"Yes it does." The store owner pulled out a small velvet book about the size of a compact disc case. "Everything's in here. All you have to do is provide two or more pictures and follow the incantation on page three." He instructed.

Harry nodded as he picked up the box. "How much extra to engrave it?" He looked at the salesman.

"A standard engraving charm runs three sickles and twenty-one knuts." He replied with a smile. "The package will have the appropriate charm instructions."

Harry looked down at the forget-me-not cameo then back to the salesman. "Ok, I'll take it and I'll take the engraving charm package as well." He handed over the eighteen gold galleons for the cameo and the sickles and knuts for the engraving.

"Can I wrap that for you?" The clerk asked as he put the coins in his money pouch. "Free of charge, of course."

Harry smiled. "That'd be great! But I need to enchant it first." He pulled out a picture of Hermione and another of himself. Both had been taken that first year on the Hogwarts Express. He followed the instructions and set the forget-me-not cameo with the charm. He thought a few moments and his eyes lit up as he determined exactly what he wanted the engraving to say. Following the instructions, he wrote a few lines down on a piece of parchment and then repeated the engraving charm. Looking the cameo over, he smiled his satisfaction and put it back in its box.

"I'll have it ready for you in ten minutes." The clerk said happily as he accepted the box back.

"That'll give me enough time to get Hermione's feint." Harry said with a sly grin.

"What's that?" Tonks asked in surprise. She was already touched by what the inscription said and that Harry had gotten the forget-me-not cameo in the first place.

"She loves books." Harry said simply. "I saw a book that had a self-transfiguration charm on it that turned it into a book holder in addition to what it's about, _The History of Transfiguration_." He finished with a smile. "You think we can get to Flourish & Blotts, back here, then back in time?"

Tonks looked at her watch. "It'll cut it close, but we should be able to do it." She said with a smile. "Now what's this about 'Hermione's Feint'?" She asked as they hurried to the bookstore.

"Well. The book is also a container. I'm going to put the cameo in the book so that she'll think she only got the book." He said as his smile turned to that of mischief. "She'll be able to change the password so that only she will know how to get into the compartment. Good for hiding things like diaries." He said quickly.

They got the book and Harry set the password to '_Happy Birthday, Hermione_', then they rushed back to the antique store where a beautifully wrapped package awaited them. He quickly said the password and placed the parcel in the secret compartment and closed the book.

"Time to head back." Tonks reminded him and they both made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Harry waved goodbye and grabbed his connection back to the Professor's Office.

"Well, it's good you kept your promise, Harry." McGonagall said with a smile as he slid to the floor at her feet. "_SCOURGIFY_!" She said with a wand pointed at Harry and he felt like thousands of little scrub brushes ran over his body. He looked himself over and there wasn't a speck of dirt on him anywhere. "Did everything go well?" She asked.

Harry held up the book he had just purchased. "Everything is going according to plan." He said with a gleam in his eye. "Perfect gift is safe in hand."

"Here's the package that Mrs. Granger sent." Minerva said as she got a long box out from under her desk. "You've gone to some great lengths here, Harry."

The young man smiled as he accepted the box. "Well, it's not every day that a young woman celebrates her sweet sixteen."

Professor McGonagall blushed. "No, Mr. Potter, it isn't. I do believe that you have some preparations to make?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks again, Professor. You're a life saver!" He headed for the door and closed it quickly behind him.

"Mr. Potter, Sir!" Came a familiar voice from beside him. "Everything is ready in the tower, Sir, just as you requested. Is that the box you want me to deliver?"

"Yes, Dobby, and I can't thank you enough!" Harry beamed at his friend. "I've got to talk to two more people and get ready. Thanks again!" He said after handing the box over to Dobby and rushing off to find Lavender and Parvati.

The two girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room working on their latest divination charts when Harry found them. "Hey, can I ask you two a favor?" He smiled as the girls looked up at him curiously.

He laughed as he made his way to the bathroom to shower and change for tonight. The two friends squealed so loudly that he thought he would have gone deaf. They had quickly agreed to meet Hermione at the prefect's bathroom to help her get ready and swore secrecy to him. They loved a good romantic gesture it seemed.

It took Harry a half an hour to get ready and another fifteen minutes to get to the astronomy tower unseen by Hermione. She was being carted off by Dobby at sixteen-thirty and to her irritation he was refusing to explain what was going on. After they had passed him, Harry made for the tower and waited patiently in the newly decorated observation area.

He paced back and forth nervously as the sun settled quietly behind the mountains and the moon started to rise. It was almost at half but there was still enough light coming from it to wash the area in a gentle, sliver glow. The candles that lined the parapets lit of their own accord and a soft melody started to play from an enchanted harp.

Harry glanced at his watch. _She should be here any second_! He thought nervously. He ran his hand through his hair and began pacing again. He stopped suddenly when he heard a trembling voice from the stairwell.

"Oh my god, Harry, it's beautiful."

Harry turned around, his heart racing and his hands started sweating. When he caught sight of her all sense dropped from his mind and he stared in shock. "You ... You're beautiful." He stammered. Her pale blue dress fit her like a glove. It flowed down her body to the floor. It was a strapless number with a split up the side. Parvati and Lavender had done a wonderful job on the makeup and hair and Harry vowed he would thank them a thousand times for their help.

Hermione blushed instantly as she looked him over. "You're looking pretty sharp yourself, Harry." He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt. His tie was black to match and his hair was behaving somewhat normal for once.

Harry snapped to and walked over to his girlfriend. He offered her his arm and she took it shyly. "Are you hungry?" He asked as they made their way to the solitary table at the far end of the tower.

"I'm famished." She replied with a trembling voice. "How did you get this all arranged?" She asked after a failed attempt to compose herself.

"I've got help in the smallest of places." He laughed as he pulled her chair out and helped her into her seat. He took his seat across from her and couldn't help but stare at the girl ... woman in front of him.

Dinner started at precisely seventeen-thirty and they laughed as they dined on Hermione's favorite foods.

"This is all a bit much." She said more than once to Harry's laughter which she found to be infectious. It was time for dessert when the harp changed songs and started playing _Happy Birthday_. As if on cue, the table cleared itself and a birthday cake appeared in the center of the table. It had sixteen candles arranged in a heart formation around the words _Happy Sweet Sixteen, Hermione_. It was covered in double Dutch chocolate frosting and had cheesecake filling between the layers.

"Go ahead, make a wish." He urged her.

Hermione thought for a moment then blew out the candles in one breath. Harry clapped and she smiled as he offered her a knife to take the first piece of cake for herself. He followed suit after she had her plate full and they enjoyed the spongy dessert.

Harry got up afterwards holding a wrapped gift and walked to her side of the table.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." He said simply as he handed her the heavy gift.

She smiled at him as she unwrapped the book. "Oh, Harry. I don't have this one." She said with a smile. "What's this?" She pulled a folded note from under the front cover. "Happy Birthday, Hermione?" She asked and she looked down at the book.

Harry smiled. "Go ahead and open the book again." He said as he pulled his chair around to her side of the table and took the space right next to her.

She did as she was instructed and found a hollow compartment where the pages of the book should be. In that compartment was a beautifully wrapped package. She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Harry?" She said as her voice started trembling again.

Harry just smiled at her and motioned that she should open the new present.

She reached in with a trembling hand and retrieved the package then carefully unwrapped it. She placed the wrapper back in the compartment and opened the box.

"Oh, Harry!" She gasped as she looked at the forget-me-not cameo. "It's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around him in a second with a slight laugh. "Where did you get this?"

"As I said earlier, I have my sources." He said with a smile. "Why don't you open it? It's a locket too."

She lifted the cameo with great care and gently released the clasp that held it closed. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the smiling faces of the two of them beaming up from the inside of the cameo. Small plaques were under their pictures that simply said: '_SCHOOL_'. "Wait, weren't these pictures taken during our first year?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "The first time we met, actually. Remember when Fred and George were taking pictures as proof to Ginny that they met me and they got one of everyone else? Well, I got a hold of those and here they are." He finished with a grin.

She was looking at him like she'd never seen him before. This was a side of Harry she had caught glimpses of but didn't think she'd see first hand.

"There's more." He said. "Look on the back."

She closed the locket and turned the charm over and saw the inscription.

_Someone told me that there were things far more important than books and cleverness: friendship and bravery. She neglected one other thing, love. I love you, Hermione.  
-Harry_

If Hermione hadn't been crying before, she sure was now. He had her in his arms in an instant as she hugged him with everything she had.

"This is the most wonderful night I've ever had, Harry." She said as Harry wiped her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." He smiled at her. "Happy birthday." He said as he got to his feet and clasped the chain around her neck. She turned and adjusted it so he could see and he smiled. "It fits you perfectly." He said finally as he pulled her to her feet.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately and he deepened the embrace. She lay her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart as the harp continued to play soft music. They danced for what seemed to be ages, lost to the world, alone with the stars. Someone cleared their throat by the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt." Professor McGonagall said quietly. "It's time for you to head back to the dorms."

Harry and Hermione smiled awkwardly at the intrusion but reluctantly headed back to their house's tower after packing up what they were taking.

Harry placed a coat over her shoulders as they started their way down the stairs and he whispered "Thank you" over his shoulder as they left.

"What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

"I was just thanking the crew that helped me put this together." Harry said as he smiled back at her.

Professor McGonagall wished them a good night outside the common room and made her way back to her own quarters.

"GILLYWEED." Harry said to the portrait and it swung open for them to enter. The common room was empty and the couple weren't tired yet so they stood by the fireplace and danced for another hour or two.

"Thank you for tonight, Harry." Hermione said softly in his ear. "I'm never going to forget this."

Harry smiled and they kissed one final time before heading to bed. Harry smiled and waved to her not wanting to see her go but after a soft smile and a wave of her hand, she disappeared up the stairs to her room.

Harry turned and walked slowly to his dorm and found a pleasant surprise waiting for him.

"It's about time you got back." Ron said from his bed.

"Hey, welcome back." Harry said with a slight smile.

Ron grinned slightly. "I got tired of hearing Creevey yap in his sleep." He lied.

Harry laughed.

"How'd the date go?" Ron asked as Harry got ready for bed.

"It went well. I think I might be stuck with her, you know." Harry said tentatively.

"It's going to be weird, Harry. But I'm happy for you two. Sorry I acted like such a sodding jerk."

"Don't be." Harry retorted. "It's understandable. And thanks."

Ron smiled slightly and pulled his curtains tight. "Night, Harry."

"Night, Ron." Harry replied as he slid under his covers. His mind was racing and he fought to calm it down. After an hour, he was back in a trance and falling into a deep sleep.


	19. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN

The following day passed in a blur. All Harry could think about was the start of his flying lessons that evening, his real flying lessons. No broom, just himself and the wind. Flying was one of the activities that he loved the most. He would do it with or without Quidditch but the added sport that Quidditch offered him was a nice bonus.

During breakfast the owl post arrived with a note for Harry.

_Mr. Potter,  
It would be wise to use your cloak. We think that would be best to conceal your special training this Friday. Madam Hooch has given me your exercise timetable and we will discuss it tonight.  
Professor M. McGonagall_

He had been dreading the exercise routine that his flying instructor had created for him. He had joked that it was a physical fitness version of Hermione's study schedule. That elicited an elbow from his girlfriend and her elbows were rather pointy.

"Remind me not to sit next to you when you're the object of a joke." He said with a laugh as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"You should instead concentrate on not joking about me when I'm near you!" She snapped back playfully.

Things were going well since the previous night. Harry was excited to report Ron's return the next morning to Hermione's delight. Their friend was still keeping his distance however. He was spending more time out of their company than in.

"He's probably working on the training schedule for this year's Quidditch season." Harry reasoned. Hermione didn't argue the point and they decided they'd give him the space he needed and not push things.

"Our research time is going to be cut down in a few days then even further in a few weeks, Hermione." Harry said over dinner. "I'm going to be working on my fitness program and then I'll be practicing three times a week for the first match."

"Well, I can still do more research while you're away. I might have found something about that whoosh but I'm going to need some more time in the books." She responded.

Harry nodded. They had been trying to figure out if there was a possible counter-curse to the killing curse. The only thing that seemed to stop it was physical objects. Professor Dumbledore had knocked statues in the way of them at the Ministry attack and Harry had actually dodged them behind gravestones. He felt they were getting close to understanding what was needed to be done but the answers just kept slipping from their grasp. They were in the room of requirement working on their last bit of research, and finishing up homework, when it was time for the new training lessons to start.

"Will you be joining me this evening?" He asked with a smile.

"I'd love to, Harry, but I think I might be on to something here." Hermione said from behind a large, dusty tome titled _Poltergeist Activity and Other Worldly Phenomena_.

Harry looked disappointed but nodded his understanding. "Ok. I'll see you later then." He grabbed his cloak and gave his girlfriend a kiss before disappearing from sight. He snuck into the hall and made his way carefully to the astronomy tower. He didn't want to alert anyone that he was there.

It took him a good fifteen minutes to reach his destination but he had left with plenty of time to spare so he took a seat and waited patiently for his instructors to arrive. He didn't have long to wait as Professor McGonagall made her way into the observation area she looked around and with a disappointed look sat in the chair next to Harry.

"I wonder how late he'll be today." She said to herself as a falcon settled on the floor in front of her. "Good evening, Rolanda. Harry's not here yet."

The falcon transformed revealing the school's flying teacher. "Well, he is known to be late from time to time. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter which caused both women to jump out of their boots! "Sorry." He said as he took off the cloak. "I forgot I was still wearing the cloak when you arrived."

"Don't do that, Mr. Potter!" A ruffled McGonagall spat. "You scared the dickens out of me!"

Harry stopped laughing aloud but you could still see the mischievous smile in his eyes. "Don't worry, Professor, I won't sneak up on you like that again." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit more.

"I don't think you'll be laughing once you see your schedule, Harry." Madam Hooch piped in. "You're going to be sore and tired for some time. I guess that's suitable punishment!"

Harry didn't know whether to take that as a joke or a threat so he calmed himself down.

"Here's your exercise timetable." Minerva handed him a piece of paper. There were color-coded sections that explained the calendar that accompanied it.

"I was right this is just like Hermione's study schedule!" He said with a laugh. "Looks like a lot of running and weight training ... This is going to be one busy term." He let out a sigh.

"It's not that bad, Mr. Potter." Madam Hooch said comfortingly. "You'll be better off after you're done and it'll be good to get a strong physical body in any case. With everything you've been through, it will do you good to have an added bit of strength on your side."

Harry nodded glumly. He'd have to be up a good two hours earlier than normal to run laps around the Quidditch pitch, during his longer breaks in the day he'd have to perform general calisthenics, and every evening after dinner, or after detention, he'd have to spend a few hours weight training. In addition to all that was Quidditch practice and homework.

"Well, now that you're aware of your schedule, why don't we get to work on your first flight?" Madam Hooch said cheerfully. "Actually, it'll just be a gliding lesson. Your wings aren't strong enough to handle any type of prolonged flight but a glide to the ground will be a good start. Before we do that, though, we'll need to make sure you know how to land properly.

"Before I transform for a demonstration, I'll explain what's going to happen." She continued. "On your approach, you'll find that landing straight-away will not be the best kind of landing you can do. It will hurt and you'll have a good chance of breaking your legs. As you've been studying, bird's bones are hollow and therefore more fragile. What you need to do instead is to provide a bit of a buffer just before you land.

"You'll bring your wings up slightly and in a swift motion bring them straight down again. That will give you just a bit of lift and slow your flight enough for you to ... how should I put this ... hop, yes hop to your feet."

The older woman transformed into her animal form and perched on the table next to Harry. She raised her wings slightly and hopped to the floor. Just before her feet touched, she brought her wings down and ended up hopping onto the floor. She returned to normal.

"Alright, now it's your turn. Just start from the height of the chair you're in, then we'll work up to the table." She instructed.

Harry transformed and from the seat of his chair he raised his wings and hopped to the floor. He landed with a crash and fell to his side because he didn't time the downbeat of his wings quite right.

"That'll happen." Rolanda said as she helped the bird back up into its chair. "You can't expect to be able to do this in one shot, hence the practice." She said with a smile.

Harry spent an hour working his way from the seat of the chair to the tabletop then eventually to the back of the chair. His timing had become perfect and his landings superb according to his professor.

"Now, I'm going to show you the proper wing position for a good long glide. Stretch your wings out ... That's it. Now try and turn them like so." She demonstrated with her hand and arm. "Slightly higher in the back. Good, good now try and flare your feathers out. It's like spreading your fingers."

Harry was doing his best to follow the instructions and found that after a few tries he was able to control his plumage and lock his wings as he was instructed.

"Right, now I'm going to transform and we are both going to hop off of the parapets. I want you to glide, no flapping, in a circle then work your way to Hagrid's hut. I'll bring your cloak. Once we're on the ground, your night is finished and you'll use your cloak to get back to your room."

Harry did the best nod he could which still looked like a series of short bows. Madam Hooch transformed while holding his cloak and she settled on the tower's parapet. After Harry had made his way next to her she hopped off and spiraled around the tower waiting for him to go.

He took a deep breath, stretched his wings as he was instructed and hopped off the tower. It was a little shaky at first but as the familiar sense of exhilaration flowed over him his form improved and he gained perfect control over his flight. His wings were getting a bit tired from the exertion but he followed the flight path that was laid out for him and after a brisk three minute glide he was safely on the ground behind Hagrid's hut.

Madam Hooch landed neatly beside him and transformed. He followed suit and returned to normal as she handed him his cloak.

"Very good, Harry. I'll see you in a week. You are to follow the training timetable and I'll consider teaching you about thermals and how to ride them next time if your wings are strong enough." She explained.

Harry smiled brightly and put on the cloak. "I'm looking forward to it!" He said happily and made his way back to the school.

"I wish I could say that I would have enjoyed that feeling." Hermione said after Harry had explained how it felt. "I'm not too keen about flying."

Harry smiled. "I know. I remember how well the broom reacted to you during first year." He was learning because her elbow missed him this time. "So, what'd you find out tonight?"

She smiled at him excitedly. "Well, you know how some ghosts are able to affect their surroundings? Like Peeves and Myrtle? Well, the killing curse works in slightly the same fashion. Only it's not a ghost or a poltergeist that the curse uses. You know how Bellatrix told you that you had to mean it when you tried the cruciatus curse on her and she laughed? Well, the killing curse is the same way. What happens is that you project your emotions astrally. For some reason this allows your astral form to affect physical objects." She was getting more excited as she recounted what she had found.

"So, what you're telling me is that the killing curse actually allows someone who is practicing astral projection to affect the physical world?" Harry concluded.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But that's only part of it. Every person is attached to their astral form by a sliver lifeline. It connects their astral self to their physical body!"

Harry's eyes went wide. "So the lifeline is being cut by the curse."

Hermione smiled. "Yes. That's why there aren't any markings on the body! And since the curse uses the combined emotions of the person casting it, their astral form is given the ability to affect physical objects and that's why it can be blocked!"

Harry started pacing. "If what we've read is any indication, then the shades of those that Voldemort killed were the actual astral forms of them ..."

Hermione nodded again. "That's right. But for some reason, the astral form that is projected takes on the physical characteristics of that person. It's an imprint of sorts. Those shadows were able to affect the real world during your duel because they had a lot of pent up emotion. When they were finally released from the wand they were able to help you."

"So, there's a good chance that when their lifeline is severed their 'soul,' so to speak, is sucked into the wand the curse came from..." Harry concluded.

"What are we going to do now? We have a possible clue as to how the curse works but we have no way of testing the theory." Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

"We talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can help us or confirm or deny our findings. Maybe he can even help us find a way to protect that lifeline." Harry put in. "But, we'll have to do that another day. I start training tomorrow and I'm beat."

Hermione laughed. "If you'd like, I can join you. I'd like to be in better shape and a bit of running wouldn't hurt. Besides I read that it was good to have someone to exercise with so it's easier to stick to a schedule."

"I'd love that." He said with a smile. "We start tomorrow at six with ten laps around the Quidditch pitch."

"I'll see you here then." She said after a kiss then she was off to her room.

_Even with Hermione with me, I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy_. He thought glumly.

Harry was gently shaken awake the next morning at five forty-five. "Harry, it's time to get ready for our run." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Ugh ... Just ten more minutes." He moaned sleepily.

He should have known he wasn't going to win that one and soon found himself running around the pitch with his girlfriend. _This isn't so bad_. He thought after the first lap or two but by the tenth he was ready to give up.

"You can't just give up. It'll get easier." Hermione puffed as they stretched their worn muscles. "Just picture the end result, being able to actually fly and being physically fit."

Harry shook his head. "I'm too out of shape for this. I should have been working out when I was with the Dursley's ... At least then I might have had a better chance withstanding the Harry Hunting that Dudley and his friends would play."

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, just imagine when we're out of school, you won't have to go back to that horrid family!"

Harry laughed. "That's a good point. Let's get ourselves presentable and head to breakfast, shall we?"

They walked slowly up to the school and after they had finished eating went back to relax in the common room.

"Morning." Ron said as he stumbled into a chair by the fire. "What are you doing up so early?" He had obviously just gotten up to use the restroom.

"I started my physical training schedule today." Harry said after a moment. "Want to join us tomorrow?"

"Us? Oh, is Hermione doing laps with you?" Ron asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know if I could handle getting up at that time of day, you know?"

They laughed.

"I can barely handle it myself. You should see this girl! She's up at the crack of dawn as it is!" Harry was becoming proficient at dodging Hermione's elbow but still got a playful slap on the thigh. "Anyway," he continued with a grin, "It could be a good idea to get the entire team going, we could use some of that extra power in the air ..."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Hey, that could be just the edge we need! Practice starts today, by the way."

"I thought it might. Same time?" Harry asked.

"If we add the physical training then we'll have to go an hour earlier. Plan on eighteen and we'll discuss the other stuff then."

After an afternoon of calisthenics and studying, Harry found himself out on the pitch at eighteen wishing he had never given Ron that idea.

"From now on, practice is going to be held an extra hour for fitness training. Harry suggested that we put in some running and general strengthening techniques that could possibly give us an edge in the air. Imagine the looks on Crabbe and Goyle's faces when their bludger attacks don't hurt like they hope they do!"

Everyone smiled at this but had their misgivings. "Why do we need to be muscular just to fly a broom?" Andrew had asked but was reminded by Hermione of how well he would be able to bank and pull up from dives if he had better upper body strength.

The weeks went by quickly and things were getting back to normal for the trio. Ginny had even started hanging around more often though she had gone back to her previous shy tendencies. The team had been running with Harry and Hermione every day and joined in with the general athletic activities when they had the chance. Weight training had turned out to be much more fun than they originally thought. Ron came up with the good idea of turning it into a competition. Whoever improved their strength the most by time they had their first match would receive a box of chocolate frogs as reward.

Harry's other training had been going extremely well. He wasn't as fast as Madam Hooch was in the air but he was by far more accurate when it came to retrieving falling objects and spotting items on the ground. He was soon outpacing her in maneuverability as well.

Occlumency training had taken a new direction after he had confronted Snape the first night the professor had returned.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked. "I just wanted to thank you for the lessons."

Snape just sneered at him. "I was instructed to make sure you knew the practice, nothing more. Now don't bring it up again. Now, this was your last lesson. You've learned everything I can teach you on the subject. Any further detentions from me will be much worse for you and far more pleasurable for me."

Harry nodded and collected his bag.

"Oh, and good luck in tomorrow's match, my house's team has improved since you last had a chance to face them." He smiled at that but to Harry it looked like he was grimacing in pain.

He left and made his way to the room of requirement for his nightly weight training sessions. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were waiting for him and Hermione was looking over a scroll.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he kissed her on the top of her head. He looked over her shoulder before she could answer. "Ah, the roll for the D.A."

Hermione nodded. "I was wondering how many of the others were still interested." She replied. "After what happened last year, I'm sure Marietta won't want to continue her membership."

Harry agreed. "I think we can count Cho out as well. She might have only been here for me anyway."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "We'll see. She wanted to learn as well."

Their discussion ended when the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived and Hermione put the scroll away. The team was definitely looking better than it had and it seemed the training was paying off.

"I'm so nervous ... I hope I don't mess up." Was all Natalie could say when anyone asked how she was doing. She was the smallest player on the team and would have made a much better seeker due to her size but Ron and Harry thought she would be perfectly fine as a chaser.

"There's nothing to be really worried about, Nat." Harry said from his bench. He was going through another set of dumbbells. "I've seen my share of bad scrapes and that's mainly because the seeker is almost always singled out. Chasers are not quite so unlucky. You're going to be brilliant!"

The young girl blushed at the complement and she could only stammer a thank you afterwards.

"Be careful there, lover-boy." Hermione giggled in his ear. "You might be giving that impressionable, young girl the wrong idea."

"What? I'm just trying to boost her self-confidence!" He shot back playfully. "Besides, nothing compares to you." He said with a wink.

"_Nothing_? _As in no-thing_? Am I an _object_ to you, Potter?" She said with mock anger but broke down in giggles at his suddenly nervous stammered apology. "Save it. Quit while you're behind!" She added with a huff and a smile.

The night whirled by. Harry had warned against too much lifting because he wouldn't want them to try and control their brooms the next day with arms that were made of Jell-O. He had slept peacefully and the team went down to the great hall for breakfast the next morning.

"You two will need to eat something before the match. Trust me. You're nervous but you'll want something on your stomach or you'll die of hunger in the middle of the game." Ron was saying with a scholarly voice. "Hermione and I had the same problem getting Harry to eat before his first game. He ended up eating the snitch because he was so hungry!"

They all laughed and the newer members forced themselves to choke down some toast and orange juice before they made their way to the lockers.

"Be careful up there, Harry." Hermione had said just before he went in. "It's getting tiring seeing you in the hospital wing after a game."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be alright. There aren't any dementors on the field this time."

She didn't look too pleased with his response but took what she could get. "I'll be rooting for you from the normal seat." She said with a slight smile. "Good luck."

He smiled and waved as he went in to change.

Ron started the traditional pep talk after everyone had gotten into their uniforms. "It's going to be different this year!" He was saying. "We've got Harry back, the best seeker this school's seen since my brother Charlie, no offense Ginny."

"None taken." She said with a smile.

"Now, if we can, I'd like for us to win as quickly as possible. Which means that you need to get that snitch as soon as you see it, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I'll do my best. Let's hope Malfoy hasn't figured out what the snitch looks like yet!"

The room erupted with laughter.

They made their way up to the team entrance and mounted their brooms.

"Remember, we have an edge on those green gits! We'll wipe the pitch with them!" Ron said as the announcer introduced the teams.

"_And welcome to another year at the Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch!_" A familiar voice was saying over the announcer's horn. "_Today's match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!_"

"Hey, that's Lee!" Ron said with a beaming smile. "It looks like they've hired him on as announcer!"

The team mounted their brooms and soared out into the sky to cheers from all the houses but Slytherin, who were booing and shouting insults at them. They could hear Luna's lion hat roar above the cheers.

"_Here we have Gryffindor with Weasley, Weasley, Hooper, McDonald, Kirke, Sloper and Potter! What a great line-up this year! I can't remember a time when there weren't two Weasley's on the team!_

"_And for Slytherin we've got Montague, Nott, Pritchard, Pucey, Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy!_"

The two teams soared over the cheering students and faculty slaloming between the flags and towers and as Madam Hooch took the pitch the teams landed and took their positions around her.

"_Madam Hooch has entered the pitch!_"

"Now I want a good, _clean_ game! Captains shake hands!" The referee announced.

Ron and Montague met in the center and shook hands. Montague tried to crush Ron's hand but was taken by surprise when Ron was able to squeeze harder. Ron smiled evilly before returning to his spot.

The two teams mounted their brooms and took to the air again.

"_The bludgers are released and the golden snitch has taken off. Remember that the one who catches the snitch wins his team one hundred and fifty points and ends the game!_" Lee reminded everyone. "_And there goes the quaffle! McDonald has it - passes to Weasley - a reverse pass to Hooper - OH! Watch for that bludger! Kirke is on the scene and sends it towards Pritchard, blocking his steal attempt!_

"_Hooper is barreling towards the goals - a double feint! - That snake didn't expect that! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!_"

Harry was happy that they had drawn first blood but he was too busy looking for the snitch. He noticed that Malfoy was up to his old tricks and was hovering just below and to the right of him.

"_Look at that score! McDonald scores another ten points for Gryffindor!_" Lee was still doing his perfect play by play. "_Some young man is going to be happy one of these days with a chaser like that!_"

"_Lee!_" McGonagall shouted.

"_Sorry, Professor, it wouldn't be the same without you here! Goyle just missed the Gryffindor keeper with that shot! Watch it up there, Weasley!_" He continued.

Harry was scanning high and low for any sign of that familiar golden flash.

"_And Weasley blocks a goal with a superb starfish and stick!_"

He spotted the snitch hovering dead center of the pitch about ten feet in the air. Without wasting any time he bolted for it.

"_Potter's on the move! He seems to have found the golden snitch!_"

Harry glanced behind him to see Malfoy hot on his trail and doubled his efforts to reach the snitch before the other seeker could catch up.

"_And it's Miss Weasley with another great shot for Gryffindor! That's thirty - zilch for Gryffindor! Bet those green gits are going to start crying soon!_"

"_Lee!_"

"_Ok, they won't cry but they're still not happy the way this is going!_"

The snitch shot off towards the Slytherin goal posts and Harry pulled out of the dive to give chase. He quickly closed the distance and reached for the elusive ball.

"_Crabbe and Goyle just walloped that bludger! That's the first time I've seen them use their heads! Where's that Dopplebeater Defense headed?_"

_Just a bit closer_ ... Harry thought desperately. _Almost have it_ ... He stretched his arm out further by lying flat against the broom.

"_The Gryffindor beaters aren't fast enough! Watch out Potter!_"

Harry heard Lee shout over the gasps of the crowd but he wasn't fast enough to heed the warning. The next thing he knew the bludger collided with the back of his head and he saw stars. The force jolted him forward off his broom and he crashed into a heap on the pitch thirty feet below.


	20. The Dursleys' Visit

CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
THE DURSLEYS' VISIT

Harry could hear a voice crying from a great distance. He tried to reach out to find the woman who was sobbing. He wanted to help her to see what was wrong.

"_Don't take my baby ... please ... let him live ..._" She was sobbing.

He saw a green light flash in his eyes.

"_He's going to be alright, Ma'am._" A man said. "_His pupils have started to react to the treatment._"

His eyes fluttered open for a moment but the light sent rippling waves of pain through his head.

"He's waking up! Quick! Get my husband! He'll be so relieved!" The woman was crying again. "I'm here, honey. I'm here. You can do it! Wake up, please?" She took his hand.

Harry was able to open his eyes and squinted at the brightness that assaulted him. He looked around at the hospital room. He had an I.V. in his arm and he was hooked to a respirator. "Mmmmph ..." He tried to scream. _WHERE AM I_?! He was screaming to himself desperately.

"Easy, sweetie. You've been out for a long time." The woman was crying still. "Oh, your father and I are so happy that you're awake."

Harry finally looked at the woman who was talking to him and stroking his hand. _MOM_?! His eyes went wide with shock and horror. _Am-Am I dead_? He looked around frantically as his father walked into the room. _DAD_?!

"Harry!" His father said with a wave of relief rushing over his body. He ran to Harry's other side and took his hand. "Son, you're awake! It's been so long!" He started to cry.

The man Harry thought was the doctor came back into the room. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes!" He said with a smile. "You had us worried for a long time, Harry." He walked over and shined a green light into his eyes. "That was one nasty concussion you had there, we didn't think you'd come out of the coma!" He started examining Harry's head and neck.

"Mmmmph!!!" Harry tried to talk again but the tubing kept him from doing so.

"Take it easy, take it easy. We'll have you off the respirator in a few hours." The doctor said. "I'm sure you haven't caught my name yet. I'm Doctor Perkins. You're at the New London Hospital. It's good to see you awake."

_The New London Hospital?! Where's Hogwarts? Hermione? Ron?_ Harry looked about frantically again.

There wasn't anything else he could do, he was strapped to the bed and he couldn't move. All he could do was lie there and listen to his mother and father say how relieved they were that he'd finally woken up. He decided to wait until he could get the chance to speak properly.

A nurse came into the room after an hour or two and beamed a smile at him. "I see my favorite patient has come back to the world of the living!" She checked his vitals and noted them on her clipboard. "We'll have that thing out of your throat in a few minutes. It's not going to feel too pleasant so we'll try and get it out slowly, ok?"

Harry nodded.

After a few minutes Harry was breathing on his own again and his throat was really raw. The nurse gave him a cup of ice and told him to suck on it and not to swallow too quickly. "It's going to hurt for a bit, be careful with the talking as well." She instructed.

"Thank you." He croaked. He looked nervously at his parents after the nurse left the three of them alone. "Where am I?" He croaked again.

"Don't try to talk too much, sport." His dad said. "We rushed you to the hospital as soon as we could. You need to be strong, son."

Harry looked at him and apparently his father knew what he was going to ask.

"Why? Harry, do you know what day it is?" He asked.

Harry thought about it for a second. "November 20, 1997?"

His father smiled. "Yes it is! This is a good sign! It has to be!" The man looked at his wife and smiled broadly. He pulled his chair closer. "Do you know when you got here?"

"This afternoon?" Harry whispered hoarsely.

His father's smile faded and a sad look crossed his face. He shook his head. "No, son. You've been here for six years."

Harry coughed on the ice he was sucking on. "What?!" He tried to yell but it hurt and came out as a whisper. "Th-that can't be!"

"It is, honey." His mother was crying as she put her hand on his arm. "You fell off the garage. We-we didn't think you were going to live." She broke down in tears.

"Your mother's right, Harry. You were playing some game and got on the roof of the garage with a broom. You tried to reach the end of the flagpole and you slipped and fell on your head on the driveway."

Harry reached to his head and felt where his scar was or used to be.

"What? Where's my scar?" He asked bewildered.

"What scar?" His mother asked as she wiped her tears away.

"The one I got when you ..." Harry looked at the people in front of him. "How-how can this be? Y-you died. Voldemort killed you ... I-I was left with a scar ... here ..." He rubbed his forehead again.

His mother looked at him with a sad and curious look. "What are you talking about, honey? We're very much alive and so are you." She looked to her husband.

"Son, what do you mean? What is this _Voldermart_ you just mentioned?" His father asked.

"Not Voldermart ..." Harry whispered exasperatedly. "_Voldemort_. He's a powerful, evil, dark wizard."

"Does this have to do with those comic books you were reading?" His mother asked quietly. She reached down for her purse and after opening it pulled out a comic and handed it to Harry.

"_Tales of Fantasy: The Dark Lord Returns_?" Harry was shell-shocked. "What?!"

He quickly opened the book and flipped through the pages. It was all about a trio of teenage witches and wizards that were hunting down an evil wizard named Vadermal who had killed their parents.

"I-I don't understand ..." Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. But there, right in front of him were the three friends: A young boy named Harvey who had a long scar across his forehead, a red-headed boy named Roy, and a young girl named Harmony. Harvey and Roy enjoyed playing wizard ball which was baseball on broomsticks. Harmony was a very smart girl and helped them to cast spells to save them during their adventures.

Harry dropped the comic. "_This.Can't.Be.True._" He whispered in pure shock.

"What?" His mother asked taken aback. "It-it is, sweetie. You've been in a coma for six years! We were worried sick! We thought we lost you!" She was going into hysterics.

His father went over to her and pulled her into a caring hug.

"Calm down, honey. He's been asleep for six years. M-maybe he was dreaming that entire time ..." He hugged her to him and stroked her vivid, red hair as she started to cry again.

Harry just stared blankly in front of him. _This can't be real! It can't!_ His mind started racing. _Maybe I'm dreaming now!_ He closed his eyes. _Breathe deeply. Empty my mind. Step back into the shadows of still and quiet thought._ He calmed somewhat but the room remained in front of him. He glanced at his parents.

"You're still here." He said aloud without thinking.

"Yes, we are, Harry." His father said. "We promised you we wouldn't leave you and we haven't. We're sticking to that promise, son."

"Thi-this is a lot to take in ... Um ... Have Ron and Hermione come to visit?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Are they friends from your school?" His mother asked as she turned back around, tissue in hand.

"Yeah." Harry said excitedly. "They're my best friends! They must be worried!"

His parents looked at each other again then back to Harry. She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Nobody from your school has come to visit, sweetie. Just your father, uncle, aunt, cousin and I have."

"My uncle, aunt, and cousin? They came to visit me in the hospital?" Harry asked with a wide look of shock on his face. "We're talking about the Dursleys, right?"

"We are, Harry." His dad said with a bewildered look on his face. "Dudley was half-mad with grief when you fell into the coma. He was playing with you that day. Don't-don't you remember?"

Harry shook his head gently as he gaped, open-mouthed, at his father. "No. They've always treated me like I was filth. I don't know how many times Dudley would chase me down and beat me up." _This is getting too weird for me ... I _HAVE_ to be dreaming!_

"Your aunt and uncle haven't ever treated you that way, Harry! They love you as much as we do! You and your cousin would spend hours in the back yard with your toys playing!" His father was pacing the room. "You don't sound like yourself, son. I'll be back with the doctor."

_How can this be happening? The Dursleys love me? I played with Dudley for hours?_ This had got to be a trick of some sort Harry thought. _But occlumency didn't help! What-what if all that I've been through ... What if that was all a dream? What if Ron and Hermione were just dreams?_ Tears started to well in his eyes. _Hermione ... Ron ..._

A few minutes later Doctor Perkins entered the room with his father. "Harry, I think there might be some mental trauma that you may have experienced when you fell and then when you slipped into the coma. What's the earliest thing you can remember?"

Harry thought as hard as he could. "I remember screaming and a green light." He said after a few moments.

"What do you remember before that? I was flashing the light in your eyes this morning and your mother was crying by your side."

"But that's the earliest I remember." He said after a moment.

"What do you remember then? Even if it's a dream, we can find out what's been going on." Harry's mother was saying. "Don't worry, dear, I'm right here." She took his hand again and patted it reassuringly.

Harry looked into her deep green eyes for a moment then told them about growing up with the Dursleys and being accepted to Hogwarts then finally the last few years spent with his friends.

The doctor nodded sagely. "This happens a lot with coma victims. What's happening is the mind attempting to repair itself. Whatever the victims were reading or watching last tends to take a grip on their subconscious. When they're in a coma, it's hypothesized that the victim's dreams are constructed from those final memories.

"There was a young man in a study who had been in a coma for thirteen years and he had dreamed that he was mobster from the America's. He had been watching a movie about that before his car accident."

"You-you mean to tell me that everything I've been through, all my friends, my school, my girlfriend, all of it was a dream? _A lousy dream?!_" Harry was horrified and angry, scared and suddenly alone all at once.

"It looks that way, Harry." The doctor said. "I'll contact a psychologist and our best neurologist to run some tests and see if there is any permanent damage. CAT scans and other tests came up negative. It could be something deeper in the brain or in his memory." Dr. Perkins was talking with his father now. "He may be suffering from amnesia; it's common with head trauma this severe."

Harry's father nodded. "Whatever it takes to see my son home and healthy, Dr. Perkins."

The doctor left and a nervous trio entered the room.

"HARRY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Squealed Dudley and his portly cousin rushed to his side. "I've missed you, mate!" He punched Harry's shoulder lightly, afraid that he might hurt his thin cousin. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're ok." Aunt Petunia cried as she came over and gave him a gentle hug. "We were so worried."

"You're a strong young man I'll give you that, Harry." Uncle Vernon beamed at him as he took his hand. "How are you feeling, boy?"

Harry was not prepared for this. "I-I'm ok." He said shyly as he turned away trying to hide behind his mother.

"He's had some sort of strange nightmares about a warty hog and monsters." His mother explained to the family as she led them back to the door. "He's going to need some time to readjust. He was so out of it he had dreamed that you were mean to him and treated him like filth." She whispered, but Harry could just hear what she said.

Aunt Petunia's hands shot to her mouth as she stifled a whimper. "W-what? Why would he ..." His aunt broke down into tears as his mother hugged her.

"Shh, Petunia, it's ok. It has something to do with his comics and the trauma of his accident. He'll come around. Come on out in the hall ..." She looked back at her son and smiled bravely. "We'll be right outside, sweetie. Try and get some rest?" Then she rushed them out of the room.

"Get well, son. We're right here outside the door. Just call and we'll be back." Harry's father closed the door quietly and Harry was alone in the room. He pinched his arm and winced at the pain. He wasn't dreaming.


	21. Going Home

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
GOING HOME

Harry had a very restless night and could barely sleep. When he did fall asleep he dreamed of being carried around and people shouting. He felt a sharp pain in his arm like a needle had been inserted into it and he snapped awake again. The nurse was standing over him pressing a new I.V. needle in his arm.

"Sorry to wake you, dear." She said apologetically. "We needed to change your I.V. the old one was starting to clog." She motioned to the old needle and tubing in a tray by the bed.

Harry just nodded and lay back down. His mother had brought in a stack of his comics so that he would have something to read now that he was out of his coma. He had been reading from the first comic and continuing all the way through the series. His parents had been buying every copy as it came out and read to him every day.

It was all here. The names were different and the adventures somewhat askew but everything he had experienced on his adventures with Ron and Hermione were laying in front of him in four-color print. He was reading the latest issue.

Harvey and Roy were on the school's wizard ball team. Harmony was cheering for them in the bleachers when Harvey's arch-enemy Dario, a pale faced boy who looked down on everyone else, had sent a bewitched ball at Harvey that knocked him off his broom and onto the ground. His broom crashed into a large, ancient oak tree and shattered.

Harry shook his head. _I still can't believe this! It can't be real!_ He was desperate. While looking around the room he had a sudden idea. _If I can use wandless magic still and summon something to me, then there would be no doubt that someone's trying to trick me!_ He concentrated on a vase of flowers at the end of his bed and stretched his hand out to catch it.

Nothing happened. Not a spark. Not a bit of energy could be felt.

He was starting to lose hope. "Wait, I'm an animagus!" He remembered. He concentrated but couldn't transform. He was still Harry, sitting in a bed in a white hospital room with a stack of comics that seemed to be everything he'd experienced. He was alone with no friends by his side to help him.

He started to lose hope but he wrapped his memories of Ron and Hermione around him like a blanket against the depression that was slowly building in him. _I wish you guys were here ... I wish you were here, Hermione, you'd figure out what was going on ..._ He picked up his latest comic book and stared at Harmony for a long while before he drifted off into another fitful sleep.

He dreamed that a white dog was chasing him down Privet Drive. His cousin Dudley was riding his bike with his friends laughing and throwing rocks at him. He tried to get into the house but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had cast a spell to keep him away from the door. He was chased through the park and he tripped over one of Mrs. Figg's cats, Mr. Paws, who hissed at him. He kept running from the white dog that was barking at him. He made it to King's Cross and couldn't get through the gate to platform nine and three quarters. Dobby was laughing at him from across the station.

"Harry Potter will not go back to Hogwarts!" He chortled.

The dog almost reached him and he ran again. _Where can I go? I can't get back to school!_ He was looking around frantically and spotted an old Ford Anglia. _Of Course! I'll fly to Hogwarts!_ He bolted for the car.

The door opened as he approached and as he went to get in a giant spider lunged at him from the back seat. He jumped out and went for his wand but couldn't find it. He gasped as the car lifted into the air and shot off out of sight. He got knocked down by the dog that placed his huge, hairy paws on his chest and pushed down on him over and over.

"Harry! Harry!" The dog kept saying over and over in a familiar voice.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found his father shaking him gently. "Harry, wake up. The doctor said that we can take you back home today!" He was smiling.

Harry looked around and saw his mother standing just behind his father. She was beaming and tears were streaking down her face. "You can finally come back home with us!"

Harry couldn't shake the dream out of his head. _What was with that white dog? I've never seen it before._ "Um ... Mom, do-do you know anything about a white dog?"

His mother beamed at him. "Honey, he remembers Snuffles!" She bent over and hugged him. "Your memory is starting to come back!"

His parents smiled and his father pulled out some clothes for him from a green duffle bag. "We did our best to find the size that would fit you now. I'm afraid your favorite clothes are too small."

Harry smiled weakly. "Thanks." He said simply. "Um ... could I have a little privacy while I change?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." His mother was startled for a moment. "I forgot that you're older now." She gave him a quick hug and his parents left him alone in the room.

He thought that the clothes they gave him were pretty nice. A good pair of khakis and a nice button down shirt was soon on his thin frame and he slipped into the dock shoes that were on the floor. Everything fit well. _Much better than having to wear Dudley's old clothes_ he thought. Then he realized that he probably didn't ever wear his cousin's old clothes.

He crossed the room to the door and opened it. "I'm dressed." He said. He still wasn't sure what to make of all this. Harry turned back around and pulled out his favorite copy of _Tales of Fantasy_, in this issue Harvey and Harmony had a private party on the top of the school for her birthday. He couldn't bring himself to fully accept what was going on.

"You ready to go home, honey?" His mother asked with a wide smile and tears starting to form again. "We've kept your room exactly the way it was before, well, we had to get you new clothes but everything else is the same."

"Yeah." He said looking at the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I still feel weird after having 'dreamt' everything that went on the past six years."

His father put an arm around his shoulder. "We understand, Harry. You dreamt we were dead and horrible things happened. We just hope that in time you can readjust to the real world and the dreams won't affect you anymore."

Harry sighed then nodded. "Um ... Do-do you mind if we stop a few places on the way home? I-I just have to see for myself that it was all a dream, you know?"

They were walking out of the room now. His mother took his hand. "Of course, dear, anything you want. Anything that we can do that will help you feel better. Ok?"

Harry smiled at this. "Thanks." He said.

After a flurry of paperwork and waiting they were finally wheeling Harry out the discharge doors. The nurses who had taken care of him smiled and waved telling him they were glad he was ok but they'd miss him.

Harry nodded and waved to them. "Thanks." Was all he could say.

His dad drove up in a nice sedan and helped him into the back seat while his mother got into the passenger side up front.

"Where do we go first, sport?" His father beamed at him.

"King's Cross Station? Is that Ok?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, it'll take us a little bit to get there the traffic is horrible today." His father answered back. "There's a GameBoy in the back with some games for you to keep busy if you'd like and we have some sodas up here. Would you like something to drink?"

They pulled out into the busy street and started on their way across town.

"Is there any Coca-Cola?" Harry asked. He had a feeling they would be fresh out of butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

His mother smiled and reached into a cooler by her feet. She handed him an ice-cold can and a napkin. "It used to be your favorite, Harry. We have plenty, sweetie, just let us know when you're thirsty."

Harry opened the soda and sipped it slowly. _It tastes like Coca-Cola._ He thought. His gaze wandered to the people on the sidewalks and the other cars. They were all blissfully walking around doing what muggles do on a bright afternoon. _I should be in defense against the dark arts right now ..._ He thought glumly to himself.

They drove for about forty-five minutes when they finally pulled into the station parking lot. Harry's heart began to race as he thought about platform nine and three quarters.

"We're here!" His dad announced cheerfully. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to see something in the station." Harry said truthfully. "It'll only take a minute."

The small family got out of the car and made their way through the crowd. The station looked just as Harry remembered it, down to the graffiti on one of the walls. He was starting to get excited.

"I need to go to platforms nine and ten." He announced as he set off. He knew exactly where he was going. His parents followed behind their excited son.

They arrived a few, short minutes later and Harry immediately made for the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He reached out a trembling hand and pushed against the solid brick.

_NO! I can't get through!_ He thought frantically. He began patting the entire wall and found nothing but brick there.

"What are you looking for, son?" His dad asked quizzically.

"There's supposed to be a gateway here to platform nine and three quarters." Harry answered quickly as he kept searching, loosing hope with each connection with the unfeeling wall.

His mother placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "Honey, was that in your dream?"

Harry looked up at her face and saw her concern. "Yeah, I-I just wanted to see if I was dreaming now. I needed to be sure. I need to be." He said wistfully. "I just need to go one more place here in London. The other place I want to go would be a bit farther north." He explained.

"We'll take you wherever you want to go, Harry." His father reassured him. "Wherever that may be, we'll be there for you." He put his hand on Harry's other shoulder and an arm around his wife.

Harry smiled weakly. _I don't know if I want to find out ..._ He thought to himself as depression started to deflate his hope.

They made their way back to the car and his father followed Harry's directions. They were soon parked on the street in front of a run-down looking building that had a sign over the door: _The Leaky Cauldron_. Harry's heart leapt to his throat. "It's here!" he said excitedly as they all got out of the car and went up to the shop.

They opened the doors and walked in. Harry's smile fell and his hopes hit the floor. "What's this?"

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! Is there a particular comic book or card game you're looking for?" An old man said from behind the counter. "Ah, I see you have a copy of _Tales of Fantasy_! We just got the new collectable card game in this morning! It's getting rave reviews!"

Harry stumbled to the counter and looked at the cards. They were shaped just like the Famous Witch and Wizard cards in a package of chocolate frogs!

"Do you mind if we get a box?" He asked. His mouth was dry but his eyes were wet and starting to sting.

"I don't see why not." His father told him. "It was that comic that helped keep you alive all these years."

They walked out of the comic shop with an entire box of game cards. Harry was anxious to see what they were like. As soon as they were in the car and following his last set of directions, he opened a package and examined the contents.

"Hmm, the pictures don't even move." He said under his breath as he examined them. He found that he had a copy of Harvey, Roy, and Harmony in the first pack. There was a wizard that resembled Dumbledore named Bumbley and an evil looking man with snake eyes called Vadermal. The game had several pieces: Heroes, villains, spells, charms, enchantments, hexes, jinxes, and magic items.

Harry gasped. _The forget-me-not cameo?!_ He quickly read the flavor text.

_This magical pendant was given to Harmony by Harvey for Harmony's birthday._

He examined the picture closely. He could make out plaques beneath the pictures of Harvey and Harmony. They both read _HOSPITAL_. He looked at the card and decided that it should go in his pocket along with the ones of Harvey, Roy, and Harmony. After a minute of looking through the cards he decided to put a few more along with them.

"We're in Ottery St. Catchpole, Harry." His father said from the driver's seat. "Where do we go from here?"

Harry directed them to where the Burrow was located. They followed the road and were soon climbing the hill that separated the wizarding family from the muggles down below.

As they crested the hill, Harry strained to catch a glimpse of Ron's home. He saw a roof followed by a structure that was slightly tilting like someone had haphazardly added rooms on. His heart began to soar!

"It's the Burrow!" He shouted. "It's there! It's there!" He was smiling. _It wasn't a dream after all!_ He was relieved.

They pulled to a stop a little ways from the precarious house and Harry opened the door and bolted straight towards the main entrance. "Mrs. Weasley! It's me, Harry!"

There wasn't an answer. He got to the door and read a sign that was posted in the window. _This house has been condemned. It is unsafe to enter the premises._

Harry ran to the window and looked into a dust-covered, cobweb-filled room. Nobody had been here for years.

"It-it can't be." He said with a trembling voice. "It just can't." He turned and looked at his parents who were standing by the car watching him. "It-it ..." He fell to his knees and began to cry. His mother was there in an instant with her arms around him.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, sweetie. It's ok." She rocked him back and forth and he felt the warmth and comfort of his mother's embrace.

"It can't have all been a dream ..." He said between sobs. "My friends ... They need me. I need them. I need Hermione. I need Ron." He couldn't stand it. He hugged his mother back and let it all pour out.

"Come on, honey. Let's get home and we'll try our best to help you through this." She helped him to his feet and brought him to the car. They climbed inside and his father drove them back to London.

After what seemed like a few short minutes, they pulled into the driveway of a very familiar place.

"We-we live on Privet Drive?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, 4 Privet Drive to be exact." His mother beamed at him. "We moved here when you were born." She explained.

They walked up to the house that Harry remembered far too well. They went into the front door and he looked around. There were pictures of him on the mantle as a young boy. One was of him and Dudley on a fishing trip. They were holding a large herring in front of a scale. Another one was of a birthday party and Harry had icing all over his face, smiling like a clown at the camera. There was another of his elementary school class. He was in the third row from the bottom next to his cousin.

The house was decorated in a moderate fashion. Tasteful furniture and colors were in each room. He walked slowly up the stairs and hit the creaky step on the way. He made for the second bedroom that he lived in at the Dursley's and opened the door. A large white dog looked up at him and barked before it ran at him and pinned him on the floor. It started licking him like it had missed Harry badly. Harry laughed as he finally got the dog off of him.

"Snuffles remembers you, son!" His father said happily as he brought Harry's things up from the car. "That's not your room, Harry." He opened the door to Dudley's room and went inside. "This is your room."

Harry walked slowly to the room his father had just gone in. His eyes went wide. There were posters of Harvey, Roy, and Harmony on the wall. Another with Harvey and Roy in their wizard ball uniforms on brooms. Another of the trio fighting a three headed dog. On his dresser were pictures of his Aunt and Uncle and another one of Dudley and him holding the herring. A large four-poster bed was in one corner and a computer and computer desk in another. There was a large trunk with HP stenciled on it at the base of his bed and toys were sticking out from the cracks.

"This is my room?" He said after taking it all in.

"Yes it is. We haven't changed anything but your clothes, sweetie." His mother said from behind him. "You can go on in nothing will bite you."

Harry stumbled into the room in disbelief. _This is my room?_ He thought. He walked over to the pictures and examined them all then went to the bed and sat down on it. He ran his fingers over the duvet. _This feels like my bed at Hogwarts..._

His mother walked over and sat next to him then hugged him from behind. "It's so good to have you home with us, Harry. We've missed you so much since you went into the hospital."

Harry nodded. "This still feels so surreal." He said slowly. "All I've ever wanted was a normal life and here it is."

Harry's dad smiled. "I've got tickets to a soccer match this next Saturday, what say we all go and make a day out of it?"

Harry smiled. "I-I think I'd like that."

His parents both beamed at him.

"Great! Why don't you get some sleep? You've gone through a lot in one day, sweetie." His mother said as she kissed the top of his head. "We'll be here in the morning. Snuffles hasn't had a proper walk in ages!"

Harry smiled again. "Ok." His mother stood to leave the room. "Um ... C-could you read some of the comics to me? I-I'd like to actually hear it."

His mother stifled a sob with her hand. "I'd love to, honey. Get ready for bed and I'll read whatever you want." She smiled lovingly at Harry.

_I guess this isn't so bad. I get to spend time with my parents. I thought they were dead ..._ He looked at the two people who were very much alive and standing in his room. "Ok." He said smiling at them.

It didn't take him long to shower, get into his pajamas and brush his teeth. He was soon propped in bed against his pillows and Snuffles was lying next to him snoring in the only way that dogs can snore.

His mother came in and lay next to him, propped into a sitting position. "Which one do you want me to read?" She asked.

"I like this one ... and ... this one." He said, pulling out his favorite issue and then one where they disguise themselves as teachers to punish Dario for picking on a poor first year little girl.

His mother smiled and began to read him the stories. She was very good as she would change her voice to fit the different characters. His head was in her lap and she started stroking his hair. He was starting to doze off when his mother got out of the bed and tucked him in.

"I love you, sweetie, and sweet dreams." She said.

"I love you too, mom." He said and he felt that he truly meant it. She let out a small whimper and kissed him on the forehead as he fell asleep.

Harry started dreaming again. This time he was in St. Mungo's with Hermione. They were walking to visit Ron. He had found out the other day that Hermione loved him and he loved her. They got to the Psychiatric ward and Gilderoy Lockhart had snuck up behind them and kidnapped Hermione. She wasn't screaming for help instead she was telling Harry to wake up and help her because she was having a hard time resisting Lockhart's charms. He turned around and tried to chase after them but a Devil's Snare reached out and snaked around his leg. He fought against the plant but it kept wrapping itself around him and wouldn't let go.

He woke with a scream and found that he was covered in sweat and the blankets had tangled around his legs and wrapped around him. Snuffles was on the floor panting and his parents rushed into the room.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" His mother was in hysterics.

"I-I had a bad dream, I'm sorry that I woke you." Harry said quietly. "It felt real."

His mother was at his side in an instant and her arms were around him in a motherly embrace before he knew it. "It's ok. We're right here. It was just a dream."

He sighed. "I-I know, mom." He said after a few moments. "I'll be ok, really." _They need me. I know they do._ He thought to himself frantically.

Snuffles started whimpering.

"It looks like Snuffles needs a walk." Harry's father said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Um ... Dad, Could I take him for a walk? I could use the air." Harry asked.

His parents looked at each other for a moment then his dad smiled. "Of course, of course, Harry, just let me get my shoes ..."

"Can I do it alone? I know that you've both missed me, but I still need some time to absorb it all. I won't be long, really." Harry said.

"Are you sure? You just got home from the hospital."

"I'm sure, dad. I won't be long, once or twice around the block won't hurt, will it?" Harry said with a slight smile.

His mother laughed. "No, I suppose not. Let him take Snuffles for his walk, James. He'll be alright."

"Ok. You're lucky your mother is on your side, son." His dad said with a smile. "Otherwise I'd be by your side every minute to make sure you were alright."

Harry smiled at the admission. "I'm kind of glad that mom is on my side. It would be embarrassing if I happened to go out on a date then!"

The three of them laughed for a moment then Harry was left alone to get dressed. He checked his pockets to make sure that his cards were still with him and he got Snuffles ready for their walk.

He stepped out the front door and waved to his parents. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before the door closed. James and Lily Potter watched their son walk down the street from the front window.

After a few minutes of walking, Snuffles started tugging towards the park. "Just around the block, Snuffles, we'll go to the park tomorrow." Harry said with a laugh and pulled the stubborn dog back onto the sidewalk. He pulled out the cards he had stashed in his pocket.

"Hermione, I wish I could find you." He whispered. "I wish I had the forget-me-not cameo so that I could see where you were."

He flipped to the card with the cameo on it and did a double-take. "_WHAT?!_" He couldn't believe his eyes. The plaque under Harmony said _SCHOOL_ and the plaque under Harvey said _HOSPITAL_.


	22. The Reflected Truth

CHAPTER -TWENTY-TWO-  
The Reflected Truth

Harry's mind was racing again and it felt like his heart was in his head instead of his chest due to the throbbing that suddenly took up residence in his skull. He looked at the card again. The plaques still read _SCHOOL_ and _HOSPITAL_. He dug frantically through the other cards and found that he had only one copy of the forget-me-not cameo.

"I don't believe it." Harry whispered. "If this is the real world with no magic, how can my card have changed?"

Snuffles pulled hard on his leash and Harry was dragged out into the street despite his attempts to keep his family's dog on the sidewalk. The dog was panting as it strained against the leash but stubbornly pulled him towards the park. After seeing the card, Harry thought he'd let snuffles have his way.

A few minutes later they arrived in the park but Snuffles pulled Harry right to the center into a copse of trees that created a neat, circular clearing. The dog let out a single bark that echoed into the night.

"What is it, boy?" Harry asked after a few minutes. The dog paced around the clearing and then sat down and began to scratch at the collar around his neck.

"Do you want me to take off your collar?" He asked.

The dog looked up at him as if he understood then walked over to Harry and bowed its head.

Harry reached down and undid the collar's buckle. He half expected the dog to run off but instead it sat back down and scratched at his neck gratefully.

A flutter of wings was heard in the tree behind him and Harry turned around to see a pale white owl that almost seemed to be translucent.

"Who?" The owl asked Harry.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry was looking inquisitively at the bird.

"Who are you?" The owl asked the second time.

Harry was back on his heels. _An owl that says more than just 'who'?_ "I-I'm H-Harry P-Potter." He stumbled over the reply.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around in fright. What he saw next made his knees buckle and Harry fell to the ground.

"S-Sirius?" He asked tentatively, tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his godfather.

"Yes, Harry. It's me." He held out a hand to help Harry to his feet. "I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized with a lopsided smile.

Harry eagerly took his hand and once on his feet hugged Sirius. "I thought you died! I never thought I'd see you again!" Despite himself, Harry could only laugh in relief and he could barely hold it in.

"It's ok, Harry. I went peacefully." He said after a moment. "I didn't really die, but I have no way of getting back at the moment." Sirius had a sad look on his face. "They say that there are things far worse than death. They're right. Being able to see but not be seen, speak but not be heard, and anything you touch you pass right through ..." His godfather sighed.

"What do you mean? It sounds like you're a ghost." Harry said after a moment.

"It's something quite like that. But it's very different. I don't have time to explain it all right now, we'll see each other again, I promise. Right now I need you to listen to me."

Harry nodded grimly and looked around, fearful that there would be prying eyes and ears listening from the shadows. "I'm listening." He said after a moment.

"Harry, you aren't where you think you are. This is a dream world that you've been tricked into going into. You're currently at St. Mungo's in a 'coma.' It's not actually a coma, they have you hooked to a potion drip and that potion is keeping you here. This is bad, Harry, the _Potion of Erised_ was developed to act just like the mirror. It takes your deepest, darkest desires and brings them to full life in your dreams." He explained as Harry's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "When you looked at the card, you wished desperately to find out where Hermione was. She isn't in the hospital with you right now because she was sent back to the school."

A twig snapped somewhere in the darkness of the surrounding park.

"You know how the mirror works, Harry. Think." Sirius transformed back to his dog form and pawed at the discarded collar. Harry bent down and quickly put it back on the dog. He was just in time as a policeman strolled into the copse of trees.

"The park was closed a few minutes ago, son. Head on home now." The policeman said.

"Sorry." Harry said quickly. "My dog wanted to get some exercise. I'll be on my way." He took the leash and with Snuffles in tow, Harry made his way back to Privet Drive.

"Where have you been?" His father was asking sternly. "It's been an hour since you left!"

Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry, dad. Snuffles dragged me to the park and I just got back." Snuffles jumped up on James and tried to lick his face.

"Well, you've gotten back in one piece. Do you feel any better, had enough time to think?"

Harry nodded. "I feel better than I ever thought I could." He beamed back. "Now that I realize what's been going on and I can get on with things, I feel terrific!" _And I'll really be back home once I find out how to get back!_ Harry thought happily to himself.

His mother smiled brightly at the news. "That's great, sweetie!" She enveloped him in a motherly hug. "As long as we're up, how about some hot cocoa?"

Harry and his father both agreed wholeheartedly. "It's been a while since you've had your mother's hot cocoa." His father said happily. "Best stuff on the planet I'd say!"

Lily blushed. "You two wait here and I'll see to it then."

Harry sat in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace and Snuffles lay his head on Harry's lap. Harry smiled and scratched behind the dog's ears.

"It looks like you're adjusting well, son." His father said as he sat down in another chair across from him.

Harry smiled at his father. _I do wish this was real, but it isn't._ He thought. _I wonder how I'm going to figure this one out ... What would Hermione do?_ There wasn't a library at his fingertips like at Hogwarts when it suddenly dawned on him. _The comics! There was a story about a mirror of truth!_

"I'm going to get a comic or two to read, I'll be right back down." He said happily as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with the comics concerning the story.

"Is the cocoa ready yet, Lily?" His father called into the kitchen.

"It'll be just a few minutes, James!" His mother's voice echoed from the kitchen.

James picked up a newspaper that had been lying on a side table and began to flip through it.

Meanwhile, Harry was engrossed in the storyline concerning the mirror of truth. Harvey had lost his way in a huge labyrinth and he was trying to find Harmony and Roy. There were monsters of all types roaming the large maze and he was having a rough time avoiding or fighting them all. While Harvey was running the maze, Harmony was looking through a book she always carried with her. It was her _Tome of All Knowledge_ they had found when they defeated the three-headed dog. All she had to do was present it with a problem and it would give her clues that would help solve that problem. She found that the only way to get Harvey out of the labyrinth was to create an infinite tunnel of reflections that amplified the image of whatever was inside. This would cause the confusion surrounding the subject to shatter and allow whoever was confused to return home safely.

Harry thought hard. _How can I create a magical tunnel of infinite reflections?_

"Here we are! Three mugs of nice, warm hot cocoa!" His mother said as she set a tray down on the coffee table. "You used to like marshmallows in yours, Harry. I hope you still do."

Harry smiled. "They're great, mom!" He took a sip of the hot beverage and the flavor danced on his tongue. "This is really good!" He said with a smile as he picked up a biscuit to nibble on.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie." His mother beamed at him from behind her mug.

His parents began telling him about all that went on while he was asleep. The Gulf War had ended, there were tensions everywhere. The U.S. had re-elected their president even after a flurry of inquiries into a scandal he was involved in. There was a lot of information that Harry had heard in his 'dream' but he let his parents continue telling him what was going on around the world and then what was happening with their family.

"Dudley has been at Smeltings for a while now. His grades dipped when you were in the hospital but after a while he seemed to pour himself into his schoolwork and is bringing home perfect marks each term." His mother was explaining.

Harry stifled a yawn at this point but kept his sleepy eyes open and he tried to be attentive to his parents.

"Oh, sweetie, why didn't you tell us you were getting tired again?" His mother asked with a slight laugh.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." Harry said truthfully. "It's been so long since I've heard either of you that I just wanted to take it all in."

She smiled at him as she got to her feet. "We missed hearing your voice too, sweetie. Come on and we'll get you up to bed, shall we?"

Harry smiled and got up. _How am I going to create that tunnel?_ He asked himself as they made their way up the stairs to his room. They passed the bathroom and he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the bathroom sink.

His mother ushered him into his room and Snuffles padded in and hopped up onto the bed. "Shoo, Snuffles. Let Harry get some sleep." She tried to push the large dog off the bed but failed miserably.

"It's ok, mom." Harry said with a grin. "I think I can manage with Snuffles here." He patted the dog on his back and smiled again.

"Ok, if you think you'll be fine then." She said with a giggle. "Your Aunt and I are going to go antique shopping tomorrow. Do you want to tag along?" She asked as she kissed his forehead and tucked him in again.

"That sounds interesting." Harry said. _Maybe I'll find something that can help me get back ..._

He had a hard time sleeping again. His mind was racing. _I need to find a way to create that reflective tunnel._ He thought. Snuffles wasn't sleeping either and seemed to be watching around the room.

"Keeping an eye on me?" Harry whispered quietly to the dog and Snuffles nodded back.

Harry fell asleep soon afterwards and had another dream. Lockhart was standing above him with a wand, a devilishly mischievous look in his eyes. He looked up and scurried back to his bed when a door opened and Ron and Hermione came in the room. Hermione kissed his forehead and whispered that she loved him in his ear. Ron set a box of Every Flavor Beans on the nightstand and told Harry that he had to get better soon because the next match was coming up in a few weeks.

Harry tried to call out to them but he couldn't move or make a sound. Hermione wiped her eyes as she sat next to his bed and took his hand in hers.

He woke up to Snuffles nudging him in the ribs. Apparently he was mumbling in his sleep. He went for the forget-me-not cameo card that was in his stack of favorite cards on the night table and looked at it desperately. The plaques both read _HOSPITAL_. "I wasn't dreaming!" He whispered excitedly to his godfather. "I wasn't dreaming!" His heart grew twice its size in an instant.

It wasn't long afterwards that his mother poked her head through the door and told him that it was time for breakfast.

"I'll be right down, mom." He said happily. After she left he was out of bed and dressed. He and Snuffles went down to the kitchen where a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage was waiting for him.

"Morning." His mother said with a smile. "Did you sleep better?"

"I had some more dreams." Harry admitted. "But I do feel a lot better than I did a couple of days ago." He smiled at her and took a seat. When she wasn't looking he slipped a few sausages to Snuffles and he ate the rest quickly.

"Mind if I run Snuffles around the block?" He asked. "I'll be back before Aunt Petunia arrives."

His mother laughed. "You really loved that dog. Go on, go on. If you run a little late we can wait for you."

Harry got ready to walk the dog and was soon trotting down the street with Snuffles.

"Is it ok to talk while we're out and about?" He asked in a conspiratorial voice to his dog. Snuffles looked up at him and let out a playful bark. "I guess that's a yes." Harry smiled. "Well, I think I may have gotten an idea on how to break through the Potion of Erised." He explained. "There was something that Harmony did with mirrors in the comic. If I'm not mistaken, that was a big clue ... All I need to do is create a mirror of truth."

Snuffles looked curiously at him.

"Oh, it was a mirror that had infinite reflections in it. It broke the confusion on Harvey and allowed him to get out of this huge labyrinth." Harry explained.

He didn't have much time to elaborate as their path finally brought them back to the house where another car was in the driveway. "Aunt Petunia must be here." He said forlornly. "I'm still not used to her being nice to me."

He wiped his feet before going in and let Snuffles free just before his mother and aunt came in from the kitchen.

"H-Harry?" His aunt asked tenuously. "How are you?"

Harry was still unused to this treatment but he swallowed and walked over to his aunt. "I'm sorry if I worried you." He said after he hugged her.

Her arms flew around him in an instant and she began to cry. "I'm so glad you don't think of us that way, Harry. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"It's ok, Aunt Petunia, it-it was just a dream." He felt like a heel for lying to his aunt. It felt so real and he had always hoped that his relatives would treat him like one of the family.

His aunt let go and dried her eyes. "So, your mother tells me you'd like to go antiquing with us today. Are you still up to it?" She asked with a curious smile on her face.

"Sure." Harry said with a smile. "I haven't done much but walk the dog and lie around. I could use some time out with my mom and aunt."

"Well put your coat back on then and we'll head out in a minute." His mother instructed.

After a few moments they were in the car and heading to a large antique store in the southern end of London. It had a lot of beautiful pieces on display. His aunt had purchased a writing table and a new coffee table. His mother was torn between a new vanity and a sitting chair. Harry couldn't take his eyes off a large mirror that looked just like the mirror of Erised. It didn't have any writing on it, however, but the general shape and look of it had him convinced that this was something he would need to get back.

"That is a lovely mirror, Harry." Aunt Petunia beamed behind him. "And it's very reasonably priced!"

His mother joined them.

"Lily, we need to bring Harry with us more often, look at this find!" Petunia gasped.

"That is a beautiful mirror." His mother looked it over and circled it looking for flaws. There were a few cracks along the back of the frame and a piece was chipped from one of the feet. "It's got some dings in it as well. Maybe we can get a better deal off of it. Do you want this, Harry?"

Harry nodded as he looked into the mirror. He saw only himself, the room behind him, and his mother and aunt as they moved into view. "I really like it." He said.

They went to lunch afterwards and Harry had one of the largest hamburgers he'd ever eaten. They went for ice cream and then returned to the house.

"Well, let's clear some space in your room for that mirror." His mother said happily as they entered. "It should be delivered here tomorrow morning." The three of them retreated to Harry's room and moved his dresser to make space.

Harry couldn't wait until tomorrow. He had already seen a full height mirror in his parent's room and he had already formulated a plan. He was going to leave a note on his bed just in case and he would create his tunnel of mirrors and hopefully be back where he belonged shortly that morning.


	23. Awakenings

CHAPTER -TWENTY-THREE-  
Awakenings

The rest of the day was quickly becoming the normal for the Potter household. James would return from work around eighteen and tea would be waiting. Harry had been reading comics looking for clues to help him in his new quest to return to where he belonged but he was enjoying his time with his parents, even though it was a lie. After tea, they would sit around the television and watch news and whatever was on the BBC for the evening. Harry walked around the block with Snuffles.

"Tomorrow is going to be the day." Harry was telling his godfather. "I'm going to use my parents' full length mirror and the one we just got. I tell you, it looks just like the mirror of Erised!"

Snuffles nodded as if he didn't expect anything less.

"You're probably thinking that I willed that mirror into this dream world, eh?" Harry said with a slight laugh. "If it were that easy, I could probably will myself out of the 'coma!' But for some reason I can't concentrate enough like that to break free."

Snuffles barked his sympathy as they rounded the corner next to the house.

"I will tell you one thing though. I am going to miss this, even though it's all in my head." Harry admitted with a bit of sadness to his voice.

Snuffles led the way into the house and when Harry unfastened the leash, the dog licked him on the cheek. Harry smiled. "Thanks. I'll see what I can do for you later."

"What'll you do for Snuffles?" His mother asked curiously from behind him. Harry jumped.

"You scared me, mom!" He laughed.

"Well, pay attention to what's around you then!" She laughed in reply.

"I was going to see about getting Snuffles a longer run out in the park tomorrow afternoon." Harry lied. If lying to his aunt made him feel guilty, lying to his mother made him feel downright filthy.

"I don't see a problem with that." She said with a smile. "Don't forget the soccer game is tomorrow evening!" She added excitedly.

"I had almost forgotten!" Harry said with shock. "Things have been going so well after I got back with all the photo albums, stories and updates that have been going on." He added quickly.

"It's been a pretty busy week, sweetie." His mother said happily. "I wouldn't trade it all for the world! Now get yourself up to bed, we've got a busy morning and an even busier afternoon!"

Harry smiled and gave his mother a big hug. "I love you, mom. I'm glad I've gotten the time to get to know you."

"I love you too, Harry. As I said, I wouldn't have traded this for the world." She stifled a sniff and shooed Harry upstairs. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night, mom." Harry said with a smile as he wiped a tear from his eye. He went upstairs to his parents' room where his father was putting away some of his clothes.

"Hey, night, son." He said with a smile. "Looking forward to tomorrow? Big day, you know?"

Harry smiled. "Sure, dad." He said. "I just wanted to say that I love you. And thanks for not giving up on me."

James smiled at his son. "I would never give up on you Harry. I love you too. Now get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow after work."

"You have to work on a Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was part of the deal to get the tickets, unfortunately, but it's only half a day. I should be home by thirteen or so." His father replied.

Harry gave him a hug and said his goodnights and went to his room where Snuffles was already waiting on the bed for him.

"No fair taking up the entire bed!" Harry said with a laugh as he nudged the dog over a bit. Snuffles grudgingly gave him some more room. Harry put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He took another look at the forget-me-not cameo card and saw that Harmony was still in the hospital and he lay down smiling. He couldn't help but think about how happy they would all be tomorrow when Harry was freed from the Potion of Erised.

A few minutes later, his mother entered the room and tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead and turned off the lights as she left the room. Harry had fallen asleep almost immediately and began to dream.

Lockhart had been trying to distract Hermione and Ron by pawning off signed photos of himself. Hermione, however, refused to leave Harry's side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had popped in to check on Harry's status but only sighed when they found he wasn't awake. Ron and his parents left a little while later to get some breakfast. They decided it would be best if Hermione continued to sleep. When the three had gone, Lockhart started sneaking over again. Harry tried to warn Hermione but he couldn't move and couldn't talk. _I need to get to Hermione NOW!_ He was shouting desperately in his sleep.

He was woken by Snuffles' nudging again and Harry heard footsteps on the stairs. He pretended he was still asleep.

"Yes, this room here. Please try and be quiet, my son is still asleep. I didn't expect the delivery so early in the morning. Your company is very prompt." He heard his mother talking to the delivery men.

A few short moments later, two men and his mother entered the room as quietly as possible.

"Just set it against the wall here." Lily whispered as she pointed to the free space they had cleared the day before. The delivery men did as they were told and removed the large blanket they had wrapped it in for protection. "It's just so beautiful! My son will be so surprised to find it here when he wakes up!" His mother said again in an excited whisper.

Harry felt like the lowest snake the world had ever seen but he continued to lay there seemingly asleep.

"Would you gentlemen like some tea or something to eat?" She whispered again as they left the room quietly. The men smiled and said they'd like that.

Harry strained his ears and waited. He heard the creaking step three times and quietly shot into action.

He moved as silently as possible to his parents' room and dragged their large mirror to his room. He had read that the angle had to be dead center in relation to the subject between both mirrors so that there was no curvature to be seen from the vantage point of the viewer's eyes.

He faced the two mirrors when he felt Snuffles nudging his leg. Without thinking, Harry bent down and removed the collar from his godfather and then turned and closed the door to his bedroom.

"Harry, I think you should use these cards. I think they might be a bridge between the two worlds." He handed Harry the forget-me-not cameo and one of a wand. Upon closer inspection Harry confirmed that it was indeed his wand.

"I never noticed that this card was of my normal wand." Harry whispered in surprise. "Sirius, when I get to the other side, I'm going to make sure that I find a way to get you back."

Sirius smiled. "I know you will. But don't let me keep you from important business. Now, let's see if this idea you had works."

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius quickly. "First things first." He said as he moved to his desk and pulled out a note he had written the previous evening:

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I've loved every minute I got to spend with you but my real life is calling.  
If it were possible to bring you back with me, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but in my reality, you've both died. This time has been wonderful because I finally got a chance to be with you and live as I might have had everything been different. I'm going to miss you terribly, but know that I'll keep you in my heart forever and never forget this short time we've had and we'll hopefully see each other again in my dreams.  
Love, your son,  
-Harry_

He quickly placed the note on his pillow.

"What did you do that for?" Sirius asked curiously. "This is all in your head; they won't be able to read it once you've returned to your reality."

"I know." Harry replied. "I guess it gives me closure on that part of my life."

Sirius smiled. "I know what you mean. Seeing James and Lily again has been a wonderful dream that came true for a short time. Now get going, you don't have much time!"

Harry nodded grimly and with the wand card in his right hand and the forget-me-not cameo card in his left he stood between the two mirrors. After a small adjustment Harry felt his head crack as if it were about to explode.

Harry snapped to just as Lockhart had raised his wand above his head.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" He bellowed with his wand leveled at his old professor and Lockhart flew back against the far wall and crumpled into a heap on the floor. Lockhart's wand landed on the floor between them with a clatter.

Hermione woke with a start and stared at the now awake Harry. "HARRY!" She cried and wrapped her arms around him. "You're awake!"

Harry smiled at his girlfriend. "I am and you're not going to believe what was happening. But first, let's get someone in here to hold down Lockhart. I think his memory is back." Harry hadn't moved his wand an inch and was still pointing it at the attacker's chest.

Hermione looked over at the celebrity she once had a crush on. He was sitting in a corner of the room shaking in fear.

"Hermione, go get Mr. Weasley." Harry said with cold determination. "And any aurors that you find on the way. The Weasleys are in the cafeteria."

Hermione didn't ask questions and shot from the room.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You-you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt me, now would you?" Gilderoy Lockhart tried his best to sound like his old, charming self.

"Don't bet on it, Lockhart." Harry said fiercely. "You were a fraud then and you're a fraud now. How long have you had your memory?"

"Oh, that's not important! The important thing is that you're ok!" The blonde man was getting to his feet as he glanced around for a quick escape route.

"I don't think so, _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Harry bellowed the immobilizing spell before Lockhart could move. The older man stiffened up and fell flat on his face.

Harry reached down and winced as he pulled the tube out of his arm. He quickly tied it to keep the potion from spilling onto the floor and clamped his hand over the hole to stop the bleeding. He gingerly slid out of bed and stumbled to the wand on the floor and had picked it up just as the Weasleys and Moody made it to the room.

"What in the nine hells?" Moody bellowed as he saw Harry out of bed and Gilderoy Lockhart lying stiff on the floor. "What's happened?" He lifted his wand and with a bang ropes shot out and tied Lockhart up.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to support Harry at the same time that Hermione did and Mr. Weasley relieved Harry of Gilderoy's wand.

Harry looked back and checked that the flask his potion drip was in was indeed still there and he motioned to the bed. "I'll explain everything in a minute. I need something to drink first." He croaked.

After downing a glass of water, Harry sighed and began telling everyone what had happened over the past two weeks he was out. He told them how he had woken up to his parents and how he had supposedly been in a coma for six years. How he had tried to find any inkling that the wizarding world existed and to his dismay it seemed as if everything he lived through was a dream. (Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had gasped at this bit of news.) He then described the comic books and card game that he had supposedly been reading and how he ran into Sirius as well as his animagus form in the park. He held out the forget-me-not cameo which was an identical copy of Hermione's that gave him the first clue that he needed to get back.

"The Potion of Erised?" Moody asked with a look of surprise. "I didn't even know that it existed." The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's what was pumping through my veins, apparently." Harry said after a nurse had bandaged his arm. "I was able to use that to my advantage and apparently change the playing card and transpose Sirius with Snuffles. He's the one that told me about the potion."

"What about Lockhart?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"I had a few dreams while I was in my dream world. I'd gone to sleep hoping I could see you again and I seem to have dreamed what was going on here." Harry explained. "Last night before you two got here, he was sneaking up to me with his wand. I guess he was going to try and wipe my memories or something. When Ron and Hermione came in, he snuck back off.

"I also dreamed that he was trying to get you two away from me by giving you signed photos of himself." Harry laughed. "I knew Ron didn't want any and was relieved when Hermione turned him down too."

Everyone laughed except Hermione who eyed Harry. "You're lucky you're stuck in a hospital bed." She said teasingly.

"Anyway," Harry continued after quickly composing himself. "When I read about the Mirror of Truth I set one up. I was able to use my wand because I kept the copy that I had of the card with my wand and the cameo and snapped to before Lockhart could curse either of us."

"We'll get this git to talk." Moody said reassuringly. "He might even do a bit of time in Azkaban." He said with a smile as Gilderoy blanched.

"I'll get this potion to Dumbledore. There's no telling if there might be others here who are being fed this potion." Arthur Weasley said. "It's good to have you back with us, Harry. Sorry to hear that you had to leave your parents again, even if it was only in your head."

Mrs. Weasley caught Harry in a motherly hug. "You'll be fine now, Harry, and you can always come to the Burrow! We'll be there for a long time to come!" 

"Thanks." Harry said with a small smile. "It's good to be back in the real world."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, and a now mobilicorpused Lockhart left the room.

Harry squeezed his girlfriend's hand as he bent to her ear. "I love you too." He said. She smiled and they caught each other in a big hug and kiss. Ron turned around quickly.

"It's good to have you back Harry!" Ron said after he figured they'd finished.

"What's this about a match?" Harry asked. "I didn't think we were up for the next one until just before Valentine's Day. Oh, and sorry about messing up the Slytherin game. How badly did we lose?"

"Lose?!" Ron asked incredulously. "We didn't lose, Harry. That was the most spectacular catch I've ever seen!"

"I-I caught the snitch?" Harry asked with a shocked look on his face. "How could I? I was knocked unconscious!"

"Harry, Ron's right. You did a perfect Plumpton Pass!" Hermione put in excitedly. "When you shot forward, the snitch went up your sleeve and Madam Hooch called it a legal catch!"

Harry was dumbfounded. "I don't believe it."

"Oh, and get this, you'll be able to see the look on Malfoy's face! Colin was there and got it on film!" Ron was laughing so hard that he fell off the edge of the bed and that caused Harry and Hermione to laugh even harder.

"Now what's this about a match in a few weeks?" Harry asked again.

"Well, Malfoy was so angry that you had won the game even when you weren't conscious he threw his broom. Well, his luck didn't get any better because it hit Cho in the face and gave her a black eye. Ravenclaw couldn't match with Hufflepuff and Slytherin wanted more time to practice after our match." Ron was explaining this very quickly and excitedly. "That left only us and Hufflepuff able to play at the next match! We'll have the rest of the year to practice even more!"

"Well, it depends on when I get out of here." Harry said glumly. "I really didn't want to read another comic about wizard ball..."

Ron's stomach let out a loud growl and a few moments later, Harry's and Hermione's joined in the hungry chorus. The trio laughed for a moment before Ron excused himself to finish gathering food. "I'll pick something up for you too, Harry. Didn't expect to see you awake so soon." Ron smiled and left the room.

"If it hadn't been for you, I never would have made it back." Harry said to Hermione after they were alone. He showed her his copy of the cameo after he checked it over and sure enough, it was an exact copy. The pictures inside were of him and Hermione instead of Harvey and Harmony. He put his version of the forget-me-not cameo around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him tight. "I missed you." She said simply and he hugged her back.

"Me too, Hermione, me too."


	24. The Rescue Begun

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
THE RESCUE BEGUN

The next few days went by quickly. An investigation into St. Mungo's was initiated to find out how the Potion of Erised had replaced Harry's potion drip. Nobody other than Lockhart had been found and since he was sent to Azkaban, his mind had broken and there wasn't anything that could be gained from interrogating him. The three friends had an idea what he was up to but could neither confirm nor deny their assumptions. After an inspection of the other patients, it was confirmed that there were no other recipients of the potion and it seemed as if someone had singled Harry Potter out. With a full apology and all fees waived due to the circumstances, Harry was discharged a few days after he had woken up with a clean bill of health.

When Harry had returned to school, he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of get well cards and packages that had been delivered to the Gryffindor tower. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on seeing him as soon as he arrived and after a thorough checkup he was released to his common room. In addition to all the well wishing and worrying, there was Quidditch practice to return to and to top it all off there were piles upon piles of homework.

"You'd think that the N.E.W.T.s were next week!" Harry lamented as he went over his backlog. "It's going to take me forever to get all this finished!"

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll be there to help you if you need it." Hermione said comfortingly. "I won't _do_ your homework for you, but I'll be glad to lend you my notes."

Harry smiled. Hermione was always one to keep track of every word that a professor said and she seemed to have as many notes as the library had books. "That's still a lot of reading I'll have to go through." He chided his girlfriend.

"Well what do you expect?" She retorted with a giggle. "I've always been the one to take notes while you two are asleep in class."

"If I found anything in History of Magic remotely interesting even after Professor Binns droning voice going on and on the way it does, then maybe I wouldn't sleep in class!" Ron put in from across the room. He turned to Harry. "Don't worry, mate. I'll help you in astronomy and divination anytime. I've actually been able to keep my homework caught up this term."

Harry and Hermione both gasped in fake shock.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Came Ron's reply.

"Well, there's no doubt who wanted me out of the way." Harry said after a few minutes of scanning Hermione's notes. "It had to be Voldemort or a Death Eater."

Ron cringed at the name. "I wish you wouldn't say his name."

"Get over it, Ron." Hermione said with a sigh. "It's obvious that it was _Voldemort_ or his followers." She said matter-of-factly. "He's the only one who really wants you out of the way. I just wonder why he used something that didn't kill you but brought you your deepest desire ..."

Ron cringed at the name and frowned at Hermione.

"Maybe," Harry said after a moment of thought. "Maybe Lockhart was pressured into using a memory charm when I couldn't defend myself. What if he was trying to use some sort of charm to find out what my deepest desires were? I mean, that way Voldemort would have ammunition against me at some future time ..."

Ron cringed again and sighed. "Do you think Lockhart is actually good enough to pull that off?"

Harry nodded. "He must be good otherwise there would be quite a few witches and wizards out there that remembered that it was they who did what he claimed in his books."

Hermione blushed. "I can't believe I had a crush on that git."

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Don't blame yourself." Harry said. "He was a charming fellow when he wasn't sniveling in a corner." Harry looked at the clock. "We're going to be late! We need to get to practice."

The three of them got changed for their pre-practice exercise and met up with the other team members at the pitch. Since Harry's return, they had pushed their practice through every weather condition imaginable, including running the pitch during a blizzard that was so bad the headmaster had cancelled the Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures classes earlier that day. Every night the seven team members returned to their common room in one messy state or another. Filch had blown up at them because of the muddy footprints and water dripping all over the floors. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had smoothed everything over.

Harry had tried to schedule a meeting with Professor Dumbledore to discuss the research he and Hermione had been doing but since the inquiry into the hospital, Dumbledore had been extremely busy and was rarely at the castle. The day before the Hufflepuff match, they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when their headmaster sent them a note saying he could meet with them that afternoon.

"The astral plane is still a mystery." Professor Durkell was saying as he drew diagrams on the blackboard. "It's well known that the veil that separates our world from the astral is very thin in several places." He drew several circles around well known haunted houses on a scribbled map of England as he continued. "This is where we get some of the most dangerous reports of poltergeist and ghost activity. Some have theorized that ghosts actually live on either the ethereal or astral planes and are just astral representations of someone who has been removed from their body."

Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look and passed her a note.

_Sirius is alive. He could be trapped on the astral plane. I called him to my dream world. Pass it on to Ron._

She looked at him with wide eyes before following the instructions and indicated they should talk later.

"There hasn't been any recorded event where a physical form has entered the astral plane before but it's theorized that without their lifeline to guide them back to the material world, the unfortunate adventurer could become lost. Nobody knows how big this plane is, but if it's a mirror of our universe, it's a big place." The professor continued.

Students were watching and taking notes with apt awareness, not wanting to miss a word of the lecture. The practical session would be after this and they had continued the dueling classes during first class. There was general consensus that Professor Durkell was one of the best, if not the best, professors they'd had in the class.

"I wish I hadn't missed class." Harry whispered at one point. "It sounds like everyone is doing well in the class, even Neville."

"I know." Hermione whispered back. "He's been getting a lot better. Professor Durkell treats him like Lupin did. That's a great boost to his self-confidence."

Harry nodded and looked up as the practical session was getting ready to start.

"Now, it's time to put books, quills, and even wands away. Today we're going to work on astral projection." The professor explained as he waved his wand. "On my desk you'll find that we have four boxes. There is something inside each of them. We are going to take turns looking inside each box. Twenty points will be given to the person who can correctly name everything. The only way you can find out what's there is if you are able to project yourself properly."

Everyone looked around confused but excited.

"I see that you are worried that you won't be able to project yourselves." Durkell said with a smile. "Not to worry, not to worry. You will be given the opportunity to practice and we'll be going over the steps you'll need to follow to be successful." He explained. "Now, who can tell me what the first step is?"

Hermione's and Harry's hands were up at the same time.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, glad to see you're with us again."

Harry gave a sideways glance at his girlfriend who looked a little disappointed.

"The first step is to prepare your mind through meditation." He said. "It allows you to access your inner being and makes it easier to pierce the veil between the two realities."

"Very good, Harry, five points to Gryffindor." The professor said with a satisfied smile. "Yes, you need to meditate to allow your harmonics to match that of the astral plane's. Anybody know why that is?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. Harry had decided to sit back and let her do what she does best.

"Miss Granger?"

"Aligning one's self with the astral plane allows that person to move through the plane. If the alignment is off due to improper concentration, the astral form of the person would not be able to move around at all."

"Excellent answer, five points!" The professor smiled. "That is correct. You must concentrate in the astral plane to move. If you don't movement is impossible. If you are already in the astral plane and you lose your concentration, you run the risk of losing your way back to your body."

There were a few gasps from Parvati, Lavender and a few other students.

"It is a terrible thing to have happen. Additionally, you must be sure that your body is not moved while you are out and about. That can make it harder for you to return when you have finished your business on that plane." Professor Durkell explained. "Don't worry, there are ways to protect yourself, otherwise this wouldn't be a defense class, now would it."

The class laughed.

"Right, I'll be here to help guide you back should anything happen. There are a few powerful charms that take years of practice to work properly. _ANIMADOMUS_ and _ANIMAVENIO_ will allow a guardian to call an astral form back to its body and to find a lost astral form respectively. There are drawbacks, anyone care to guess?" The professor looked around the room. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy."

"If the lifeline is cut or if the physical form of the person is trapped in the astral plane then the charms won't work." Draco said from the back of the room. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since his talk with Professor McGonagall. Come to think of it, he didn't even taunt Harry during the last game.

"Very true, five points to Slytherin." Came the professor's reply. "Now, since everyone here seems to have their lifeline intact and are obviously not floating around in the astral plane, I think we are safe to try some astral projection. Everyone, if you'd please gather around up front and move your desks to the sides of the room? Yes. That's it. We'll just go in alphabetical order." He continued. "Just have a seat up front and I'll guide you through the meditation. If you don't do it the first try, that's alright, we'll work on it later in the week."

Everyone in the class took their turns in order while Professor Durkell kept track of right answers and helped them through their meditation and projections. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy were skipped because they had answered questions correctly in the class. After their last classmate had made their attempt the professor announced his findings.

"Well, it's a very good first try, I'd say. I'm sure most of you guessed what was in the boxes. Even with the guesses, it seems that Ravenclaw got the most correct. I'm going to give Ravenclaw five points for that. Gryffindor gets their points from Harry and Hermione and Slytherin's from Malfoy." The bell rang and the professor hurried to finish. "How time flies! For homework, two feet on the dangers of astral travel, one foot on each of three creatures you may find on the astral plane, and do not attempt astral projection outside of class!"

The room emptied and everyone headed to the great hall for dinner. As the mass of students made their way through the castle corridors the excitement from another successful defense class could easily be seen and heard.

"Are you sure that's where he is?" Hermione asked as soon as the three of them had entered the hall.

"I'm pretty sure he has to be there. I was able to pull him into my dream and he seemed fully aware of what was going on in the real world. Didn't Professor Durkell mention that the astral could be reached through dream magic?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Said Ron. "He said that's how we can sometimes dream about events that are happening in other parts of the world and not be there. Our astral forms travel while we sleep because of the delta waves we emit."

Hermione nodded. "When we meditate, the alpha waves allow us to control ourselves in that travel."

"I think what happened is that potion provided me with a means to guide Snuffles into my dream and we were able to interact. He can't interact with the world now, almost like he's an invisible, mute, ghost." Harry thought aloud.

The three of them walked past the great hall and continued up the white marble staircase along the path that would take them to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle, Harry took out his note again and double checked the password.

"Chocolate Lemon" He said in a clear voice and the gargoyle jumped to the side.

Ron's stomach growled. "I wish he'd use something other than names of food and candy for his passwords."

"Why don't you go get something to eat and we'll see you when we're done." Harry said with a laugh. "We know how you can't handle the end of the day without food."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "If you're sure you don't need me ..."

"Go on and eat." Hermione giggled. "Honestly!"

Ron laughed and without a second thought headed to the great hall for some dinner. "I'll bring you guys something if you don't make it back, ok?"

The couple smiled at their retreating friend and stepped on the staircase as it turned and brought them to their headmaster's office like a magical escalator. The door was closed when they reached the landing and Harry knocked quietly. At their headmaster's invitation, they opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Hermione." Dumbledore said with a smile and twinkling eyes. "I'm glad to see you back with us and I'm sorry you had to relive the loss of your parents, Harry."

"That's ok, Professor. I left them a note before I used the mirror of truth. I can finally get on with my life now that I've gotten to spend some time with them and got some closure. I know it was all in my head, but that's a peace of mind that I was sorely missing." Harry said.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with concern but smiled reassuringly at him.

Harry walked over to Fawkes and stroked his head. "Hello, Fawkes. How are you doing?" The phoenix closed its eyes lazily and chirped its reply.

"So, what brings you to my office? I understand you've been trying to reach me for some time now. I apologize for not being available but with everything going on at the Ministry and St. Mungo's I've had few precious minutes to look after the school properly." The headmaster said.

Harry nodded. "That's ok, Professor, we knew you'd be able to see us sooner or later. I'm not sure if you know or not, but Hermione and I have been doing some research on the side."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in interest. "You have?"

Harry nodded again. "We've been using the room of requirement. That's the only way we knew we could get some sort of privacy and have the means necessary to research our topic."

"What topic would that be, Harry?"

"The killing curse." Harry said cautiously.

"What? Why would you be researching that?" Dumbledore looked pointedly at him.

"Well, it was during my occlumency lessons. I found that occlumency can protect against the imperius curse and I asked if the killing curse was mind-based as well. You know, since there aren't marks on the body and such." Harry explained. "Professor Snape told me that the killing curse doesn't work that way and I didn't press the matter. I asked Hermione if she would mind researching the spell, how it worked, not how to perform it. I've seen that first hand." He finished softly.

Dumbledore smiled gently at him. "Yes, if it were so easy to deny the affects of that curse. But Severus was right, that isn't how it works."

Harry nodded. "We found out how it works, at least we have a theory."

"Really?" Dumbledore said with renewed interest. "What did you find?"

Hermione took over the discussion. "We have a theory that the person using the curse is actually using their emotions as a weapon and their astral form as the delivery mechanism. Harry had noticed that when the curse is performed, there was a whoosh of air and a green light. Abracadabra was written on pendants for healing purposes and the color green is said to be the healing color. We think the curse was derived from the healing powers of that incantation. The curse itself means 'let the thing be destroyed'. Since the curse as it is used today may be derived from the healing power of abracadabra, the green light might be something that was left over from the original incantation.

"We also found that ghosts who have died while under certain emotional distress, like Moaning Myrtle and Peeves, usually have the ability to manipulate physical objects. Water in the case of Myrtle and Peeves can manipulate everything because he is a poltergeist instead of a ghost." She continued. "With no marks on the body and what we've learned of astral projection we believe that the silver lifeline of the astral self has been severed and the force of the emotions causes the physical and astral to separate."

"Very interesting theories." Dumbledore said with a look of respect.

"Since we don't have the emotional power built up in us yet, we are unable to perform the killing curse. It goes the same way with the cruciatus curse as well. I found that out when I tried it on Lestrange and she just laughed. 'You have to mean it.' She said." Harry continued the explanation. "During our fight with Voldemort and during his rebirth ceremony in the graveyard, I noticed that physical objects were able to block the killing curse. But because the objects didn't have an astral component, they became an effective barrier to the physical manifestation of the emotions behind the curse."

"Those are some very interesting findings." Dumbledore said after a few minutes of thought. "I assume you did not practice the curse to test the theory?"

"Of course not, Professor." Harry said at once. "We haven't had the time since to see if there was a cure or a counter-curse, though. We thought we'd talk to you about it and see if there was a way to strengthen the lifeline to keep it from being cut. The only way to stop it is to throw items in front of it."

"The unforgivable curses are indeed an enigma. You two have given us some insight into the worst of the three. The imperius curse is the most subtle, however, and it's a good thing that you are able to overcome it." Dumbledore said. "I'll have some of the order look into the astral aspects. I must let you know that while I don't mind your research, I would be none to happy if you experimented with those curses."

Harry and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"We wouldn't do anything like that, Professor." Hermione reassured him.

"Oh, and I wanted to let you know about Sirius." Harry put in before they were excused.

"What is that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity.

"I believe that the veil he fell through at the Ministry wasn't to a realm of the dead, but to the astral plane. If that's the case, there might be a chance that he can be rescued." Harry said with a smile. "It's a long shot, sir, but since his entire physical body went through the gate and his lifeline wasn't cut we might be able to get him back in one piece. I know he's around because of what he'd told me in my potion induced dream."

"Ah, the Potion of Erised. That would have been one way to bring your godfather to you. I'll see what can be done about finding a way to reach him. You two must be hungry and the feast is over. Go on down to the kitchens and get yourselves something to eat and I'll let you know what can be done." Dumbledore said with a smile.

The young couple bid their headmaster goodnight and after a delicious feast alone in the kitchens they made their way to the room of requirement for the next training session. Tomorrow was the match against Hufflepuff and the team needed to be ready.


	25. The Badger And The Lion

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
THE BADGER AND THE LION

Harry was awake early the next morning. The second match this year was to start in a few short hours. Hufflepuff had a new team and Gryffindor was to play against them today. Harry's first loss came two years ago when Cedric Diggory caught the snitch after Harry had fallen off of his broom because of a Dementor attack. Cedric died the next year at the hands of Voldemort through his servant Wormtail. Harry had brought his body back after the fight and flight from the Dark Lord but he didn't like to think about that time often.

Harry made his way down to the common room where Hermione had fallen asleep in her large Arithmancy book. Crookshanks was purring softly next to her in one of the chairs. He smiled at his girlfriend and shook her gently awake.

"Psst, hey, Hermione, why don't you go up to your room?" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione woke slowly and shook her head. "I should be studying. We've been in and out of school so much lately that we've both fallen behind."

"I'll be caught up tomorrow." He said with a wry grin. "Get some sleep so you'll have the strength to study later today."

She looked up at her boyfriend. "Wise words coming from someone who has a big match today." She said with a smile.

"I'll get some more sleep." Harry admitted. "I just got a bit hungry and thought that I'd head down to the kitchens for a bit to eat."

"You and Ron have been eating quite a bit recently." Hermione said after a moment. "Do you think that Ron could be an animagus too? He eats far more than you do and has been for a while."

"I don't know." Harry replied thoughtfully. "I mean, I know I'm an animagus now and I've eaten a lot before ... We could always ask Professor McGonagall to test him."

Hermione nodded.

"Is there anything you want me to bring up from the kitchens? Or would you rather accompany me?" Harry asked after a moment or two of silence.

"I'm fine, Harry." Hermione smiled as she stifled a yawn. "It's not even four yet, that gives me a couple hours to take your advice and get some more sleep."

Harry laughed. "You listened to me?" He gasped.

Hermione elbowed him as she got up. "I listen, you know." She said with a playful grin. "I'll see you at the match if I'm not up earlier, ok?"

Harry smiled. "That's fine." He took her in his arms and kissed her. She was so startled by the move that she let out a little squeak before she too had her arms around him. They both started laughing.

"Why must you do that?" She asked after a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

"I like to hear it." He said with a mischievous grin. "It keeps me entertained, you know?"

"Oh, go get something to eat!" She said with a playful dismissing motion with her hand. "Do you think I'm here to entertain you?"

"Not particularly." He said truthfully. "But it is a nice fringe benefit."

He didn't know what hit him. One moment he's chuckling and the next he's rolling on the floor laughing hysterically with Hermione on top of him tickling like there was no tomorrow. He tickled back and they found themselves in an uneasy truce. He looked up at his girlfriend, breathing hard as his laughter began to fade. She was looking down at him, also breathing hard, and her giggles were slowly fading as well. Suddenly everything became serious and they found themselves in the middle of a passionate kiss when someone at the girl's dormitory cleared their throat. They broke apart quickly, their faces laden with sweat and embarrassment.

"Could you guys get a room or something?" Ginny said as she burst into a fit of giggles. "Your laughing woke me up. You're just lucky that it wasn't Professor McGonagall who found you."

The couple smiled at each other sheepishly and got to their feet.

"Sorry we woke you." Harry stammered.

Hermione continued to blush as she gathered her books into her bag.

"It's ok." Ginny said after a moment. "I thought I'd get something to eat while I was up anyway."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment. "I was just heading down there myself. Hermione's heading to bed, want to grab something?"

"Sure." Ginny said simply.

Harry gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek and told her that he'd be back in a few minutes and if she wasn't there when he got back for her to have sweet dreams.

Harry and Ginny were soon walking down to the kitchens together, he fully dressed and she in a green robe. They had walked most of the way in silence until Ginny spoke.

"So how are things going with you and Hermione?" She asked quietly.

"They ... um ... They're going well." Harry replied nervously. Ginny hadn't said much to him since the night he told her that he loved Hermione.

"That's good, Harry." She said with a small smile. "She seems to be really happy with you."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry blurted. "I'm really sorry that I did that to you."

Ginny laughed softly. "I'm alright, Harry. I hoped that I had been able to get you instead of Hermione, but I was wrong. I-I guess I'll be fine with us as friends."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm still sorry." He repeated but his spirits had been lifted a bit. "It'll probably take some time to get somewhat back to normal. I'm just surprised that you didn't take it harder than this."

Ginny blushed and looked away just as they reached the portrait that concealed the kitchens. Harry didn't notice her move and reached up to tickle the pear. The portrait opened quietly and the two friends stepped into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said in reverence. "What brings you to the kitchen, sir?"

Harry smiled at his diminutive friend. "We were hungry and thought we'd pop in for a bit of a snack." He admitted.

Before the two of them knew what was going on, several House-Elves had already laid out platters and plates full of biscuits, rolls, and muffins along with a large bowl of assorted fruits.

"You guys sure do a good job." Ginny said as she walked over to the table.

"Thanks." Harry said as he clapped Dobby on the shoulder which caused the House-Elf to stumble forward a step. Dobby seemed to be overjoyed that a wizard treated him as if he were an equal and nearly fainted at what came next.

"Does anyone want to join us for a bit to eat?" Harry asked the assembled elves. "There's a lot of food here."

Dobby was the first to join him and tentatively took a muffin. "You are a great wizard, sir." Dobby said through the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "No wizard has ever asked a House-Elf to sit down at the same table to eat, sir."

Harry smiled. "You're my friend, Dobby." He said and Dobby broke down in tears again. "Everyone else can join us if they want as well."

A few more House-Elves walked slowly to the table and sat down. With trembling hands, they each took something small to nibble on. Every one of them watched Harry's reaction with baited breath. When he smiled and encouraged them to enjoy themselves, they broke down in fits of tears.

"Harry Potter is a generous wizard!" One wailed as he wiped his tears away.

"Such a great and kind wizard!" Cried another.

After a few moments nearly the entire House-Elf staff was around the table thanking Harry for his generosity and selflessness. Harry was blushing profusely and Ginny was giggling at his reaction. After they all had at least one muffin, roll, or other morsel, another round was quickly set on the table.

Winky walked up to the table quietly, a look of shyness on her face.

"Hello, Winky." Harry said with a smile. "How have you been?"

The little Elf looked up at Harry and it looked as if she were going to cry. "Winky is doing fine, sir." She sniffled. "I still am missing my master but Professor Dumbledore is being a fine master too." She wiped away the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks.

Harry handed her a napkin. "I'm sorry that things ended up the way they did. I wish a lot of things hadn't happened the way they did." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be fine, Winky."

She burst into tears and blew her nose on the napkin Harry had handed her. "You is being a nice wizard, Harry Potter, sir. Thank you."

Harry smiled at her reassuringly then stifled a yawn. "I should be going back for some more sleep. I've got a big game later today."

"We is rooting for you, sir!" Dobby said with excitement in his voice.

"Thanks, but if you want to cheer me on, cheer on the entire team. I don't do it all on my own." Harry said with a laugh.

Dobby grinned and looked at the floor for a moment then back to Harry who was just getting to his feet with Ginny following behind him.

"Have a good night everyone, thanks for the food, it was very good as always." Harry said with a wave as he let Ginny out the door. He followed after a moment and they could hear the House-Elves all saying goodnight to him through the portrait.

"I think you're picking up a loyal following, Harry." Ginny giggled as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I'm just being polite." He said with a slight grin. "I'm not a great person or anything, just being nice to others."

Ginny shook her head but didn't say anything as they got to the portrait of the fat lady.

"MANDRAKE" Harry said to the dozing woman in the portrait. She opened one eye, yawned then rolled over as the portrait swung open. The two friends entered their common room and retreated to their respective rooms.

Ron shook his friend awake a few hours later. "Harry, we should get down to breakfast before we hit the pitch."

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up." Harry mumbled. He quickly dressed and made his way to the great hall to find the rest of the team had already started breakfast. Hermione waved him over to her and he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Did you get enough sleep?" She asked as she passed him the sausage.

"I thought I would but I feel drained." He admitted to her. He looked down the table to Ginny who seemed to be going through the same thing. "I guess Ginny and I were in the kitchens later than we planned." He yawned.

Hermione nodded. "She told me about how you treated the House-Elves, Harry." She beamed at him. "Do you think that they want their freedom yet?"

Harry shook his head. "I think that they're happy where they are." He told her truthfully. "I know you don't like how they're kept in slavery, but somehow I don't think they view it that way." He glanced at her and noted that she wasn't looking happy.

"Dobby loves being free though." She started. "Why do the others not see that and want to join him?"

Harry thought for a few moments. "Maybe they are happy in their own way." He offered. "You have to admit, they are treated rather well here. Dobby had to deal with the Malfoys. I think that if the others had to go through that, they would want freedom too. Look at Winky; she's still upset about not being with the Crouches." He paused and looked at his girlfriend. She was listening to everything he said. "I'm sure you can guess that they rather enjoy working here." He finished.

Hermione looked at her plate and Harry knew she was considering what he'd said. "I still think it's wrong to imprison or enslave them." She said after a few moments. "And I still want to help them to get freedom."

Harry laughed. "I know." He said. "There's still a place for S.P.E.W. I think you should let them have some time to think about it first and not try to push it on them."

She smiled. "I did get a little pushy when I started, didn't I?" She said with a laugh. "I did learn how to knit after working on all those hats though."

Harry laughed. "They're doing some good. Dobby must have the warmest head of all the Elves."

Hermione laughed aloud and the two worked on their breakfast.

"It's time we head down to the locker rooms." Ron said from the other side of the table. "Let's see what Hufflepuff is made of."

The Gryffindor team got to their feet and made their way across the school grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Harry was feeling more nervous than usual. _This is the first time I've played against Hufflepuff since Cedric was captain_ ... He thought glumly to himself. "I wonder how Justin is as seeker ..." He said aloud.

"Well," Ron started in a conspiratorial fashion. "I hear that he's not too bad. Not as good as you, of course, he's stuck with a school broom and he hasn't got the experience." Ron put in quickly. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what to expect from them, nearly the entire team is new."

Harry nodded. "Well, I guess that's good news. I was just thinking that it's been a while since I've played against the Hufflepuff team. With my ban last year, I didn't get the chance."

"They're not too bad." Ron admitted. "We did win against them last year but just barely. It would have been better with you on the team."

Harry smiled. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Oh, and watch out for bludgers this time, won't you Harry?" Ginny put in with a giggle.

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about that with Hufflepuff, but I will keep an eye open this time." Harry replied with a grin.

The banter was interrupted by the shuffling of hundreds of feet in the stands above them and the tuning of the announcer's megaphone.

"_Testing, testing ... It's working. Welcome to the second match of Hogwarts Quidditch season!_" Lee boomed from the announcer's box.

"Alright, we're better than these guys." Ron said as they made their way to the pitch entrance. "If you can get the snitch as quick as you can, Harry, we'll be a shoe-in!"

"_Today we have Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff!_"

Harry nodded as the door to the pitch opened and they all mounted their brooms.

"_As always, the fabulous Gryffindors are: Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Hooper, McDonald, Kirke, and Sloper! They have one of the best seekers the school has seen in a long time! Nice catch last time, Potter!_" Lee said in his usual non-biased way. "_And here comes Hufflepuff: Smith, Cauldwell, Macmillan, Whitby, Branstone, Madley, and a new seeker Finch-Fletchley!_"

Both teams soared over the roaring crowds. The Slytherins were booing the Gryffindors as always and some were even cheering the Hufflepuffs. A lion's roar came from the Ravenclaw stands.

"_The teams take their positions as Madam Hooch enters the pitch!_"

"I want a nice clean game up there today!" The referee said. "Captains, shake hands!"

Ron and Smith shook hands and returned to their positions.

"_There go the bludgers and the snitch! And the Quaffle has been released!_"

Harry zoomed as high as he could and began scanning the pitch for the snitch. He saw Finch-Fletchley do the same. _I wonder if he's going to tail me like Malfoy does_. Harry thought. _Let's test him_. Harry shot off in a random direction and looked back to see Justin hot on his tail but then his pursuer did something unexpected, he veered off to the right. Harry looked and saw the snitch and Justin was heading right for it.

"_It looks like an early sighting of the snitch by the Hufflepuff seeker!_" Lee shouted excitedly over the roar of the crowd.

Harry turned his Firebolt immediately and shot like a bullet after the golden orb.

_BING!_

"_Gryffindor scores! That's ten-zero to Gryffindor!_"

Harry was now neck and neck with Justin. The Hufflepuff seeker seemed to get suddenly nervous and put on more speed when he saw that Harry was going to get there first.

"_Hufflepuff scores ten points to tie the game!_" Lee shouted. "_The seekers are neck and neck! Who's going to win this match?_"

A bludger shot between the snitch and the seekers and they lost sight of the elusive ball.

"SORRY HARRY!" Jack Sloper called as the bludger turned and barely missed one of the Hufflepuff chasers.

Harry just waved to him showing he was alright and looked around for the snitch again.

"_Good control with that bludger, Sloper! That's let Weasley score another goal! Gryffindor twenty, Hufflepuff ten!_"

Harry was watching Justin as much as he was watching for the snitch. _He's pretty good_. Harry thought to himself. He decided he'd give the other team's seeker a harder time finding the snitch and started blocking him whenever he started forward.

"_Nice block by Weasley! Who knew you could use a Sloth Grip that way!_"

Harry looked over at Ron and saw the glint of gold dead center of one of the goal hoops. Without a second thought, he shot off.

"_The Gryffindor seeker seems to have found the snitch! This match is almost over!_"

Harry could feel that Justin was right behind him again.

"_Good shot by Macmillan! Hufflepuff ties with Gryffindor!_"

The snitch shot to the ground and Harry followed like a guided missile. Fletchley pulled up along side him.

"_The seekers are neck and neck again! How's Fletchley keeping up with that Firebolt?_"

Harry reached for the small golden orb at the same time that Justin did and the whistle blew!

"Game over!" Madam Hooch Cried.

The crowd sounded confused.

"Who Won?" Someone shouted from the Hufflepuff stands.

Everyone waited with baited breath as the two seekers set down in the middle of the pitch right in front of the referee. She examined the hold on the snitch and scratched her head.

"The game has tied!" She shouted.

"_INCREDIBLE!_" Lee shouted over the renewed roar of the crowd. "_This is the first time that a Quidditch match has tied at Hogwarts! To break the tie, one of the seekers has to score a goal with the Quaffle!_"

Harry shook Justin's hand. "Good catch, Justin!" He smiled.

"Thanks, Harry, same to you!" Justin smiled back and they both mounted their brooms.

"_The seekers will have to avoid the bludgers and make it past the other team's keeper! This will be taken in turn until there is a scoring shot!_"

Finch-Fletchley went first. He evaded the bludgers with ease and tried a double-feint on Ron. Ron, who had been practicing with Hooper saw it coming and blocked the shot without breaking a sweat.

"_Denied! Good move there, Weasley!_" Lee shouted as Harry took his place. There was a characteristic lion roar in the Ravenclaw stands and Harry had to laugh.

Harry was passed the Quaffle and he shot to the Hufflepuff goals. Right before he got to the bludger attack area, he went into a steep and sudden dive.

"_What's up with Potter?_"

The crowed gasped as Harry pulled out of the dive and shot into the goal area at the last minute, completely avoiding the bludgers and to everyone's cheers, the Hufflepuff keeper as well.

"_Potter has scored! BRILLIANT MOVE! Gryffindor wins the match!_"

Harry made his way to the center of the pitch where Ron, Ginny, and the others collided with him in a massive group hug.

"Brilliant move, Harry!" Natalie shouted over the rest of the cheers as the team descended to the ground.

"Maybe we should move you to chaser!" Ron shouted in a laugh. The whole of their house spilled into the pitch and surrounded their team as they landed.

Harry turned around and caught Hermione in a big hug and twirled around laughing. He stopped and looked at Ron with a confused look.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

Harry pointed at his red-haired friend and Hermione turned to look. She gasped. Ron had been holding Luna in the air and brought her down into a huge hug and kiss; his friends staring at him with their mouths agape. Ron looked up and saw them then broke away from Luna with a face as red as his hair and a sheepish grin playing under his freckled nose. Luna blushed lightly but didn't let go of her boyfriend.


	26. The Cave

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
THE CAVE

When did this happen?" Harry asked his blushing friend. He had known that Ron was spending a lot more time away from Hermione and him, but didn't fathom that he'd be spending it with Loony Lovegood. Ron was particularly terrified of this girl at one point.

"Well ..." Ron stammered, "It hasn't been too long." He looked to Luna for support but she seemed to be in a happy dreamland as she stared at her boyfriend. If it were possible, Ron blushed harder. "After, um, that row we had, I spent a lot more time in the library than usual, and when you two showed up, I found someplace else to do my homework."

Hermione looked at her red-haired friend in awe. "You buried yourself in homework? I didn't think that was possible." She let out a giggle and covered her mouth when she saw Ron's stern look.

"Yes, I buried myself in homework." Ron repeated. "It helped me to keep my mind off of you two. Anyway, one night when I moved to the great hall, Luna walked over and asked to sit with me."

Luna nodded absentmindedly.

"We got to talking about the _Quidditch Illustrated_ magazine that she got for me when I was in the hospital. The next thing I know we're talking about what happened between the three of us. She just asked a simple question: You didn't see how they felt before you asked Hermione out? Well, I was shocked. It seemed everyone saw it but me. Luna and I started hanging out more often after that. And, um, here we are."

Harry laughed. He never in his wildest dreams ever thought that Ron and Luna would ever end up together. He had thought that Ron and Hermione were the ones who should be together, until recently that is.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked with a screwed up face.

"Just the way things worked out, Ron." Harry admitted with a smile. "Sometimes things that you think should go one way end up spinning off in another direction that nobody ever thought of."

Ron glared at Harry suspiciously but let it slide. "Well, we should go get cleaned up before lunch." He said after a moment.

The two friends kissed their respective girlfriends and made their way to the locker rooms.

"I find it hard to believe that you're dating Loony, Ron." Harry said with a laugh. "After all we've talked about and how she freaked you out?"

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Well, she tends to grow on you, and beneath her 'strange' behavior, she's a very sweet girl."

Harry nodded. "She is a nice person. I'm glad you got over your 'Loony-phobia.'" Harry laughed as Ron punched his arm.

"Well, nothing left to be afraid of, at least not that I've found out anyway." Ron laughed in response.

When they had finished cleaning up and dressed in their normal robes, Harry and Ron met the girls outside and headed back up to the castle. There was a calm comforting quiet about the walk and they reached the great hall to cheers from the Gryffindor table.

"Good game, Harry!" Dean said with a raised glass.

"Those were some impressive saves, Ron!" Seamus said a moment later.

There were general shouts of good this and great that, a bloody brilliant or two, and a lot of clapping of hands on their backs as they made their way to their normal spots along the table. Harry found that he was hungrier than he thought and Ron seemed to echo that hunger twice over.

"Whoa, Ron, slow down, you're going to choke if you keep eating like that." Ginny said from across the table.

Ron chuckled. "I always eat like this."

"No, you don't." Ginny said after a moment. "This is the first time that I've seen you eat so much so quickly. Are you ok?"

"Never felt better!" Ron said as he sputtered bits of chicken down his front. "Oops. I better clean that up."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment.

"Ron, how about you come with me and talk to Professor McGonagall? I think she should run a test on you to see if you happen to have ... uh ... some special qualities that might need this nourishment." Harry said after a few moments. He had been trying not to look because of the way Ron was ripping into another drumstick.

"Huh?" Ron said with yet another full mouth. He reached for some pumpkin juice and washed down his latest mouthful of meat. "What do you mean?"

"We'll talk after dinner at her office." Harry said then he bent closer and whispered. "Hermione and I think that you might be undergoing a particular change and it would be best to keep it quiet for now."

Ron's eyes went wide but before he could blurt anything, Harry said loudly, "How did you pull that save off with the Sloth Grip?"

Ron, momentarily distracted with Quidditch, smiled and began to tell Harry, and those who were close by, how the inspiration had come to him. Those who could hear smiled and laughed in the right places and made surprised sounds as they should. Ron ate the attention up and stretched the story to include a few of his other saves from past matches, including a time when he had stopped a goal by kicking the Quaffle through the other team's goal.

Harry smiled and laughed with the others, thanking himself silently for the distraction he pressed onto his red-haired friend. Dinner went along merrily and eventually ended.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards the instructor's table at the front of the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked tentatively. "Do you have a few moments?"

"Yes, Potter, what is it?" She said nonchalantly.

"Well, it's sort of private and I was wondering if we could talk to you in your office." Harry replied.

Their professor looked at her watch and nodded. "There is a staff meeting in about fifteen minutes I think I can spare a few."

They followed her to her office and explained rather quickly why they asked to see her.

"Harry and I think that Ron might be an animagus as well." Hermione said in one quick breath. "He seems to eat an endless amount of food and we've noticed that Harry seems to be the only one who can match his metabolism."

"I see." Professor McGonagall said. "Would you like me to run a test on you, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked doubtful. "It doesn't hurt does it? I mean if it doesn't hurt, that would be fine."

McGonagall laughed. "No, it won't hurt. If you are not an animagus, then there won't be any problems, no transformation. But if you are, we will find out quickly, that is if your animal spirit has been rooted within you." She pulled out her wand and cleared her throat. "_COMPERIUS BESTIA VENEFICCIO!_" She said after tapping her wand on Ron's head three times.

A small puff of smoke rose above his head but nothing happened.

"Did I transform?" Ron asked excitedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron, if you had transformed into an animal, how could you have asked us?"

Ron screwed his face up at his bushy-haired best friend. "You never know." He said with a failing sense of dignity.

"Well, it seems that you are not an animagus, or if you are, you haven't found your alter-ego, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "Now, I have to get to my meeting, if you three will excuse me?" She straightened her robes, ushered the three teenagers from her office and hurried down the hall to the professor's lounge.

"Well, _that_ went well." Ron said gloomily.

"It seems, dear Ron, that your metabolism is there to allow you to eat like a pig and nothing more." Hermione said with a snort.

Harry laughed. "Well, we had to see, didn't we?"

"It's a little disappointing, though, isn't it?" Ron said while looking at the floor. He had again been trumped by his best friend, the-boy-who-lived. "What do you say we head back to the common room? I have some homework to finish up before I meet Luna for dinner."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. It was still hard to get used to. Just a month ago Ron was scared to death that 'Loony' Luna Lovegood was going to reach out and rip a piece of meat from his arm or something. Truth be told, they weren't really surprised that she hadn't yet. The girl had had it bad for him for as long as they'd known her, which was just a year or so.

They made it to their common room and got to work on their backlog. Harry had been showing quite an improved knack for finishing his work even before Hermione and it was driving her mad, they could see it in her face.

_Ok, slow down on the homework._ Harry chuckled to himself as he made the mental note. _Hermione doesn't like it when people outstrip her efficient study schedule._

Harry excused himself from the table. "I'm going to the room." He whispered conspiratorially. "I'm going to see about getting Snuffles back."

Hermione nodded. She was in her 'homework zone.' That realm that kept her so occupied that she wouldn't have noticed that the rest of the castle had disapparated from underneath her. Though she would quickly quote _Hogwarts: A History_ and tell you that it was impossible to apparate or disapparate to or from the school grounds.

Harry kissed her on the top of her head and left for the room of requirement. It didn't take him long to cover the distance from the Gryffindor common room to the seventh floor and he concentrated as he walked up and down the hall three times. If anyone had been watching, they would have had an urge to look away and when they looked back, he would have been gone. He stepped into the room and found, to his astonishment, a large mirror with the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi_ engraved along the gilded frame.

His eyes went wide as he walked to face the mirror properly. "The mirror of Erised?" Harry said dumfounded. "What does it have to do with Sirius?"

Truth be told, since Sirius' 'death' at the ministry, Harry had wanted nothing more than to find his godfather and bring him back. But he couldn't go through the veil because everyone told him that he'd die too and that was a risk they couldn't take.

Harry looked into the mirror and saw his reflection staring back at him. _I wonder what it'll show me this time._ He thought earnestly. _Will it show mum, dad and everyone else like before?_ He walked closer. He was now to the point where he and his reflection had their noses pressed to one another.

Then he saw it. He saw how Sirius could be rescued. It was right in front of him in all of its reflected glory. Every detail was sharp. Every step was concise and to the point. He saw himself in another land with snow capped mountains.

Someone placed their hand on his shoulder and he jumped! He was so absorbed in the mirror that he hadn't noticed that someone else had entered the room. Harry spun around.

There was nobody there. He looked around the room and found that he was the only one in the room. The visions he'd seen in the mirror pulled him back and he began to gaze into its reflective surface once more. He saw the snow capped mountains again, the small fishing village in the foothills of the range. He saw the path to a cave, a deep foreboding cave. He felt his scar begin to burn, his head began to ache. Harry fell to his knees as he heard sickening, high-pitched, cold laughter fill his head.

_Breathe deeply. Empty my mind. Step back into the shadows of still and quiet thought._ He snapped to and found himself lying on the floor of the room of requirement. He glanced around nervously. He tried to get up but he was weak and covered with sweat.

_I have to get to Dumbledore!_ He shouted to himself as he stood on what had to have been Jell-O because his legs weren't supporting him. _How long was I out?_ He asked himself as he stumbled to the door. He looked at his watch ... _FOUR HOURS?!_ Harry was dizzy and having a hard time keeping what lunch he had down, his stomach seemed to be writhing of its own accord and he lost what willpower he had. He wiped his mouth off and wobbled uncertainly towards the door. He fell to his hands and knees unable to support himself on his shaky legs.

The door opened seemingly by itself and a refreshingly familiar voice trailed through the opening.

"Ron! _How many times do I have to tell you_?!" She said through gritted teeth. "_You cannot copy my essay for History of Magic_!"

Hermione tripped over Harry as she entered the room followed quickly by an oblivious Ron.

"Harry? What's wrong?! What's happened?!" She was at his side helping him to his feet. "Harry, speak up, I can't understand you, you're mumbling!"

Harry looked up at his girlfriend, his face was pale. Contrasted with his raven hair, he looked near death. Hermione gasped.

"Ron, we need to get him to Madam Pomfrey!" She said quickly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes but she blinked them away furiously.

"D-Dumbledore ... V-Voldemort ..." Harry gasped. _It feels like a Dementor sucked the life out of me, what the bloody hell is happening?!_

Hermione looked at him with concern and fear. Ron shuddered at the name of the Dark Lord.

"We'll get Professor Dumbledore as soon as we get you to the hospital wing." She pressed as they made their way down the halls towards the white-walled room. Thankfully they didn't run into any other students or any professors in the halls. They didn't want to have to explain anything that included Voldemort in it.

Madam Pomfrey was tending to her paperwork when the door burst open and the three most recognizable students in the school came in the door. Two of them were dragging a nearly unconscious third.

"The bed on the end." She said hurriedly as she grabbed her wand. "What happened?"

"We found him like this." Hermione said with a shaking voice. "Ron, get Professor Dumbledore!"

Ron nearly flew out the door as she continued the explanation.

"It looks like he vomited and he seems to be very weak. He couldn't stand on his own. We found him on the floor on all fours." She said in one breath. She didn't want to mention the Dark Lord's name, no need for a panic ... yet. "Ron and I picked him up and brought him here."

The school nurse examined Harry quickly. He was very groggy but still conscious.

"Mr. Potter, try this potion, it should help with any nausea."

Harry nodded mutely and drank the potion that was being fed to him. His nausea cleared almost immediately but his head was still pounding furiously. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Head is pounding like a drum." He said quietly, wincing with each word.

The nurse nodded and handed him another potion. "Let's see if this helps."

It tasted like wet, sweaty socks. Harry choked it down and closed his eyes as he felt the throbbing ebb from his skull.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione said with a squeak in her voice after the wrinkles in his forehead disappeared.

"Do you have any mint? I'd even eat toothpaste to get that flavor out of my mouth." He shuddered.

Hermione let out a weak laugh.

There was a commotion at the door and everyone looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the frame.

"What's happened?" He asked quietly as he walked to Harry's bedside. Ron was right behind him, his face pale.

"I was researching something." Harry said quietly. "It involved the mirror. Only something went wrong. I thought I heard Voldemort's laughter."

Madam Pomfrey let out a whimper of fear at the same time that Ron shuddered and winced.

"Madam Pomfrey, could I please have a word alone with Harry and his friends?" Dumbledore asked quietly yet with a tone that meant there would be no argument about the matter.

She glanced at him then at Harry. "I'll be back to make sure you're alright." She said before turning on her heel back to her office.

Albus Dumbledore pulled out his wand and drew three chairs in the air which suddenly became solid and landed hard on the floor. He offered one to Hermione then to Ron before he pulled one up for himself.

"Start from the beginning, Harry." He said quietly.

Harry began telling them about the research he was going to look into, about Sirius and reminding them that he thought that his godfather was lost on the astral plane. "I figured the best way that I'd be able to find a solution was to use the room of requirement." He explained. "When I got to the room, I concentrated on how I could possibly save him, how would I find a way to bring him back.

"When I entered the room, the only thing there was the Mirror of Erised." He continued after taking a stronger, deep breath. His face was beginning to return to its normal color. "I figured that the reason the mirror was there was to help me find a way."

"So you looked into it." Hermione whispered from the side of his bed.

She had heard Harry and Ron talk about what they'd seen in the mirror. Harry had seen his family; at least the family members he believed were dead. His parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, the list went on and on. He wasn't sure who everyone was besides his mum and dad. Ron had seen himself as head boy, Quidditch captain, and holding the house cup. He'd always had to live up to whatever his brothers had accomplished during their stints at Hogwarts. Harry reckoned that Hermione wanted to see what was in that mirror for herself. After today, he couldn't, he wouldn't, let her. The mirror was far too dangerous and it had to have been a fluke that it showed up.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "I saw a way to save him. To bring him back. There were mountains with snow on their peaks, a small fishing village, and in the foothills, a path that led to a cave in the side of a cliff. The next thing I know, my scar started hurting and I heard Voldemort laughing in my head. He seemed happy about something." He said. "It felt like there were Dementors all around me, I felt cold, sickly cold. Then the next thing I know I wake up on the floor and I have barely any strength to move."

Dumbledore took it all in with a nod here and a nod there. He let Harry speak his peace and when his young charge finished his tale, the headmaster rested his pursed lips on his long fingers and thought silently for many agonizing minutes.

"You already know what the Mirror does." He said softly after a moment. "And it showed you _a_ way to save your godfather, Harry. There are others. The route that you saw today is far too dangerous to take at this time and should be used _only_ as a last resort."

"Why's that, Professor?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Why?" The wizened wizard repeated. "Because what you saw was the last known headquarters of Voldemort's inner circle."


	27. Malfoy Amiss

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
MALFOY AMISS

The next few weeks seemed to fly by with abandon. Harry had been uneasy since that day in the room of requirement. He had promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't attempt a rescue of Sirius through the cave because it was too early for him to face Voldemort. Harry wasn't too pleased but understood and agreed with his headmaster's request. If that wasn't enough, everyone had mounds of extra homework assigned by their professors before the Christmas holidays began.

"Three essays in potions, two from transfiguration, history of magic has only one but it's four feet?!" Ron was staring at his holiday assignments as if they were some sort of new torture technique laid out in graphic step-by-step detail before him.

"Ron, it's not that bad." Hermione huffed from her side of the table. "Did you expect advanced classes to be easier than previous years'?"

Harry suppressed a grin from behind his book, _Dark Arts: Unbound! Defenses and Counter-Curses_. With his new-found efficiency to finish his homework he'd started doing extra reading.

Anything that can help me against Voldemort. He thought grimly.

"Why is it that you seem to not have any homework recently, Harry?" Ron asked his best friend dejectedly in an attempt to change the target from him to Harry. "I mean, we're in the same classes and everything."

"Oh, don't bring me into this." Harry said seriously. "I've been making time to finish it early so that I have more time to research or practice." He glanced at Hermione briefly hoping that she wouldn't be too irritated that he was still finishing assignments before she did.

Ron sighed and looked at his assignments again.

"Where are your parents taking you for Christmas, Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject from homework.

"We're supposed to be heading to America." She said with a smile. "They're going to a convention and wanted me along. I haven't spent Christmas with them the past couple of years." She looked at her boyfriend, searching his face for something.

Harry smiled at her. "It has been a couple of years, hasn't it? We pulled you from them last time, sorry about that." He put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine." She said quickly. "You don't have to apologize for that. There was a lot going on at the time."

Harry nodded as he thought back to that dream he had. Mr. Weasley was asleep in the hall and Harry had slithered up to him like a snake and began to attack him. He woke up in much the same state he was when Ron and Hermione had found him in the room of requirement. It was pure luck that they made it out of the school before Umbridge could catch them. It was a rather surreal Christmas from that moment on.

"When do you head out?" Ron asked as he started his history of magic essay, trying to write as large as he could without being totally obnoxious.

Harry snapped from his revelry and looked to his girlfriend.

"I leave Monday morning." She said. "I'm taking the Knight Bus and we leave by plane that evening."

"Well, at least we can all go to Hogsmeade before you go." Harry said with a wide smile on his face.

The last Hogsmeade trip of the term was the Saturday before the holiday started. Harry had made plans for the four of them to spend some time at the Three Broomsticks and to do some final Christmas shopping while they were there. Ron was staying at the castle as he had for the majority of their holidays; it was somewhat of a tradition now. Harry, of course, was staying as well. The Dursleys wouldn't want him to come back and Harry wasn't sure if they were even back at Privet Drive yet or not.

_I'm sure they're ok, it's been a couple of months and Uncle Vernon needs to work after all._ He thought to himself.

"We're going to be late for Potions!" Hermione said. All three hurriedly packed for class.

They had barely made it to the dungeons in time. Just as they sat down, Snape strode into the room with the characteristic swoop of his cloak as if he were a large bat. He whipped out his wand and waved it in the air before the blackboard. A potion, its ingredients, and instructions to brew it appeared with a faint pop.

"Begin." He said tersely and sat at his desk rifling through paperwork.

The students all got out their cauldrons and pulled out rolls of parchment to write down the instructions.

"This is a pretty complicated potion." Hermione whispered excitedly as her quill scratched feverishly across the yellowed parchment.

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. Potions wasn't their favorite class, and they never tried to hide that fact. Snape would always find something wrong with their finished product, take points from Gryffindor, or humiliate one of them in some form or another. Today wasn't any different.

Harry was dutifully slicing his iguana tail, chopping his knotgrass, and then started grinding the correct amount of moonstone with his pestle and mortar. He was following the instructions to the letter and had a cauldron full of water simmering by time the ingredients had to be added.

_Half of the knotgrass plus three quarters of the powdered moonstone mixed and separated into ten equal portions._ Harry went over the instructions in his mind. _Place one slice of iguana tail into the simmering water followed by one portion of the knotgrass moonstone mixture ... stir five times anticlockwise then twice clockwise._

The potion began to turn a sickly green. After adding the next batch, it changed to a violent red with purple flecks. By time he added the last of the knotgrass mixture, he had to filter the potion through eight grams of nettles in fine cheesecloth, which was provided. The potion was now a clear, crystalline green that seemed to give off its own light. He checked the instructions again.

_Consistency, check. Color, check._ Harry went down the list of what the qualities of the next to final product should be and all of them matched. He finished by turning off the flames and letting it sit for one half hour to cool.

"Time is up. You will turn in a sample to me and clean your areas." Snape said with indifference from his desk.

"Final result?" Harry whispered to himself then nodded with satisfaction. The potion was now a faint blue with flecks of green in it and had the consistency of dog drool.

Not wanting to take any chances, Harry filled two vials, stoppered and marked both of them and brought them to his professor's desk.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said without looking up.

"What? Why?" Harry asked taken aback.

"I only require one vial, Mr. Potter." Snape replied, again, without looking up. "Leave both."

Harry put the vials in their places and returned to his table as a scowl grew rapidly across his face. He didn't say anything else while he cleaned his equipment and got ready to leave.

_What is this potion used for anyway? There was no name or application instructions with it!_ He thought furiously.

There was a loud clatter from across the room that startled everyone. Harry turned to see Crabbe and Goyle standing on either side of Malfoy who was covered in blue slime with green flecks. Malfoy looked horror stricken and the two Slytherin beaters had malicious grins on their faces.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Snape roared from his desk. He hurried to Malfoy's side but the potion had already sunk into the pale boy's skin. "CRABBE! GOYLE! OFFICE!" Snape barked.

The two large boys smirked and waddled off to the potions master's office. Snape began to check Draco's eyes and asking him questions. "Was the potion _exactly_ the right consistency and color?"

Draco couldn't answer verbally so he nodded instead.

"Your eyes look ok, open your mouth."

Draco did as he was told.

Snape shook his head then looked around the room. "POTTER! TAKE MALFOY TO THE HOSPITAL WING! NOW!"

Harry looked at the head of Slytherin house incredulously.

"MOVE!"

He moved slowly, but took hold of Draco's robes and started to pull him towards the door. Malfoy didn't move. He seemed petrified like someone cast a petrificus totalus on him.

"Use mobilicorpus, Potter!" Snape scowled darkly. "The rest of you will finish clean up! You are dismissed afterwards." He pointed his wand at the floor. "_SCOURGIFY!_" With that, he spun on his heel and stormed to his office.

Harry muttered the mobilicorpus spell and Malfoy began bobbing in the air next to him. He pulled the young wizard behind him. "Could you take my books with you?" He asked Ron as he walked by.

"Sure, Harry." Ron replied and shot him an apologetic look.

Hermione gave him the same look but smiled reassuringly as he passed her. "I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

Harry nodded and smiled weakly at her.

It didn't take him long to get Malfoy to the hospital wing and when he entered the room with the immobilized and levitating Slytherin Madam Pomfrey became frantic.

"What on earth happened?" She asked rushing over to guide his floating parcel to the end bed.

"Crabbe and Goyle dumped a potion on him." Harry explained. "I'm not sure what it is supposed to do or what it was called, all we had were the instructions on how to brew it."

"Brewing a potion that you don't know the effects of?!" Madam Pomfrey was in hysterics. "Wait until I get a hold of Professor Snape!" She stormed around the bed casting diagnostic spells over the petrified boy. "What was its color and consistency?"

"It ended up being faint blue with green specks and had the consistency of dog drool." Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey stood up quickly. She glanced at the wide-eyed Malfoy and then to Harry. "How long ago?"

"About five minutes, give or take." Harry answered.

The school nurse quickly ran around the bed pulling the curtains around it. "Thank you for bringing him, Harry. You can leave now." She said as she shooed him out of the hospital wing. "You may head back down to class."

Harry was standing in the hall with a confused expression on his face. "Ok." He said quietly to himself. _What is that potion supposed to do?_

He made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Potions was cancelled for the rest of the morning and lunch wouldn't be ready for another few hours. He figured that Hermione and Ron would be back in the common room. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall that lead to the tower.

"Treacle Pie" he said quietly and the portrait opened to allow him entrance. Hermione was in her customary seat on the couch in front of the hearth and Ron was sitting across from her in one of the armchairs.

"Harry! How'd it go?" Hermione said with a smile as she waved for him to join her on the couch.

"It went. Madam Pomfrey kicked me out after a few minutes. What was that potion anyway?" He replied as he sat down and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"That's what I was trying to figure out." Hermione went back to looking through her potions book. "I haven't found anything yet."

Harry finally looked up at Ron. "What's the matter, Ron?"

The red-head seemed to be in shock.

"Ron?" Harry said more forcefully.

Ron shook his head and looked over at his best friends. "Oh, you're back. I was wondering what happened with Crabbe and Goyle. Usually it's Malfoy that messes with us, not his protection messing with him."

Harry nodded. "It was a surprise."

"Malfoy's been pretty quiet since that day in the Great Hall." Hermione said after a few moments. "Maybe there was a falling out or something?"

"I don't know." Harry said as he reached for _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_. "Madam Pomfrey freaked when I described the potion to her. I didn't think to ask her what it was." He opened the book where he had left off previously and started reading.

"It's not in any of our course books." Hermione said after an hour of looking. "It's almost time for lunch. Maybe we can hit the library after classes?"

Harry nodded and collected his books. "This afternoon is the reschedule of Defense." He reminded them. Professor Durkell was absent from class that day and there had been no explanation given. Instead Care of Magical Creatures was moved up and Defense Against the Dark Arts was rescheduled to today.

The trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table to find that Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. Malfoy was obviously still in the hospital wing. Snape was also not at the instructors table at the front of the room.

"I wonder if those two got expelled." Harry wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Snape was pretty angry though." Ron replied.

Hermione, who had opened another book on potions ignored the commentary and continued to scan through the pages in the book.

Lunch ended with the ringing of the bell and everyone set off to their afternoon classes. Ron had started towards Care of Magical creatures, but Harry grabbed his robes and turned him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Reschedule, remember?" Harry reminded his friend.

Ron blinked. "Oh, yeah." He said; the tips of his ears turning red.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'd think that you could listen when people talk to you."

"I was still in shock over potions." Ron complained.

Harry just smiled and continued walking with his friends.

They made their way to their class, the last of the term. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the next class, they were ready to continue astral projection and the meditations that they were all practicing had them ready.

Professor Durkell entered the room from his office and immediately went to his desk and waved his wand. The four identical black boxes appeared on his desk and he looked around and smiled at the class.

"Good afternoon." He said with that same smile. "We've only got two periods today so I'm imposing a time limit on each attempt. You will each have three minutes to project yourself and discover the contents of the boxes. You will each find in front of you a slip of parchment with a number on it. This is the turn that you'll take. You will also write your answers on the back.

"Next term, after the holidays, we will be focusing on other aspects of the dark arts, which I will not go into at this time." He continued talking for a few more moments, his eyes meeting everyone in the class. "Now, when I call your number, I want you to come down to the front of the class and have a seat at the empty desk in the front row. You are to drop into your meditative state and try to discern the contents of the box. Remember to concentrate and guide yourself with your thoughts. I will be right here as an anchor and at the end of three minutes I will cast the charm to return you to your body. Right then? Number one."

Neville grimaced when he looked at his parchment and found that he was, indeed, the first student to participate in today's lesson. He got up nervously and made his way to the front of the class. After a few moments, he was still and at his time limit, Professor Durkell called him back. Neville looked around with a confused look and when he got sight of his surroundings, he made his way back to his desk shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Number two." Professor Durkell called.

"What number do you have, Harry?" Ron asked.

"It looks like I'm close to the end of the class." He replied. "Thirty. You? Hermione?"

Ron replied. "I've got nine."

Hermione smiled. "I'm number three!" She looked rather excited. "Oh, I hope I do well!"

Parvati was called back and she took her seat. She was shaking, but far less that Neville had.

"Number three."

"I'm up! Wish me luck!" Hermione said happily.

"Good luck!" Ron and Harry said together.

Hermione seemed to be in her trance for about a minute and came out of it without having to be called back by the professor. She got back to her seat and scribbled down her answers.

"Number four."

"What did you see?" Ron asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you, Ron! No cheating!" She huffed and hid her answer sheet.

Several more students tried their best when it was Ron's turn. He walked down to the front of the room with a face as red as his hair and sat down in the appointed spot. He seemed to concentrate then, as had been happening for most of the class, Professor Durkell called him back. He walked shakily up to his desk and scribbled down his answers.

"I couldn't do it." He said under his breath. "I sort of felt light headed, but after that, I couldn't move or think. It was kind of freaky."

"Number twelve!" It was Seamus' turn.

"You were almost there, Ron!" Hermione said with a smile. "All you needed to do was concentrate and you could have moved around a bit!"

"It was hard to concentrate with that kind of dizzy feeling going on!" Ron hissed.

Hermione shook her head with a smile and Harry joined her.

"It'll be alright, Ron." Harry said a few moments later.

"Number twenty-four." A Slytherin boy went down to the front of the room. He seemed to concentrate for a few seconds. His shoulders slumped and he walked back to his desk.

"Twenty-nine" Called Durkell. Lavender Brown went to the front of the room. She fell into the trance and a few seconds later began to scream.

Professor Durkell called her back to her body. "Miss Brown, what's wrong?!"

"S-S-S-S" She stuttered and pointed to the corner of the classroom behind Harry. Fear and horror were evident on her face.

"What? What is it?" The professor asked urgently.

"S-Sirius Black!" She wailed in fear. "He's standing behind Harry!"

The class turned around to look where she was pointing. Harry spun around so fast that he nearly fell off his chair.

"Where?" Harry asked urgently. "I don't see anything!"

"On-on the astral plane!" Lavender cried. "I-I found myself outside my body so I decided to take a quick look around and I saw him s-standing right behind you!"

Professor Durkell's eyes went wide. "Wait right here." He quickly closed his eyes and went into the familiar trance. After a few agonizing minutes, his eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. "I'm sorry, Miss Brown, but there is nobody there, at least now." He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Why don't you go to the hospital wing?" He scribbled a quick note. "Give this to Madam Pomfrey. Miss Patil? I believe you're her friend?"

Parvati nodded.

"Please escort Miss Brown to the hospital wing. I'll have someone give you your holiday homework after class."

"Miss Brown? Please let me remind you that beings on the astral plane cannot harm you on the material plane. You'll be alright, everything will be fine."

Lavender nodded, gathered her things and left the room with Parvati. Despite the words of assurance, she ran quickly by the spot where she saw the escaped prisoner.

"Ok, we have one more person, number thirty. I guess that'd be you, Mr. Potter." Professor Durkell said finally.

Harry went to the front of the class and sat in the seat provided. He closed his eyes and fell into his occlumency trance then worked his way into the path of astral projection. He saw a bright light then felt himself floating upward. He scanned the room and saw everyone watching his seated body below him.

_This is weird, almost like when Hermione and I used the time-turner._ He thought. Concentrating, he floated to the four boxes. In the first box on the left, there was a stack of fifteen galleons. In the second box there was a picture of Professor Durkell at a picnic. The third stood a miniature model of the Statue of Liberty. And in the final box was the book _Moste Potente Potions_. He looked around again then floated to his body and sat down.

"Back already?" Professor Durkell asked.

"What?" Harry replied. "I was almost sure that you were going to call me back so I hurried back to my body."

Professor Durkell laughed. "I see. You should remember that time is different on the astral plane than it is on the material. To us, you've only been in your trance for about thirty seconds."

"Only thirty seconds?" Harry said with his mouth agape.

The professor laughed again. "Did you find what you needed to finish the assignment?"

Harry nodded. He stood up and went to his seat then wrote down his answers.

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked excitedly. "You came out of the trance in less time than I did!"

Harry nodded. He was about to show her what he'd seen when the professor spoke up again.

"Alright, now turn your papers in to me. Make sure your name is on them!" He smiled and walked around his desk for a small box. The class filed to the front of the room and put their papers in the box before returning to their seats.

"Very well. Now let's show you what you should have seen." He lifted the first box.

"Fifteen gold galleons!"

The second box left the desk.

"A picture of me at a picnic."

The third box was removed.

"Ah, the Statue of Liberty! I miss that lady!" He smiled.

The last box was set on the floor.

"The library's book: _Moste Potente Potions!_"

The class broke out in smiles and laughter. Students whispered excitedly amongst themselves for a few minutes before Durkell got them into order again. "I see that some of you were successful!" He started sorting the parchment into four piles. "For Gryffindor, it seems that all but one of you got the answers correct! Hufflepuff, I'm afraid that there were only three of eight correct. Slytherin has one correct, and Ravenclaw has all but one!" He bent over his desk, apparently working on some calculations. "Based on my math, it looks like Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have tied, Hufflepuff second and Slytherin is last. Since there were so many correct answers, I'm going to award twenty points to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, fifteen to Hufflepuff, and ten to Slytherin!"

Everyone clapped and congratulated their respective house mates. Professor Durkell sat patiently at the front of the room until the noise subsided.

"Alright, congratulations go to everyone! For homework over the holidays, I would like you to read the next chapter in _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_, also I want a two foot essay on that material, it can be any aspect as long as it pertains to the chapter."

The class let out a collective groan as they noted their assignments.

"Ugh! More homework?!" Ron said disgustedly as he scribbled down the notes.

"I know you don't want homework over the holidays, so I'm giving a week extension for the due date. I also happen to be taking an extended holiday to America so you can thank my trip for your reprieve!" The professor said with a laugh. "We have one half hour left of class, but as a treat, you are dismissed! Enjoy your holiday!"

"I'll be right back! Meet you in the common room?" Hermione said this very quickly as she scrambled down to the front of the classroom. Harry and Ron nodded and left the room.

"So, it looks like Snuffles is watching over you, Harry." Ron said with a grin. "Poor Lavender though, she still thinks he's a bad guy."

"Just about everyone does, Ron!" Harry snapped back unintentionally. "Sorry. I just wish I could have seen him. I wish I had captured Wormtail when I had the chance!"

"No use beating yourself up about it, Harry. True, it would have stopped a lot of things, but no need to dwell on the past."

Hermione ran up to her two friends excitedly a few minutes after they had sat down in their normal seats in the common room. "I found out what the potion was!" She said gasping for breath. "It's the Virmuliervir Vicissitudo potion! Professor Durkell let me take a few notes on it from _Moste Potente Potions_."

"What's it do?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time as they set their books on the floor.

"It's quite a powerful potion, similar to the Polyjuice potion." She said with a grin. "It has no known antidote, which is bad, but it has a very interesting effect. I'm glad that it wasn't spilled on any of us. Malfoy is going to be furious!"

"What's it _do_?" Ron hissed impatiently.

"Well, it transforms men into women and visa versa. Everything is transformed, from thoughts and instincts to pure physical characteristics!" She said very quickly.

"Wait! Don't tell me that Draco Malfoy ..." Harry said with wide eyes.

Hermione nodded. "That's right! If he completed his potion properly that is."

"Malfoy has been transformed into a girl?" Ron said with a wide grin on his face.


	28. The Minister of Magic

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
THE MINISTER OF MAGIC

Saturday morning started as most Saturday mornings do at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at least the way they start for the boy-who-lived. Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with Hermione and now Luna Lovegood, completed their morning run around the Quidditch pitch. It was unseasonably warm this year and no trace of snow had yet to make an appearance. The only inkling that it was winter came from the bare trees and cool, crisp winds that came in short bursts throughout the day.

After showering and throwing on clean robes, the team made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Nearly the entire school was up and about it seemed. The last Hogsmeade visit would be starting after breakfast and the air was filled with excitement of the coming holidays.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in their normal seats at the Gryffindor table when the fluttering of hundreds of wings could be heard over the din of their classmates. Hedwig was among them and dropped a small envelope in front of Harry. He gave his pet a treat and she nipped his finger affectionately before leaving for the owlery. A large tawny barn owl dropped the latest weekend issue of The Daily Prophet to Hermione and Pigwidgeon dropped a rather large envelope in front of Ron.

"I wonder what this is?" Harry said to himself as he opened the envelope.

_Harry,  
Was wondering if you'd like to have some tea with me this afternoon, bring Ron and Hermione of course.  
Hagrid_

"Hagrid invited us to tea this afternoon." Harry said brightly. "It's been so busy that we haven't had a chance to visit with him much."

"You two have to read this!" Hermione said with a dumfounded look on her face. She passed her Daily Prophet to Harry and he opened it between him and Ron.

There was a large picture of Cornelius Fudge on the front page shaking the hand of Lucius Malfoy. It was difficult to tell where they were because of all the deep shadows around the two men. As the picture replayed the moment, as all photographs did in the wizarding world, The Minister of Magic accepted a large bag from Malfoy. The caption read:

_**MINISTRY SCANDAL: BRIBES PASSED TO MINISTER OF MAGIC!**_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, has been accepting bribes from known Death Eaters for years, apparently. This is the biggest scandal that has ever hit the wizarding world since the Tri-Wizard tournament when young Mr. Harry Potter confirmed the rebirth and return of you-know-who. According to wizarding law, Mr. Fudge has been removed from office and an emergency meeting with the Governors was held Friday night to determine the replacement minister. Many officials of the various departments have been working frantically to find candidates.  
  
"I would have thought that Mr. Crouch would have been the next Minister." A Mr. Percival Weasley said sadly. "It's a shame that he disappeared two years ago. He was the best administrator that I've ever worked for to this point."  
  
"It's going to be a rough night." Mr. Ludo Bagman said during an interview. "There are many likely candidates and narrowing it down to one will be a difficult task."  
  
There are many supporters of the Muggle Protection Act pushing for Mr. Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, to step up to the plate and take control of the Ministry.  
  
"We'll see how the governors vote." Mr. Weasley said humbly at the last press meeting. "We need to make sure that muggles are kept safe at this time and whomever is chosen as the next Minster of Magic will need to keep a sharp eye out for you-know-who and his supporters."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, declined comment on the matter and directed any questions that were posed to the Ministry Governor's Council.  
  
Shortly after his apprehension, Mr. Fudge disappeared without a trace. Ministry Aurors are searching for the elusive ex-minister but no reports have been made on his re-capture._

"That's some big news!" Ron was goggling over the paper. "The meeting was held last night! I wonder who was chosen to be the next Minister of Magic."

Right at that moment there was a shriek from further down the table. The three friends turned to look and saw one very excited Ginny Weasley running up to them.

"RON! RON! DAD'S BEEN CHOSEN!" She howled with excitement.

"WHAT?!" Ron looked flabbergasted.

"Ron! Your letter, open it!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at once.

With shaky, nervous hands, Ron fumbled with the envelope in front of him. On the verge of frustration, he finally slid the heavy parchment from the envelope and began to read.

_Dearest Ron,  
Your father has been appointed as the new Minister of Magic! It was a landslide of winning votes and the results just came out this morning! Your father has been given two weeks to find a new staff and an additional week to make the transition. To celebrate, we're all going to Romania to visit Charlie! Be ready to go with the other students on Sunday. Give our best to Harry and Hermione!  
Love, Mom_

There was a long silence as Ron read and re-read the letter in an attempt to absorb what was happening. He looked at Harry and Hermione with the largest smile that either of them had ever seen.

"Dad's Minister of Magic." He said in a high squeak. He handed the letter over to his beaming friends.

"Congratulations guys!" Harry said as he passed the letter to Hermione. "It's about time that your dad got what was coming to him!"

Hermione continued to beam at Ron as she handed the letter back. "That's great news Ron!" She said as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "There's someone else who should know about this, and she's on her way now."

Ron turned and saw his girlfriend making her way to his seat. In one fluid motion he was out of his seat, across the floor, and spinning her around in a big hug, laughing all the while. Everyone heard the excited chatter coming from Ron and Luna squealed before giving him another big hug.

"Things have just turned around for the wizarding world." Harry said with a smile. He looked at his girlfriend with a smile and kissed her lightly as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Harry!" She hissed with a laugh and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sorry, Hermione, just a lot of pent up happiness and I had to direct it somewhere, you know?" He smiled at her roguishly and ran his hand through his unruly hair.

Despite herself, Hermione blushed and smiled back. "There are more appropriate places for that." She said sheepishly.

They both looked up at Ginny, suddenly aware that she was still standing there but found that she was smiling at her brother and his girlfriend. She turned to the couple at the table. "I can't believe this has happened!" She said with a laugh. "Oh, we've got to get packed!"

Ginny ran over to her brother and after a few moments of animated conversation and a hug between Luna and Ginny, the two red-headed siblings rushed from the Great Hall to Gryffindor tower. Luna returned to the Ravenclaw table after a smile and a wave to Harry and Hermione.

"Wait a minute. Harry, this means that you'll be here by yourself for Christmas." Hermione looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"That's ok." Harry said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's not like I can go to the Dursleys' and Ron's family will be preoccupied. I'll be fine." He smiled at his worried girlfriend. "Why don't we go and get ready for the Hogsmeade trip?"

She smiled and reluctantly followed him out of the hall. "Harry? I-I've got to run a quick errand, can I meet you in the courtyard when I get back?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you in the courtyard." He smiled and the couple hugged briefly before Hermione ran off down the hall.

Harry was sitting out in the courtyard wearing his wool cloak. Even though there wasn't any snow, there was still a bit of a bite in the air and he really didn't want a repeat of his first trip to Hogsmeade.

With no permission slip to turn in, he was forced to sneak out of the school using the Marauder's Map. It was a wonderful piece of parchment bewitched by his father, Sirius, Lupin, and their friend Peter. Peter turned out to be a follower of Voldemort and was also the secret keeper of his family's hiding place in Godric's Hollow. After Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Wizard Prison it was determined that Pettigrew was hiding in his animagus form: A rat. That rat fell into the hands of Percy Weasley at one point and eventually found his way to Ron. The shock and disgust on Ron's face when he found out that the disgusting man had been sleeping in his bed all those years broke Harry's heart.

Harry looked up as a screech from a dappled brown and white barn owl echoed overhead. He shook his head out of his reverie and started a slow walk around the courtyard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry!" Hermione breathed heavily as she ran up to him. "Ran into Ron and Ginny, Ron and Luna can't make it with us because he's packing for the trip."

Harry smiled. "Well, at least I can spend some time with my favorite girl, eh?" He gave her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head. "Shall we head into town then? We can get some sweets for Ron and Ginny on our way back."

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a smile.

Harry offered her his hand and she took it happily. The young couple left with the rest of the departing students across the school grounds and through the magnificent gates. The trip was uneventful aside from Neville falling every few minutes on the road to the wizarding village. Students from all four houses were laughing and enjoying what time outdoors they could.

Walking along the main road, Harry looked up at the Shrieking Shack and smiled, remembering when he had found out that Sirius was his godfather and his invitation to live with him instead of the Dursleys. That had been one of the happiest times of his life. If he had only captured Pettigrew that night and kept him from getting away, he would have been able to keep Voldemort from rising again and to clear his godfather's name. Sirius was imprisoned because the wizarding world thought he killed thirteen people: twelve muggles and a wizard, one Peter Pettigrew. But that was all a façade that Pettigrew had perpetrated.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Her sweet voice flowed over him like a warm breeze. He looked at his girlfriend of just a few short months and saw the look of concern on her face.

Harry nodded. "I was just remembering when we finally met Sirius. I can't help but wonder what we could have stopped if we had gotten a hold of Wormtail before he ran off." He ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "We could have stopped the rise of Voldemort and cleared Sirius' name ... If we weren't under those stupid time travel rules!"

"I know, Harry, I wish we could have done something about it too." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There's nothing we can do about it now, just be prepared for the future."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I agree with you, but I still can't help but wonder. I mean, I could be away from the Dursleys and I could have been living at Grimmauld Place with him all this time. As it stands now, everyone still thinks he's a criminal and most people that knew him think he's dead now." He wiped a tear from his cheek. "I mean, we need to save him from the astral plane! Then we can work on clearing his name."

"It'll happen, Harry. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore and the order will find some way that's safer." She consoled him by wrapping her arm around his waist.

They stopped right outside the Three Broomsticks. Harry had lost count of the number of times that he, Ron, and Hermione had shared a butterbeer here. The pub was usually very busy and not many people could resist the warm atmosphere of the place.

Harry opened the door for Hermione and a few other girls before entering himself. Replying with a small smile and a "You're welcome." Each time one of them said thank you.

"Butterbeer, Hermione?" He called.

"That's fine. I'll get us a table." She waved in reply.

Harry went to the bar and smiled at the woman who was busy serving drinks from behind it.

"Good morning, Harry!" Madam Rosmerta said with a smile. "Just you and Hermione today? Two butterbeers then? "

Harry nodded and paid for the steaming mugs. He walked gingerly to the table Hermione had procured and set the drinks down.

"I've been hearing news that a new bookstore has opened by Scrivenshafts!" Hermione said excitedly as Harry took his seat. "Do you mind if we go?"

Harry looked at her pleading eyes and knew instantly that he couldn't say no to her. "I don't see why not." He said with a smile. He had a hard time saying no to anything she asked for. The next thing he knew he was blinded by bushy brown hair and smothered in a hug.

"Thank you!" She said after a quick kiss.

Harry laughed. "How could I keep you out of a bookstore anyway? It'd be like you trying to pull me from Quality Quidditch Supplies!"

Hermione fell into a fit of giggles. "I guess you're right on that account!"

Harry took a long drink from his mug of warm butterbeer as he looked over the woman in front of him. He still couldn't get enough of her and every time he looked at her he seemed to want to etch her every feature into his brain.

"Harry? Can, can I ask you a question?" She said tentatively after a drink from her own mug.

"Anything, Hermione, what's on your mind?" He sat up straighter in his chair so he could better focus on his girlfriend.

"How-how would you like to spend Christmas with my family? I-I mean, we're going to America and the trip is expensive and you've never really left the country before." She was starting to ramble. "I know that you're fine with staying at Hogwarts by yourself, but I am really worried that you'll be lonely and I don't want to leave you alone -"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling." Harry smiled.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, I guess I was. But if you don't want to go with us, I can certainly understand -"

"Hermione?" Harry was still smiling.

"Y-yes?"

"You started rambling again. And I'd like to go with you, if your parents say that it's ok." Harry replied.

Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her cheeks took on that adorable pink tinge that Harry loved so much and her eyes began to sparkle far more than they usually did.

"You-you would?" She asked breathlessly. Harry nodded with a smile. "Oh, Harry! You're just going to love my mum and dad! And wait till you meet my little sister! She's just adorable!"

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Harry said with a laugh. "You've never told me."

"Well, you never asked and my family never really came up in conversation." She retorted with a grin. "All I have to do is wait for my mum's reply. I owled her earlier today."

"Is that what your errand was?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hermione admitted with another blush creeping up her cheeks. "I hope you don't mind that I asked them before I really knew if you wanted to spend the holiday with us."

Harry laughed. "It's ok. I'm glad that you asked them first instead of having me show up with you on the Express and asking them then."

"I guess it wouldn't have gone over well at that point." She said with a grin. "My father would have been furious with me."

A few moments later, a dappled brown and white barn owl landed on the table in front of Hermione and offered its leg to her. There was a letter attached. Hermione looked at Harry with a smile and bright twinkling eyes and untied the letter.

"Here's hoping!" She said a moment later after the owl had left. She opened the letter and scanned the contents. Her smile spread wider and wider as she read and a tear escaped and fled down her cheek as she looked up. "They said that you could come! Harry, this is going to be one of the best Christmas Holidays ever!"

Harry smiled as he drained the rest of his mug. "How about we hit that new bookstore to celebrate?"

She looked up and nodded vigorously before she carefully folded the paper and put it in her bag. "We should stop by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and pick up something for Ron after we stop by Honeydukes."

Harry got to his feet and pulled out Hermione's chair as she stood. He put her cloak around her and grabbed his own. "Shall we go, Miss Granger?" He asked playfully as he offered her his arm.

She took it happily and the couple left the pub into the chilly air outside.

They stopped by the new bookstore, a branch of Flourish & Blotts, and Harry bought her a new charms book that had just been released, _Charms of Legend and Myth_, for an early Christmas present. He neglected to tell her that he'd already gotten her a few other presents, but that could wait until Christmas day.

After an hour or two of browsing the selection of books, Hermione found Harry on the floor in the magazine section reading the latest _Quidditch Illustrated_, which he bought two copies of, and they left for Ron's brothers' store.

"Harry, Hermione! Fancy meeting you here!" George bellowed from behind the counter. There were at least a dozen third years clamoring to make their purchases.

"Hey, George!" Harry and Hermione replied. Harry had picked up a few skiving lunchboxes and a package of canary creams on their way to the front.

"Did you hear the good news?" Fred was coming from the back with a fresh supply of ton-tongue toffee.

"Yeah! Congratulations to you and your family!" Harry said with a big smile. "Couldn't have happened to a more deserving guy!"

"You got that right!" George said with a smile. "We're going to meet everyone in Romania, then head back to our Diagon Alley store before things get too out of hand!"

"It looks like business is doing well." Hermione said as she surveyed the number customers that were coming and going at a breakneck pace.

"It sure is." Harry agreed as he finally got to the counter.

"Hey, no need to pay for that stuff. Our silent partner is on good credit with us." Fred whispered to Harry as he slipped his purchases into a bag.

Harry smiled. "Well, it was well worth it." He said as he took the bag from his friend. "Oh, is Percy going to be spending the holidays with you? Or is he still in his own world?"

Fred and George shared a look. "No, Perce still can't come down from his high horse. I wonder what he's going to do when dad kicks him off the Minister's staff." The twins shared an identical, evil grin. "That'll put him in his place!"

"Ah, sorry that things are still strained." Hermione said with a frown. "I wish he'd wake up and see that he's wrong."

"Oh, Perce will never do that. If he does it'll be too late." George said as he shook his head. "He's got a thick skull, that one."

"Well, we need to hit Honeydukes before we head back to the school." Harry said after a moment. "Have a good holiday and say hi to Charlie for us."

"Will do, Harry. Oh, and this is a new treat we're starting this Christmas season. They're selling like there's no tomorrow!" Fred grinned as he handed Harry another bag. "There are assorted flavors."

"What is it?" Harry asked with more than a little curiosity.

"We got the idea from a muggle advert." George said with a smile not unlike that of the Cheshire Cat. "Each toffee transfigures your head with a representation of the flavor! We call them Transfig-Toffees. Try one. The transformation only lasts for a few minutes."

Harry gingerly stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a green and pink striped candy. He unwrapped and sniffed at it experimentally. "It smells like watermelon."

"Go ahead, eat it." George said excitedly and a bit louder than was necessary. "Let's see what your head transfigures into."

Harry had the sneaky suspicion that his red-headed friend was trying to bring attention to him so that the customers in the store could see what was going to happen. He gulped involuntarily and popped the toffee in his mouth. Sure enough, it tasted exactly like watermelon. Harry was suddenly aware that there was a roar of laughter spreading around the room. He looked at the twins who produced a mirror to look into.

"Wow! My head's turned into a watermelon!" Harry said excitedly. "That's pretty clever!"

"Tell that to the advertising agency that came up with that muggle advert." Fred said with a grin. "The effect should wear off in a few -" There was a loud pop and Harry's head was back to normal. "Seconds ... I was going to say."

George started yelling to the crowds. "Come and get them while they're in stock! Transfig-Toffees! You've just seen its effect on the famous Harry Potter!"

Harry's face immediately turned a shade of red that he could have sworn didn't exist until now. "George!" He hissed. _I knew there must have been some type of catch!_

George grinned at his dark-haired friend. "Sorry, Harry, but sometimes it helps to get celebrity endorsement of a product."

"You're impossible sometimes!" Harry said with a grin. "I've got to split. I'll see you after holiday!"

Harry and Hermione waved to their creative friends and left for Honeydukes.

"Can you believe their audacity?!" Harry said with a huff as they trekked down the road. Hermione could tell he wasn't mad, just embarrassed.

"Well, you know what they're like." She said with a giggle as Harry opened the door to the confection store for her.

"Maybe we should get some for Ginny too." Harry said; changing the subject. The couple spent an hour or so looking over the various sugary treats. Harry settled on a box of chocolate frogs and a box of every flavor beans for Ron and a value pack of sugar quills and fruit flavored ink for Ginny. After purchasing their selections, the young couple made their way back into the throngs of Hogwarts students that were heading back to the school.

A few paces out of the store, Hermione was knocked to the ground by a tall, pretty blonde girl wearing Slytherin robes.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said as she bent to pick up her bag.

"Would you watch where you're going?" The Slytherin sneered back. She picked up Hermione's book and flipped through the pages before handing it back.

"Thank you." Hermione said after a moment. The blonde girl strode off in the opposite direction leaving them staring in her wake.

"The audacity of her! Me watch where I'm going?" Hermione was starting to get mad.

"It's ok, it's ok, Hermione." Harry tried to calm her down. "Let's just forget about how rude the Slytherins can be and look forward to our holiday."

She looked at him and fell into his piercing, emerald eyes. "You-you're right, Harry. Oh! We should be getting packed! We only have a day to get ready before we leave!"

Taking her boyfriends hand, Hermione started off towards Hogwarts at a frantic pace.

"Hermione, slow down! We've got more than twenty-four hours to get ready." Harry laughed and picked up his pace. Before he knew it, he was walking next to his girlfriend.

"That's it! Only twenty-four hours! What am I going to bring to wear? How cold will it be there this time of the year? I don't know how many books I should bring, and I can't forget about homework!" She seemed to be getting more frantic the closer they got to the castle.

Harry laughed. "Everything will be fine." He whispered into her ear. "You do have more clothes at home, don't you? I mean, you didn't pack your closet into your trunk and brink it all with you?"

Hermione stopped and looked up at him. "Well, I guess you're right. I don't know where the convention is being held either. I guess I'll have to figure that out on Monday then."

"I guess so." Harry said with a smile. "Let's get back to the school. Hagrid's waiting for a bit of tea and we should visit him before it gets too close to dinner time. And I'd like to see Ron before he leaves tomorrow."

With a quick peck on his cheek from Hermione, Harry smiled, took her hand, and set out for Hogwarts. The first Christmas he'd have abroad. What would await them in America?


	29. To America

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
TO AMERICA

To Harry, the rest of the weekend was a blur. Hagrid's visit was short but enjoyable and the limited amount of time that he and Hermione could spend with Ron didn't seem to be enough. Before the two of them knew it, Ron and Ginny had left from Hogsmeade station and were well on their way to King's Cross in London. The couple spent the rest of the morning packing and Harry was called to the headmaster's office that afternoon.

Harry made his way down the hall to the familiar gargoyle that seemed to guard the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's inner sanctuary within the castle. He quietly spoke the password and stepped on the moving staircase that brought him up the tower and deposited him in front of a large oak door. Harry knocked and after a few seconds was invited to enter.

"Ah, Harry. Please have a seat, won't you?" Dumbledore said with a smile. "It's been quite some time since we've last spoken, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, actually." Harry said truthfully. "I was beginning to wonder if anything more was going to happen this year. It seems to be hurried and full of accidents."

The headmaster nodded silently. "That it has, Harry, that it has. I assume you are wondering why I've called you here just before you left on holiday."

Harry smiled. "I reckon it has to do with keeping an eye out while abroad. Since I'm due for another attack, it would be my best guess as to what this is about."

Dumbledore laughed. "Indeed, yes, that is exactly why I've called you here. You haven't been far from England your entire life and I also wanted to caution you about the risks you take when visiting other countries. America is rife with turmoil and the wizarding world is affected by the events that have transpired there as well. You'll be traveling with the Grangers, and they've got quite a bit of worldly knowledge, albeit muggle knowledge, but don't be afraid to look to Miss Granger for help if you need it."

Harry smiled. "She's already gotten three books on experiencing America the wizarding way." Both of them laughed. "But I'll be on my lookout for anything out of the ordinary, well, as out of the ordinary where magic is concerned. When I was with Lupin this summer, I gave him a mirror that Sirius left behind. I have its twin and if there are any problems, I will contact the order for assistance if it's necessary."

"Good thinking, Harry." The old wizard said with a smile. "Very well, just keep in mind that you have help should you need it and we'll see you after you return from holiday."

Harry smiled at his mentor and took his leave. _This is going to be a fun holiday! I can't wait to see what other parts of the world look like._

Harry made his way through a tapestry and up a flight of narrow stairs before he got to the hallway to Gryffindor tower. There were many such shortcuts around the castle that allowed people to reach different floors faster than using the main staircase. He was looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon with Hermione.

When he reached the portrait of the fat lady, Harry spoke the password ("Whizbees") and climbed through the hole that lead him to his common room. Hermione was reading one of the library books on America from her usual spot in front of the fire. His seat was saved for him by a napping Crookshanks.

"Good reading?" He said as he picked up the purring cat and sat down. Crookshanks immediately curled into his lap and fell back asleep. Harry absentmindedly scratched behind the ginger fur ball's ears.

"There's loads of information here!" Hermione said excitedly without looking up from the book. "It turns out that the United States has over one hundred schools dedicated to wizardry!"

Harry let out a low whistle. "That's a lot, but you have to admit, the country is much bigger than England. Wouldn't it also be safe to say that with all the different people living there that there is at least that many different magic styles that are practiced?"

"Pretty close, there are around one hundred twenty different magical practices being taught across the country." Hermione smiled. "Trelawney would be ecstatic to find out that there is a school devoted strictly to divination: The Lilydale Divination Institute in upstate New York."

Harry chuckled. "Well, let's hope that we're not staying there! I don't need a whole school predicting my death."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I don't think we have to worry about that. I owled mum and it turns out that we're going to be staying in Colorado Springs. They have a friend that practices there and they are letting us stay in their cabin. Apparently, it's got a full view of the Rocky Mountains and isn't that far from the convention center!"

"I just remembered something." Harry said with wide eyes. "The only muggle clothes I have are Dudley's seconds. I don't have any clothes that fit me besides my school uniform and robes!"

"That's right!" Hermione said as she shut her book. "Do you want me to owl mum to see if we can come tonight? We can shop for some clothes for you tomorrow before we have to leave for the airport."

"I think that's a good plan." Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "Please let her know that I'm sorry about the sudden change of plans? We can use Hedwig, she'll be faster."

Hermione smiled and pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill. After a few moments of her frantic scribbling, they made for the owlery and sent Hedwig on her way. It wasn't until lunch that the snow owl returned with an affirmative response and they replied that they'd take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible and sent Hedwig back on her way with instructions to stay at the Granger's.

An hour later, Harry, Hermione, and their chaperone Hagrid, made their way to Hogsmeade with their trunks in tow. With a wave of a wand, the Knight Bus appeared with a bang and swerved to a stop in front of the trio.

A conductor stepped out of the triple-decker, purple bus and began to speak loudly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is -"

"Hello, Stan." Harry said with a smile.

"'Arry Potter! 'Ey, Ern! It's 'Arry again!" Stan Shunpike called excitedly to the driver.

"Hello, Harry!" Ernie Prang shouted from the driver's seat.

"Now you two best be careful out there, yeh hear?" Hagrid said as he passed their trunks to Stan. "No tellin' wha' yer gonna find out there with you-know-who still out an' about."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry, Hagrid. We'll be alright. If there is anything that we can't handle, we'll contact Lupin."

"Alrigh' then, off yer go." Hagrid said as Hermione and Harry both gave him a quick hug.

"Happy Christmas, Hagrid." They said as they climbed aboard the violently purple bus.

No sooner did the two take their seats than the familiar bang echoed and they were shooting down a country road. After a few moments, there was another loud bang and they pulled next to an old wizard carrying a walking stick and wearing tartan robes. He smiled at the couple sitting on the first floor of the bus and disappeared up the narrow steps to the second level.

"We'll need to get money changed at Gringotts." Harry said absently. "It's good that your parents are meeting us at Diagon Alley instead of at King's Cross. Is that closer to where you live?"

"Only slightly." Hermione said with a smile. "We live in Marylebone. It's pretty nice there, quite quiet. My dad moved us there when I was little because the neighborhood was so nice."

Harry smiled. "Privet Drive is quiet as well, well, except when something shows up and makes a racket like the Knight Bus." He laughed.

Hermione lost herself in giggles. "I'm sure that having this monster suddenly show up in the middle of the night was quite the surprise."

"It was! I thought they were going to run me over." Harry laughed.

_BANG!_

"'Ere we are, Diagon Alley." Stan said from his seat.

Harry looked out the window of the bus and saw the Leaky Cauldron in all its non-descript glory between the bookstore and record shop as always. Standing just outside were Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione got from her seat and hurried out the door. "Mum! Dad!" She shouted as she flung her arms around her dad's neck.

Harry watched the scene for a few seconds before helping Stan with their trunks. As he got off the bus he started to get nervous. He'd met them briefly once before during second year, but that was before he started dating their daughter.

"Harry, it's good to see you again." Mrs. Granger walked to him and shook his hand. "How have you been?"

"F-fine, ma'am." He said shyly.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Harry, you can call me Elizabeth." She said with a smile. "Robert, come and say hello."

Hermione's father walked over to Harry and extended his hand. "Hello, Harry." He said without smiling. "Glad to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, sir." Harry said awkwardly as he shook the offered hand.

After everything was off the bus, Stan waved and shut the door. With a loud bang, the bus was gone.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Mr. Granger said as he helped Harry with the trunks. "We'll get these in the boot then we can get to Gringotts." Harry smiled awkwardly and stepped back as the older man shut the boot of the car.

"Alright, who's up for a treat before we exchange our money?" Mrs. Granger said happily as she pulled her husband to her side. Harry and Hermione both smiled in agreement and the four entered the wizard pub.

After tapping the third brick from the left, they all bustled down the cobble-lined alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry got the first thing he ever had to eat in the wizarding world, chocolate and raspberry cone with chopped nuts. Hermione settled for strawberry and peanut butter, and the Grangers each had a simple sundae. Harry watched the small family chat about the happenings at the school. Mrs. Granger looked at Harry with concern from time to time when something came up, such as the Quidditch match that landed him in St. Mungo's for two weeks. Thankfully, no mention of Voldemort was made and after the ice cream treat, they made their way to Gringotts Wizard Bank.

They passed through the outer and inner doors and into the long room that the main transaction area of the bank consisted of. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that this was just the surface of a vast network of interconnecting tunnels under London. There had only been one attempt that Harry knew of to rob the wizarding bank and that was foiled because the vault in question, number seven hundred thirteen, had been emptied earlier by Hagrid and himself. Only a few people knew who the perpetrator was and Harry was unsure if Quirrell was still alive but after the state that he and Voldemort had left him in, it was assumed that he'd died shortly afterwards.

Harry made his way to one of the Goblin tellers and waited patiently to be addressed.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter." Said the Goblin. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to change some money to muggle money please." Harry replied. He still thought Goblins were rather creepy.

"How much would you like to convert?"

He looked at Hermione and shrugged. "How about five hundred galleons to pounds, please?"

"Very well. We will need your key." Harry produced the small golden key to his vault. "It will be a few moments, if you don't mind the wait. Please stand to the side." He handed the key to an awaiting Goblin.

Harry did as he was told and Hermione stepped up to the teller. "I'd like to exchange some money to pounds please." She said nicely as she produced a pouch full of wizarding coins.

The Goblin counted her coins and frowned a bit, then after a few strokes on his adding machine began to count out the pounds she was due. A few moments later, another Goblin appeared with Harry's key and a sack of Galleons. The teller then did a few calculations and counted out the pounds for Harry as well.

"Here's your key, Mr. Potter, and your exchanged currency. Will there be anything else?" He asked in a very businessman-like manner. Harry shook his head.

"That's all, thank you." He said as he took his money and vault key.

After they had left the bank, Hermione looked at Harry's wad of bills as he tried to shove it into his pocket.

"Harry, that's a lot of money, are you sure that you could take that much out?" She asked him worriedly.

Harry nodded. "With the interest and everything, this amount will be replaced by time the term is over." He said nonchalantly. "My parents left me a small fortune and I've never taken the time to count it all."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I didn't know you were rich, Harry."

Harry blushed. "I generally don't talk about it much. With Ron and his family as poor as they are and I never want the Dursleys' to find out, they'd have it emptied in a matter of minutes."

Hermione frowned. "I wish there was some way you didn't have to deal with those awful people, Harry." Without thinking, she took his hand in hers. "At least you only have one more year at Hogwarts and you can get your own flat."

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand. "That's true. And I don't have to worry about the Weasleys anymore, not with Mr. Weasley becoming the new Minister and all."

"_AHEM!_" Mr. Granger cleared his throat from behind them. Harry's insides filled with ice and he looked to Hermione who had a very concerned look on her face. "Just what's going on here, young lady?" He said gruffly.

Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a fleeting apologetic look with her eyes as she let go of his hand. "Uh, well, H-Harry and I are, sort of, um, Dating, dad." She finally stammered.

Harry turned to see a very red-faced Mr. Granger looking between him and his daughter. Mrs. Granger, however, seemed to be delighted.

"Why didn't you tell us, dear?" Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter and beamed at Harry.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell us?" Her father looked close to exploding.

"It was a rather recent development, sir." Harry said shakily. "I didn't mean any disrespect." He looked at Mr. Granger for a moment before looking to the street.

Mr. Granger looked around quickly then said "We'll discuss this at home." And without a further comment, he strode back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't mind him, dears." Mrs. Granger said after a moment. "I'll talk to him." She beamed at the young couple again and ushered them to the pub. "We better get there quick, your father can't get back through the wall and we don't want him to get any angrier." With that, Hermione's mother went ahead of them to try and calm her husband before he got too angry.

"Oops." Hermione said after a few seconds. "I should have warned you, I didn't tell my parents about us."

"I sort of got that." Harry said with a slight smile.

"My father is a little over-protective of me." She said as they started walking back to the pub. "He doesn't like the idea of me dating." She blushed as a tear charted its course down her cheek. "You should have seen the way he blew up when I told him about Viktor. It was a while until I heard the end of it."

"Is that why you never followed up with him?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Viktor wanted more from me than I could give him. I visited him in Bulgaria for a week over the summer and things got a little too intense. I was lucky that my dad let me go, but I had to call every four hours to let him know things were ok."

Harry nodded. "He didn't do anything to hurt you, did he?"

"Oh, no not at all. It was just pressure to do more mature things with him that I wasn't ready for. He got upset but he didn't do anything. We broke up when I got on the Knight Bus to come home." She replied. "Don't get me wrong, he was nice at first, and I'm sure that he'd have been gentle, but it was a bit too fast for me. Then when I got back, Ron asked me out and I said ok after thinking about it a few days. The rest you know."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't get hurt while you visited him." Harry said as they caught up to her parents. They were looking at something for sale at the Apothecary.

"Ready to go, Mum? Dad?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter. "I'm sorry, honey. Yes, let's go."

Harry touched his wand to the appropriate brick and the archway to the Leaky Cauldron reappeared. They shuffled through the opening and back through the pub before getting into the family car.

"Oh, where's Diana?" Hermione asked her mother.

"We left her with a baby sitter, honey." She said with a smile. "She's going to be happy to see her big sister!"

Hermione beamed.

"How old is Diana?" Harry asked.

"She's one year." Hermione said with a smile. "She's just adorable!"

The trip to the Granger's house was rather uneventful. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid as Hermione's father kept looking in the rear-view to make sure there wasn't any inappropriate touching going on between his eldest daughter and her boyfriend. After twenty or thirty minutes of busy traffic, they pulled into a quiet residential area. The road was lined with trees and the houses were easily twice the size of his uncle's. There was enough room between the houses that there were small, private gardens with wrought-iron fences and ivy around them. They soon pulled into the driveway of a lovely Tudor-style home.

"Here we are!" Hermione said happily. She opened the door and let Crookshanks out. "Don't cause any trouble, Crookshanks." She said with a smile to the cat. The ginger, flat-faced cat looked up at her, let out a meow and trotted off into the garden with its bushy tail sticking straight up. Hermione laughed at the sight and went to the boot for her things.

After dragging the heavy trunks to Hermione's room and the guest room on the upper floor Harry was treated to a tour of the house.

"Obviously you've seen my room and the guest room." Hermione began matter-of-factly. She took him by the arm and showed him where the bathroom was located, introduced him to her sister's nursery, and then brought him downstairs to show him around the spacious living room, dining room, and cavernous kitchen.

"Mum and dad had it remodeled a few years ago while we were at school. It was a surprise to come home to a completely rearranged house!" Hermione was saying excitedly as they sat in the living room. "I talked to mum. She said that we wouldn't have enough time to shop tonight but we could do it tomorrow morning."

"That's fine." Harry said with a smile. "Um, how's your father about us?"

"I haven't breached the subject with him yet." She admitted. "But he'll come around when he finds out what a great guy you are."

Harry smiled at the complement. "I hope so."

The doorbell rang and Hermione got up to answer the door. She shrieked in delight and pulled a small bundle from a lady on the front porch. "Diana! How's my baby sister?" She said as she tickled the baby's chin.

Harry looked up at her and smiled at the sight just as Mrs. Granger came in the room to talk to the baby sitter. "Thanks for everything, Mary." She handed over a fiver and took the diaper bag from the young woman before closing the door. "How's my little girl?" She asked as she kissed the baby's forehead. There was a happy sounding gurgle that brought Mr. Granger into the room.

"There she is." He said beaming at the little bundle and he gently pulled her from Hermione. He looked the part of a great father, Harry thought as he looked over the sight before him. Hermione waved for him to join them.

"Harry, this is my little sister, Diana." She said beaming.

Harry looked at the bundle in her father's arms and smiled. "She's a cutie. I'm sorry I didn't know that you had another daughter, congratulations." He said as he looked at Mr. Granger.

To Harry's surprise, the older man smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry. Do you want to hold her? I have to get back to the kitchen."

Harry nodded and gently held the squirming bundle. "Hi, I'm Harry." He said as he tickled the baby's chin. "I'm a friend of your sister's. Pleased to meet you." Diana giggled and grabbed Harry's finger and just as quickly started sucking on it.

Hermione laughed at the sight. "Mum, I think she's hungry."

Mrs. Granger came over and smiled brightly at her daughter. "I should say so. Come here, you little monster." And she took the baby into the other room.

The night went by quickly and to Harry's relief Mr. Granger seemed to warm up to him. They talked about several things from school to Quidditch, which Harry had to explain the rules to. ("I'd rather like to see a game of that. It sounds far more interesting than football.") Hermione rolled her eyes as the male bonding rituals began. By the end of the night, Harry was exhausted and was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Hermione joined him upstairs and whispered goodnight to him followed by a quick kiss before she quietly went to her room. Harry fell into his occlumency trance as he climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry was up at the crack of dawn and took a quick shower before anyone else had time to wake up. Hermione came out of her room when she heard Harry's door close and she followed suit. They met each other in the kitchen for a bite to eat before their shopping trip.

"Morning." Harry said with a smile. He wrapped his girlfriend in a tight hug before he turned back to making tea. "What would you like to eat?"

She smiled. "You don't have to do any of that, Harry. You're our guest here."

"It's ok." Harry said. "I don't like being waited on. Besides, I'm used to doing all the cooking when I'm at the Dursleys' anyway." He added nonchalantly.

Hermione frowned. "Well, I'll cook breakfast." She said as she went to the refrigerator. She pulled out some bacon, ham, and eggs and then pulled out some cookware.

Mrs. Granger waked into the room while wiping her eyes. She'd obviously showered and got ready for their outing. "You two are bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning." She said as she stifled a yawn.

"Sorry, ma'am." Harry said. "I'm not used to sleeping too late in the muggle world and Hermione is usually up before me everyday."

"Hermione up early?" Her mother said incredulously.

Hermione blushed. "I can't study late at school, mum. The other girls in my room get irritated with the light. So I have to get up early to do it."

"I find that hard to believe." Mrs. Granger said with a smile. "To tell you the truth, it's rare to get her out of bed before ten when she's home."

"_Mum!_" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry smiled but held in his laughter at the exchange. Mrs. Granger smiled back and headed for the stove to take over breakfast.

"Why don't you let me take over breakfast, dear." She said with a wink to Hermione. "You two go and watch some TV."

Hermione smiled a grateful thanks to her mother and took Harry's arm on her way to the living room. "Thanks, mum."

Hermione lead Harry to the front room and the soft sofa that they had shared the night before. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on to the BBC News channel.

"_There have been no results for the mysterious disappearance of the Smyth family who were last seen in SOHO._" The reporter said from his desk. "_Police are searching the area and have expanded the search to Mayfair and Strand._"

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end. "I don't like the sounds of that." He whispered to Hermione. "It looks like he's starting to make his move again."

"Well, it's a good thing that we'll be in America in twenty-four hours." She whispered back as she turned off the TV. "I should start picking out some clothes for the trip."

"Harry, Hermione, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Granger piped in from the kitchen.

"Coming, mum!" Hermione called back.

The trio sat at the kitchen table and dug into their breakfast.

"This is really good, ma'am." Harry said after washing down a piece of toast with some orange juice.

Hermione's mom beamed at their guest. "Please, Harry, call me Elizabeth, its ok. And thank you."

After finishing, Harry quickly cleared the plates and started the dishwater running.

"Harry, you don't have to do the dishes." Hermione said with a smile.

"It's ok I'm used to it when I'm not in school or at the Burrow." He flashed a roguish smile at her and started scrubbing at a plate.

"I'll help you then." She laughed. "You're impossible sometimes."

"Why don't you dry? There aren't that many to wash."

Hermione grabbed a dish towel and began drying the dishes as they were rinsed. They didn't take long and before they knew it, they were all in the car, minus Mr. Granger who was watching Diana, and on their way to a men's store to shop for Harry.

The morning flew by as they went from department to department picking out clothes and new shoes. Harry was happy the two women were along with him, the sheer selection was a bit overwhelming. After selecting several outfits and at least two pair of shoes, they hit the local pub for a quick bite before heading back to the house.

"We have three hours before we have to leave. Be packed and ready by then." Mrs. Granger called up the stairs as Harry struggled with his new luggage. He was just getting things ready to take downstairs when Hermione knocked on the door.

"Are you decent, Harry?" She called sweetly from the hall.

"Yes, come on in." He replied with a grin.

She entered with her new book under her arm. "I think I'm all ready, how about you?"

"Well, seeing as I don't have as much to pack as you do, even with the new clothes ..." He just managed to dodge the playful slap. "Hey, I was just pointing out that I'm done." He laughed.

"Well, you're looking pretty sharp." She said with an appraising look. He was wearing a pair of dark pants and a dark green dress shirt. "You didn't have to wear any of it today, you know, it'll be a long flight."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but I can only handle wearing clothes that are three times too big for so long."

Hermione frowned. "I wonder if mum and dad would let you stay with us this summer."

"I'd like that, but that might be a little bit of an imposition on my part." Harry said after giving her a quick kiss. "I'll probably stay at Grimmauld Place if anything. With any luck, Sirius will be back with us by then."

Hermione nodded. "Well, we should get downstairs. We need to be at the Airport soon."

There was a tapping at the window just then and Hermione crossed the room to open it. "Oh, there's a delivery." She said with surprise. She opened the window and the owl flew directly to Harry, dropping off a large envelope before leaving the room again.

"I wonder what this is." Harry said as he opened the envelope. A passport and a plane ticket fell into his hands along with an itinerary. There was a note attached.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
You seem to have forgotten that you will need a passport to travel abroad. We have provided one for you. While we were at it, we got you a plane ticket that matched the itinerary of the Granger family. Please enjoy your holiday and we'll see you next term.  
Happy Christmas,  
Minerva M. McGonagall_

"Well, that would have hampered my trip." He said with a laugh as he handed the note to Hermione. He looked over the papers and noted that they all seemed to be in order. Hermione looked over his passport and smiled.

"It does help, and they did a good job with your passport. I don't see anything wrong with it. I'm surprised that they got you on the same trip, it's usually packed for holiday travel." She said approvingly.

"Harry, Hermione, time to go." Mr. Granger called from the bottom of the stairs.

"On our way, dad!" Hermione replied. She retreated to her room and emerged with her luggage just as Harry grabbed his and they packed their belongings into the car. An hour later, they were strapped in their seats and eighteen thousand feet in the air on their way to America.


	30. No Place Safe

CHAPTER THIRTY  
  
NO PLACE SAFE

Harry thought the flight had gone well, Hermione didn't crush his hand too much during takeoff, but the landing was almost more than he could bear. Hermione had always mentioned she wasn't fond of flying, but Harry now had living proof that she was terrified of it. As the landing gears deployed and the plane started to shake, it was all he could do to keep her from going into hysterics. Never before had he felt such a powerful grip as he did during the last thirty minutes on approach to the Colorado Springs airport. He had felt some of her crushing grip during the layovers in New York City and Oklahoma City but the weather was rough at their destination and the turbulence had set Hermione on edge.

"Please, please, please let it be over." She was whispering to herself over and over again from her aisle seat. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was gripping onto Harry's arm and hand as if he was the only flotation device in an endless sea.

Harry tried his best to keep his girlfriend calm, whispering that everything would be fine and stroking her hand and arm with his free hand. Despite his reassurances, it seemed that Hermione wouldn't be satisfied until they were safely on the ground again.

"Everything will be fine, Hermione." He said soothingly. "The air is just a little choppy but we'll be on the ground in a few minutes."

"I just want to be on the ground in one piece, Harry." She said shakily from her seat, her eyes still closed. She double checked that her seatbelt was fastened, that her seat was in an upright position, and that the tray was indeed locked in. Feeling with her feet, she pushed her bag under the seat as far as it would go.

"Everything's fine, Hermione." Harry said gently. "I can see the runway just outside, we'll be on the ground in just a few-"

Harry was interrupted as the squelch of rubber on concrete sounded below them and the passengers were pitched slightly forward as the air brakes were deployed and the plane began its deceleration to taxiing speed.

"There, we're on the ground." He cooed in her ear, patting her hand gently. "A nice, soft landing." He reassured her.

Hermione visibly calmed as she opened her eyes and looked nervously about.

"I'm glad that's over." She said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you for taking the window seat, Harry, I don't know if I could have handled that."

"_Welcome to Colorado Springs, Ladies and Gentlemen._" The captain said over the intercom. "_It's a brisk thirty-eight degrees Fahrenheit or 3 degrees Celsius today. There's a weather watch tonight for a strong snow storm from the south. It's cloudy but there is no precipitation as we make our way to the concourse. Thank you for flying British Airways. It has been our pleasure to serve you on this trip. Please enjoy your stay in the United States._"

"We're here." Harry said with a smile. "Maybe we could take the Floo back home?" He added with a whisper.

"I don't know which is worse." She said with a pale face. It was clear that she was still recovering from her adrenaline rush. Her hands were shaking lightly and she started massaging her temples in an attempt to ward off a headache.

Harry smiled and massaged his hand and arm. "I didn't know you had such a strong grip."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry." She apologized. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"No, not at all." He said with a lopsided grin. "Just a little stiff is all."

"_We will be parking at concourse D in a few moments. Please remain seated until the aircraft has come to a complete stop._"

As promised, the plane was parked a few minutes later and the aircrew began disembarking its passengers. There were groans of relief as people stretched their sore muscles from the flight and the travelers began their trek into the airport.

Harry and Hermione were off the large plane before her parents and patiently waiting for them at the gate. They were leaning against the wall, arm-in-arm, watching the reunions of hundreds of people who were either visiting or returning home.

"There you are!" A familiar voice wafted over the din of the busy concourse.

"We've been waiting for you, Mum." Hermione said with a forced smile. She was still working her way down from her flying experience, one her mother was well versed in.

"How are you feeling, honey." She said as she gave her daughter a comforting hug and rubbed her back. "You'll feel better once we're out on solid ground again."

Mr. Granger was spotted soon after carrying a sleeping baby in one arm and lugging his carry on in the other.

"I wish I could sleep like that during a flight." Hermione said jealously. "Then I wouldn't have to know where I was."

"Do you mind being the baby toter, Hermione?" Her father asked as he reached the three of them. "My arm seems to have fallen asleep along with her." His eyes glinted as he smiled at his baby daughter.

"Sure, Dad." Hermione said as she carefully transferred the sleeping little girl to her arms. Diana let out a soft, tired sigh and nuzzled into Hermione's neck before lying still again.

"Well, let's get to baggage and claim our things." Mr. Granger said cheerily as he rubbed his now free arm. "Then we can get an auto and head to the cabin. I don't want to get caught in that storm that's heading for us."

Harry took his girlfriend's carry on and the four tired companions made their way through the teeming masses. It was quite a few minutes of following sign after sign that they finally reached their designated luggage retrieval bay and after collecting their belongings were slowly making their way through customs.

"Do you have anything to declare? Any live vegetation or animals? More than ten liters of alcohol? More than ten thousand in foreign currency?" The customs officer was asking over and over again as he randomly searched the luggage of one person or another. As Harry passed through the formalities the officer stared at him for a moment. With the appropriate answers and a quick look at his passport he was ushered through the turnstile along with the others.

There seemed to be a lot of waiting in lines as they made their way through the remainder of the airport and were finally piling into a rented minivan.

"Oh it feels so good to be out of those packed halls." Mrs. Granger said with a yawn from the front seat. "How far is it to the cabin, Robert?"

"According to Anne's directions, it shouldn't be more than an hour to an hour and a half. She said it was on the north side of the city near Pikes Peak." He replied as he pulled into the busy traffic.

Harry turned to ask Hermione a question and to his amusement, she had fallen straight to sleep. She slid sideways until her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. He smiled and took her hand in his, content to let her sleep off the hours in the air.

He, however, was wide awake. He looked out every window as they made their way down the busy streets. Everything felt new and far away from what he had to deal with back home. Harry found himself looking at museums and local natural attractions that he was sure that Hermione would love to visit. She seemed to have a knack for turning vacations into educational field trips.

"Ah, there's highway twenty-five." Mrs. Granger said as she pointed to the sign. "The directions say we take it north to twenty-four west."

Harry watched as they merged into traffic. The mountains to the west were majestic; a towering wall of rock and snow. One mountain stood tallest amongst them. That must be Pikes Peak. Harry thought as he took it all in.

"I'm sorry, but when is your convention again?" Harry asked as he looked around at the passing city.

Mrs. Granger turned and smiled. "It's this weekend. We'll have close to two weeks before we have to go back after that. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I know that Hermione likes educational trips. I was wondering if we might get a chance to visit a museum or two. From what she's told me, the Garden of the Gods natural park is supposed to be nice in the winter." He said as he watched a school bus pass by.

"Those sound just like places she'd like to visit." She said with a grin. "Anything you'd like to see while you're here?" She asked again.

"To tell you the truth, I came with because Hermione asked me." Harry replied. "Sure, it's been nice spending holidays with her and Ron, but I could have just as easily stayed at the castle." He looked back at his girlfriend's mother quickly. "Don't get me wrong, ma' ... err ... Elizabeth, I'm very happy to spend the holidays with you and your family."

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Harry, we're not offended. I'm glad that you came along. Hermione won't be cooped up alone in the cabin while we're at the convention."

Harry smiled at her reply. "I'm sure she would have stolen herself in a book or five and I'm pretty sure that she still will." He laughed and Mrs. Granger joined him.

"There's our exit, dear." Mrs. Granger said as she pointed out the window.

"I suppose she's brought along homework then?" Mr. Granger asked as he pulled the van onto the exit and merged with the westbound traffic on the new highway.

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a smile. "But only written work and reading, we thought it would be a good idea to leave our practical lesson stuff back at school."

"Ah, good thinking. I wouldn't want to explain to Anne how her cabin had mysterious potions blow up in her house." He said with a chuckle.

"There's the road, Robert." His wife directed him to a gravel road on the right. "She says that it's the last place on the road by a small lake at the foot of the mountains."

A few moments later, they were pulling up to a nicely sized log cabin that looked out over the lake. They had arrived just in time as dark clouds swept from the south and it had begun to snow.

"Hermione, we're here." Harry said quietly as he shook her gently awake.

"Hmm?" She yawned sleepily. "I'm so tired, Harry."

"I thought you might be. You were so wound up on the plane." Harry said with a slight smile. "We'll all get naps when we're inside."

The four of them unpacked the car and went straight into the cabin before the weather could get too bad. The place was nicely decorated in what could only be called American Cowboy. A large horseshoe hung over the doorway, there was a stuffed fox on the mantle, and the furniture had a rustic, Wild West feel about it.

"There are three bedrooms." Mr. Granger said as he put down the luggage and pulled out a small floor plan that had been faxed to him. "The master bedroom is downstairs, the other two are upstairs. The toilet is off the kitchen."

"They stocked the refrigerator, Robert." Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.

"Anne told me they would." He replied as he took Diana's portable crib into the master bedroom. "She's also left us some movies." He reappeared a few moments later and relieved Hermione of the sleeping bundle in her arms. "Come on, little one, your bed is ready."

Harry and Hermione stowed their luggage in the two rooms on the next floor. Harry had just sat on the window seat and looked out into the building blizzard, the lake could still be seen but the mountains looked dark and foreboding through the white curtain of falling snow.

Hermione walked in and stifled a yawn as she settled next to him to enjoy what view was left.

"I'm so tired." She said after a few moments and a rather large yawn.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Why don't you go ahead and get a nap before dinner? I'll probably do the same." He said after a yawn of his own. He stood and gave her a light kiss. "I'll let your parents know, okay?"

Hermione thanked him with a hug. "Ok, I'll see you in a few hours then."

They walked across the hall to her room and they kissed for a few moments before Harry took his leave and let the adults know their plans. They agreed that it was a good idea and they made plans to wake one another in a few hours.

Harry trudged sleepily to his room and fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow.

The wind was howling and Harry could barely see five feet in any direction. Each step he took the fiercely falling snow seemed to engulf his own footprints. He was lost and he knew it. Transforming was out of the question, the force of the winds and the poor visibility would mean that he could easily break a wing or something worse.

How long had he been searching? He was barely aware of time now. The only thing that mattered was shelter. He could only hope that Hermione would be ok. He couldn't find her if he were dead at the bottom of some snow drift and as it stood now he could barely feel his legs and arms due to the creeping numbness that threatened to hold him at bay.

Harry took a staggered step forward, determined to not give up. He was so cold that he couldn't feel the pain of the frostbite that had started to attach itself to his limbs. The wind changed, it wasn't howling anymore, it was chanting. Harry had heard nothing like it in his life, not even from the odd western or two that Dudley had watched on TV when he was younger.

A small orange light winked into existence not far away and Harry made his way there as quickly as he could. The life saving warmth soon rushed over him as he fell to the floor of the cave that held the flame of his salvation.

"Harry Potter, you have come a great distance to share my humble hearth." A strangely accented man said from the back of the cave.

"W-W ... N-N-N ..." Harry mumbled. His teeth were chattering so bad that he couldn't speak properly.

"Let the heat warm you, young shaman. Partake of the bounty of the land and allow the life of the rabbit to restore your strength. I can offer you this for now and when you are strong, I can offer you guidance on your vision quest." The wrinkled, dark skinned man said mysteriously. He looked back to the floor where he was moving small, flat, smooth rocks in a large circle. An ebon rock was moved towards the center of a cross that ran through the circle of differently colored rocks.

After Harry could feel his arms again and he was warmed, the man gave him a bowl of stew and a piece of bread. "Eat and regain your strength. You will need it to find your center."

Harry still could not find the words to ask the man anything so he humbly accepted the food. After the first bite, he found that he was famished and quickly drained the bowl of its contents and the bread followed just as quickly. He was offered seconds and that too was reduced to nothing by his ravenous hunger.

"Please, sit by the wheel, young Potter. It is the only way you can find your friend."

Harry got to his feet and sat on the opposite side of the circle of rocks. He looked over it curiously. In the center was a red stone, no larger than a Knut. Next to it, along one of the arms of the interconnecting cross was a dark brown pebble and a large, smooth chunk of ebony. There were other stones in the circle that seemed to pull at his memory; a group of red ones reminded him of the Weasleys, a silver-gray that reminded him of Dumbledore, and a honey brown one that could only be Hermione.

"Hermione." Harry said aloud.

"Your center has been found on the wheel. It is good, she is still with us." The Native American shaman said mysteriously.

Harry looked at the man curiously. "Thank you for helping me." He said at once but his curiosity got the better of him. "Who are you?"

"I am he who helps you on your vision quest." The stranger said without looking from the wheel in front of him. "I am to guide you on your quest through the medicine wheel. Your center is in grave danger and you must protect her."

"You keep referring to Hermione as my center, why is that?" Harry asked as he looked back down to the medicine wheel. The man was now moving a red and black striped rock on the other side of the wheel, closer to the one that Harry knew was Hermione.

"She is your strength, your reason, and your life, Harry Potter. Without her, you are lost and if you are lost, so are we all." The shaman looked back at Harry. "You must find the one who carries your life when you cannot. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will certainly remove her if it is to help his plans."

Harry looked back to the wheel, there were several, small black stones moving down towards Hermione's. He tentatively reached for her but the black stones were moving faster and he wouldn't make it in time.

"You must go to her, young shaman." The shaman said one last time as he picked up her stone and threw it into the fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry woke with a start, cold sweat beading down his face and his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He was sitting upright with his hand stretched out into the dark room. Harry had woken himself up with that scream and he looked around frantically. A few moments later, his door flew open and Hermione rushed to his bedside.

"Harry?! Are you alright?" She said quickly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok, Hermione, I just had a bad dream." Harry replied with panting breath.

She looked him in the face and could tell he was struck with worry. "Was it ..."

"No, Voldemort wasn't in it, at least not directly like last time." Harry said as he fought to calm himself down.

"But you were screaming, Harry." She said with concern. "The only time I know of that you've screamed in your sleep was when it was connected to Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "I know. This time was different. It did deal with him, in a way, but it ... It's hard to explain." He said in frustration. "There was something about a wheel and you being in danger ... A-a vision quest ... And a shaman-"

"Is everything alright up there?" Mrs. Granger called from the stairs.

"Harry had a nightmare, Mum." Hermione called back. "It's ok."

"I woke everyone else, sorry." Harry said as he got out of bed and looked out the window at the raging storm outside. "I was looking for you in a blizzard and nearly froze. But a shaman in a cave helped me."

Hermione crossed the room and caught Harry in a tight hug. "I'm not lost, Harry. I'm right here." She cooed comfortingly.

Harry rested his chin on the top of her head and returned the embrace. "I know. But the dream felt real, a warning maybe?" He shook his head. "I hope this isn't a prophetic dream like the one I had back at Grimmauld Place."

"You never told me about that dream, Harry." Hermione said disappointedly.

"After I told Dumbledore, I felt at ease and didn't bring it up again." Harry told her truthfully. "Basically, I had two dreams. The first one, I was in Grimmauld Place and everyone was gone. I fell into an icy blue pool in the basement and a Dementor pulled me down into it." He recounted. "Then I woke up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was trying to feed me a potion and I turned and saw Ginny dead on the bed next to me."

"That's awful!" Hermione said with a gasp. "Wait, is that why you were so frantic when you saw her sleeping after the fight with Mosag?"

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Yes. Only, in my dream she was staring blankly at the ceiling. Dumbledore was there explaining that the wand was cursed to explode after a certain amount of time. I really thought I was at Hogwarts until I had a hard time resisting the suggestion to drink that potion.

"The next thing I knew, I went into my occlumency trance and Dumbledore changed into Voldemort. He ordered Madam Pomfrey to kill me. But because of my trance, I woke up."

Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest and thought for a few moments. "You dreamt about the delayed curse before Dumbledore told you and you dreamt that Ginny would be in the bed next to you in the hospital wing."

Harry nodded. "They were pretty dead on, except that Ginny wasn't dead. This was the same way, the same feeling. Only I couldn't find you and the only link I had to you was a rock on a medicine wheel."

"From what I've read, medicine wheels are very powerful magic." Hermione started going into her information zone and started pacing the room. "It could be that whoever that shaman was tried to warn you that something was going to happen."

"Well, there were a couple of other stones in the wheel. A red and black striped one and an all black one. They were the largest stones on the wheel. I guess mine was the solid black one, he put it down next to an orange one, I'm guessing that was the fire."

"There were several red ones off by themselves with a small black one near them. And then there was the one that I _knew_ was you. It was surrounded on all sides by small black ones that I could only feel were Death Eaters."

"Wait, if the small ones were Death Eaters ..." Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Ron!" They both said in unison.

Harry scrambled for his luggage and pulled out a battered mirror. It was obvious that the mirror had been shattered before due to a few small missing pieces.

"What happened to your mirror Harry?"

"After Sirius 'died' I hoped that he had the mirror with him so I could talk to him. I got frustrated and smashed it. Lupin repaired it after I got to Grimmauld Place but there were some pieces missing." Harry explained quickly.

Harry held it to his face. "Remus? Are you there?" He said to his reflection.

A few moments later, the mirror distorted and the familiar face of Remus Lupin stared back.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" He asked tentatively.

"Nothing at the moment here." Harry replied quickly. "I had a strange dream that I can't really go into now. I think Ron and his family might be in danger."

"How do you know?" Lupin asked with a slight bit of panic showing on his face.

"I had a dream about a shaman and a medicine wheel. There were these small black rocks in it that I felt were Death Eaters. Several were around a rock that I knew was Hermione and there was one by a pack of red rocks that I knew were the Weasleys."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, Harry?" Lupin said with a little concern.

"I'm sure. I think it would be a good idea to send word to Mr. Weasley, there might be an attack on one of them soon." Harry reassured his old professor. "I don't know what I'm going to do about what I saw concerning Hermione, but I'll let you know if anything bad happens around here. Keep the mirror with you just in case."

"I'll get word to Arthur as soon as I can-" Lupin was interrupted by two loud pops behind him and the Weasley twins came into view behind him.

"Oi, Harry!" George called over Lupin's shoulder.

"How's America?" Fred said from the other side.

"It looks like I can get word to him faster than we thought." Lupin said with a smile. "Harry, be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary."

"I will, it'll be tough with this blizzard going on." Harry replied as he looked out the window.

"Blizzard? Where are you, Harry?" Lupin looked very concerned.

"We're in a cabin in Colorado Springs." Harry said absentmindedly as he looked around the property.

"Tell me you're not near a lake next to the Rocky Mountains." Lupin's face drained of its color rapidly.

Harry nodded. "We got here just a few hours ago."

"Harry, get out of there as quickly as you can. Voldemort is nearby!" Lupin's urgency wasn't lost on the two teens.

Harry grabbed his luggage and checked that his wand was in his pocket. "We're heading to the car now." Harry said quickly.

"Moody and Tonks will be there as soon as I tell them!" Lupin said quickly and his face disappeared from the mirror.

He and Hermione ran to her room and gathered her things.

"We have to get your parents ready, quickly!" Harry said over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs. "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, we have to leave now!"

A sleepy looking Elizabeth Granger opened the door holding Diana. "What's wrong? What is it?" She said with a yawn.

"It's not safe here, Mum!" Hermione said as she scrambled down the stairs. "We have to get out of here before we-"

Hermione was cut off by an explosion close to the house. Harry peeked out the window.

"They've destroyed the van!" He said in a harsh whisper.

The lights in the house flickered for a moment and went out just before an unnatural chill settled in the air.


	31. The CounterCurse

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
  
THE COUNTER-CURSE

What's happening?" Mrs. Granger asked in a high-pitched, hysterical voice. The color had drained from her face and she started slumping to the ground. With tremendous effort, Mr. Granger covered his wife and youngest daughter with his body as a protective shield as he too felt the Dementors' pull on his happiness and joy.

Harry and Hermione knew that something had to be done quickly. There had to be more than one Dementor in the area for this level of effect, not to mention the number of Death Eaters wasn't known. Harry turned as he heard the door click as if it were being opened.

"Hermione, watch our backs. We need to take out the Dementors first or we're goners for sure." Harry whispered quickly as he turned towards the slowly opening door.

Within a few moments, there were several Dementors floating into the entry way and Harry heard the bedroom window start to rattle.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry shouted and his magnificent silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. The Dementors in front of him didn't have a chance to move out of the way in time and within a scant few seconds, they were trampled into dust.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Hermione echoed the spell and her silver otter ripped through the remaining invaders that were slipping through the window into the room behind them.

The lights flickered back to life and the only chill that could be felt was that of the blizzard outside. Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded, shimmering cloak.

"They want me, get under the cloak with your family and keep them safe and quiet." He instructed Hermione as he shoved the cloak in her hands.

"Harry ..." Hermione began earnestly.

"No argument!" He hissed. "We don't have the time, we need to protect them!" Harry put his hand on her shoulder and gently, but firmly pushed her down to the ground next to her cowering parents. "I love you." He whispered.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "I-I love you too." She said softly and without any further argument covered the four of them in Harry's invisibility cloak.

Harry looked around quickly and caught no sign of the enemy. He snuck quietly around the corner to the front door and peered into the darkness.

The sound of a foot crushing snow assailed his senses. It was a scant few meters from the door.

Another, then another, there was definitely more than five heading his way.

_Why didn't Dumbledore warn us that Voldemort was here!?_ Harry thought desperately. _How can_ I _handle five or more on my own?_

He didn't have time to think of a better plan. _I need to lure them away from Hermione and her family!_

In a split decision, he bolted for the picture window opposite the front door. Grabbing a poker from beside the fireplace, he flung it in one fluid motion through the large piece of glass.

There were footsteps behind him in the front entry way.

"He's making a break for it!" One of the masked intruders shouted.

Without looking back, Harry dove through the window into the soft snow below. He was on his feet at once and ran towards a line of trees not far from the house. He stopped and looked behind him, hoping that his pursuers were following. Four cloaked and masked figures dropped to the ground and began scanning for his footprints. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying and he knew he wouldn't be safe here.

A plan exploded in his mind's eye.

Being careful to stay out of sight, he circled around to the front of the house. He was already feeling the bite of the wind and he could feel the wet snow melting in his hair and dribbling down the back of his neck.

_I can probably deal with whoever is left in the house. It looks like the majority of them are following me. I have to make sure that Hermione is ok._ He thought.

He made his way around the front of the house where the warmth from the burning mini van gave him some relief, but not much.

There were two shadows on the bedroom window, large and foreboding.

_I hope they haven't found the Grangers!_ Harry thought desperately. He leveled his wand and jumped into the air, morphing into his owl form. He flew as close to the house as possible and landed softly next to the open door.

After returning to his normal form, he scanned around the outside to be safe and peeked quickly into the cabin.

There were three of them. One he recognized immediately with his silver hand, the other two were arguing with him.

"B-But we were told to bring him alive and unharmed!" Wormtail whimpered to the one on his right.

"I don't care, the Dementors didn't work, he's strong and we need every edge we can get!" It was Bellatrix Lestrange!

"I didn't go through all that trouble of sending those imbecile muggles false information just to lose our Lord's prey!" The other one cursed, definitely a man, but Harry had never heard his voice.

Harry lifted his wand and tapped himself on the head. "_DISILLUSION!_" He said in a quiet whisper. The familiar feeling of an egg breaking over his head was quickly followed by the chameleon effect that he had experienced during his first flight to Grimmauld Place.

_That should buy me some time._ He thought as he slowly slipped into the house and stood next to where the Grangers were hiding. He couldn't hear any of them but he noticed that none of the wet, snow-laden footprints left by their attackers came close enough for them to find his hidden friends.

"Do you think that forging those documents we sent to Potter was child's play?!" Bellatrix bellowed at her companion. In one fluid motion she whipped out her wand and pointed it directly in Pettigrew's face. "Find that Potter brat and do whatever it takes to bring him down! The Dark Lord is tired of these failures and I'll make bloody well sure that it will be you who takes the fall!"

Harry had to think quickly. _I need a distraction!_

He couldn't believe his luck, just then there were several loud cracks in the cabin's living room. Moody, Moony, Tonks and Kingsley had just apparated on the scene.

Acting as quickly as he could, Harry let out a stream of curses on the three Death Eaters. Pointing at Bellatrix's head he let loose a loud _EVANESCO_ and with satisfaction, her head disappeared with a loud pop.

Everyone burst into action. The four members of the order shot to different parts of the room looking for shelter. The remaining two functional Death Eaters brought their wands to bear in the direction of the new intruders. Harry leveled his wand on his next target and let the furnunculus curse hit him between the eyes.

With a shriek of pain, the afflicted man ripped his mask off and began to scratch feverously at the rapidly growing boils.

Wormtail disappeared from view when he suddenly shrunk and the scraping of claws could be heard on the kitchen linoleum.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered. "Try and move your family to the bedroom closet!"

He heard her quietly whisper "Ok" and then the shuffling of feet towards the bedroom closet quickly followed. Harry closed the front door and jammed it shut with an engorgement spell.

The two incapacitated Death Eaters were already bound by ropes from Kingsley and Tonks. Lupin was looking around the kitchen for the elusive Wormtail.

"Nice disillusionment charm you have there, Harry." Moody said quietly as he let his magical eye roam the house and apparently the property outside as well. "We've got four more circling around by a stand of trees."

"I led them out the window and around the yard a bit." Harry said as he removed the charm from himself. "Does anyone have some chocolate? There are some drained people who need it."

Harry went into the bedroom. "Hermione, go ahead and bring them out. We've got help now."

Hermione stuck her head out of the closet. "Mum and Dad are in shock, Harry. They don't want to move." She was looking understandably worried.

"Here ya are, Harry." Tonks said as she handed him a large chocolate bar.

Harry gratefully took the offered candy and broke it into four pieces. He broke his in half before popping a part of it into his mouth. "Here, have them eat this. You'll need to find a way to get this piece to Diana." He handed the pieces to his girlfriend.

Hermione ate hers as she turned around and went to the back of the closet. There were gentle whispers of encouragement and after a few moments she re-emerged.

"We'll need to leave them there for now." Moody said quietly. We're going to have some company in a few minutes ..."

Hermione was at Harry's side with her wand drawn. "I told them to stay where they were and to leave the cloak over themselves."

"I don't want you in danger." Harry whispered back.

"We've been in worse spots, Harry, or have you already forgotten the Department of Mysteries?" She retorted.

"I remember that all too well, thank you! I keep playing that moment in my mind over and over again ..."

"There's nothing you could have done for Sirius, Harry!" She cut him off.

"Not Sirius! You! I thought I lost you that night!" Harry was starting to lose his temper.

Hermione was on her heels. "Well, you didn't lose me, Harry." She looked him directly in the eyes. "And you're not going to lose me. But I'm not going to sit back and watch you try and protect me by yourself when you know full well that I can protect myself!"

Harry sighed. "I just don't want to see you hurt again, Hermione. I don't want to face that feeling again."

"You won't, Harry." She said as she reached up and softly cupped his cheek. "I'm not going to leave you and I _want_ to help you."

Harry caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked quickly, startled to see Lupin gasping for breath. Behind him, with an evil grin on his face, was Wormtail. Lupin's eyes lolled into the back of his head as he fell into a heap on the kitchen floor, revealing a bloodied, silver hand at the end of Peter's outstretched arm.

"So long, old friend." He said with a rat-like hiss.

"REMUS!" The three remaining members shouted at once.

Before they could act, Harry had his wand up. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" The curse hit Pettigrew in mid transformation and the half-rat/half-human fell to his face on the blood soaked kitchen floor.

Hermione rushed to their ex-professor's side. "He doesn't look good." She said through a sob. "The wound is already infected and his breathing is shallow! He's losing too much blood!"

Something slammed into the front door. Harry and the others took cover and Tonks dragged Lupin behind the counter, muttering as many healing charms as she knew. Hermione joined in and soon the blood loss slowed.

The door bowed slightly with the next assault.

"The only way we'll get everyone out is through the Floo!" Kingsley growled from his vantage point.

"Moody! Are they circling around the house to the broken window?" Harry asked quietly.

The retired Auror looked around the house with his magical eye. "Two of them, one on each side of the house. Two are up front trying to break the door in. Most likely a distraction to let the others sneak up on us."

"I'll take the one on the left. Kingsley, you take the one on the right. Moody, keep the other two busy if you can." Harry whispered the orders out with such confidence the others didn't question him. "Tonks, Hermione, freeze the other two and try and disillusion everyone so that the house looks empty."

Without checking to see if things were being done, Harry ran to the window and leapt into the air. He transformed into his owl form and flew up over the house. The winds were strong, but he was able to steer his way to the left side of the house and behind the advancing Death Eater.

The lumbering oaf didn't know what hit him. The wind was fierce, Harry's landing went unnoticed and his shouted curse never reached his target's ears. Crabbe senior stiffened when the petrificus totalus struck and he fell sideways into a snow bank. Harry raced around the corner to see Kingsley leap from nowhere and render the equally slow Goyle senior to a crumpled, babbling heap.

There was a large explosion that caught the two men unawares. They raced to the front of the house to see the last two of Voldemort's servants rush into the cabin. Harry bolted to the door as fast as he could.

Moody was lying on his face, stiffened with his hands frozen to his eyes. Boils were covering most of the exposed flesh and he had been caught with a freezing spell in the midst of a mad attempt to clear his eyes.

Mr. Granger had recovered from his shock and was rushing out of the bedroom holding a dowel that once held coat hangers filled with clothes. He was using it like a bat in an attempt to fight off one of the intruders.

Harry was nearly frozen in shock when one of them lifted their wand and shouted. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Without thinking, Harry raised his wand as a vague memory rushed from his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Time seemed to slow down as the charm raced from his mind to his mouth. "_ANIMADOMUS!_" He bellowed as the green light erupted from the Death Eater's wand on a killing path towards Hermione's father.

Miraculously, the green light stopped in mid-air and reversed itself, gained momentum, and struck the one who had issued the spell directly in the chest. Without a sound, he fell to the floor, dead.

The remaining assailant turned around in astonishment and gaped at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "What?!" Was all he could say as Mr. Granger's make-shift bat slammed with a sickening crunch into his skull. The man fell to his knees then to his face unconscious.

"What the bloody hell just happened here?!" Robert Granger was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hermione! Tonks! Are you ok?" Harry shouted as he regained his wits and looked around the room. The two women reappeared from behind the kitchen counter.

"We're fine. Lupin is stable, but he doesn't look good." Hermione said with a squeak. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Harry gave her a grim smile. "See if you can't keep him stable a while longer. Tonks, can you help Moody?" Tonks gave him a quick nod and Harry made his way to the enraged father.

"Mr. Granger." Harry said in a quiet, even tone. "We were lured here by forces that want me dead."

Hermione's father blinked stupidly at him. "What? Hermione invited you to spend the holidays with us. There's a dentist's convention here we were invited to attend."

Harry shook his head. "Sir, you were given false information. I overheard these three talking about it all." He pointed to the now visible but still frozen forms of Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange, and the unidentified man. "It seems they also forged Professor McGonagall's letter and made sure I would arrive here with you on the same flight and with the same itinerary."

Hermione stood next to Harry. "That's right, Dad." She said in a soft voice. "I heard them too. Just before Harry had me move everyone into the closet."

"Hermione, why don't you make sure your mum and sister are ok?" Harry offered. "It looks like this is going to take a good amount of explanation." Hermione nodded and went into the bedroom.

"Why would they go to all that trouble? I know Anne and she wouldn't do anything like this!" Mr. Granger bellowed at Harry. "What would make them so sure that you'd be with us if it was you they were after?"

"Hermione." Harry said simply.

"What does my daughter have to do with this?!" The angry father yelled in Harry's face.

"It seems that Voldemort knows how much I care for her. He'll do anything to break me, even kill the ones I love." Harry looked at the floor when he should have dodged. He was now lying on the floor holding his jaw as Kingsley quickly had one very enraged father in a tight arm-hold.

"Let me go! Get away from my family!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "You have no right to endanger my daughter this way!"

"DAD!" Hermione shouted when she saw what was going on. "What happened?!"

"You are not to spend another minute with Harry Potter, young lady!" Robert Granger shouted again. "No daughter of mine is going to put her life on the line because of him!"

"I don't want her in the line of danger, Mr. Granger!" Harry retorted as he got back to his feet. "I love her too much to do that!"

"Dad, I love Harry too much to let him deal with this on his own. I love you too, but I'm not going to leave him. Not now, not ever." She looked at her father with sad yet determined eyes. "He's saved me more times than I can count, and I'm _not_ about to let him face these people alone."

"Young lady, as long as you live under my roof, you will obey my rules!" He was red-faced and seething at this point.

"Robert! Calm down!" Mrs. Granger said with the authority that her marriage gave her. "If you happened to notice, Harry saved your life!"

"What?!" He looked at his wife incredulously.

"It's true, Dad." Hermione said with a shaky voice. "That man who shot that green light at you? That was the killing curse. There isn't supposed to be a counter-curse to it, but it seems that Harry found one."

"The killing curse?" His anger was quickly forgotten and he stared at his eldest daughter.

Hermione nodded. "If that had hit you, you would have died instantly. Did you see the effect it had on the one who cast it at you?"

Mr. Granger looked at the man crumpled in a heap next to the sofa. His arms stuck out at strange angles as did his legs, almost as if he was a man-sized rag doll that some child had thrown in the corner.

Moody groaned from his sitting position on the floor. "Bloody furnunculus jinx!" He cursed under his breath. "Sorry about that, they rushed in ready for an ambush and got me between the eyes."

Harry smiled at his friend grimly. "How you feel?" He asked quickly. "It looks like you'll have some scars from the scratching you did."

"Yeah." Moody growled under his breath. "Just add a few more to the mix. I'm going to be fine. It's Remus we need to be worrying about."

"Remus?" Mrs. Granger asked quietly. "Your professor from third year?"

Hermione and Harry both nodded. "He was attacked by his 'old friend' Peter Pettigrew." Harry added. "Remus is a werewolf and has a special weakness with silver."

"Peter has a silver hand." Hermione added. "It might have poisoned him beyond being able to save him."

"Let's take the Floo and we'll have him in St. Mungo's as quickly as we can." Tonks said as she pulled a pouch from her pocket.

Harry thought for a moment as Tonks walked to the fireplace. He remembered something about a fire and Hermione from his dream. "NO!" He ran to Nymphadora before she could pitch the floo powder onto the grate.

"What are you doing, Harry?!" She shouted in surprise.

"We can't take the Floo. There's something wrong with it!" Harry explained as quickly as he could.

"Let me have a look." Moody said as his eye spun around to the chimney. "Oh, that's one bad piece of magic on the fireplace." He said with a whistle. "If anyone had used it, they would have been ripped to shreds during transit."

Tonks' face paled considerably. "I-I didn't know." She stuttered.

"It isn't easy to see, even with this." Moody pointed at his spinning eye. "I had to really concentrate to see that subtle curse they put on it."

"How are we going to get out of here then?" Harry asked after a moment. "I know that you three can disapparate. Hermione and I haven't been trained in that yet, and the Grangers are muggles."

"I'm not sure if there's another house close enough to use the Floo." Hermione said after a moment. "I was asleep until we got here."

"We'll just have to ask Sirius to send word to Albus." Kingsley said after a moment.

Everyone turned towards the tall man.

"That just might work." Moody said with a grin appearing on his face. "You hear that, Sirius? Get to Dumbledore and let him know we need a portkey that can get us to St. Mungo's."

"He's here?" Harry said with a gasp.

Moody chuckled. "He was, Harry. Dumbledore has had him keeping an eye on you. You must have felt him around you from time to time? A shadow here, a noise there, or maybe even a touch from time to time when he was worried and trying to warn you?"

Harry thought about this new revelation. "There was someone moving around ... err ... the house. And, and someone touched my shoulder when I was looking in the mirror."

Moody nodded. "That was him alright. He didn't want you to see Voldemort's headquarters, he was afraid that you'd take off on some half-brained scheme to save him. And look where you turned up, right next door!"

There was a burst of flame in the middle of the living room and Harry snapped his head and wand to the intrusion with a quickness belying his form.

"Fawkes!" He exclaimed with a smile.

The phoenix warbled a greeting as he dropped a large, flat bicycle tire on the floor in front of them.

Inspiration hit Harry. "Fawkes, can you heal Remus? He was attacked with a silver weapon tonight and he won't be able to survive a portkey trip!"

The magical bird hopped to Harry's shoulder as the young man went to his friend's side. The phoenix jumped to the ground and bent his head over the exposed wound on Remus Lupin's back and let its tears drip quietly into the tender skin. Within a matter of seconds, the green and purple tinge of the infection cleared up and the man groaned as he regained consciousness.

"What? Fawkes?" He looked up at the magnificent bird, his eyes slowly slid into focus.

"How do you feel, Remus?" Harry asked tentatively as his old professor moved into a sitting position.

"Stiff, but fine." He said with a gravelly voice. "W-where's Peter?"

"He's been frozen, Professor Lupin." Hermione said with a smile. "We thought we lost you."

"I thought I was lost." He looked at the half-transformed animagus lying at the other end of the kitchen.

"Oi, Harry." Tonks called from across the room. "Dumbledore sent a note with the portkey. We have about five minutes left before the portkey activates. We need to get ready."

Harry looked at the rest of the people in the room. "Mr. Granger, you need to get your luggage together. We're heading home in a few minutes."

"How are we going to get home?" The older man asked incredulously. "We don't have a car to get to the airport." He seemed much calmer after his wife had taken him aside and talked with him.

"No time to explain in detail. The portkey here will transport us. All you need to do is touch it and hold on to your luggage. It doesn't take long to get where we're going." Moody said quickly.

Hermione took a still sleeping Diana from her mother's arms. "Get your bags together, Mum, Dad. We'll be back in England in a few minutes."

Without further questions, the two older Grangers gathered their things and met with everyone in the living room. Each of the adult wizards grabbed a Death Eater as did Hermione, Harry, and Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger clutched her baby to her chest as they all grabbed the old tire.

"Three ... two ... one ..." Harry felt the familiar hook behind his navel as his feet lifted from the ground once again. He shot forward through the swirling wind and color and felt Hermione bouncing against him on one side and Lupin on the other. They found themselves stumbling to their knees in St. Mungo's entry hall a few, short minutes later.


	32. The Inquisition

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
  
THE INQUISITION

I'm glad to see that everyone's made it back safely, and it seems that you've all brought guests." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the portkey, Albus." Moody said gruffly as he tied all their captives together. "Was a right pain with that rat over there."

"Ah, the elusive Mr. Pettigrew." Dumbledore said as he walked to the group of incapacitated Death Eaters. "I had a feeling that we'd be seeing each other eye-to-eye again, Peter." Albus said with a slight smile. "There's quite a bit you have to answer for. But before we do that. _MUTAGELO_!" A green, silvery substance slid from the tip of Dumbledore's wand and to the ground like a snake. The coherent energy slithered across the floor and entered Peter Pettigrew's body through the bottom of his foot. He shuddered slightly and after a moment slumped his shoulders.

"W-what d-d-did you d-do to me?" He asked with a whimper.

"I have simply rendered you incapable of transforming into your animal form, Peter. It should be a bit easier to keep track of you without you slipping off through a hole in the street." The aged wizard smiled at his retort. He turned to let Moody continue his work and crossed to his two young charges.

"Harry, after you sent word to Remus about your dream, Aurors were dispatched to return the Weasleys to the Ministry where they'd be safe. It turned out that you were right. There was a Death Eater attack on the Minister's family, namely an assassination attempt on the Minster himself."

Harry and Hermione swapped identical looks of shock and concern.

"Professor, what happened?" Harry asked quickly.

"Alas, there were some losses in the fight. We lost Elphias, Dedalus, and ..." He paused for a moment to collect himself. "... And Percival Weasley." Dumbledore said with sadness, the twinkle in his eyes was gone and his voice was monotone. "Minister Weasley survived the attack because Percy intercepted a killing curse that was sent his way." He continued after collecting himself. "Arthur did, however, sustain a broken leg and arm and he was brought here to St. Mungo's."

Hermione gasped and Harry put his arm around her for support. Tears were flowing down both their faces.

"A-any news on the rest of the family?" Harry asked with a dry mouth. _Be ok, Ron, be ok, please be ok!_

"The rest of the Weasley family is fine. They are all with Arthur as we speak." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "I'm sure they'll want to see the two of you as soon as you're able."

The couple looked visibly relieved but the news of Percy's death hit them hard.

_I can't believe Percy's dead._ Harry thought with shock.

"When can we see them, Professor?" Hermione asked after a moment in Harry's arms.

"You can see them now." He said with a comforting smile. "But not for long, we need to talk. There have been events set in motion that are going to bring this war to a crescendo sooner than we had anticipated."

Harry nodded. "Let's see Ron and his family then." His tone seemed to make it a command but the softness in his voice indicated that it was a request. "We'll tell you everything we can afterwards." He took Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with what could only be described as fatherly pride. "Follow me then, and we'll see you reunited with your family." He said softly and set off down the hall to the lifts.

The three waited patiently for the top security car to reach their floor, piled in and were soon drifting up and to the right in a lazy corkscrew towards the top security ward of St. Mungo's.

A Ministry guard was standing watch and approached them as they stepped from the small compartment.

"Dumbledore." He nodded curtly. "Are these the two visitors you mentioned?" He looked at Hermione then to Harry. When his eyes fell upon Harry's scar he gaped in surprise. "H-Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed profusely. "Yes." He said as he subconsciously brushed his bangs over his scar.

"They are here to see the Minister." Albus said after a moment. "These two are to be considered family members and allowed access to and from the ward as that station permits."

"Password, please." The guard said after he recovered from the shock of meeting The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Iron plug." The headmaster said with a slight smile.

"Very well, off you go then." The guard said as he stepped aside to allow the guests entrance to the hall behind him.

The three companions walked for several minutes, turning left, then right, then left again. After what seemed a few minutes, they heard the voices of quite a few familiar people. They turned right and opened the next door. A small sea of red hair turned and bobbed to see who had intruded on their reunion.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She rushed to him and caught him in a motherly bear-hug of an embrace. She was sobbing uncontrollably but he could clearly hear her saying thank you over and over again.

He returned the embrace gratefully and whispered softly "It's ok, Mrs. Weasley, no thanks are necessary."

She shook her head and beamed at her husband's savior. "Harry, if it wasn't for you warning Remus, Arthur, all of us, wouldn't be here." She broke down again and it was Harry's turn to catch her in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry to hear about Percy." Harry choked out. "I wish there was something I could have ..."

"There's nothing you could have done, Harry." Mr. Weasley said stoically. "Percy and I may have had our differences, but he was still my son, I, we, all loved him very much and that isn't going to change." He turned to the wall in an attempt to hide his own tears.

Ginny, Ron, and the others, all hugged Harry and Hermione in the largest group hug that Harry ever experienced outside of the Quidditch team. Each muttered their thanks through their sobs and sadness. Harry, though he loved this family as his own, still blushed at the attention and even though he attempted many times to tell them that it was nothing, was shot down before he could finish.

"Harry, Hermione, it's time to go." Dumbledore said softly from the door after a few moments of the reunion. Harry nodded sadly and took Hermione's hand, guiding her to the exit. They walked slowly behind their headmaster and were soon in the lift to the main floor.

"How's everyone doing?" Tonks asked tentatively when they arrived in the waiting area. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were guarding the captives and Remus was nowhere to be seen.

Harry cleared his throat. "They ..." He stopped to keep from losing control and Hermione rubbed his back soothingly. "They're ok." He said after a moment. "It's hit them hard, though." Harry couldn't hold back the tears and he turned away from everyone. Hermione caught him in a tight hug and he cried silently in her arms. She cooed softly between her own sobs and they brought themselves under control after a few minutes of silence.

Harry turned around and glared at the six surviving Death Eaters that were still bound together on the floor of the waiting room. "So." He said coldly. "What do we do with the trash?"

Albus looked over their captives. "It's time for debriefing and an interrogation. But that won't be done here." He pulled out a long bit of frayed rope and wound it around the left hand of each of the prisoners. There was still a long stretch of rope left and he motioned for everyone present to take a hold.

"Where are my parents and sister, Professor?" Hermione asked as she looked around the waiting area.

"They have been moved to a secure location for the time being. This last attack has proved that they are on Voldemort's hit list." Dumbledore explained quietly. "You'll see them soon enough."

Hermione nodded her understanding.

"Is Remus coming?" Harry asked quietly after a moment.

"He's already at the site with a few others." Dumbledore said stoically. "There's going to be a panel to determine the fate of these people and my best guess is that it won't deal with Azkaban anymore." He shuddered slightly at the thought.

Harry nodded and put his other arm around Hermione as the countdown to transport began. He was soon flying through the ever familiar swirl of color and wind and Hermione was in his arms instead of bouncing against him. He braced himself for the impact that would come and for the first time retained his footing upon arrival.

He immediately recognized the room they were in as the same that he'd seen in the memories of Albus Dumbledore and as the same room he himself had attended a hearing to expel him from Hogwarts.

There were several people whom Harry had never seen before sitting above the chamber and along with the new arrivals on the ground floor were Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, and the newly revived Longbottoms. All looked grim as each pulled a Death Eater to a chair. Moody and Tonks forced the remaining two into free chairs and the one who had been subjected to his own killing curse was left slumped against the back wall.

"Let this hearing now commence." A low, rumbling voice announced from above. The spectators were shrouded in darkness and Harry didn't recognize the voice that was just speaking.

"Your Honor." Dumbledore began. "We have before you six of the seven Death Eaters who have conspired against a family of prominent muggles, their muggle-born daughter, and Harry Potter. They will speak their plans themselves as the Veritaserum is applied as per the council's decision."

He motioned for Harry and Hermione to join the Aurors on the ground floor where there were two empty seats side by side.

"Witnesses to the act, please stand and identify yourselves." The low, rumbling voice announced.

Tonks stood nervously. "Nymphadora Tonks." She sat quickly in her seat with a slight blush.

"Alastor Moody." He announced gruffly.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Remus Luipn."

Harry stood nervously as well. "H-Harry Potter." He said shakily and took his seat again.

Hermione was the last to stand. "Hermione Granger." She said almost too quietly and retook her seat.

"Let it be known that these six individuals were present during an attack in the United States near a location that Voldemort has been known to hide when not in our native England." Dumbledore announced.

"Let the witnesses now recount their version of events." The low, rumbling voice said once more.

Dumbledore nodded to Harry. "Harry Potter, please recount the events you witnessed."

Harry explained what he had seen in his dream, which caused him enough concern to contact his old professor and family friend. He went into as much detail as he could about the fight while leaving out his animagus status. When he got to the part about the killing curse, there were gasps heard from everyone present in the bleachers above the pit.

"You turned back the killing curse?" The leader of the inquisition asked. "There is no known counter-curse to that unforgivable!"

Harry nodded. "I thought so too." He admitted quietly. "I don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier but it became clear after the research Hermione and I conducted on how the killing curse worked."

"WHAT?!" The man asked incredulously. "You're still in Hogwarts and you've been researching the unforgivables?!"

"I knew about their research, Your Honor." Dumbledore quickly interjected. "The curse was not performed, just research into how the curse actually worked. I'm sure that you'll all agree that Mr. Potter was more than understandably curious about its effects."

A quiet murmur drifted from the shadowed figures and after a moment it died down.

"Very well. Since the curse was not performed, you may continue, Harry Potter." The man said.

Harry cleared his throat and explained the theory he and Hermione had developed about the killing curse, emotions, and the practice of astral projection. He then went on to describe the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum where they learned how to project themselves astrally for a short period of time.

"I didn't realize it at the time, but I had been paying close attention to Professor Durkell when he called students back to their bodies after the time limit ended." He continued. "When Hermione's father was the target of the killing curse, I just remembered that charm and targeted the caster. The next thing we knew, the green light had turned back and struck him." Harry pointed to the slumped figure in the corner. "I admit I wasn't sure it would work, but I had to give it a try."

"The charm you used was beyond N.E.W.T. level, Mr. Potter." The man said after the excited murmurs from his colleges died down. "How were you able to use it without the specific training it requires?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He admitted truthfully. "I remembered the incantation and I didn't even realize that I knew the wand motion. I tried it and it worked." He looked to Dumbledore for support but his mentor just gave him a wink and a slight smile.

"Please continue with the remaining events." The man said once more.

Harry nodded and retold the remaining events dealing with Wormtail and then the trip to the hospital. "That's all I can tell you from when I left the country to now." He finished.

"Please retake your seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't know what etiquette he should use so he slightly inclined his head and then sat back down as he was instructed.

Each of Harry's companions stood and told nearly identical stories from that of his, the only real difference being from their point of view and events that Harry wasn't privy to until now.

"When I warned Harry to get away from the area, I quickly notified Mr. Percival Weasley who was the only one available at the time that knew where the Minister would be." Remus told the panel. "I then notified the Ministry Aurors of the imminent attacks both in Romania and the United States. I joined Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley shortly afterwards and apparated to Mr. Potter's location. The rest is as Harry explained." He bowed slightly and retook his seat.

Dumbledore took the floor. "Shortly after I was notified of the events taking place in both places, I had our potions master collect enough Veritaserum in case the Aurors were able to apprehend one of Voldemort's followers." He began then turned towards the entrance to the room and crossed to the door. He spoke with someone for a moment and then returned with a tray of vials. "We have here the potions necessary for the questioning of our prisoners, Your Honor."

A charm was cast from somewhere above and a silver stream of light struck each of the vials in turn.

"It has been confirmed that these vials do indeed contain Veritaserum." The judge said after a few hushed whispers. "Please begin the interrogations."

Dumbledore turned to the first Death Eater and poured three drops into his slack mouth. He pointed his wand at the man and said "ENNERVATE."

Peter Pettigrew's eyes fluttered open, his face was slack and his gaze unfocused.

"Can you hear me, Peter?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Yes." Wormtail muttered.


	33. The Declaration

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
  
THE DECLARATION

I would like you to tell us how it is that you are still alive." Dumbledore said softly. "Then tell us what you have been doing since the day you disappeared."

Pettigrew took a deep, shuddering breath then began to speak in an expressionless, monotone voice. "I was lucky to have survived that explosion." He said after a moment. "I had only intended to blast a hole in the street but thanks to my friend, I was able to fake my own death more effectively."

"Who was your friend?" Dumbledore asked. "Sirius Black?"

"That trusting fool?" Peter laughed hollowly. "No, Cornelius was able to provide the distraction I needed. He did not know that I was an animagus. He was actually trying to silence me for our Lord but I took the opportunity to escape."

There were confused murmurs from the witnesses above.

"Do you mean Cornelius Fudge?" The judge asked after a moment.

"Yes." Peter replied. "Cornelius Fudge was planted in the Ministry by our Lord to keep an eye on the whereabouts of certain individuals. He tracked me and Black and attempted to remove us both."

"What did Black have to do with your plans?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Sirius was a pest that kept getting into our plans to find the Potters. Little did he know that I was a plant in his own circle of friends." Peter said evenly. "It was quite the relief that he took the blame for my exploits." He laughed again.

"So, Cornelius Fudge was the one who killed all those muggles?"

"Yes."

There were gasps and murmurs above again, they were quickly brought under control. "Continue the interrogation."

"Where have you been since that day?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Doing my Lord's bidding, I endeared myself as the Weasley's family pet. That gullible Percy found me and 'nursed' me back to health. A few years later I was passed to Ron where I was able to find and observe Harry Potter." He said in the same monotone voice. "I have been keeping tabs on Mr. Potter until I was confronted by Sirius and Remus three years ago. Harry and his friends were there as well and before they could turn me in, I was able to escape and return to my Lord."

The murmurs started again. "Mr. Potter, are these accusations true?"

Harry gulped and stood. "Y-yes, Your Honor." He began. "During my third year at Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, and I found that Ron's pet rat was Peter Pettigrew and that Sirius Black was innocent of the charges he was put in Azkaban for. Before we could turn Pettigrew in, he escaped into the Forbidden Forest on the school grounds. I met him one other time after that ..." Harry admitted quietly. "It was during the rebirth ceremony of Voldemort. Using Voldemort's wand, Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory."

"Is this true, Pettigrew?" The judge asked quickly.

"Yes." Peter said immediately. "The boy was excess baggage that was not welcome and so he was removed. My Lord regained his former strength that night and would have slain Harry Potter but he escaped."

"Please be seated, Mr. Potter." The judge instructed and Harry did as he was told. "Continue."

"What have you been doing since then?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have been working to capture and destroy Harry Potter with any means necessary. He is a risk to our Lord's domination." Peter said confidently. "We were unable to convince the Acromantula population in the Forbidden Forest to help us and slew their leader. We came close to capturing Potter that night but he somehow evaded us again.

"Our comrade-in-arms, Lockhart failed in his attempt to remove potter when he was in St. Mungo's. The potion of Erised was somehow defeated and the boy survived again. My Lord was not pleased."

"How did the Grangers get involved?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Those simpleton muggles thought they were invited to attend a Dentist Convention and we had intelligence to suggest that their daughter was romantically involved with Potter." He replied evenly. "It was our intention to use the girl and her family as bait to lure Potter to us where we would kill him. As luck would have it, he was invited along. We forged documents and a passport to allow him safe passage to the United States and our trap, but he's grown stronger since we last encountered him. He was able to escape again."

Harry was clutching the arms of his chair so tightly at this point that his knuckles were turning white. _They were going to use Hermione and her family against me! Why didn't I see this coming?!_ He looked at Hermione for a moment. She was watching him, he could see the sadness in her eyes and he turned his attention to the interrogation again. _I'm going to have to find a way to keep her out of this. I can't lose her ..._

It seemed that the Veritaserum had taken its toll on Peter and his head lolled to the side.

Dumbledore turned to the next Death Eater in line, Bellatrix Lestrange. He poured three drops of the Veritaserum in her mouth and brought her to with the ennervate charm.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, can you hear me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She said in the same unnerving, monotone voice.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?" He asked.

"Cornelius Fudge ordered the Dementors to free us." She said with a smile on her face. "It's surprising what they will do when they are promised more than what they are currently allotted."

"Cornelius Fudge, the ex-Minister had you released?" Dumbledore asked with surprise.

"Yes." She said flatly. "He has been working for Our Lord for many years."

"What was his function?" The judge asked from above.

"He was put into power with the help of Lucius Malfoy. Fudge was to make sure that the movements of the Dark Lord were covered with distractions in other directions, such as the escape of Sirius Black." She replied with a smile. "He was very good at keeping Aurors on the wrong trail."

"Why were you sent to the Longbottom's house sixteen years ago?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry glanced at his friend's parents. They wore a mask of impartialness on their faces but you could see the hatred in their eyes.

"There was a prophecy concerning their son. We were sent to kill him and we could do what we wished with them. We tortured them when we couldn't find the Longbottom child. They wouldn't reveal his location." She said with an evil smile. "We left their useless bodies where they were and left before the Aurors could find us, we were too slow and were caught."

"Where is Lucius Malfoy now?"

"We are not sure. He disappeared after he had discovered where the brat Potter was being hidden. Our agents within the school could not coerce the information from his son and when we went to interrogate his wife, she was already dead." She replied.

Harry glanced at Hermione quickly and mouthed the word _Dead?_ Her eyes were wide and they both suddenly realized why Draco had left the Great Hall that day he talked with McGonagall.

"Who are the agents you have in the school?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott are the only ones I am aware of. Crabbe and Goyle were expelled after removing Draco Malfoy from the picture." She said without hesitation.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Fudge today?" The judge asked her.

"No. When it was uncovered that he was accepting bribes, he disappeared. We have had no contact with him since then." She said flatly.

"Do you know about the assassination attempt on the new Minister?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Our Lord needed a distraction that wouldn't allow an Auror squad to protect the Potter brat." She said matter-of-factly. "It was an added bonus that the new Minister was a friend of Potter's and his entire family was there."

Harry could barely control his rage. He started to rise from his seat but Hermione caught his arm and held him back. He looked at her hotly and calmed immediately when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. He sighed in frustration but calmed himself down.

"What do you know of Sirius Black?" The judge asked. There were murmurs of surprise but they died down quickly as Bellatrix began to speak.

"The last I saw him, he was trying to save his blasted godson." She laughed evilly. "But he got what was coming to him when he fell through that veil in the Department of Mysteries. One of the people that Potter cares for down, only a few left." With that she smiled evilly and her head lolled to one side.

It was now Goyle Senior's turn to speak. After the potion and charm, the small-brained Death Eater smiled stupidly but answered that he could hear Dumbledore.

"What was your son's involvement in your plans?" He asked.

"He and his friend were to get rid of Malfoy's son as punishment for not bringing him Potter." He said in a thick, gravelly voice. "They dumped a potion on the boy and he hasn't been seen since." He guffawed stupidly as if it were some college prank.

"Where are your sons now?" Dumbledore continued.

"When they were expelled, they were punished, but our Lord found they had a use. They were taken somewhere for their initiation as Death Eaters and haven't been seen since." A grin that looked like fatherly pride covered his face and his head flopped to the side.

Dumbledore moved to Crabbe Senior and after the potion's application, got the same answers and results as his fellow.

There were two left and the interrogation was put on hold for a small break. Harry and Hermione were lead from the room by Dumbledore and the rest were left to guard the prisoners. Once they were in the hall, Dumbledore turned to them.

"How are you doing?" He asked simply. "This is the most successful interrogation that we've gotten from any group of prisoners we've ever had. It's thanks to your warning, Harry, that we were able to respond quickly enough."

"Harry fought very well, Professor." Hermione said quietly from Harry's side. "With all the training we've been doing in Professor Durkell's class and the extra physical training ..."

"It wasn't only me, Hermione." Harry said quietly. He was still thinking over what he could do to keep her and her family safe. Now that Mr. Weasley was the Minister of Magic, there wasn't much that Harry could do to keep Ron safe because his entire family was in the limelight now. But Hermione could be protected.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Harry blinked away his thoughts. "Sorry, Professor, I was thinking."

"You better not be thinking of a way to hide me." Hermione said suddenly catching Harry by surprise. "You know I'll fight you every step of the way!"

Harry looked at the young woman and all his resolve slipped away. _How does she do that?_ He asked himself. "I just want you to be safe, Hermione." He said as he looked into her eyes. He could tell that she didn't want to be hidden away like some precious jewel.

"Harry, I'm safest, _and happiest_ at your side. We've gone through so much together!" She had a stern look in her eyes. "You're not going to treat me like some precious trinket that you hide in a vault somewhere!"

"I wish I knew how you could read my mind." He said with a slight smile. "And it looks like the only way that I can protect you is to have you by me anyway." His smile faded. "But that's so dangerous, Hermione. I almost lost you once and I don't want to face that again."

"Do you know how many times I thought I'd lost you?!" She said heatedly. "Harry, I want to be with you to protect _you_." She finished quietly.

Before either of them knew it, they were in each other's arms in a tight embrace. "I just don't want to lose you, Hermione, I don't know if I could live if I did."

"You won't, Harry. I can't promise that I'll always be there, but I can promise that I'll always love you, no matter what happens." She said quietly into his chest.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but it's time to finish the interrogation." He said with a smile.

Reluctantly, the three of them returned to the room and took their seats. When everyone had returned, Dumbledore continued to the next person in the line.

"Rabastan, can you hear me?" He asked quietly after administering the potion.

The man laughed quietly. "I'm not Rabastan." He said after a moment.

"Who are you then?" Dumbledore asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"Delores Umbridge." The man said with a smile.

Everyone in the room broke out into confused conversation. Harry and Hermione just stared at the man claiming to be their old professor.

"How have you taken the form of Rabastan Lestrange, Delores?" Dumbledore asked after everyone calmed down.

"It is always the fools who don't quite grasp the obvious." She said mockingly. "I'm a Metamorphmagus, Albus." With that admission, Rabastan Lestrange's features changed to that of Delores Umbridge with a small pop. There were gasps of surprise from most of those in attendance.

"What was your involvement in this?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Did you think Fudge would have survived without having someone to help him?" She chided. "It was I who forged the documents sent to the Grangers." She admitted. "I was looking forward to putting that mudblood and her muggle parents through misery while we made Potter watch." Her lips turned upwards in a maniacal smile.

Harry almost shot from his seat before he could be restrained by both Hermione and Kingsley. "Let me at her!" He shouted in uncontrolled rage. "Let go!"

Dumbledore crossed to Harry quickly but quietly and eased him back into his chair. "Harry, it will do you no good to attack her now." He said quietly. "She's going to be punished for her actions."

Harry snapped his head back and crossed his arms. "I'll control myself." He said through gritted teeth.

His headmaster nodded quietly and turned back to the prisoner.

"What was your purpose at Hogwarts last year?" Dumbledore asked, a look of disgust creeping into his aged features.

"Wasn't it obvious? I was sent to discredit you and that sniveling Potter. I almost succeeded if not for that giant and your Centaur friends in the forest! I also knew that Potter was communicating with someone that knew something and I was watching the boy's every move." She smiled as she relayed her role in Harry's fifth year.

"Did you have any involvement in the assassination of Minster Weasley?" The judge asked.

"I did not have a personal hand in that mission." Umbridge said matter-of-factly. "I did, however, pass all the necessary information to my Lord on the Blood-Traitor's whereabouts." With that admission, her head, like the others' lolled to the side.

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Dumbledore said after he applied the truth potion once more. "Can you hear me?"

Rodolphus answered that he could.

"What was your involvement in Colorado?"

"I was sent to make sure that Wormtail did not betray us to the Potter boy." He said evenly.

"Was there reason to believe that he would?" The judge asked from his seat.

"Yes. Wormtail was spared his life by the boy. A contract was signed by this act of mercy and our Lord feared that Wormtail would foil the attempt to capture Potter." He replied without hesitation. "I was taken by surprise when the boy countered Dolohov's killing curse and I remember nothing after that."

"Do you know what Dolohov's part was?" He asked.

"Dolohov was in charge of manipulating the Daily Prophet." Rodolphus answered. "He made sure that any news was downplayed and relegated to rumor."

His information spent, the final, living Death Eater's head lolled to the side and he was silent.

"All prisoners shall be revived for sentencing in ten minutes." The judge announced and everyone in the bleachers went through a door at the back of the room.

Harry stood but sat back down when Dumbledore motioned that he shouldn't go anywhere.

"I can't believe that Umbridge was a part of this!" Harry hissed under his breath.

"Neither can I, Harry." Hermione whispered back. "I knew she was up to something, but this was beyond what I thought." She admitted.

The other witnesses in the room were quietly talking as Dumbledore paced the room. "Alastor, anything yet?"

Moody looked into a small mirror. "No, we're still in the clear." He replied after a moment.

"The Minister will be briefed on everything that's happened here." Dumbledore explained to Harry and Hermione.

"What happened to the assassin?" Harry asked out of the blue. "Did they catch him?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "He was caught, yes." He admitted. "But unfortunately he died after he fell off of the building he was hiding in. The investigation suggests that he was pushed from the roof before he could disapparate from the scene."

Hermione shook her head. "First rule of assassination: Kill the assassin."

Harry looked at her with surprise. "How do you know that?"

Hermione blushed. "I read it in a mystery novel before I went to Hogwarts." She admitted.

Those who heard the exchange chuckled somewhat.

"I do think that's the case, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile. "In any case, after we are done here, we will be moving to a secure location until you can be returned to Hogwarts."

The couple nodded and remained silent.

The door at the back of the room opened and the committee re-entered and sat in their previous seats.

"You will now ennervate the prisoners for sentencing."

Dumbledore, Remus, and Moody brought the six Death Eaters back to consciousness. They looked around for a moment and when the realized where they were glared at those who were within view. Umbridge stared directly at Hermione the entire time and Harry had to fight his urges to rip her head off.

"Peter Pettigrew." The judge said with authority. "You have broken the Muggle Protection Act, are charged with numerous counts of illegal curse work, aiding and abetting known felons, and following without question the orders of Voldemort."

Harry looked at the judge in surprise. He obviously wasn't afraid of the Dark Lord.

"How do you plead?"

"N-not guilty!" Wormtail stammered. "I was under the effects of the Imperi-"

"Your plea has been entered and it is established that you acted under your own accord."

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you are accused of numerous uses of illegal curses, aiding and abetting known felons, and following without question the orders of Voldemort. How do you plead?"

Bellatrix laughed maniacally. "You have no power over me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Very well, mark her plea as not guilty." The judge said after the tirade.

"Vincent Crabbe, Senior. You have been charged with numerous uses of illegal curses, aiding and abetting known felons, and following without question the orders of Voldemort. How do you plead?"

Crabbe Senior stared blankly at the judge and didn't say a word.

"Again, a plea of not-guilty."

The judge read off the charges for each of the Death Eaters and each pleaded not-guilty. There was only silence from those who were overseeing the interrogation turned trial and after a moment, the judge spoke again.

"Under the laws of the Ministry of Magic, you are each sentenced to ..." The judge was cut off by an explosion above them.

Moody whipped out his mirror and looked grimly at Dumbledore. "He's here." He said gravely.

Dumbledore's face drained of color and he looked quickly to Harry.

"What is it Professor?" Harry said in alarm. "Is it Voldemort?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, the war has truly begun."


	34. The Muggle Protection Program

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
  
THE MUGGLE PROTECTION PROGRAM

The familiar dull ache that Harry had experienced on each occasion that Voldemort was near started to fill his head. He looked around at those assembled and turned his gaze on the judge who had been presiding over the proceedings.

"As I was saying," He said quickly. "Under the laws of the Ministry of Magic, you are each sentenced to immediate death. Aurors, if you will."

Harry and Hermione watched in Horror as the Longbottoms withdrew their wands and used the killing curse on Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. There were streaks of green light from the stands and Crabbe, Goyle, and Umbridge met a similar fate.

Not needed for the rest of the trial, Dumbledore ushered Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Order out the door.

Two dark figures suddenly apparated into the room with loud pops and before anyone could react they screamed in agony before they fell to their sides dead.

"What happened?" Hermione asked with a terrified look on her face.

"The wards on the room keep people from apparating in and out of the room." Albus Dumbledore said quickly. "We had a safe path with a preprogrammed portkey. The wards kill anyone who tries to get in or out without permission."

Harry looked at the masked faces and shuddered violently. "What?!" He asked incredulously. "It's Crabbe and Goyle juniors!" He stared blankly at their withering forms.

"How can you tell, Harry?" Hermione asked as the Longbottoms and Kingsley shot out of the room.

"I'm looking right at their faces!" He gasped as Dumbledore started to pull him and Hermione out of the room.

"But, Harry, they're wearing -" She said when the commotion in the room escalated.

"_SOMEBODY STOP HIM!_" The judge shouted.

Harry turned around to see an empty seat. The seat that Peter Pettigrew had just occupied was vacant of its occupant.

"How did he get past the wards?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he glanced around. Pettigrew was nowhere in sight.

Harry looked to the ground and found rat droppings trailing out of the now open door.

"He transformed!" Harry said anxiously as he pointed to the trail that the obviously frightened Wormtail had left behind. "He's out in the hall!"

"You should find the closest safe apparition point and get to safety, Your Honor." Dumbledore yelled over his shoulder. "Put the confessions on record before they can be silenced!"

Not really needing the warning, Harry noticed that the judge and jury had already started vacating the room out the back door.

"What are we going to do about Wormtail?" Harry asked as he was shoved from the room. "We can't let him get to Voldemort!" He reached to his forehead and pressed angrily against his scar which had only been increasing in pain and pressure over the past few minutes.

"We can't worry about that now, we need to get you and Miss Granger to safety." Remus said quickly.

The group was now standing in the long hallway that eventually ended at the lifts. Kingsley and Dumbledore started in that direction and Harry attempted to follow. He was stopped as a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?!" He pulled against the grip angrily. "We need to get out of here, that's a dead end!"

"Nonsense!" Moody grumbled back. "This is another way that will buy us some time! Now come on!"

Harry turned around and watched as Hermione was pulled through the wall at the end of the hallway by Tonks as if they were stepping onto the platform at nine and three quarters. Harry wasted no time and quickly followed the group through the secret passage.

As he stepped into the cramped hall on the other side of the gateway, Remus turned and muttered something under his breath. A beam of orange light shot from the end of his wand and struck the passageway's entrance. With a slow sizzle, the light eventually spread over the opening and within a few seconds the way back was sealed.

"Nobody should be able to follow us from that direction." Lupin said quickly. "Now we need to get up top before they decide to blast the entire building to rubble."

That was all the incentive the small group needed and they preceded as quickly as possible under the conditions. The passage was rather dark and slick with moisture. There were large growths of mold and mildew splattering the walls, floor and ceiling and the years of disuse had let nature take its course. The path lead slightly upwards and with all the loose rock and slime, it started to become a slow, arduous process.

"Whoa! Hold up!" Moody called from the front of the line.

Lupin wormed his way to the front. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong ... at's wrong ... rong ... ng ..." His voice echoed back.

Harry made his way to the front and looked in awe at the size of the gaping fissure in front of them.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked incredulously.

"This passage was meant to keep pursuers from following and killing anyone who was fleeing down this way." Moody replied matter-of-factly. "There used to be a roped off ledge that lead around this crevasse, but the rope's long since decayed. This way's never been used before."

"Ok, here's what we do." Lupin interjected. "Everyone tie their cloaks together and we'll use that as a makeshift rope. Everyone is to stay in contact with it and we'll work our way around the gap."

Hermione shook her head. "_Honestly!_ Why does everyone have to do things the hard way?"

"What do you mean?" Moody asked with a huff. "You have a better idea?"

Hermione's chest puffed in pride as she detailed her plan. "There's no need for us to risk ourselves that way." She said with a wave of her hand. "We can just make our cloaks rigid and float across the gorge."

"You are indeed one of the cleverest witches I've met." Remus said with a smile.

Harry looked at Hermione with a grin. "That's Hermione for you." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione blushed at the complements and laid her cloak on the ground. She stepped on it and pointed her wand at the fabric. "_PETRIFICUS CLOAK!_" She said and then with another wave of her wand said, "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_" Using her wand as a sort of steering wheel, she lifted off the ground slightly and sat on the rigid fabric. After a few minutes of coaxing, she and her cloak were safely on the other side.

Harry followed next and one by one, they all made their way across the black pit to the continuing escape tunnel. Harry took Hermione in his arms and gave her a quick kiss when he landed.

"Brilliant idea, Hermione!" He said with a bright smile. "I'm proud of you!"

"What is there to be proud of, Harry?" She asked with a blush. "Both of those are basic spells."

"For someone who doesn't like flying, I'm surprised that you didn't lose it when you floated over the pit." He said with a grin.

Hermione paled instantly. "I-I hadn't given it much thought." She admitted looking gingerly over the edge into the inky blackness below. She shivered slightly and stepped back from the ledge.

"We should move up a little so that the others can fit." Harry said as he nodded towards the others floating their way. Hermione nodded quietly and with their cloaks back to normal, the couple moved a few meters further ahead.

"Moody, where does this tunnel lead?" Harry asked as he scanned in front of them. "There's a flight of stairs not too far away."

"Bloody hell! How can you see that?!" Moody asked incredulously. "That's a good hundred meters or more of pure darkness!"

"Well, I have a few abilities from my animagus form." Harry said sheepishly. "One of them is improved vision, though I couldn't see the judge and jury back in the hearing room."

"That's because they were masked by a part of the astral plane." Mr. Longbottom spoke up for the first time. "It keeps their identity safe during a trial."

"It wasn't until after the rebirth of Voldemort that they started using the new masking magic." Lupin said as he touched down. "The only way to see them is through astral projection and the hearing room is guarded against that."

"Among other things." Moody said gruffly. "Let's get a move on we're not far from the exit."

"Where do we exit at?" Hermione reiterated Harry's question.

"Not too far from the Floo network and safe apparition points." Tonks said as they made their way to the flight of stairs. "It might not be a good idea to use the Floo network if the jinx in Colorado is any indication."

"It might not be a good idea to apparate either." Harry added. "If wards can be placed on a room, they can be placed anywhere, right."

"Harry has a point." Lupin agreed. "The only way then would be by a secure portkey and Dumbledore is the only one that can use that charm at the moment."

"Looks like we'll have a fight on our hands." Moody grumbled with a hint of anticipation. "Right, we're at the stairs. There is a trap door in a small room at the top. This room is the security guard's office and the security desk is just outside the door."

"If we can disillusion everyone, we could stand a better chance of not being seen." Harry said absently as he took hold of the banister and started up the stairs.

"I like how you think, Harry." Moody said with a grim smile as he tapped Harry on the head and muttered the disillusionment charm. He followed suit with Hermione and Tonks and Remus and the Longbottoms took care of the rest of the group. Soon, the small band were rising towards the trapdoor and the volume of the fight increased as they rose.

"It sounds like the entire Auror division is up there ..." Tonks whispered as Moody gingerly opened the trapdoor and looked up.

"Coast is clear." He said in a loud whisper. "Lupin, Tonks, you two first. Then Harry and Hermione and the Longbottoms and I will take up the rear. Head to the back of the room!"

Each of them followed their orders and after a few quiet moments Harry found himself in the dim light of the security office. Nobody was there and the door to the main lobby was wide open. The pain from Harry's scar had increased dramatically once he was out of the trapdoor and he fell to his knees.

_Breathe deeply. Clear my mind of emotion. Step into the recesses of clear and rational thought._ He recited the mantra of occlumency and found that the pain quickly subsided to a dull ache.

"Everyone here?" Moody whispered from just in front of Harry.

The remaining six of them confirmed their presence and waited quietly for Moody to give the ok to move out. "It doesn't look good." Moody said when he returned. "Voldemort and about fourteen Death Eaters are still fighting out there."

Harry snuck to the doorway and peered out into the lobby. There were around twenty Aurors taking cover around the outskirts of the room. Death Eaters had collapsed a part of the ceiling and were using the resulting debris as cover. Hexes were flying all around the room, there were purple streams of light, a few killing curses had destroyed the newly rebuilt fountain in the center of the lobby and Voldemort was waiting patiently in the center of it all.

As spells shot towards him, he'd simply wave his wand and the spell would disintegrate into nothing. An orange bolt hit the wall above the doorway and exploded causing Harry to jump back and bump into Moody.

"Moody, it's me!" He whispered hoarsely when he felt his friend's hand wrap around his neck.

"Blast it!" Moody said as he shoved him to the back of the room. "Stay back there and don't move until I give the say so!"

Harry heard the aggravated man's unique footsteps pound towards the front of the room.

"Harry! Are you ok?" He heard Hermione ask from his right.

"Yeah, just spooked, that was a close hit on the wall." He admitted as she gripped his arm and nearly cut off the circulation in it. "Ease up a little on the grip, Hermione." He said calmly as he put his hand on hers. He felt the grip loosen a bit.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"Get your wands ready." Moody said from the front. "We may have a distraction here in a few seconds."

"What kind of a distraction?" Harry asked.

"RIDDLE!" Dumbledore's commanding voice echoed in the lobby.

"Ah, if it isn't the old codger I used to call teacher." They heard Voldemort laugh in his high, cold manner. "What brings you out of hiding? Keeping Potter safe are you?"

"Harry Potter is not at the Ministry, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly as he easily deflected several spells cast by Voldemort's followers.

"Nice try, old fool!" Voldemort spat. "I can sense his presence as easily as he can mine." He scanned the room. "But for some reason I can't lock onto his exact whereabouts. Where have you hidden him?!"

"I haven't hidden him, Tom." Dumbledore said as he took a step forward and deflected a curse back upon its caster who immediately ran about madly as flames leapt from his body.

"Well, I see you haven't." Voldemort said with a smile as he stepped closer to Dumbledore. "Ah, I see that the wards have been modified to keep apparition from happening within the Ministry as well ... Poor, poor Crabbe and Goyle. I guess they've gone the way of their fathers by now."

"Using children to do your dirty work now, Tom?" Dumbledore spat with disgust. "And here I thought you couldn't sink any lower than the snake you are!"

"Snake? I guess you could say that!" Voldemort whipped his wand to the fore and shot a blue beam at Dumbledore who easily redirected it at Death Eater on the far side of the room. The spell caused the man to scream in agony as he imploded on the spot.

Dumbledore returned with a spell of his own which Voldemort easily deflected but instead of hitting an Auror it inadvertently rebounded off a wall and struck a Death Eater that was sneaking up behind Hogwarts' headmaster. The man fell into a fit of laughter and was soon so out of breath he could only pant in desperation before passing out.

Voldemort advanced swiftly and whipped his wand over his head as a familiar green light began to glow at its tip. Dumbledore was the quicker and cast a disarming charm on the wand and sent it sailing across the room. Before he could recover, however, Albus was disarmed himself. Harry rushed to the door and saw that Wormtail was indeed the voice he heard. He looked towards the lifts and saw the worthless sneak disappear into the rubble again.

Everyone gasped as Voldemort rushed the aged wizard and slammed into him with his shoulder, pitching Albus Dumbledore to the ground unceremoniously. Not one to be beaten so easily, he got to his feet much more swiftly than anyone would have anticipated and caught the Dark Lord in the chin with a haymaker.

"It's over, Riddle." Albus said as he slowly walked to the dazed Dark Lord. The surrounding fight had stopped to watch the spectacle unfolding in the center of the immense room.

Harry watched as Voldemort regained his composure and started to get to his feet. Dumbledore reached out for something and Fawkes appeared out of nowhere and dropped his master's wand to his waiting hand.

"I don't think so, old friend." Voldemort sneered and pulled a dagger from his sleeve. Before anyone had registered what had happened, the two combatants were intertwined and Voldemort was laughing maniacally as he stabbed his opponent several times with the long, silver dagger.

"_NOOO!_" Harry shouted. With speed that he was unaware of, he ran across the room and tackled the Dark Lord to the ground and kicked the dagger from his limp hands.

"Professor!" He shouted as he ran to his mentor's side and cradled his head in his hands.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's worried eyes and smiled gently, the twinkle in his eyes fading. "It's going to be alright, Harry." He said softly.

"Ah, and now we have the savior of the wizarding world ..." Voldemort hissed mockingly. "Two birds with one stone. You couldn't have made it any easier." He laughed mercilessly as a robed Death Eater with a silver hand returned the Dark Lord's wand. Peter Pettigrew retreated with a shaking arm and prostrated himself at the edge of the battlefield.

"Now I can finish what I started, Potter!" Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand once more.

"_HARRY!_" Hermione screamed from across the room as the killing curse once again filled the air.

Harry raised his wand but was too slow, the green light and whoosh of air erupted from the Dark Lord's wand, its path true.

"Forgive me James!" A shout came from the least expected person in the room. Peter Pettigrew threw himself in front of the killing curse and took the full brunt of the spell in the chest and fell lifeless at Harry's side.

Without hesitation Harry shouted "_EVANESCO!_" and pointed his wand at Voldemort. The Dark Lord cursed as he was engulfed in the energy of the spell and with a pop disappeared from the room.

With their master gone and the betrayal of Wormtail, the other Death Eaters made a break for the closest exits. Aurors withdrew from their protective cover and ran them down with petrifying and slowing spells.

Hermione and Tonks came to a skidding halt next to Harry and their fallen friend.

"Professor!" Hermione cried through the cascade of tears flowing from her cheeks. She began casting the healing spells she knew but as she did each one slid off of the wound like water on a freshly waxed car and the bleeding increased.

"It was a cursed dagger he used." Dumbledore whispered quietly. "Spells won't work."

"There has to be something!" Hermione said desperately and Harry saw her go into her research retrieval mode. Her lips pursed and her eyes began to flicker back and forth as if she were reading pages in a book.

"My dear girl." Dumbledore said with a weak chuckle. "You merely need to look above you."

Hermione snapped from her recall and looked up. She smiled as she remembered what had happened with Harry and the basilisk during second year and again during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Harry looked up as well and smiled. "Fawkes!" He shouted happily.

The phoenix landed next to the group and quickly bent over the open wound in his master's chest. With a few dozen well placed tears, the blood loss lessened and the wound sealed completely.

"I'll need some time to fully recover, but at least I'll still be around to guide my students a while longer." He said with a weak laugh. Harry helped his old friend into a seated position.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Professor?" Harry asked tentatively. "Didn't you say that it was a cursed dagger?"

"I did, Harry." The wizened wizard said seriously. "Healing charms worked in reverse, but as always, Tom seems to have forgotten about the healing powers of phoenix tears."

"We should get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible, Albus." Lupin said grimly. "Not only for your sake, but for Harry's as well."

"Yes." Dumbledore said with a smile. "That was another interesting use of the vanishing charm, Harry. I wonder where he ended up."

Harry looked around. "I'm not sure, I was thinking Hell at the time, but I don't think the spell is that powerful."

His comment received a few strained chuckles out of his comrades and he helped his mentor to his feet.

"I can't believe that Pettigrew did that." Hermione said as she looked down at Wormtail's lifeless body.

"He had a wizard's contract with me." Harry said grimly. "I can see just how powerful they can be."

They made their way to the Floo network where Albus retrieved a long length of rope that was used for a queue from the floor. After a gesture of his wand and a muttered charm he held it out for everyone to take a hold of.

"I have some business to take care of with the Department of Mysteries and will join you shortly. The portkey will deliver you to the rendezvous." He said quietly. Looking at Harry he put a calm hand on the young man's shoulder. "Thank you for my life, Harry."

Before he could respond, he felt the tug behind his navel and was quickly lifted from his feet and pulled through the swirl of wind and color he had become familiar with. He felt Tonks and Moody bouncing off his shoulders and after what seemed to only be a few seconds landed deftly in the front hall of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, Dear!" Mrs. Weasley called as she bustled over to her son's best friend, catching him in a motherly embrace. "Is everything ok? Where's Albus? We heard what happened at the Ministry and we all came here!"

"Hermione?!" Robert Granger exclaimed as he walked to them from the kitchen.

"DAD!" Hermione shouted and ran into her father's arms. "Where are Mum and Diana?!"

"They're in a bedroom upstairs getting some rest." He said grimly. "Would you meet me in the second bedroom in the hall, your mother and I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry but nodded silently. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She said quietly.

Her father nodded and brushed past everyone and then stormed up the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry said tentatively as he watched his girlfriend's father stomp up the stairs. "Do you know anything about this?" He indicated the retreating form of Mr. Granger.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." She admitted sadly. "He's been avoiding us since we've gotten here."

"Sorry." He said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore had to go to the Department of Mysteries for some business. Voldemort was turned back and we got the confessions."

Molly Weasley smiled. "I'm sure we'll hear more about this during the Order's debriefing." She said off-handedly. "Could you come with me to the kitchen? Arthur and I would like to speak with you."

Harry nodded and looked to Hermione. "I'll be with you in a minute?" He asked quietly. Mrs. Weasley smiled and returned to the kitchen.

Hermione walked to her boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug. "That was brave, Harry." She said in his chest. "But also stupid. What if Pettigrew hadn't jumped in front of the curse?!"

"Take your time, dear." She said as she went through the door.

"I know." Harry said quietly as he took in the scent of her hair. "I wasn't thinking, I saw Dumbledore fall and I couldn't let him die."

"That's admirable, Harry, but I wish you'd think before you jumped." She said into his chest.

"I'll work on that." He said quietly as he pulled back. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Hermione sniffed and smiled. "Well, you're here, through no fault of your own!" She added poking a finger into his chest. "But you better keep to that promise!"

"I will." He said seriously. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and wiped the tear from her cheek with his knuckles. He found himself kissing her with a quiet passion that she returned readily.

"Hem-hem"

Harry and Hermione looked up at their best friend.

"I would tell you to get a room, but then I'd have images of it in my head." He said with a grin.

The three friends caught each other in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you two are ok." Ron said with a scratchy throat. "When we heard what had happened at the Ministry, Mum and Dad moved us here as a precaution."

"It wasn't easy." Harry said with a smile.

"It rarely is." Hermione chimed in and they all laughed.

"Well, I better see what Mum and Dad want." Hermione said quietly. "I've never seen Dad like this."

"I should see what your parents want, Ron." Harry said after he hugged Hermione before she disappeared up the stairs.

"They wanted me along too." Ron said with a smile.

Harry nodded and the two friends stepped into the kitchen.

"Harry, could you sit down, please?" Arthur Weasley said with a nod to the head of the table. Harry looked around at the entire Weasley family curiously. Everyone was there, except Percy, and Harry suddenly felt nervous as he sat down.

"No need to be nervous, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile and a reassuring pat on his arm.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, Harry." Mr. Weasley said with a gulp.

"You see, ever since you and Ron have become such good friends." Mrs. Weasley took over. "We couldn't help but notice how close you two have become."

"You've done so much for our family, Harry." Arthur said after his wife paused. "You've looked after Ron, saved Ginny, and saved me."

"You've looked after our family and saved us so many times, dear." Mrs. Weasley added.

"You would have done the same for me." Harry said quietly. "Ron as well ..."

"That's our point, Harry." Mr. Weasley said gruffly. "And it seems that we look out for each other as if we were family."

"What Arthur and I are trying to say, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley added quickly. "Is that we ... we'd like to adopt you if you'd like, that is."

"If you don't want that, we will understand, Harry." Mr. Weasley cut in quickly.

Harry looked at his best friend's parents then around at the entire Weasley clan. Each had a glint of hope in their eyes and they were waiting for him to respond.

"Y-you want me to be apart of your family?" He asked quietly. "You want me to be your son?"

The two older Weasleys smiled tentatively and nodded. "Along with everything that entails."

"Living at the Burrow, permanently?" Harry asked with a shaking voice.

"Only if you want to, Harry." Mr. Weasley said seriously as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"When can we get the papers signed?" Harry asked as the tears started falling from his eyes and a wide grin spread across his face.

The entire room erupted in laughter and Harry soon found himself in the midst of another massive group hug. He had never felt as happy as he did now. He was with the woman of his dreams and finally had a family that cared for him and loved him as one of their own.

"We can have the papers ready and filed tomorrow, Harry" Arthur said with a wide smile.

Mrs. Weasley caught Harry in the tightest motherly hug he had ever felt. "Can't ... Breathe ... Mum!" He gasped in his best impression of Ron and the entire room erupted with laughter again.

"_WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!_" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the house. Harry turned towards the door to see what the matter was but before he could reach it, he heard Hermione's footsteps rapidly approach the kitchen.

The door flung open and a teary-eyed Hermione flew into Harry's arms where she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he pulled her close and began to stroke her hair.

"Mum and Dad are going into the Muggle Protection Program." She sobbed. "They want to pull me from Hogwarts and take me with them!"


	35. Padfoot Returns

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
  
PADFOOT RETURNS

"They're _WHAT?!_" Harry asked in shock. He looked into her frightened eyes and pulled her to him. "It'll be over my dead body that they take you away from me." He said very calmly as he pulled back and stroked her arm reassuringly. "We'll talk with Professor Dumbledore before anything happens."

"_YOUNG LADY! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!_" Mr. Granger bellowed from the hall. He opened the door to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. He looked pointedly at his daughter and took her into the hall by her arm before anyone could react to his entrance. Hermione looked pleadingly to Harry as she was summarily dragged from the kitchen.

Harry immediately started for the door but Mr. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, we-we can't stop them from taking their daughter with them." He looked crestfallen at the statement.

"Mr. Weasley, we _need_ her! _I need her!_" Harry emphasized the last sentence so that his point was made. "If there's anything I can do, I'm going to do it."

Arthur nodded. "M-maybe we can talk some sense into them." Harry nodded and turned towards the door again. "But, don't get your hopes up, we've all seen how he has been acting around us and I don't think he'll listen."

"_DAD! I NEED TO STAY! I NEED TO FINISH SCHOOL!_" Hermione yelled from the hallway.

Harry looked at his adopted family then went for the door a little more cautiously than he had intended to at first. He took a deep breath and pushed his way out to join the newly instigated row between his girlfriend and her father.

"Hermione, listen to me. We're your parents and we know what's best for you." Robert said as if he were talking to a child. "We don't want you to get hurt and never have the chance to see you again!"

"You can't promise me that I won't get hurt away from Hogwarts, Dad!" Hermione shot back vehemently. "After I've graduated Hogwarts and helped the Order defeat Voldemort, I'll come and get you!"

"You're not going anywhere near that lunatic!" Her father shot back in a stern, fatherly tone that indicated there will be no further argument.

Harry settled behind Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder indicating his support in her decision. He remained quiet and allowed the two of them to work it out. He glanced cautiously at her mother and saw the sympathetic look in her eyes. His gaze returned to the red-faced man in front of the two of them.

"Dad, I can't let Harry face him alone!" Hermione pleaded with her father. "I don't know if he'd survive a fight with Voldemort if he didn't have me to help him ..."

"Oh, it's back to _him_ is it?!" Her father said as the anger seethed from his every pore. He looked menacingly at Harry. "Get.your.hand.off.of.my.daughter." He said in a cold, even tone.

Harry looked at him in surprise but didn't move as Hermione put her hand on his. Harry glanced at her wondering if that was a good idea at the moment. He looked back up in time to see the fist of is girlfriend's father connecting with his nose and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"_DAD!_" ("_ROBERT!_") She and her mother cried out at the same time. Elizabeth Granger reached for him but he turned on her and gave her a look that forced her to step back. Hermione immediately dropped to Harry's side.

"Are you ok, Harry?" She asked with concern. Harry could see that she was worried but that worry was quickly being replaced by anger as he nodded.

"Hermione, don't do anything rash." He said quietly as she stood and turned to her father. Harry got to his feet and pinched his nose to stop the bleeding.

"How.dare.you." She said coldly in the same tone he had used on Harry earlier. "He has done _NOTHING TO YOU!_" She screeched at the top of her lungs as she stepped towards him. Her father didn't move or flinch but there was a flicker of surprise in his eyes.

"I won't have this _boy_ anywhere near you. It's because of _HIM_ that they are trying to kill you! That they're trying to _KILL US ALL!_" He bellowed back. The veins in his forehead nearly burst they had become so prominent at the last explosion.

"Mr. Granger, I'm sure that we can talk this over calmly." Arthur Weasley said quietly from the kitchen door. Everyone was so preoccupied with the row that they failed to notice the family enter the hall. "Harry and Hermione care a great deal about each other, as I'm sure you're aware -"

"_HE WILL NOT GET MY DAUGHTER KILLED!_" Robert bellowed again. "He has caused us _NOTHING_ but misery since she's met him!" He began ticking the occurrences off on his finger. "FIRST! She gets petrified! SECOND! She nearly gets killed at the Quiblick World Cup! THIRD! She's stuck under water in a _contest_! FOURTH! She nearly gets killed following that damn fool to save a convicted lunatic! FIFTH! And the _FINAL_ straw! He nearly gets my _ENTIRE FAMILY KILLED!_"

"Dad, Harry saved your life in that attack. I-If he hadn't been there ..." Hermione pleaded with her father again. "He's always been there for me, Dad, _always_! He'd never let anything happen to me, he'd die before I did!"

"Mr. Granger." Harry said sternly. "Hermione's right, I'd rather die than see her hurt and I'd die protecting her." His face softened and he looked too the floor. "I understand how you feel, about wanting her safe, and I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

"The day I turn my daughter over to a lunatic like you _IT'LL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY!_" He lunged for Harry again, his fist pulled back ready to strike but was suddenly pulled off his feet by someone standing behind him.

"I should hardly say that he's a lunatic." Sirius said with a wry grin as he pulled the thrashing form of Mr. Granger back from Harry. "Now it might be a good idea to calm down a little bit. I won't allow physical violence in my house."

Everyone's face lit up at the new arrival. "_SIRIUS?!_" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison, smiles crossing their faces and their anger temporarily forgotten. At the mention of the name Mr. Granger went completely white.

"Please be at ease, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Albus Dumbledore said with a stern look yet in gentle tones. "What seems to be the problem?"

Hermione sprang at the chance to explain. "They're going into the Muggle Protection Program, Professor, and they want me to come with them and leave Hogwarts." She said this very rapidly and with an urgency that clearly spoke her intentions of not wanting to leave.

Dumbledore looked sad for a moment and then straightened. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He said softly as he laid a hand on her now shaking shoulder. "But we cannot keep your parents from removing you from school."

Hermione stumbled back a step at the finality of the decision. She looked wildly from her mentor to her now smiling father. "But ..."

"There are no buts about it, Hermione." Robert said triumphantly. "Even if we did let you stay, there wouldn't be a way you could pay for the tuition and supplies."

Harry cleared his throat and took Hermione's hand in his own. He looked at Dumbledore and saw a slight twinkle in the old wizard's eyes. "Is the money the only thing that would keep her from going?" Harry asked calmly.

"The parents are the ones that pay for the tuition, Harry." Dumbledore said sadly but his eyes belayed the emotion. "They are also her guardians and it is their decision to pay her way or not."

"If-if she had a place to stay and was able to pay her own way through school, would that be an alternative?" Harry asked again in the same calm voice. Hermione looked at him curiously before understanding crossed her face.

"That would be acceptable, but I'm afraid that she cannot work and attend the school at the same time." Dumbledore comforted Harry with a pat on his shoulder. "Not to mention that she would need a place to stay during the summer months."

Harry nodded quietly and looked to Arthur and Molly. They seemed to understand and as Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife's shoulders he nodded slightly.

Harry turned back to his headmaster and cleared his throat again. "I'll pay for her remaining year." He said calmly and felt Hermione squeeze his hand tightly.

"_YOU'LL WHAT?!_" Mr. Granger bellowed in shocked disbelief. "How on earth could you afford it? Just look at the clothes you had! We know what your living conditions are!"

Hermione looked pointedly at her father. "Dad, Harry is independently wealthy." She said evenly. "He lives with the Dursleys because he's underage and he's protected there. I don't like that he has to live there one bit, but he's far from what he looks, trust me on that."

Harry blushed at the mention of his financial status but didn't look away from his girlfriend's father.

"Molly and I have more than enough room to house her until she deems otherwise." Arthur added quietly. "We'll have more than enough protection with the Auror Division and my position within the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley tightened her hold on her husband and nodded in agreement.

"This can't be happening." Mr. Granger said with astonishment. "You can't take my daughter away from us!"

"Dad, either you let me stay, or I'll leave of my own free will." Hermione said steadily as tears began to well in her eyes. "I love you, Mum, and Diana, but my place is here, with them. I consider them all my family as well."

Elizabeth quietly walked to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hermione, is this what you really want? Do you want to stay with them knowing what you know about the Program?" She asked quietly, her cheeks lined with tears as well.

A pained expression crossed Hermione's face. "I know the memory charms will-will keep you f-from remembering me." She said as a choked back a sob. "But if I don't stay then it won't even matter, Voldemort will come after all muggles and muggle-born wizards."

Harry gently placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I promise that I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe." He said quietly, his intense green eyes focused on Mrs. Granger's. "I'd die to keep her safe."

Hermione's mother looked at the two young adults and nodded quietly.

"What?" Mr. Granger asked evenly. "You're not going to let her go through with this tomfoolery, are you?"

His wife turned towards him and gave him a look that made him blanch for a moment. "Robert, the decision is out of our hands, either we let her go and have some chance of coming back to her, or we ruin our relationship with her forever." She said evenly. "I, for one, do not want to regret forcing our daughter to leave us."

Robert looked at his wife then to his daughter and finally on Harry. His face started to redden again but he only nodded. "Fine then." He said curtly. "Put us in the Program immediately." He turned from the room and stormed up the stairs. Hermione's knees gave out but Harry caught her before she even had the chance to fall. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry as he rubbed her back and cooed softly into her ear.

Mrs. Granger turned back to the young couple and smiled softly through her streaming tears. She crossed to her daughter and pulled her into a motherly hug. Harry heard her quietly tell her daughter that everything would turn out fine. "Your father and I love you very much, sweetie." She said softly. "That will never change. I'm glad you have such a loving man to care for you while we're away." Hermione cried harder and hugged her mother with everything she had.

"Mum, I don't want him to be mad at me before you leave!" She sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"Come along, sweetie, we'll see if we can't talk to him before we have to go."

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry before she went upstairs. "Thank you, Harry." She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him tenderly for the first time in front of her mother.

"No need to thank me, love." He whispered quietly after they broke apart. She smiled softly at him and then disappeared up the stairs with her mother.

Harry watched her silently and didn't look away until a few moments after she was no longer in sight. He came to himself and looked at his godfather. "_SIRIUS!_" He shouted happily as he suddenly remembered that he was back in the flesh. Harry pulled him into a bone crushing hug that caused the notorious Sirius Black to smile gently and wipe away a tear.

"I missed you too, Harry." He said quietly as he returned the hug. "It wasn't easy watching you go through everything and not be able to do anything about it." He admitted quietly.

Harry cleared his throat and pulled back wiping his eyes. He looked around at his soon-to-be family and smiled broadly. "Now all we need is some cake!" He said with a laugh. Everyone welcomed Sirius back home with smiles and claps on the back.

"Molly ... can't ... breathe ..." Sirius choked out to the laughter the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and Dumbledore broke into. Harry kept glancing at the stairway and that didn't go unnoticed by many.

"Why don't you go on up, Harry?" Ron asked quietly. "I'm sure she's going to need you right about now."

Harry nodded. "I know, Ron, but she needs to be with her family now ..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron said with a grin. "If anyone here is, it's us! Well, except for her parents and sister that is."

Harry smiled at his best friend. "Alright, but if she wants to be alone with them, we turn right back around."

Ron nodded his agreement and the two friends slowly made their way up the stairs to where the sitting room and their life-long friend awaited with her family. As they approached, they could hear Hermione and her mother crying and Mr. Granger speaking to them softly.

"I think they've made up." Harry whispered quietly. Ron nodded and leaned closer to the door but Harry caught him. "No, let them share their time together." He said softly and turned Ron around. Ron frowned and nodded quietly and started for the stairs when the door opened.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione said quietly as she wiped her puffy eyes. Harry smiled softly to her and offered her a hug which she took gratefully. Ron moved closer but waited until she was ready to give him a hug as well. "Thanks for being here." She whispered to them both. The boys just smiled in return.

"How're they handling this?" Harry asked quietly as he motioned between her and him.

"Dad's still not happy. I told you he was overprotective of me." She wiped another tear as it started down her cheek. The three of them made their way back downstairs where bouts of laughter could be heard. "They're ok with me staying and want us to find them when Voldemort is dead." She added quietly.

Ron flinched but remained quiet.

"Well, of course we'll go get them when it's safe." Harry said reassuringly by putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'd have it no other way."

She smiled at him and then her expression brightened considerably. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Sirius!"

Harry laughed. "I think we all did, but he's here!" He beamed at his girlfriend and led her into the kitchen.

Sirius was sitting in his normal seat and laughing wholeheartedly. "Harry, I just told them about Lavender's reaction!"

Harry smiled. "Hey, I tried to find you after the Professor looked, but you'd taken off!"

"I couldn't let my cover be blown." Sirius chuckled. "That man has some talent with the astral plane let me tell you! I had a hard time getting out of his range."

Harry laughed as Hermione finally shot over to his godfather and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"ACK ... Hermione ... Air!" He gasped playfully causing everyone to laugh once again. Hermione blushed slightly but joined the laughter even as her tears began to spill forth again.

"I've missed you, Sirius." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It was so hard for Harry last summer." She whispered after she planted a kiss on his bearded face. His eyes lost their twinkle for a moment.

"I know, and I tried to let him know I was ok." He said quietly in response.

"Well you're here now." Harry said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Ah, do you want to share the news or should I?" He asked with a look to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Arthur smiled. "Why don't you, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and looked at the three non-Weasleys in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have offered to adopt me." He said smiling broadly.

Hermione looked at her friends' parents with a shocked look then back to Harry then back to the Weasleys. "Really?!" She asked as a broad smile spread across her face. Dumbledore smiled brightly as the twinkles in his eyes returned in full force and Sirius' jaw dropped slightly at the revelation.

"You're going to have a family, Harry!" Hermione squealed and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations, Harry." Albus said with a smile, shaking his hand. "I've actually known for a few months, Arthur and Molly asked me about it after you left for summer holiday."

"This is news to me!" Sirius barked he stood and stormed around the room. "Why didn't you tell me, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled softly at his old friend. "Sirius, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. At the time we thought you were dead and we all agreed that he needed to get away from the Dursleys." He shook his head sadly. "The attack that Lucius Malfoy instigated proved that it was just a matter of time before they could break through the wards there."

"Harry contacted us before we could do anything, Sirius." Molly added with a nod to the young man. "We got him here and everything happened so quickly that we had to put off asking him."

"We had already made up our minds that we'd adopt him before you even escaped Azkaban." Arthur put in.

"If you could forgive us for not telling you, Sirius." Dumbledore said with a hopeful smile. "This was in motion for some time, we apologize for not telling you, but as you well remember, there were many circumstances that kept those thoughts at bay."

Sirius looked defeated. "I understand." He said quietly as he walked over to Harry. "I'm sorry I blew up, Harry, I was hoping that I could have had you stay with me."

Dumbledore grinned. "He will be, Padfoot."

Harry and Sirius turned to face the old wizard. "What?" They said in unison.

"After tomorrow, you'll be staying here for a few days then go back to the school." Albus explained. "This summer, you, Hermione, and Ron will be sent into hiding for Auror training above and beyond what you'll learn in seventh year. By time you're finished, you'll be able to pass the N.E.W.T.s in your sleep."

Harry looked at his godfather then his best friend and finally Hermione in rapid succession. "How does Sirius come into this?"

"He'll be your trainer." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "So you'll be staying here, nobody can find it unless I want them to and we've already set up the training area downstairs."

"But before all of that, you three will be needed at the Ministry." Arthur said with a smile. "First, Harry needs to sign the adoption papers, second, Sirius is going to be receiving his pardon, and last, there will be some confusion cleared up and awards presented."

Harry smiled and looked at his best friend. "Hey, up for another brother?" He asked cheekily.

Ron laughed. "You know it, but I'm getting tired of all the competition!"

Hermione caught Harry in another hug and smiled at him brightly. "I'm so happy for you, Harry." She said through a laugh.

Harry looked at her seriously. "Hermione, I'm sorry that you're losing your family, _temporarily!_" He added quickly before she could get upset. "When I'm getting a new one. But truth be told, you're all I've ever needed."

Hermione smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Harry, and thanks for supporting me."

Harry grinned lopsidedly. "I love you too and I would have done it if you asked or not, I want to be here for you."

The two of them laughed when Ron told them to get a room and they rejoined the impromptu party that was going on in the kitchen. Somehow cake had been served and shortly afterwards dinner. They all retreated to their separate rooms shortly afterwards and the night went by quickly.

Morning came and with it a nervousness that was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Dumbledore presented another portkey and soon they were all in the Ministry of Magic. There was a cacophony of sound as they approached the lobby. Aurors joined them and guided the group to a special podium that had been put into place earlier that day. The signs of the previous battle were still evident with the demolished statues and the many scorch marks along the walls and floor.

"Please welcome Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic." An announcer said loudly as if he were using a megaphone. He stepped aside and relinquished the stage to Harry's new father.

"Wizards and Witches, friends, and distinguished guests, I stand before you with shocking news and my first actions as Minister of Magic." He began seriously. His gaze drifted to each and every one of the spectators before he continued to a silent and rapt audience. "As you know, there was an attempt on my life this past holiday while my family and I were in Romania. The assassin was killed after the attempt but my son and fellow Ministry worker was a-also killed." There were sobs from Mrs. Weasley and some of the spectators. Harry noticed Penelope Clearwater bring a handkerchief to her eyes when the announcement was made.

"He ..." Arthur fought back a sob. "Percival intercepted a killing curse that was aimed for me and was lost. Please join us in a moment of silence." Harry could see the tears streaming down Arthur's cheeks and consoled him as best he could. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug with Ron following, and Hermione hugged Harry just afterwards.

"For his actions, he will be awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class which I will accept on his behalf." He dried his eyes and handed the award case to his wife with a hug. He turned back to the podium and cleared his throat as he composed himself.

"If it weren't for the timely warning by a friend of the family's, there's no telling how tragic the event might have been." He looked at Harry and smiled gratefully before turning back to the crowd. "For his selfless act of warning us before getting himself to safety, and for helping capture and bring to justice seven Death Eaters, Harry Potter will be awarded an Order of Merlin First Class." He motioned for Harry to step forward.

He did, reluctantly as the flashbulbs of several cameras went off. He accepted the box with a handshake and a smile before returning to the back of the stage with the others.

"Also aiding in the warning and in protecting her family, Mr. Potter, and several Aurors, Miss Hermione Granger shall be awarded an Order of Merlin First Class." He motioned for Hermione who stepped forward and accepted the award with a handshake to the same flashbulb barrage that Harry had undergone. There were more pictures taken as she went back to Harry's side and took his hand.

"As you have heard, Mr. Peter Pettigrew had died in an attack several years ago, just after You-Know-Who was defeated." He lifted a silver bowl from a cubby in the podium and set it on top. A Ministry official waved a wand over the top and a large billowing silver cloud erupted from it. There was a collective gasp from the crowd at the reflected memories from the pensieve. Peter Pettigrew, obviously several years older was confessing to setting Sirius Black up with the aid of Cornelius Fudge. The confession continued to gasps and cries of outrage at being deceived by the previous minister. With another wave of their wand, the memory was gone and the pensieve taken to another part of the building.

"Despite his crimes, Mr. Pettigrew will not lose his Order of Merlin. His final act was to throw himself in the line of a killing curse directed at Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter sent by You-Know-Who." He paused to gauge the reaction of the crowd which was speechless. "It had taken a while and he may have followed the wrong path to get to where he was, but in the end he displayed the courage befitting the Gryffindor that he was."

"As you have seen from the pensieve playback, Mr. Black was seriously wronged with false accusations and the tarnishing of his good name. Without further hindrance to his freedom, I am providing him with a full pardon." He stepped aside and Sirius stepped forward. There were gasps in the crowd but that was from the news that he was still alive. Just after the first attack on the Ministry, there was a story run that had reported his death in that skirmish by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"With his full pardon, Mr. Sirius Black has the option of returning to full status as an Auror. Sirius Black, please accept the Ministry's apology for this humiliating and unfounded treatment of your innocence." Arthur said extending a hand to his friend.

"I accept." He said simply and the crowd cheered raucously at his words. He smiled at Harry and the Weasleys and looked at the crowd gathered in the room. Harry caught sight of Remus beaming at his long-time best friend from his post by the front doors.

Arthur retook his position for a question and answer session with the press while everyone else retreated to a safe room in another part of the building. A few minutes later, the Minister of Magic made his appearance with a smile.

"So, how did I do?" He grinned.

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a loving embrace. "You were marvelous, Arthur." She said through her tears. Everyone else concurred and congratulated him on a job well done.


	36. Plans and Training

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
  
PLANS AND TRAINING

In the blink of an eye Harry Potter was suddenly surrounded by green and yellow sparks. He looked confusedly at the source only to find a modified Filibuster roman candle. Realization hit him and the next moment, he was crouched on the ground pointing his wand behind him. A quiet "_stupefy_" left his lips and Remus Lupin slumped to the ground.

"Nice move, Harry," Sirius said with his telltale smirk plastered across his face, "but you seem to have been thinking in two-dimensions yet again."

The tip of Sirius' wand prodded the young man in the top of his head as Harry dropped his wand to the ground. "There was nothing in the rules about levitation or flying," Harry mumbled as he looked up at the ebon shaft of his godfather's wand.

"That's the point, expect the unexpect–" Sirius finished his sentence in a yelp of surprise as Harry latched onto his hand and launched him across the clearing. Before the newly reinstated Auror could regain his composure, Harry was gone.

"Lost track of him, did you?" Moody said with a bark of laughter. "Luckily for him, I'm not in on this training session."

Sirius glared at the retired Auror and growled. "If you can't help then leave because you're distracting me..."

"He was helping you, Sirius," Harry whispered in his ear. "You should have looked at his eye, it was following me..." Sirius clutched his wand tighter, preparing to spring on his young charge. "Oh, and _stupefy_."

Sirius black was engulfed in red light before he fell to the ground unconscious. Mad-eye Moody laughed again as he enervated the fallen wizards and watched as Harry removed his disillusionment charm.

"Some interesting moves you've got going there, Harry," Moody said with a laugh.

"You can thank Hermione for the self-defense lessons," Harry said with a laugh as he helped Sirius to his feet. "I know you're trying to teach me, Sirius, but you should stop talking so much..."

"You seem to have more energy left this morning, we go at it again, different parameters this time," Sirius said with an evil glint to his eyes.

They continued their new morning tradition until lunch and the four men stumbled across the school grounds exhausted. Harry reached the front doors first and shortly thereafter, they slumped into their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already present and without a word, Hermione slid a plate and goblet in front of Harry.

"How was training today?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smirked in return. "Yours starts soon," he said cheekily. "When Ron passes his test tomorrow, you'll be out there with me."

"Ah, but I'm lucky," she said with a swift smile, "because there's only two more days before classes start again."

"And what particular reason should that matter?" Moody asked with his magical eye pointed at her while he looked into his bowl of stew. "Don't think that training will be put off because of classes."

"What?" Ron asked quickly as his head shot up from his current task of shoving a large slice of bread in his mouth. "You mean we're going to have to do this _and_ go to class?"

"Don't be a fool, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said with a snort as she approached the table. "I believe there will be quite a few of you doing precisely that during the last term, some of them working their N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s in along with it."

"Don't worry, being in sixth year, we won't have as much homework as we did last year or will have next year," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It would probably be a good idea to work in as much as you can so that we're ready for next year anyway."

"I certainly won't go lax on your assignments, Miss Granger," the professor said with a slight smile, "and goodness knows these two could use half as much of your enthusiasm for class work."

"I've already finished my assignments for the next two months, Professor," Harry said after downing half a glass of pumpkin juice. "Hermione and I have been going over some of the advanced work before going to bed."

"Did you have to bring that bloody business up again?" Ron asked indignantly. "Honestly, I think her mental state rubbed off on you, mate." Ron winced when Hermione elbowed him and the group of friends laughed slightly.

"When do we go out again?" Harry asked quietly after everyone had settled down. "I still need to work on that new stunning charm you started to show me yesterday, Moody."

"We won't be doing any more today," Remus said with a sly grin. "Sirius and Alastor have appointments with their chief and I have some business I need to attend to so you've got the rest of the day to yourself."

"That's a bonus!" Ron said with a smile. "I'll get my chess–"

"You'll go back to the library with me, Ronald," Hermione said evenly, crushing Ron's enthusiasm. "You've still got quite a bit to cover if you plan on doing well on that test tomorrow."

"Come off it, Hermione," he grumbled back, "all this studying is driving me mad! I need a break!"

"After the last exam I gave you, Mr. Weasley, it's a wonder how you got into Advanced Transfiguration to begin with." Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. "You do realize that the exam is going to cover Transfiguration along with Charms, Potions, and History of Magic, don't you?"

Ron's face went white and his anger dissolved into resentment. "I know," he mumbled and looked to his plate. "I'll see you in the library, Hermione," he said as he grabbed a few pieces of fruit and bread on his way out.

"You'd do well to study as well, Harry," Hermione said with a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Harry nodded. "Room of Requirement for weights and studying," he said with a smile. "I think I'll take this extra time and get some fresh air."

"No flying over the forbidden forest," McGonagall said sternly. "The last thing we need is for a Thestral to mistake you for a snack."

Harry nodded his understanding and stood with Hermione. "How about I walk you to the library?" He asked with a grin and offered her his arm.

"I think I'd like that," she said with a smile of her own.

Arm-in-arm, the two left the Great Hall and walked in companionable silence. Harry looked to the girl on his arm and noticed the distant look in her eyes. "A sickle for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" Hermione blinked and looked to him with a slight smile. "Oh, I was just thinking about Mum, Dad, and Diana," she admitted with a sigh. "I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine," Harry said with a smile. "Kingsley is with them now and Tonks should be here tonight to let us know how things went."

"I just miss them," she said sadly as they approached the doors to the library. "You go on and get your air; I need to pound more information into Ron's head."

"I heard that!" Ron said loudly from the library.

"Madam Pince must be out," Harry said with a soft chuckle as he hugged his girlfriend. "See you tonight." With a kiss from Hermione, he turned and started on his way to the school grounds once again. As he meandered through the corridors, he began thinking about the training sessions he'd been having since the morning after Sirius' return. They had started off with simple dueling techniques and basic spells in an attempt to gauge his, Hermione's and Ron's abilities. It came as a shock to their new mentors when they found out that Harry had already covered much of this material in their clandestine club.

Training intensified after the D.A. had been uncovered and the hours lengthened until they'd finally stayed out till lunch. Harry was making tremendous progress, especially with the physical training that he and the others did on a daily basis.

Harry almost passed the stairwell to the Astronomy Tower and changed his mind about going out the front door. His animagus form was still not common knowledge and he felt it would be best to keep it quiet for as long as possible. He smirked just as he reached the top of the stairs when he realized that even Hedwig hadn't seen him transform before. As he shifted into the ghostly white owl that had chosen him, he laughed silently, picturing Hedwig's reaction to what he could do.

Harry was now looking at the world through his large, yellow eyes as he surveyed the top of the tower. With a stretch of his semi-translucent wings, a quick downward thrust, and a kick from the ground, he was in the air feeling the rush of the wind as it passed over his feathers.

Every sense was on fire from the sheer amount of information he received when in his animal form. He could see small animals scurrying through the grass below. The air seemed to tell him where the best thermals were by the way it pulled at each minute hair on his feathers. Every muscle worked in harmony as his wings beat and he twisted his body this way and that for balance.

Harry felt even more free and alive than when he was on his Firebolt and he loved every second of his time in the air. He was gliding merrily along, circling the grounds and flitting over the lake just enjoying his unexpected free time when he saw Tonks walking from the gates. His mind wasn't as clear as it was when in his human form, but Tonks was one of the few people who knew of his abilities.

He brought himself into an extraordinarily steep dive, one of many that he'd perfected when he snuck out at night and landed lazily on his friend's outstretched arm.

"Wotcher, Harry?" She asked cheerfully as he nipped at her finger. Tonks laughed and carried him into the school where he could transform in a less visible space. "No training this afternoon?"

"An unexpected afternoon off," Harry replied with a quick hug. "How is everything with Hermione's family?"

"As well as can be expected," Tonks said with a sigh. "One minute they're upset about going into the program and forgetting their first daughter, the next they're tourists on their way back home," she shrugged and shook her head. "I don't agree with the program, it just causes problems."

"Hermione will be happy to know they're ok, but if I know her, she's going to be upset until we can bring them back," Harry said with shrug of his own.

"Something else on your mind?" She asked when he continued to look at her.

"Well, I was wondering, when did you find out you were a Metamorphmagus? I mean, did you just know or did you read about it and try?"

"Nobody's really asked me that before," Tonks said with a laugh as she mulled the question over in her mind. "Well, when I was younger, before I got my Hogwarts letter, my Mum punished me for using her makeup without her permission," she explained as they walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "The problem was, I always watched her when she put her face on and I wanted to feel grown up. I wished really hard that I could look as beautiful as she did and the next thing I knew, I was being punished. It wasn't until after I entered Hogwarts that I'd found out I had the abilities. Why do you ask?"

Harry looked around to make sure nobody was listening then looked directly into her eyes. "Can a witch or wizard be both an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus?"

"I don't see why not, they're related, in a way, but are two different branches of self-transfiguration," Tonks replied matter-of-factly. "Do you think you might have the abilities?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "but when I was younger, my aunt cut my hair out of frustration and I was afraid everyone would make fun of me at school." He looked around again then leaned towards his friend. "I wished and wished all night that I had my hair back to normal and when I woke up the next day, it was. I've never needed a haircut either and my hair has always been like this..." He pointed to his messy raven locks and shrugged again.

"Have you mentioned this to any of your professors?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, it hadn't occurred to me until recently," Harry admitted. "I thought it might be something that you could help me with, if you're willing, so I could keep it a secret. That is, if I am actually one."

"I think the possibility is high if what you told me really happened, and I believe it did," Tonks said in a whisper. "When do you wan to start?"

"Any time you're willing," Harry said with a smile. "Is there a test or anything I have to take?"

"Not really, I can help you start, but it's going to take a lot of concentration and practice. There are still facial features and body types that I can't even produce," she said seriously. "There are also limitations to the height, weight, and other physical attributes that you can produce."

"Like what?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, you can't give yourself extra arms or legs. Nor can you grow tails, wings or horns," she explained with a smile. "Most of those features are covered by Animagi transformations. Weight and height can be tricky if you're not careful, you have to pay attention to the mass as well as the shape or you'll end up being a three hundred kilo three year old that's thinner than a pencil..."

Harry laughed at the mental image the description brought to him. "Has that happened?"

"I accidentally changed into a two hundred kilo five-year-old once..." Tonks said with an embarrassed grin. "My partner wasn't too happy when he picked me up and he nearly threw out his back."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "When can we see if I have the gift?"

"Anytime, really," she said with a shrug. "Well, anytime after I finish my debriefing and talk to Hermione." Tonks looked at her watch and smiled apologetically. "That means I have to leave now or I'll be late. How does sometime after tea sound?"

"That'll be good," Harry said with a smile as they both stood to leave. "I do a lot of thinking and reading at the top of the Astronomy Tower if you want to talk then. Hermione will be with me and she's the only one, other than you, that I want to know about this."

"Your secret's safe with me, Harry," Tonks said with a clap to his shoulder. "I'll see you then. Does eight sound ok with you?"

"That's fine and I think I'll go finish flying around a bit," Harry announced with a smile.

Tonks waved as he headed to the Astronomy Tower once again disappeared up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Harry had gotten halfway to his destination when he was stopped by his head of house's office.

"There you are, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. "I looked for you outside but you obviously weren't there."

"I was talking with Tonks, Professor, is everything ok?" Harry asked with concern.

"Everything's fine," she replied. "We normally send letters out concerning this and since you were here, I felt it best to talk to you in person. It also doesn't help that your current guardians could care less about your education."

She invited him into her office and he took the offered seat in front of her desk. Harry waited patiently as she shuffled through a few folders she'd laid out previously then nodded as she retrieved a rather thick one.

"Is this another career counseling?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Yes it is, Mr. Potter," McGonagall affirmed as she looked through his paperwork. "It seems you did very well on your O.W.L.s, except for Astronomy, but we'll overlook that due to the situation," she explained with a slight grin. "I think Umbridge wasn't too pleased when the Ministry gave you an O for both your practical and theory portions of your exam." She chuckled for a moment as she pulled out a chart. "This is your current timetable," she explained as she turned it around for him to see. "I've marked the classes that you need for Auror training here, here, and here."

Harry nodded as she pointed to the classes. "After what we went through last year, I'm assuming that homework will increase over the next year and a half..."

"Good observation," McGonagall said with a nod. "N.E.W.T.s exams are difficult and the amount of work you'll need to put into the classes that lead to your desired profession will increase if you wish to succeed."

"I know your opinion of Divination, Professor," Harry said slowly, "but I'm sure that I don't have the sight that Professor Trelawney has."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and nodded sagely. "Divination is a branch of magic that is dubious to say the least. There are no definitive ways to conjure a true seeing and most of it is a slow, boring waste of time," she said evenly. "Though, even I have to admit that it is a viable field when one does possess the aptitude."

"Is it too late to change to something else like, say, Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"If you knew the material, we could place you in the advanced classes, but you'll need to take the O.W.L.s for that subject and pass them with an Outstanding in both the theoretical and practical portions of the class," the professor explained. "The red tape we'd have to jump through to get them to you this early would be enormous. Though, if we waited until next term, you could take the O.W.L.s at the end of the year and we could find out then if you passed. Why do you ask?"

"Aside from the two prophecies that Professor Trelawney has actually made, and what I've seen in the Department of Mysteries, you really need a special gift to use what I've been taught," he explained thoughtfully, weighing each word as he spoke. "To tell you the truth, I've spent more time in the class asleep than listening to her lectures and at this point, I'd rather have something to occupy my mind."

"Is Miss Granger rubbing off on you?" McGonagall asked with a soft chuckle.

"She might be," Harry replied with a smile and a shrug. "How many exams at this year's O.W.L.s can I sit for?"

"You can sit for any that you like, actually," she replied with mild surprise. "As long as you complete the exams for the classes you choose to continue in over the next term."

"If I were to sit for the Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies, would they interfere with my other exams?" He asked as he looked over his timetable again.

"That would be almost every class!" She said with wide eyes. "Your exams wouldn't conflict, but why?"

"Hermione once told Ron and I that she took all those classes because something might be of use," Harry explained absently, setting the parchment back on the professor's desk. "If I'm going to be facing Voldemort, it might be a good idea to have as much knowledge on my side as possible. Hermione is wonderfully gifted and I can only dream of reaching her level of knowledge, but the more I know, the better off I'll be in the long run."

"You're thinking ahead already?" She asked quietly.

"It's been on my mind since I'd heard the prophecy last year," Harry admitted. "I seem to be doing better in classes and I really want to know more. I feel so unprepared, even with all the training."

"I'll talk to the headmaster concerning this," she said after a few minutes of thought. "There are other ways to prepare yourself... I don't know if you'll be able to study two years worth of material in one term on top of your normal class load."

"I can try, can't I?" He asked hopefully. "It'll be a lot of work, but I think I'll be able to manage with Hermione's help, I just hope she doesn't feel like I'm invading her territory or anything. You should see her when I finish my homework before she does."

"You're not telling me that essay you turned in last month was written before Miss Granger's?" Professor McGonagall said with wide eyes as Harry nodded.

"I think my merging with a Spirit Owl has helped me a bit," he said with a sheepish grin. "Studying has become easier and I really understand what I'm reading now."

"That paper was the same length, if not longer, than hers," McGonagall said as she looked Harry over. "Are you serious about the extra classes?"

Harry nodded, not letting his eyes leave hers. "I need the extra knowledge and Hermione and I have been spending time in the Room of Requirement studying as much as we can during our weight training. I _need_ every ounce of help I can get if I want to live through my next fight with Voldemort and I have a feeling that the next time will be the last time."

"Instead of dropping classes, you want to add classes," the professor said with a shake of her head. "You sound just like Miss Granger."

"That's a good thing, I should have listened to her ages ago," Harry said with a smile. "Is there a way to fit all the advanced classes into one timetable?"

"Without the use of a Time-Turner, I'm afraid not," Professor McGonagall said after a moment. "However, I will speak with the other professors and Headmaster Dumbledore about taking extra time in the evenings to instruct you."

"Great!" Harry said with a smile. "At least this way, I might have enough knowledge to do something besides Auror work after I graduate. On the side or instead of becoming one, that is," he added as he stood from his chair.

"I do have one question," Harry said before he turned for the door. "I noticed that owls are able to track people down when a message is sent to them, do you think that same instinct applies to my Spirit Owl form?"

She looked at him for a moment with pursed lips then stood from her desk. "I suppose it's possible," McGonagall said slowly, mulling over the idea in her mind. "I'll prepare a test tomorrow and we'll see if it works. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, if we have to take the war to Voldemort, why not have someone on the inside send a message with me and I can take him by surprise, not to mention following where I'm going..." Harry answered as if he'd rehearsed the words hours beforehand.

"That could be very dangerous and I think the headmaster will need to know about that proposition," she retorted. "Now you've given me more work that I was anticipating, could you please send Mr. Weasley in? I've already spoken with Miss Granger."

Harry nodded and quickly made his way to the library where he found his girlfriend and best friend arguing again. He shook his head and smiled as he walked up to them.

"Ron, you've got it all wrong, the Wizard Downfall of eight seventy-four happened because of the House-Elf rebellions, not the Centaur Skirmishes of twelve fifteen!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Why do you continue making things up?"

"If I bloody cared about this stuff I would pay attention in the first place!" Ron snapped in reply. "Who cares about that? It happened before I was born, before my parents were born or my grandparents for that matter!"

"Those who don't study the past are doomed to repeat it," Harry said with a smirk. "Just think what would have happened if S.P.E.W. had caused the House-Elves to rebel again?"

Hermione's face went redder than it had been before and her glare swiftly moved from Ron to Harry. "S.P.E.W. wasn't created to cause a rebellion, Harry," she said in a very business-like manner.

"I know it wasn't," Harry said with a reassuring smile. "You knew about the House-Elf rebellions when you worked on the initial charter..."

"How was your flight?" Hermione asked after a moment of thought, still looking at Harry with a mock look of irritation.

"It was fine," Harry replied with a shrug as he sat at the table and rubbed Hermione's back. "Tonks is here and she wants to talk to you after her briefings are done. Oh, Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you about your classes and career counseling, Ron."

"Again? She already knows I want to go into professional Quidditch..." Ron sighed as he packed his books and rose to leave. "I guess I'll see you tonight in the Room of Requirement," he said dejectedly before trudging off to talk with his professor.

"I assume you're dropping Divination?" Hermione asked as she went to work on her books as well.

"Actually," Harry started nervously, "I asked if I could add a few classes for next year."

"What?" She asked with a stunned look on her face. "With all the additional training you're going through?"

"I'm not saying it won't be easy, but you were right, I need all the knowledge I can if I'm going to win this thing," Harry explained with a wave of his hand. "I'm going to need help because I have to pass the O.W.L.s for the classes I haven't taken..."

"You want to cram two years of class work into one term, in your spare time?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I thought if I could read your notes for the classes you've taken, I might be able to pass the O.W.L.s," Harry answered quickly. "I'll have to read the textbooks for those two years and get some practical experience as well..."

"You really think you can handle the load?" She asked skeptically.

"I can try, the worst that happens is I burn out and don't pass the O.W.L.s, right?"

Hermione sat in silence for a few moments, examining Harry's face and finally gazing intently into his eyes. "Well, the advanced classes you're taking now aren't suffering at all," she admitted quietly. "Actually, you've excelled since you've merged with your Animagi spirit..."

"Will you help me then?" He asked hopefully, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Of course I'll help you, Harry," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I just don't want you to overload yourself..."

"Then we'll take breaks," he returned with a smile. "There's just one more thing that I need to tell you." Harry looked around the room in case there was someone about and nodded to himself when he found the place empty. "Tonks is going to see if I have Metamorphmagus powers tonight. I'd like it if you were with me." He went on to explain what they'd talked about and Hermione nodded she understood.

"After dinner then?" She asked.

"After dinner, we're going to meet in the Astronomy Tower before we have to go to the Room of Requirement," Harry said with a calculating grin.


	37. Carbon Copy

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
  
CARBON COPY

Dinner at Hogwarts on this particular evening was far from ordinary. Gone were the masses of students and the cacophony of voices, differing in pitch from the high, squeaky voices of first year girls to the deep baritones of seventh year boys. Instead, the Great Hall had been occupied by the resident professors, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the aurors who were training the trio, and the now returned Tonks.

"Everything will turn out fine, Hermione," Harry said sympathetically as he turned her dispirited face to his. "I know it'll be tough over the next few years, but Tonks did say they'd be watched and protected."

"I know," Hermione replied quietly, "but it still hurts that they won't miss or remember me at all." A tear left her eye and Harry gently wiped it away.

"You remember them and you know they'll be returned to normal once the war is over," he whispered in her ear.

"That's right 'Mione," Ron said around a mouth full of Yorkshire pudding. He swallowed quickly and flinched at the use of the nickname she hated so much and let out a breath of relief when she didn't do anything about his slip of the tongue. "Harry will beat You-Know-Who and your parents will come back as good as new."

Hermione nodded absently and pushed her plate away, obviously tired of pushing the food around the golden platter. "I think I'm going to the library for a while," she announced mechanically.

Harry glanced at his watch after he kissed her cheek tenderly. "I'm going to fly for a bit," he said after a moment. "Care to watch?"

"I'm going to finish studying," Ron said as he grabbed a few rolls and a bowl of fruit. "I need to pass this test tomorrow or I won't be able to live it down," he said with a glare to Hermione, who didn't notice. "I'll be in the common room."

Harry waved goodbye and stood with Hermione, taking her hand in the process and the two of them left for the Astronomy Tower.

"Do you mind if I just head to the library, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly while they walked down the corridor. "I don't feel much like watching you fly around today..."

"I guess you forgot about our meeting with Tonks," Harry said softly. "I know you miss them and I wish I could bring them back for you..."

"Thanks," Hermione said in a whisper. "I did forget about the meeting... I'll be there but I need to spend some time alone, if that's ok?"

Harry stopped and turned her to him before wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist. "That's perfectly fine, Love," he said tenderly, tipping her face to his. "Just remember that you don't have to deal with this alone, I'm always here for you."

Hermione smiled slightly then, rising to the tips of her toes, kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I know," she said with a sigh. "I just need some time by myself," Hermione explained as she buried her head against his chest. "I'll be there before Tonks and you start though."

Harry held her close for a few moments longer then released his girlfriend so she could leave. "I love you, Hermione," he said quietly, resting a hand on her cheek.

Hermione smiled a bit wider and kissed the palm of his hand. "I love you too," she whispered before she smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll be there shortly," she promised then turned towards the library.

Harry watched after her until she disappeared from sight then started up the stairs to the tallest tower of Hogwarts. Once at the top, he walked slowly to the ramparts that overlooked Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest. He frowned, remembering the events of the previous year when Dolores Umbridge had attempted to take over the school for Fudge. His blood boiled when he remembered the attack the night he took his Astronomy O.W.L. but he caught it before it went too far out of control.

He took several deep breaths and felt his heart rate begin to drop to normal levels before he opened them again and looked off to the horizon.

"How many times did he get into my head when I was angry?" Harry said aloud as his eyes caught sight of a Thestral pop out after a bird. "I wonder if Professor Dumbledore will teach me Legilimency..."

"Legilimency too?" Hermione asked as she walked up to him from the stairwell. "Harry, it's not good to burden yourself with all this extra work. Look what happened to me in third year..."

Harry turned to her and caught her in a hug. "Are you feeling better?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Only slightly," she admitted, "and don't change the subject."

"I think I can handle it," Harry said confidently. "If things get too tough, I'll back off, ok?"

"Harry, just because you have to face him, doesn't mean you need to know everything there is to know..."

"I know, but there might be something that could save my life, or somebody else's," he replied quietly. "I should have listened to you when it came to class work."

"You should have listened to me on any number of things," she teased in return. "But with the stress of everything –"

"As long as you're with me, I'll be fine," Harry said, cutting her off. "I know it's going to be rough, I really do, but I'm not going to give up."

"You're a stubborn one," Hermione said cheekily. "Alright, I'll stop lecturing you. Just promise me you'll take breaks and not let the pressure get to you."

"I'll do my best," Harry said with a slight grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and the two of them looked to the top of the stairs when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Wotcher, Harry, Hermione?" Tonks said cheerfully as she conjured a chair for each of them in the center of the room. "Are you ready to take your tests?"

Harry and Hermione nodded as they each sat down in front of Tonks.

"Now, I'm going to give you a little bit of background on Metamorphmagi," Tonks said as she leaned forward in her seat. "Not many people are aware that there are four levels of proficiency that a witch or wizard can obtain," she explained quickly. "The first level is unofficially called the chameleon. As you can guess, it deals with colors. Chameleons can change their hair, eye, and skin colors and it's the easiest branch of Metamorphmagi around.

"The second level we call the impressionist. They're able to change facial features. They can't do anything really drastic, just the shapes of their nose, lips, overall facial shape, and hair length. This also applies to hands and feet, but not as detailed as changing dental patters, fingerprints, or the like.

"The third level is where I am. I'm a mimic. Height, weight, fingerprints, and the rest are what I can do. I'm limited, however, because I can only shift to other female forms. That's where the fourth level takes over. Metamorphmagi are rare, but doppelgangers are extremely rare."

"They're rare because of the sheer number that were hunted down and killed, by both Muggle and wizarding communities," Hermione said knowingly. "Even today, a level four Metamorphmagi has to be branded and registered with the Ministry..."

"That's right," Tonks said with a swift smile. "I decided to stop the tests at level three because I didn't want to be branded and shunned. The fact that I can do what I do was enough to alienate me from most of my classmates."

Harry nodded, taking the information in and processing it for future reference. He looked up with a curious look and asked, "What happens if a level four doesn't follow the law?"

"If he or she is found out," Hermione said immediately, "they are looking at life in Azkaban or death."

"That's drastic," Harry replied evenly.

"Those who are in power have an inane fear of someone taking that power from them by being kidnapped or assassinated then replaced with a doppelganger," Tonks explained. "The Doppelganger Massacre of 10 B.C. was instigated because of such an attempt."

"Are there any spells that can detect a Metamorphmagi?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"None that I am aware of at this moment," Tonks replied. "It's just as difficult to detect an Animagus as well. Most Metamorphmagi don't register, though I had to because I work for the Ministry."

"When can we begin?" he asked, eager to test his theory concerning possible new abilities.

"We can start right now, though you'll need to learn a meditative technique to help you control your transformations," Tonks replied just as eagerly. "Close your eyes and concentrate on tranquility. It could be a place, a face, a feeling, or some type of object. Once you've found your calm, keep it in focus..." Tonks continued her explanation of the same meditative state she used when transforming and after a few minutes told Harry to open his eyes.

"Do you still have it in your mind?" she asked and smiled at Harry's nod. "Good. Now, we're going to start with something easy, I want you to concentrate and picture yourself with blonde hair. Don't think about the style, just the color."

After a few moments of concentrate, Harry heard Hermione gasp as his hair slowly shifted from its natural raven-black to a pale blonde color. He looked in the mirror that Tonks handed him and his eyes went wide.

"This is so surreal," he whispered as his hair returned to its normal state. "Why did it change back?"

"At first, your body will return to normal shortly after a transformation," Tonks explained excitedly. "You're not used to the changes yet, but eventually, you'll be able to keep them for months or even years at a time. Be careful though," she said warningly, "because you can get stuck in a new form if you can't return to meditation or concentrate. It's not permanent and there are potions that will help you revert to normal but it can be quite a shock to your system.

"You're definitely a chameleon so why don't we see if we can bring out that impressionist in you. Concentrate just like before, only I'd like to see a pig's snout and very curly hair."

"Why a pig's snout?" Harry asked as he got his mind ready.

"To show you just how difficult it is," Tonks said with a wide smile.

Harry chuckled but concentrated on the new features. There was a small pop and Tonks had him look in the mirror again. Sure enough, he had curly hair and a pig's snout.

"It feels strange," he said with a laugh as he wrinkled his nose and looked to Hermione. She stifled a laugh as it slowly shrunk to its original form.

"You're catching on quickly," Tonks said with a laugh. "Only one more level to go..."

"Two," Harry said as he set the mirror back down.

"Harry, do you know how dangerous it'll be if you go all the way?" Hermione said quickly. "Even if you are 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', being a doppelganger on top of that would cause many people to turn on you!"

"Then we'll have to keep it a secret," Harry replied just as quickly. "I only want you two to know I have these abilities anyway," he added softly.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"You know how he is," Harry said with a sigh. "If he found out that on top of everything, I was a Metamorphmagus, I'm not sure if he'd be able to keep quiet..."

Hermione nodded at his reasoning and looked into his eyes. "Don't keep too many secrets from him either, Harry," she said quietly. "That'll have the same effect in the end..."

"I won't," he reassured her.

"Right then, shall we see if you can morph into another bloke?" Tonks asked after a moment of silence. "We'll keep it easy and have you shift to a five-year-old version of yourself."

"Same meditation?" Harry asked as he got to his feet. Tonks nodded and Harry concentrated on what he looked like at that age. He could never forget the baggy clothes, the broken glasses Dudley had snapped when he sat on him and worst of all the bruises from his uncle's brand of discipline. He felt himself shrink in much the same way as he did when he transformed into an owl and he looked up to the much taller Hermione and Tonks.

"How did his clothes transform?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Metamorphmagi transformations are magical in nature," Tonks replied. "Just as clothes transform with an Animagus, so do the clothes a Metamorphmagus wears."

Harry looked himself over and winced when he touched his arm. Hermione looked at him in concern and before Harry could pull away, she'd slipped the over-sized sleeve up his arm to reveal several large bruises.

"What in the world?" she asked concernedly as she checked his other arm to find more of the same.

Harry felt himself return to his normal size and he quickly pulled the sleeves down over his arms. "I didn't think old injuries would be part of the transformation," he said nervously as he retook his seat.

"Non-threatening ones can be, like bruises or scars," Tonks explained.

"What were those bruises from, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she placed a gentle hand on the very one she'd first seen.

Harry winced instinctively and bowed his head. "My punishment was a little harsher when I was younger than it is now," he admitted. "I'd broken a plate when I was setting the table and Uncle Vernon disciplined me then sent me to my... room."

The look on Hermione's face made Harry uncomfortable and he cleared his throat nervously. "It seems I can reach level three... How about we try the last level?"

Hermione frowned at his change of subject but didn't stop looking at him with what Harry perceived as pity. Tonks nodded and motioned for Harry to stand again.

"It's going to be the same drill, only a level four is able to change their sex at will. This is a complete change in your body structure and type," she explained cautiously. "The hormonal changes are not easy to deal with and a man changing into the form of a woman can become pregnant and bear children. This is not a transformation to be taken lightly, Harry."

"I understand," Harry said confidently as he readied himself.

Hermione looked at Tonks briefly then to Harry as he started to concentrate.

"Choose someone you know well and can easily picture them in your mind," Tonks coached quietly.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she watched her boyfriend slowly, but surely, transform into a woman she'd never seen before. When Harry opened his eyes, he stumbled and fell into his chair.

"I feel strange," he said in a familiar voice as he held his head to keep the room from spinning.

"It's the female hormones coursing through your body, Harry," Tonks said as she handed him the mirror.

He took it from her and his eyes went wide when his mother's image was revealed in the silvery depths of the mirror.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked quietly at the look in Harry's eyes. She suddenly noticed their color and her mouth dropped open.

"My mother," Harry said reverently as he reached a hand to his cheek. "I see her every night, usually screaming, but there are a few where she's jus talking to me.

"Change back to normal, Harry," Tonks said quickly. Harry did as commanded and he looked to his friend curiously. "If anybody happened to walk up here, you could have gotten into trouble. You're a doppelganger..." she said, her voice trailing off to a harsh whisper. "We're the only ones who know and it has to _stay_ that way!" Tonks hissed. "I don't want to see you executed because of this ability!"

"Neither do I," Harry said evenly. "I had to know, I had to try..." He reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you ok with this?" he asked concernedly.

Hermione nodded. "You're still the person I love," she said with a slight smile. "You've just discovered a new form of magic you can do... Harry, don't push yourself too hard! You've got so much on your shoulders and I'm sure this training is going to just add to that weight!"

"I'm going to be fine," he reassured her with a quick kiss. "Don't worry about me... this is just one more thing I can use to defeat Voldemort."

"Don't say his name, Harry!" Tonks hissed quickly.

"I'm not afraid of him," Harry replied. "Why shouldn't I use his name?"

"There are some wizards who can hear what's being said for a few minutes after their name is spoken," Tonks whispered hurriedly. "Dumbledore has that ability, so does You-Know-Who. People started calling him that so that they wouldn't be overheard! It was more the fear of him finding out their plans than fear of his name."

"That explains a lot," Harry said after a moment. He glanced to Hermione as a trickle of fear coursed through his body. "How long does this ability last?"

"With normal people? A few minutes," Tonks whispered. "With you? It could last longer..."

"Would Occlumency help defeat that power?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Both work with the mind, but I'm not sure," Tonks said as she mulled the possibilities over in her mind. "I'm not an expert on either so you might want to talk to Dumbledore about that one."

"I'll visit him as soon as I can," Harry said after a moment. "It might explain a lot of what happened in the past, how he seemed to know what was going on with me. Can you feel if he's hears you or not?"

Tonks shook her head. "Not that I've heard of," she admitted. "I'm assuming that if people felt him listening in, they wouldn't have been taken by surprise when he attacked."

"I think I remember reading something about that," Hermione said after a moment. "I can research this ability..."

"I have a feeling it's tied into Legilimency," Harry said softly, comparing the abilities between his headmaster and the Dark Lord. "If he can tell when you're lying, there's a good chance he's advanced enough in the art to have this ability as well..."

"I'll see what I can find in my spare time," Hermione said determinedly. "You talk to Professor Dumbledore and see what he has to say on the matter."

"Don't let anyone see you practice," Tonks said as she stood from her chair. "Hermione and I are the only ones who should see you and _DO NOT_ abuse this!" She added in grave tones. "It's a rare gift and there will be hell to pay if anyone finds out!" She waited a few more moments as Harry and Hermione rose from their chairs then she dismissed the furniture. With one last look at Harry she said, "If it gets out that you've achieved as much as you have, there won't be much help from those around you. If you must share anything, make sure it's with someone you trust with your life!" With that, she disappeared down the stairs.

Harry walked back to the ramparts he was using as his observation point earlier and felt Hermione wrap her arms around him from behind. He smiled as her warmth flooded him and he marveled at the feelings she caused to bubble forth.

"Now can you tell me what those bruises were from, Harry?" she asked quietly from behind him.

His smile disappeared as he turned to regard the young woman who he'd come to love. She looked up to him with her caring, chocolate colored eyes and he returned her embrace quietly.

"Please tell me, Harry," she whispered from his chest. "I can't tell you that I understand what happened..."

"No, you wouldn't understand it," he replied softly. "Ron wouldn't either... both of you had loving families when you grew up," he said with a sigh. "Ron is still jealous of what I _have_," Harry said with a hint of irritation. "Fame, fortune, recognition... He doesn't believe me when I told him I'd give it all up for what he has."

Hermione listened intently as Harry talked. He could feel her nod against his chest and hug him tightly from time to time, letting him know that she was there for him.

With a great sigh, Harry explained his life to her. "For almost eleven years, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs at my uncle's house," he began. It was late when he'd finished the shortened version of his life's story, leaving out the really bad moments but telling her about the abuse and neglect he'd had to endure. Several times, he'd had to stop to comfort her and wipe her tears away, especially when he explained why he'd gotten the bruises that she'd seen.

"I'd broken the plate, it was one of Aunt Petunia's expensive pieces of china," he said quietly. "They kept telling me that all I did was ruin what was good in their lives and Uncle Vernon disciplined me," he finished with a shrug as if he deserved what he'd gotten.

"You didn't deserve a bit of that, Harry," Hermione scolded as she pulled away from him. "That was way over the top! Spanking, maybe, but he left bruises all over your arms!"

"There were more places, but it was worst there," Harry admitted. "Look, I know that what they did was extreme..."

"There are no buts about it, Harry!" Hermione said evenly. "It's a good thing that the Weasleys' adopted you! You can leave that awful place!"

"There you two are!" Ron said irritably from the stairwell. "I've been looking for you for an hour when Tonks told me she'd seen you here!"

"Hey, Ron," Harry said nonchalantly as he turned to his other best friend. "We were talking, sorry about that."

"You still have time before we get to the Room of Requirement," Ron replied hastily. "Mum and Dad are here and they wanted to talk to you in Dumbledore's office. Actually, they wanted to talk to all three of us."

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked as the trio headed back to the headmaster's office at the quick pace that Ron had set for them.

"I don't know, Mum didn't look happy and neither did Dad, come to think of it," Ron replied as they approached the gargoyle. Ron spoke the password and the statue jumped out of the way, allowing them passage to the office above. "I really wish he wouldn't use food as a password," Ron grumbled as they stepped in front of the thick, oak doors that separated them from the office beyond.

They entered when Dumbledore's voice invited them from the other side and took the seats that their headmaster offered them. Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley and a growing feeling of concern flooded him when he saw her puffy eyes and reddened cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowly as his gaze switched between his soon-to-be-parents and Dumbledore. "Is Vol... err... he back?"

"No, Voldemort isn't back," Dumbledore said quietly.

"What is it then? Has someone gotten hurt?" Harry asked a bit more quickly, afraid that one of his friends might have been attacked by Death Eaters.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said quietly, placing a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. "We were stopped from adopting you."

"What?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said in unison, each one displaying their trademark emotions. Harry was shocked, Hermione surprised, and Ron angry.

"But you're the Minister of Magic!" Harry said quickly, turning to look at Mr. Weasley. "How can they deny you anything?!"

"I'm not above the law, Harry," Mr. Weasley said sadly. "We thought for sure that your Muggle relatives would be more than happy to sign the papers, but they tore them up and threw them back in the currier's face."

"Uncle Vernon refused to let you adopt me?!" Harry bellowed as he shot from his chair. He clenched his fists and paced back and forth a few times in frustration. "They've never wanted me to be happy..." he growled angrily.

"We can't force them to release you to us," Mr. Weasley said comfortingly. "But once you're seventeen, you'll be of age and can choose where you want to live."

"We tried everything we could, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said sadly from her chair.

"Can I at least leave earlier this year?" Harry asked as he slumped back into his seat. "Do I even have to go back?"

"You'll need to spend forty-eight hours in the house," Dumbledore replied. "That should be enough for the final year of protections to continue working. After that, you'll go into hiding as we discussed earlier."

Harry nodded while his elation at discovering his new abilities ebbed away at the new news. "So I'm not going to have a family..." he said quietly, his anger spent as he let out a resigned sigh.

"You're always going to be a member of our family, Harry," Mr. Weasley said gently, patting the younger man's shoulder in a fatherly matter.

"I've always considered you my brother, Harry," Ron said sympathetically.

Hermione took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "You're not alone, Harry," she said quietly as he turned to look at her. Harry could see the concern and caring embedded in her gaze and he smiled slightly before nodding.

"Thank you," he said softly, turning to look at the three Weasleys. "It means a lot to me that you'd consider me a part of your family, even if it isn't legal."

"Sirius was just as angry as you were," Mrs. Weasley said after she'd rushed over to him and crushed him in a motherly hug. "Though it seems that the Dursleys' claim to guardianship overrules his claim when it came to your custody," she explained angrily. "Your aunt has blood ties and that was the final ruling of both Muggle and wizarding adoption laws..."

"I understand," Harry said quietly. "Thanks for trying..."

"Harry, I believe you and Hermione wanted to speak with me about something," Dumbledore said after a moment. "Mr. Weasley, you and your wife are welcome to stay the night if you wish, we have accommodations for the Minister and his family when they visit..."

"We wouldn't want to put you out..." Mr. Weasley started.

"Nonsense," the headmaster said with a soft chuckle. "There's ample room for your entire family to stay if you should happen to visit during a Holiday, or even during a school event. Professor McGonagall can show you the way."

Arthur looked to his wife who, still angry and saddened by their denial to adopt Harry, nodded quietly. "Thanks, Albus," he said with a disbelieving grin and a handshake. "Come along, Ron."

Ron looked at his two best friends and sighed. "I'll see you later," he said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "There's still time for weight training if you're finished soon."

Harry waved to his best friend and his parents as they stepped through the door and closed it behind them. He sighed heavily and looked to the weathered face of his headmaster.

"I guess it's true then," Harry said suddenly. "Is it Legilimency based?"

"It is," Dumbledore affirmed with a nod.

"It why Professor Snape didn't want me saying his name while we were training and the reason why he lured me to the Department of Mysteries..." Harry surmised.

"There are wards in this office which block Voldemort's abilities," Albus said with a slight smile. "But yes, when you said his name during your Occlumency lessons, he knew what was happening and tried to lure you out before you could complete the training."

"If Harry hadn't used his name so often, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to know he was training and sending those visions to him..." Hermione pieced together.

"That's correct, Miss Granger," the wizened wizard said with a sad smile. "Now you know why I insisted you learn the art."

"I know it now," Harry said quietly. "Is there any way I can learn Legilimency?"

"With your current training schedule and request for more classes?" Dumbledore replied. "You're spreading yourself rather thin, Harry."

"I know there's a lot on my plate at the moment," Harry said with a sigh. "Along with Quidditch and studying..."

"And your D.A. club..." Dumbledore added with a slight smile.

"And with the D.A.," Harry confirmed. "Is there a possibility I could train in Legilimency one or two days a week?"

"Training in Legilimency is a draining experience. Do you think you have enough time and energy to do everything?" Albus asked in reply.

"It's not going to be easy..." Harry said confidently. "But I think I might be able to pull it off."

"This is getting to be too much, Harry," Hermione said evenly beside him. "With everything you want to do, you'll be lucky if you get more than four or five hours of sleep a night. You're going to have to skip lunch every day and you'll be lucky if there's time for breakfast and dinner as well."

"Not to mention some of those classes will overlap," Dumbledore finished. "If you can handle what you have scheduled now and still pass the O.W.L.s for the additional classes you wish to take next term, I will begin your Legilimency training during the summer," the headmaster said with finality. "And you'll be able to take the classes you wish to next year, we'll work out a timetable that will fit your increased coursework.

"During the final term of this year, you will teach Occlumency to Misses Granger, Weasley, and Lovegood along with Misters Weasley and Longbottom," he instructed. "They know information that would be easy for Voldemort to pluck from their minds that could be dangerous in his hands."

"But I've only told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy..." Harry said with concern. "True, the others have seen a lot of the Ministry..."

"Everyone, including you, has heard several prophecies, some of which would be dangerous information in the wrong hands," Dumbledore explained as he rested his long, steepled fingers on his desk. "When you –"

"Smashed the shelves to get away..." Hermione finished. "But I don't even remember what they said, it was all jumbled."

"They were jumbled, yes, but if someone were to force your memories of that evening into a pensieve..." Dumbledore prompted.

"They could pick out each and every prophecy that was shattered that night, even the one about me and Voldemort," Harry said with wide eyes.

"Calm yourself, Harry," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile. "As you know, Miss Weasley is already here. Neville and Luna will be arriving via portkey from undisclosed locations, along with your friends Dean and Seamus."

"Did anyone else from the dorms overhear Ron's and my conversation?" Harry asked quickly.

"Only your three roommates and Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said with another reassuring smile. "I believe your friend Ron is waiting for you in the Room of Requirement. I've made sure that the entire castle and its grounds are covered by the same wards against Voldemort's prying ears that my office has," he said as his two charges stood from their seats. "Be careful about using his name away from school, but you should be able to safely speak his name now."

Harry and Hermione took their leave then and walked quietly to their nightly meeting with Ron. Each were deep in thought, mulling over the same, yet different, thoughts and the questions and answers their ponderings brought forth.

They began their nightly exercise ritual with their redheaded best friend and explained what they'd jus discussed with their headmaster to Ron. He wasn't entirely happy that Voldemort could hear what people said about him and he shuddered when they told him how he was able to find the connection between Harry and Sirius.

"But I thought it was when Sirius chased after the train in his dog form," Ron said confusedly.

"That might have been part of it," Harry said after setting down his weights and spotting Hermione. "Of course, with Wormtail on their side, they would have known what to look for, but Sirius wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name either..."

"I thought you said he could hear you if you said his name!" Ron hissed but to Harry and Hermione's surprise, he didn't shiver.

"Ron, you didn't shiver when I said Voldemort," Harry pointed out with wide eyes.

"So?" Ron retorted angrily.

"Ever time someone has said Voldemort's name, you'd shiver," Hermione added then after a second of thought corrected herself. "Everyone would shiver, except for the person saying his name..."

"That's how it works!" Harry said as he caught his fist in his palm.

"That's how what works?" Ron asked in irritation.

"Haven't you been listening?" Hermione hissed in reply. "Voldemort could hear what we were saying after one of us said his name because he used everyone around the speaker as a listening device... like an extended ear."

"You mean to tell me that You-Know-Who used my ears to listen in on conversations when his real name was used?" Ron asked in a stutter as his face took on a pallid, green sheen.

"Well, not his real name," Harry said with a grin, "Tom Riddle is his real name and he doesn't associate himself with that one..."

"That's why everyone called You-Know-Who, You-Know-Who..." Ron said with a look of understanding on his face.

"That's what we just explained to you, Ron..." Hermione said in irritation.

"I tend to tune you out when you're explaining things," Ron said with a shrug. "Call it a reflex."

"_Honestly!_" Hermione said in exasperation. "That's why you do so poorly on exams!"

"Not on tomorrow's," Ron retorted quickly. "I listened to you enough of the time to pass this make up exam."

Harry saw Hermione's temper was about to blow and he quickly intervened. "That's enough," he said as he sat between them on the floor. "I think we've had enough of a workout tonight, why don't we call it a day?"

"Sounds good to me," Ron said with a grin. "So, when do we start Occlumency training?"

"Start of term, you still have a few days to go before our first meeting of the year," Hermione said quickly. "You best get some sleep so you'll be rested for tomorrow."

"I will," Ron said cheekily. "I get to stay with Mum and Dad in the V.I.P. suites!"

"That sounds like a fun time," Harry said with a smile. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow at breakfast then?"

"You bet!" Ron said with a grin. "See you in the morning." With a wave he left Harry and Hermione alone in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione looked deep in thought as Harry put the training gear away. He sat behind her on the bench she was occupying and began to massage her shoulders. "What's on your mind, Love?"

Hermione let out a soft moan as he massaged a decidedly knotted muscle into relaxation. "I was wondering if I might be able to try the Metamorphmagi tests," she admitted after a moment.

Harry finished her back in silence and they traded places for her to work on him. "I don't see why not," Harry said lazily as she worked out a tough spot in his shoulder. "Did you want to talk to Tonks about it?"

"You've taken the tests, now all you need is practice," Hermione said slowly, working her way down to the middle of his back. "Maybe we could keep this between the two of us? I already know about the meditation and the background..."

"What if something happens and you get stuck?" Harry asked quietly, a low groan escaping his lips shortly afterwards. "I wouldn't know what to do..."

"Madam Pomfrey would, and as you said when I had the Polyjuice Potion problem, she doesn't ask questions," Hermione argued.

"Are you sure?" He asked one more time after she'd finished working out the kinks in his back.

"Would I have asked for your help if I wasn't?" she retorted with a dazzling smile, one she knew he couldn't resist.

Harry shook his head in defeat and grinned back. "Ok, I'll try, but I'm not as experienced as Tonks is..."

They left the Room of Requirement then walked up and down the hall once more. When they reopened the door, they were presented with two chairs, a full-length mirror and an enchanted wall that behaved like windows. They looked to the scene beyond and smiled at the sunset that was just beginning.

"Well, we don't have much time," Harry said with a sigh as he took one of the chairs. "Let's see how far we can get tonight."

Hermione sat across from him and they began with the meditation as Harry had earlier that day. Hermione announced she was ready and they began with the first test that Harry was presented. She was able to change her hair to blonde rather quickly and they waited until her body's natural state resumed before trying facial features.

She wasn't too happy with having curly hair and a pig's snout, but Harry insisted she do the same thing he did for each test since they were aware of the results from his experience. Hermione quickly passed the level two and level three tests, the second accomplished by mimicking her little sister.

Her body took a bit longer than Harry's to revert to normal and it was getting rather dark by time her normal form had asserted itself again.

"I think we should wait for the last one in the morning," Harry said cautiously. "It's almost completely dark outside and you _just _changed back..."

"The last test won't take that long," Hermione said excitedly. "And I can change back to normal when we find out... please, Harry!" she pleaded.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Let's get you calmed down since I don't know what'll happen if you're excited when you transform."

He waited patiently as Hermione slipped into the meditation and his brow furrowed when she said she was ready.

"You're still smiling," Harry said as Hermione slowly began to change into a young man that looked increasingly familiar.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked to the mirror to see Harry standing behind himself. "I DID IT!" she squealed excitedly and turned around to face her boyfriend. She threw her arms around him and planted her lips directly on his.

Harry's eyes widened in shock to see himself launch at him and even more surprised when he was kissed by an exact replica. It felt strange but he was just able to keep from pulling away in disgust when Hermione realized what she'd done. With one quick move, she released him and stepped back, her face burning red with embarrassment.

"I'm glad you were able to do it, Love," Harry said with a shaking voice, "but I think you should change back, I'd rather kiss you in your normal form," he finished with a cheeky smile.

Hermione blushed even harder then looked up with a frightened look in her eyes. "Harry..." she said in a terrified stutter. "I can't change back, something's wrong!"


	38. Marked and Branded

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
  
MARKED AND BRANDED

Hermione, you've got to calm down!" Harry said gently as he stiffly pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "If you're not calm, we can't get you to Madam Pomfrey without raising questions..."

Hermione nodded against Harry's neck as tears streamed down her cheeks but seemed to grow more and more frustrated as time went on.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked tenderly as he led her to her chair.

"It's hard to calm down," she explained in frustration. "I keep seeing the executioner that came for Buckbeak!"

"He's not going to come after you, or anyone else for that matter," Harry said swiftly. "We need to calm you down or things will look suspicious..."

Hermione nodded reluctantly and closed her eyes. A look of extreme concentration came over her face as a few final tears squeezed out to run down her cheeks. Harry heard her breathing become regular instead of the short hiccups she'd gone into after her tears abated. She looked up to him with a small smile. "I've calmed down," she said with a shaky breath.

"Good, now try to turn back to normal," Harry said in a positive manner. "If you can, we won't have to see the school nurse."

Hermione nodded and went into the meditation. She looked like she was trying extremely hard to change back, but was unable to do so. Hermione opened her eyes with a sigh and shook her head. "I can't," she said calmly.

Harry nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought aloud. "I wonder if there's a spell that mimics being stuck in a different form..."

"We could tell her I was attempting the spell and had an accident..." Hermione said, thinking along the same lines.

"Let's just hope that it's not dark magic," Harry said evenly, "Otherwise we'll need to sneak into the restricted section."

"It's too late to do anything tonight and the transformations have made me tired," Hermione said with a yawn. "What are we going to do until then?"

"We have a few days to work at it... Hang on," Harry said before slipping into a trance of his own and after a few moments, opened his eyes. He saw Hermione's face pale and he nodded. "For now, it's the only way we can do this."

"Harry, I don't know if I feel comfortable with you looking like me..." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm not comfortable with you in my body either," he retorted with a grin. "But for now, we'll have to do this... Perhaps we can talk with Tonks and get her help?"

"I don't want anybody but you to know that I'm a Metamorphmagus as well..." Hermione said quickly. "Tonks is the only other one that knows you are... what if the ability isn't so rare?"

"I don't know," Harry said with the shake of his head. "She told me last year that you're born one and that the abilities are rare..."

"Then how is it that in one day, the both of us confirm that we are?"

"Did you have anything happen to you when you were younger?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Well, there was this one time when I was in school..." she said warily. "I... well... I never understood why the other girls started shaving their legs, I've never had to..."

Harry nodded at the new bit of information. "I guess that's a good indication. Look, we'll see if we can find something similar that the potion Tonks described can be used to counter its effects and see if we can use that as an excuse. For tonight, I'll need to know where your room is –"

"My room?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"We could sleep fully clothed in the common room," Harry explained quickly, "or both sleep in my room. But if something happens and we're needed, then we could get into trouble. Besides, if the potion we need can be easily made, we won't have to ask Madam Pomfrey and nobody will be the wiser."

"Tonks also said that the sticking is temporary," Hermione added and rubbed the sweat from her hands. "Do guys always sweat this much?"

"Love," Harry said gently and cupped her cheek tenderly. "You have that effect on me all the time."

Hermione blushed and looked at the version of herself that Harry had become. "I guess it doesn't matter what we look like if we love each other..." she said in a whisper. "But I really can't see kissing myself as anything but surreal."

"Your hormones are as mind boggling as this situation," Harry said with a smirk. "We don't have much time before bed, so you'll have to give me the directions to your room. I won't touch anything and I'll just go to sleep."

The two of them walked shakily from the Room of Requirement. By the time they'd reached their house's common room they'd gotten somewhat used to how their new bodies worked.

"I'm alone in my room since Ginny moved back to her normal dormitory the other night," Hermione explained quickly. "My room is the third floor, second room."

Harry nodded and they both closed their eyes for a quick goodnight kiss. He noted that it wasn't quite as strange as he'd thought it would be and found his arms sliding around Hermione's neck. Goosebumps ran over his skin as Hermione slipped her arms around his waist and their kiss deepened.

"We-we better stop," Hermione said quickly after pulling away from their embrace. "I was beginning to like that a bit too much."

Harry nodded his agreement and they quickly kissed each other before turning to their separate dormitories. He climbed the stairs for the first time, wondering if the alarms would go off like they had for Ron last year, but no bells sounded and the staircase remained normal. He sighed once he reached a door that had a plaque with "Sixth Year" engraved upon its shiny surface and he opened it tentatively.

Crookshanks let out a coarse meow from Hermione's bed and Harry plopped down beside his girlfriend's pet.

"Hi, Crookshanks," he said tiredly. "I know you know, and I'm glad that you seem to like me..."

Crookshanks meowed again, followed by a soft, rumbling purr as Harry scratched behind the half-kneazle's ears. With a tremendous yawn, he scooted into the bed, closed the curtains, and fell asleep within minutes.

"Hermione, are you ready for breakfast yet?" Harry heard Ginny ask from just outside the curtains of his girlfriend's bed. His eyes snapped open quickly and he checked himself over to make sure he was still disguised as Hermione.

He sighed as he felt her soft curves and cleared his throat experimentally. "I'll be ready in a few minutes," Harry said tiredly without opening the curtains. "I guess I overslept for once..."

"There's a first," Ginny said with a whistle. "You're just lucky that Parvati and Lavender aren't here, it'd be all over the school in a matter of minutes!"

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that," Harry said in a way that he thought Hermione might react. "How were the V.I.P. suites? I assume your parents had you stay there as well?"

"Oh, Hermione, the rooms are better than ours are!" Ginny said with a squeal. "I had a room the same size as this all to myself, and the house-elves redecorated it..."

Harry quickly used his new abilities to change the clothes he was wearing into Hermione's pajamas before opening the curtains. He'd also put his hair up in a loose ponytail as he'd seen her wear on numerous occasions.

When he slid out of the bed, he looked pointedly at Ginny, remembering how much Hermione was still into S.P.E.W. and mentally grinned at the younger witch's paled face.

"They insisted, really!" Ginny said defensively.

"I wish they'd realize that it's better to be free," Harry said with a sigh as he stood and stretched.

"Hey, did Harry change his mind about his extra workload last night?" Ginny asked quickly in an obvious attempt to change the subject and shift Hermione's irritation to her boyfriend.

Harry looked at the youngest Weasley and gave a resigned shake of his head before opening an armoire and pretending to look at clothes. He'd seen Hermione do this once as she chose her clothing for the trip to America and hoped he was mimicking her as closely as possible.

"No," he said in irritation. "He's being stubborn again and thinks that he can handle everything... On top of that, your parents couldn't adopt him and he feels alone." Harry couldn't help but wonder how he was able to look at himself so objectively.

"I know, Mum and Dad told me last night," Ginny said with irritation. "It's just not fair."

"Things just don't seem to be fair where he's concerned," Harry said with a sigh, forgetting who he was supposed to be for the moment. He looked quickly to Ginny who hadn't noticed his slip and was nodding appreciatively.

"Well, at least he's got you," Ginny said softly and shrugged before smiling apologetically. "Just keep an eye on him, ok?"

Harry nodded. "I will, Gin," he said softly. "Look, I still need to clean up, could you tell Harry that I'll be down in a little bit? I'm sure he's waiting for me..."

"Sure, Hermione," Ginny said with a smile. "See you when you're done."

Harry shook his head after she left and put the ensemble back in Hermione's armoire. He entered the adjoining bathroom and turned on the water as he morphed into himself, undressed, then showered quickly. He wasn't used to using the perfumed soaps, oils, lotions, and whatnot, but did his best to choose what Hermione would use.

His shower over, he quickly toweled off and dressed again before changing into a refreshed looking Hermione. The makeup on her bedside table confused him so he concentrated on what she looked like. He opened his eyes and smiled at the face he'd seen every day in school and most of their summers. With a deep breath, he quickly left the room and emerged into the Gryffindor common room to find himself, rather, Hermione waiting patiently with a quiet Ginny.

"Good morning, beautiful," Hermione said with a grin as she got to her feet and crossed over to Harry. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like I always do, Harry," Harry said with a smile and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his girlfriend.

"You coming, Gin?" Hermione asked as they turned toward the portrait hole and the three of them made their way to the Great hall.

"Where have you been?" Sirius barked when the three of them opened the doors to the large room. "I've been waiting for you in the forest for the past three hours!"

"Ugh, I forgot about training..." Hermione said in a spot-on imitation of Harry.

"It's my fault, Sirius," Harry said quickly, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Harry and I were up late talking about the adoption..."

Sirius's face immediately softened then went dangerously sharp. "Those blasted Muggles!" He growled angrily, slamming himself into a chair. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted when the Weasleys' wanted to adopt you, Harry," he said with a sigh. "Their hearts are in the right place and I couldn't even get you out of that bind..."

"I know, Sirius," Hermione said quietly as she filled a goblet with water and passed it to Harry, who had just filled her plate with a generous helping of eggs and sausage. Harry smiled as he filled his with a few sausages, eggs, and toast. He watched as Hermione began to eat like him and then looked at her plate. "I'm sorry I was late for training this morning..."

"That's alright, I understand why you weren't there, but don't be late tomorrow!" Sirius said after setting down his cup of tea. "We're going to loose some time when term starts and Dumbledore tells me that you're trying to take on too much of a workload."

"I'll be fine," Hermione said reassuringly, glaring at Harry after she'd finished. "I'll find time, it won't be easy, but I'll do it."

"You know, I believe you will," Sirius said with a clap to Hermione's shoulder. "Your Dad was the same way, wanting to do everything at once, if it weren't for your Mum, he'd have gone mad after the first few weeks here!"

Hermione let out a chuckle and shook her head. "I guess stubbornness runs in the family..."

"You bet it does!" Sirius said as he barked out a laugh. "Listen, I should head back to the office. Don't worry about training for the rest of the morning, but I'm going to push you even harder tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Sirius," Hermione said with a smile before Harry's godfather left for the day.

Harry watched Sirius leave as well and looked curiously at the obviously enraged redhead that was stalking up to the three of them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ron barked angrily at Harry. "I couldn't get word to you in your room so I figured I'd wait in the library! AND GUESS WHAT?!" Harry looked at him nervously, about to say something but Ron cut him off. "YOU BLOODY WELL DON'T SHOW UP!"

"The exam!" Harry said quickly, covering his mouth instinctively. "Ron, I'm sorry!"

"I had to take that blasted thing without any additional help, thanks to you, and I have to wait around until Professor McGonagall comes out of her room!" Ron wailed pitifully. "I needed your help, Hermione, where were you?!" He sat at the table and shoved a few sausages in his mouth as if to accentuate his point and glared expectantly at Harry.

"I-I overslept..." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron bellowed, clearly surprised by the admission.

"It's true, Ron," Ginny said quickly.

"That's right," Hermione put in. "She and I were up late talking..."

"Talking?" Ron said slyly and looked at Hermione meaningfully.

Harry caught the look and rolled his eyes. "Yes. Talking!" he said evenly. "I'm sorry about the extra study time, Ron, I really am..." he added in a softer tone.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now..." Ron said with a sigh. "I guess I'll find out in a few hours whether I did well or not."

"I'm sure you did fine, Ron," Ginny said with a gentle pat to his arm. "You were working hard..."

"You'll do fine, Ron," Harry said with a soft smile. "You have been working hard at studying and I'm proud of you for that."

Ron blushed slightly and turned away from his friends. "Thanks," he said quietly as he filled a plate with just about everything he could reach.

Hermione smiled at Harry appreciatively and Harry pushed his plate away after a few quick bites. "I've got to get to the library," he said matter-of-factly and got to his feet. "There's still so much I have to research..."

"Hey, I've got to look into that potions essay, I'll come with you," Hermione said swiftly, shoveling a few extra forkfuls of food into her mouth as well. "See you later, Ron, get some rest... That exam must have been painful..."

"Ha! Ha!" Ron said through a mouthful of eggs. "I just might do that!" he retorted.

With a wave to the two Weasleys, Harry led Hermione to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Wait, I thought we were going to the library..." Hermione said in a quick whisper. "We have research to do!"

"I just thought of something, besides, we can ask if she knows where Tonks is..." Harry replied quickly.

"Is it me, or have we completely reversed roles here?" Hermione asked with a snort.

Harry shrugged and knocked on the door then entered when their professor invited them in.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, what may I do for you?" she asked distractedly as she read over a parchment that was on her desk.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could write an essay for a bit of extra credit," Harry said quickly. "I was thinking about the way Transfiguration and potions interact... Reversing transformations and such..."

"I don't see why not..." the professor said with a curious look. "Why ask me at all? You usually hand in your essays after you've written them."

"There's a book in the restricted section I've read about," Harry replied quickly. "_Moste Potente Potions_..."

"There are some potions that deal with Transfiguration in that book..." Professor McGonagall said thoughtfully. "That will be fine, however, you may not brew any of the potions that are listed inside," she added sternly. "If I find out that you have, you shall be in serious trouble!"

"I won't, Professor," Harry said truthfully. "I just need it for a bit of research."

Their head of house looked at Harry appraisingly for a moment then pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. He looked at the permission slip and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," he said happily.

"Professor," Hermione chirped in as if rehearsed, "do you know if Tonks is still about?"

"She left this morning on Ministry business, Mr. Potter," she said absently. "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish marking Mr. Weasley's exam." The professor went back to her task and seemingly ignored the students who were swiftly leaving her office.

"I should have thought of that," Hermione said exasperatedly as they made their way to the Library this time.

"That's male hormones for you," Harry said with a smirk. Hermione glowered at him before they handed the permission slip over to Madam Pince. She examined it with a critical eye then disappeared into the library only to return with the book they had requested.

"You know the rules, Miss Granger," the librarian said with an air of importance. "I'll see you within the week."

Harry nodded and the two of them went to one of the back tables to work. They poured over the contents and found a few potions that might work, but those dealt with Animagi transformation accidents. Hermione closed the book and rubbed her temples as she tried to think.

"How can you even think when your body does things like this?" Hermione whispered harshly as she pointed under the table.

"It happens," Harry said with a shrug. "Actually, just about anything can set it off..."

"Anything?" Hermione asked in a disgusted sort of voice.

"Well, within reason, of course," Harry said with a soft chuckle. "I wonder if we could just ask Madam Pomfrey about the potion..."

"I thought of that, but do you think she'd get suspicious?"

"Well, I gave a good cover story for wanting to know," Harry said with an apologetic smile. "I hope you don't mind..."

"I was thinking about doing that anyway," Hermione said with the shake of her head. "It's worth a try, I guess."

Having decided their next idea could possibly lead them to a solution, the two of them headed to the Hospital Wing with their newly acquired book in tow.

Madam Pomfrey was straightening out her potions cabinet and taking stock of her supplies before the new term began when Harry and Hermione entered the white walled room.

"Is there something wrong again?" the nurse asked exasperatedly when she heard the door open and watched the two students enter the room.

"No, Madam," Hermione said quickly.

"I'm writing an essay on Transfiguration and potions for extra credit and just wanted to ask you a question or two," Harry added quickly.

"Oh, well, nobody's ever asked me to help them with their homework before..." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "What would you like to know? There are quite a few medicinal potions and charms that are used to cure Transfigured patients."

"We were talking with Tonks the other day," Harry said as they took the two chairs directly across from the nurse. "She said that there are times when even Metamorphmagi can become trapped in an alternate form and there were potions that could correct that.

"I was wondering what potions were used since all we could find in _Moste Potente Potions_ were spells dealing with Animagi, not Metamorphmagi..."

"That's a good question," the nurse said with a smile. "The truth is, there isn't a potion specifically for Metamorphmagi." Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion before turning to face Madam Pomfrey again. "No, the Animagi potions won't work either. Though the two forms of Transfiguration are similar, they're not compatible when it comes to a counter-curse.

"The magic used for changing from one person to another, much like Polyjuice, is very simple to reverse." Madam Pomfrey walked to her cupboard and retrieved three flasks. "Any of these potions can be used to remove the 'sticking' of a Metamorphmagus' transformation. Forgetfulness potion, for instance, can be used in low quantities for the patient to forget they'd transformed and their body will return to normal on its own. Polyjuice, if boomslang skin and fluxweed are not used and Jobberknoll feathers used instead of lacewing flies, will allow a person to return to normal instantly, if there is a bit of your original form to place into the potion. But that takes a full month to prepare just as the original potion.

"And lastly, a single drop of Veritaserum will force the person to remember who they are and revert to normal instantly," Madam Pomfrey said in succession. "There are spells that can stick and un-stick a Transfigured patient that are much safer and less time consuming than brewing potions for the task. Reversing a splinched person is close to the same thing, only the patient isn't in different pieces and spread across the countryside..."

Harry had begun writing the moment the nurse had started talking and only paused to refill his quill. He looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, "So there isn't a certain potion to undo a stuck Metamorphmagus?"

"Well, there is one other potion, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said after a moment. "It's only used to force a doppelganger back into its original form," she returned the potions she'd had collected earlier and returned with another vial which had a yellowed label on it and looked very old. "There hasn't been a case at the school for over six hundred years and the student was branded at the Ministry shortly thereafter. The Metamorphus Reveritus potion is simple to make and lasts an eternity, but takes twelve hours to revert the patient to their normal state."

"What happens with these potions if given to someone who is not stuck?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," Madam Pomfrey said with a shrug. "The only thing anyone has to worry about is the taste. Polyjuice is, by far, the worst tasting concoction of the four. Forgetfulness potion makes you forget so nobody can ever tell you what it tastes like. I've never heard of anyone telling a lie while under Veritaserum, even with one drop and they say it tastes a bit like burnt bread.

"Surprisingly enough, Metamorphus Reveritus, which was used to help hunt down suspected shape shifters, is not unpleasant. The last reported imbiber said it tasted like toffee and mint."

"Can this potion also be used to un-stick Animagus transformation?" Hermione asked as Harry continued to write the information on a piece of parchment.

"Like I mentioned before, the differing schools of magic make it difficult to create a counter to such a situation." Madam Pomfrey said quickly. "Though there are similarities and it seems the Metamorphus Reveritus simply, how shall I say, lubricates the Transfiguration's hold on the subject, so I guess it could be used to reverse an Animagus transformation."

"Would it be possible for me to take the potion, just so I know what the flavor is like in case someone needs to administer it?" Hermione asked tentatively. "I know it's an unusual request, but lately I can't be too sure who I can trust and if I ever need to take the potion, it would be good to know how it tastes and feels so I can distinguish it from a poison or other potion."

Harry looked at Hermione with a semi-cross look on his face. She'd definitely gone into rambling mode, which always told him that she was either nervous or lying. Since she was such a bad liar, he had a feeling that it was usually both cases each time.

"I don't see why not," Madam Pomfrey said with a shrug. "The effects won't harm you or work on you unless you're stuck and it's a good idea to know how a potion might affect you."

Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey with wide eyes, surprised that she would be so nonchalant about giving out a potion. He watched as Hermione took the given dose, looked this way and that as the potion swished in her mouth, then swallowed with a slight grin.

"It does taste like toffee and the aftertaste is refreshingly minty," she said in amusement.

"You should also feel a slight tickling sensation as the magic searches out the reason for being stuck in a different form," Madam Pomfrey said as she gave Harry a dose as well. "That only lasts for a few seconds, however, and you should feel normal afterwards."

Harry and Hermione both nodded as they felt what seemed to be a ball of feathers lightly dance in their arms and legs. A few seconds passed, as the nurse had said, but the tickling sensation continued unabated. Harry guessed it was due to their being Metamorphmagi that he still felt the ball of feathers floating around inside of him.

"Now, if you were Metamorphmagi," the nurse explained with a smile. "The tickling would become more pronounced after an hour and last for approximately another hour. That's how the doppelgangers were hunted down in the old days. Everyone's goblets would have a bit of the potion in it and anyone who didn't drink was put to death. Those who did and found it impossible to stop laughing would be marked and branded. I say good riddance!"


	39. The Owl Messenger Protocols

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE  
  
THE OWL MESSENGER PROTOCOLS

Harry could feel the tickling sensation begin to increase within him as the seconds dragged on. He glanced briefly to Hermione who gave him a look that told him she was experiencing the same phenomenon.

"I've read the history of Metamorphmagi but didn't find anything about this potion," Harry said with feigned curiosity.

"The potion has never been published outside of the medical field," Madam Pomfrey said matter-of-factly. "Its shelf-life is tremendously long, on the order of centuries, and with good reason, it takes five years to brew."

"Five _YEARS_?!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"That's correct," she retorted with a smirk. "The one you both just sampled is four-hundred years old and its potency should last another four-hundred. It's very complicated to create this potion, but we've enough until it needs to be brewed again."

"Are there any other properties?" Harry asked as he scribbled the information down. "Aside from the enforced magical laughter?"

"There was a petition to add the properties of Veritaserum, but that would have added far more time and the bureaucrats of the time didn't have that luxury," the nurse said absently as she went back to cataloging her stores. "Is there anything else you need? I really should get back to work."

"No, thank you, Madam," Hermione said with a forced smile, though Harry could see the concern and fear in her eyes.

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile and returned to her previous activities.

Harry and Hermione collected their things and quickly made their way to the Gryffindor tower to drop off their books when Hermione grabbed at a stitch in her side.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione shook her head and looked to him with fear-filled eyes. "I..." she started as a chuckle crept into her voice. She fought to keep under control and after a few seconds straightened. "I can't hold back the laughter much longer," she said in a harsh whisper.

"I know what you mean," Harry said evenly as he tugged her instead to the school's entrance. "We're going to visit Hagrid," he said in a grunt even as his lips twitched upwards at the ends.

"Hagrid's not in the country," Hermione reminded him. "He won't be back until the morning term begins!" Her eyes widened in understanding.

"And Fang Jr. will need to be fed," Harry said with a full grin as they ran across the grounds to their friend's hut.

Harry whipped open the door and ushered Hermione inside just as they started to giggle and with a concerted effort, Harry was able to cast a locking and silencing charm on the door.

Hermione fell into one of Hagrid's overstuffed chairs and an unnatural laugh escaped her lips, one that caused Harry to finally break down as well. As the hour passed, the two held onto their sides dearly, feeling as if they were going to explode from the amount of chuckles, chortles, giggles, and downright guffaws that escaped them.

Harry couldn't tell why everything was funny but the potion seemed to make him see the humor in any situation.

"I-if... anybody... walks i-in..." Harry laughed shrilly in Hermione's voice, "w-we're d-d-dead!"

Hermione laughed raucously at his proclamation and nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks as her emerald eyes became redder. "D-don't let me... do that... again!" She laughed heartily while she went about massaging her ribs.

The hour seemed to drag on forever as they both fell to the floor in hysterics, rolling pitifully over the wooden surface. They eventually pulled each other into a fierce hug in the hopes that the contact would help calm them down when suddenly, they stopped. It was as if they were never laughing in the first place, but the pained muscles screamed otherwise.

"Oh, I'm glad that's over..." Harry sighed as he rolled to his back to nurse a wicked cramp he'd gotten during his enchanted fit.

"I'm going to ache all over tomorrow," Hermione said between gasps. "Now all we have to do is wait ten more hours..."

"You're going to have to stay in hiding until then," Harry said as he stretched and changed back to himself. "I have an appointment with Professor McGonagall..."

"What, you're still going to try that idea of yours?" Hermione asked incredulously as she pulled herself into the chair she'd vacated nearly a half hour ago. "I told you that you can't find someone unless they want you to, or they don't know what they're doing."

"I know, that's what Sirius said before," Harry retorted with a shrug. "But what if a Death Eater uses me to send a message? They've done it before... I'm sure they have."

"But the owls they use aren't Animagi, Harry," Hermione reasoned in return. "They don't have any ulterior motives and it's already been proven that you can't follow an owl that's going to a clandestine source. Not to mention the wards that must be set up!"

"Be that as it may," Harry said as he set a hand on his girlfriend's manly shoulder. "If I can use the owl's messenger instincts, it might help me find a friend who could be in danger... What if Ron were kidnapped by someone? What if I could get to him and save him? What if it were you that needed me?"

"Harry, you can't constantly watch over us," Hermione reprimanded. "Sure, it would be great if someone could find us, but nobody would be able to follow you. They could intercept you but once you've been given a message to deliver, nobody would be able to follow where you went. It's an integral part of the Owl Messenger Protocols."

"Well, I haven't read them, yet," Harry said quietly. "But I'd like to try anyway. If there's any chance those abilities could be used to our advantage, then it would be a good idea to see what can be done. At the very least, I could activate an Auror communication crystal once I've reached a location and use that to home in on their hideout. Or I could surprise Riddle by showing up when he least expects it..."

"Harry, I know what the prophecy said but you're not going to face him alone," Hermione said gently. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"And I won't let anything happen to you," Harry said quietly.

"It's good we agree on something," she retorted with a playful grin. "You're right, though, can't have two of you running around the school..."

"Did you have anything you needed to do today?" Harry asked concernedly. "With everything that went on, this is a sudden change of plans..."

"I've got what you wrote plus a few books in my bag, I'll keep myself busy for the next ten hours."

"I'll be back after I'm done with these tests and we can go back together, alright?" Harry asked.

"That's fine," Hermione replied with a smile. She reached up to give him a kiss goodbye but frowned when he held up a hand. "What?"

"I don't really feel comfortable kissing myself," Harry said in an apologetic tone. "And it felt rather strange kissing me as you... I think we should wait until you're back to normal before we do that again."

Hermione pouted momentarily but nodded she understood. "Ok," she said in a whisper before pulling out a rather large book from her bag.

Harry looked to her sadly and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, it's not you, Love," he said quietly. "This is just going to take some getting used to..."

"I know," Hermione replied quietly.

"It's just... well..." Harry sputtered and shook his head. He concentrated a moment then tipped Hermione's face to his. "There are ways around the bloke kissing a bloke problem," he said gently in Hermione's voice and pressed his lips tenderly to hers.

"You didn't have to do that, Harry," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Yes, yes I did," he replied. "I love you no matter what shape you're in," Harry said smiling in return. "I prefer you as you and me as me but you are you no matter what form you have."

"I love you too, Harry, now get to your testing!" Hermione said with a blush, her lips curving into a wide smile. "I'm going to continue my Transfiguration research."

Harry kissed her once again before returning to his normal form and leaving the hut. He checked the door after he'd left to make sure that Hermione replaced the locking charm, and satisfied that she had, returned to the school at a brisk pace.

"Good of you to join me," Professor McGonagall said dryly from behind her desk.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said apologetically. "Hermione and I were at Hagrid's making sure Fang was fed and watered."

"Shall we start your experiment then?" the professor asked. "I've asked Professor Flitwick to hide Mr. Weasley in the castle. I do not know where he is and I want you to deliver his exam results," she explained as she held up a rolled parchment with the official Hogwarts seal upon it. "Now transform and we'll see if you can deliver it to him."

Harry nodded and shifted to his ghostly white owl form. With a quick beat of his wings, he was on her desk and thrusting out his leg. Professor McGonagall quickly tied the parchment to the outstretched appendage and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"Take this to Ronald Weasley," Professor McGonagall commanded clearly.

With her words embedded in his mind, an eerie feeling overtook Harry. He felt compelled to seek out Ron, whom he instinctively knew where to find. With a hoot, Harry flew out the open window. He was surprised to find that he understood what was recorded on the rolled parchment and smiled when the entire document made itself clear in his mind. Harry smiled to himself as he circled a little used tower on the west side of the castle.

A chill wind buffeted him as he drew closer to a window where he knew Ron was hidden and he pecked at the pane of glass to get the occupant's attention.

"You found me," Ron said with a grin after he opened the portal for his best friend to float to the ground beside him. "Let's see what Professor McGonagall sent me."

Harry stuck his leg out once again to allow Ron access to the parchment and transformed to himself after the task was done. The redhead opened the note and a wide smile spread across his face as he read the results of the examination he'd taken earlier that day.

"I PASSED!" Ron shouted happily as he thrust the parchment into Harry's hands.

Harry laughed and pretended to read the results of the exam, not wanting to share his experiences with anyone just yet. "Congratulations, Ron!" he said with a wide grin. "Hermione's going to be proud to see this!"

"Where is she?" Ron asked excitedly. "I wouldn't have gotten through it without her help and I really should apologize for this morning."

"She's doing some research right now," Harry said warningly. "It's been happening all morning, working on extra credit and she wanted to be left alone for a while."

"Oh, I'll have to wait to tell her, no need for me to have my head separated from my shoulders..." Ron said jokingly. "I can at least tell Gin and my parents!" Ron snatched the parchment greedily and suddenly stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Professor McGonagall said to return with this note," he explained quickly and showed Harry a folded piece of paper.

Harry nodded and transformed once again, holding out his leg for Ron to attach the latest bit of correspondence. At his best friend's command to deliver the note to their professor, Harry shot out of the window once again.

Things were different this time, though he knew what was written on the note, he didn't sense Professor McGonagall's whereabouts. Harry tried to change his course, but felt an irresistible pull to return to Ron, whom he could locate easily.

Harry fluttered into the Gryffindor common room and spotted Ginny reading a book in front of the large fireplace. He hooted a hello and the young woman smiled at him.

"Hey, Harry," she said, "is that for me?" Ginny reached for the note, but Harry stepped back out of reach. He hooted, letting her know that it wasn't and waited patiently for Ron to arrive. "At least let me take it off so you can change back," Ginny chastised with a lopsided grin. She went for the note again and Harry instinctively pecked at her hand. Ginny withdrew quickly to nurse the cut he'd just given her.

"GIN, I PASSED!" Ron bellowed excitedly as he burst through the portrait hole.

"That's great, Ron," she replied absently as she glared at Harry. "Come get this bloody note!"

Ron smiled when he saw Harry in his favorite chair and quickly untied the note. "Is this the same one?"

"Yeah," Harry said quickly after he'd changed back. "Gin, I'm sorry, it was instinct! Something wouldn't let me give it to you."

"Why'd you have to go and peck me like that!" she growled in return.

Harry retrieved his wand and quickly healed the cut he'd given her. "I couldn't control myself," Harry said apologetically. "You reached for the note and I instinctively tried to protect it... I really didn't mean it."

Ginny inspected his healing work and nodded almost imperceptibly. "That's ok, Harry," she said quietly.

"Couldn't you find the professor?" Ron asked quizzically as he sat next to his sister.

"No, she's hidden herself," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Did she give you any indication of how to find her?"

"She did say that if you returned to me I should try again with a password," Ron said with a shrug. "Looks like I have to give it to you."

Harry nodded and found himself in his owl form once again. He stuck out his leg tiredly and waited for Ron to give the command.

"Professor McGonagall wanted this note," Ron explained clearly. "The password is Animagus."

Unlike his previous attempt, Harry immediately knew where to go. He hooted goodbye then flitted out the window once again. He made all due haste to reach the Astronomy Tower and soon found the woman he was looking for standing patiently at the top of the tower, wrapped in a heavy wool cloak.

"I see you found me," she said with a curt smile as she removed the note from Harry's leg. "I tried to follow you to Mr. Weasley," she explained as Harry resumed his normal form. "But I was unable to do so. It also seems that unless the password is given, someone intentionally hiding from contact cannot have an owl sent to them," she surmised while they descended the stairs towards her office.

"It's a strange feeling," Harry said after a moment. "I instinctively knew where you and Ron were when I could successfully deliver the message and I couldn't veer from my course..."

"That's part of the Messenger Owl Protocols," the professor said matter-of-factly. "They ensure that the only way a message can be intercepted or delivered to someone else is by force."

"That happened to Hedwig last year," Harry said absently. "Hermione and I have been talking about this and I'm sure she'd like to see that she was right," he chuckled softly. "Still, I had to see what I could do... it still might be useful."

"That it may," Professor McGonagall said with a slight nod. "I expect you'll be writing an essay on the experience for extra credit?"

"I don't think so," Harry said quickly. "I mean, I don't think I should write any of this information down, if it happened to turn up in the wrong hands it wouldn't be a good situation."

"It's your choice," McGonagall said dismissively. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to work on my lesson plans for the next term."

Harry nodded and left for Hagrid's cabin. A good four hours of flitting back and forth had him tired out and he did promise he'd return so that Hermione could get something to eat. He knocked on the door when he arrived at the squat building and waited patiently for Hermione to let him in.

"How did things go?" she asked as he stepped into the single room the hut actually was and relocked the door.

"You were right," Harry said with a smile, "which doesn't surprise me in the least. I still think the protocols will be helpful, but they can't be used to find Riddle without his express permission via password..."

"Well, you had to find out the hard way," Hermione said with a shrug.

Harry changed into the form of his girlfriend once again and smiled. "I know, but it's good to have that experience and know what to expect. I'm sure there are other things I could discover about my animal form, but those will have to wait for now."

"So, what did it feel like?" Hermione asked inquisitively, taking her previous seat and going back to work on her essay.

"It was queer at first," Harry explained as he pat Fang's head. "I couldn't make myself do anything but deliver the message." He thought for a moment then decided he should share everything with her. "I also found that I could magically read what was written on the parchment. Ron passed the exam, by the way. Not perfect marks, but he's gotten a few E's and satisfactory marks."

"That's great!" Hermione said with a wide smile. "I knew he'd do well if he just applied himself."

"He's excited," Harry said with a smile. "I also bit Ginny when she tried to take a note I returned to Ron. It was instinctive for me to protect it... I guess it was part of the protocols... Just so you know, you'll be playing me for the next six hours."

Hermione snickered. "Well, Ginny should know better, but then again, she probably thought that since it was you, it'd be ok."

"I healed her finger but I think she's going to be a little upset for a while," he said with a shake of his long, bushy, brown hair. "I'm a bit knackered with all the flying today, do you mind if we get some tea then kip on the sofa in the common room?"

"No, I don't mind," Hermione replied and immediately packed her bag. She seemed to enjoy the added strength that Harry's masculine form provided her and acting like Harry would, took his bag in addition to hers.

Harry filled Fang's dish once again before the two of them began their walk back to the school. It still felt rather surreal to be in Hermione's shoes but he was happy that it was still he and her that were together.

"I've been thinking," Hermione said out of the blue, "that you might be able to disguise your owl as well. Metamorphmagi and Animagi abilities aren't that unrelated and you might be able to, say, change the color of your feathers or eyes..."

"I hadn't thought about that," Harry admitted with a nod. "It would be a useful thing to be able to disguise myself even then so I can't be easily spotted."

"That's what I was thinking. As it stands, you and Hedwig stand out like sore thumbs," Hermione explained. "Have you asked Hedwig how she feels about your animal form?"

"What?" Harry asked confusedly. "I'm a Parselmouth, how can I understand what... Wait, you mean that I can talk to her _because_ of my animal form?"

"Animagi can speak with any member of their animal species," Hermione explained, "or any intelligent animal, like a kneazle."

"I remember Sirius talking with Crookshanks," Harry said quietly. "I thought about how Hedwig might react but I never tried speaking to her..."

"Is Harry's owl still jealous of you, Hermione?" Ron asked with a wide smile from the front steps. "Did Harry tell you?"

Harry looked up at Ron in confusion for a moment then suddenly realized what his best friend was talking about. "No, he didn't," Harry feigned irritation towards his girlfriend. "This is about your exam, isn't it?"

"I PASSED!" Ron shouted happily and before anyone could react, he'd scooped Harry in his arms and began twirling him around. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" he shouted happily to a mortified Harry.

"RON! PUT ME DOWN!" he cried shrilly, fighting hard to keep from punching his best friend.

Ron laughed heartily and in a flourish set Harry back on the ground. "I also wanted to apologize for this morning..."

"That's ok, Ron," Harry said shakily, still reeling from the dizziness of Ron's joyous embrace. "Congratulations! I'm proud of you," he said with a wide smile after he'd gotten his bearings.

Ron blushed profusely and grinned in return. "I owe it all to you, Hermione," he said happily and did something neither Harry nor Hermione was expecting. With one swift move, he bent and kissed Hermione on the cheek then stepped back quickly. "Sorry, Harry, but I had to..."

"That's ok," Hermione said with a grin towards a glaring Harry. "Just don't make a habit of it..."

"And what if I liked it?" Harry asked in a huff, feeling a bit mischievous. With that declaration out, he turned and stormed up the stairs to the castle.

"Has she gone mental again?" Ron whispered incredulously, following a few steps behind Harry.

"I heard that, Ron," Harry said indignantly as he turned into the Great Hall.

Hermione stifled a giggle and instead smiled at Ron as if she didn't know what was going on. The three took their seats at the table and began to fill their plates.

"Only four more hours to go..." Hermione said with a sigh as she started on her plate.

"Four hours?" Ron asked quizzically. "What happens in four hours?"

"I expect sleep," Harry said with a shrug. "It's been a tiring day today..."

"All you did was study and research," Ron said dismissively, "how can that be tiring?"

"How do you feel after a day of studying, Ron?" Hermione asked as she went through another glass of pumpkin juice.

"Good point," Ron said with a grimace. "But why go to bed so early?"

"Transforming takes a lot out of you, Ron," Hermione said with a sigh. "Not to mention flying in between all those transformations... I just need practice, but, more than that, I need to rest."

"Don't you two have a study session after tea?" Ginny asked after a moment.

Hermione sighed then nodded. "I'm going to kip on the sofa for an hour or so."

"I could use a bit of rest as well," Harry put in with a slight grin. "There's quite a bit we have to cover before O.W.L.s and you need to crack into those books..."

Hermione glared at Harry for a second before nodding. "I think I'm going to head back now, get a head start and all that..."

"I'll come with you, Harry," Harry said quickly. "I should put a study plan together for you, there's so much you have to learn..."

"You're being abnormally supportive," Ron said around a mouthful of mash. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind..."

"_Honestly_," Harry said exasperatedly. "Of course I haven't changed my mind, but I agreed to help him and so I will. I still think he's taking on too much, but he can be too bloody stubborn for his own good," he added with a frustrated look to Hermione.

The two of them left the Great Hall and as soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione stopped. "I don't talk like that at all," she said evenly.

"Of course you don't, _Harry_," Harry said quickly and took Hermione's arm. "Can we continue this discussion back in the _common room_?" He made it a point to glance at a few of the more dodgy portraits before tugging at her arm.

Hermione glared at him, but acquiesced and they were soon crawling through the portrait hole to their common room.

"Now that we can discuss this, I don't say honestly _all_ the time and I certainly don't say bloody!" Hermione looked at Harry crossly and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying the best I can," Harry said quickly. "I know you well enough, but I'm not a telepath... I don't want us to get caught either..."

"You _need_ to be more careful," she said a bit more softly and slumped onto the sofa in front of the fire.

"We both do, Love," Harry said quietly and ran his fingers through her unruly, black hair. "I know it's frustrating and I want you to be back to normal too..."

"It's not that," Hermione said with a sigh. "It's... I just don't like you piling everything onto your plate... You've shown improvement this year but three more classes with all the training you have? Not to mention possible training with Professor Dumbledore? It's going to be too much."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment and he squeezed her hand quickly to call her attention to the error she'd made. Hermione stopped and her eyes went wide as well.

"I told you it would get to you, Harry," Harry said quickly.

"I just need some sleep," Hermione covered just as swiftly. "I can do this... I _need_ to do this."

"Harry, you have me and Ron to help you when you need it, not to mention all the professors, the Weasleys, Tonks, Professor Lupin, and several others," Harry said consolingly. "Don't feel that you have to take on everything because you don't have to..." his voice trailed off at Hermione's grin and he rolled his eyes.

"I know, Love," Hermione said after a moment. "I know I'm not alone. Everyone has their role to play and I just want to make sure that I'm prepared for anything..."

Harry smiled this time and it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they figured it was safe to talk openly once again.

"I guess we both see each other's viewpoints," Harry said quietly, staring at his feet for a second.

"It seems we do, but that doesn't change my opinion on the matter," she replied quietly. "I don't want to see you burn yourself out..."

"I might, I might not," Harry said with a shrug. "The point here is that I'm trying. I'm trying to better myself and gaining knowledge that could help me one day. Maybe that day against Riddle..."

"You don't need to do all this extra work," Hermione said again.

"If anything, it'll help me relate to what you're talking about," Harry retorted quickly. "I know you think it's more than I can handle, I really do, but I really need to try..."

Hermione sighed in frustration and nodded. "I told you I'd help, and I will, that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my eye on you and make sure you're not loading yourself down... Look what happened in third year... The Time-Turner... Malfoy... then losing my wits..." Hermione explained in rapid succession. "You'll be doing far more that I did then..."

"How about a deal then?" Harry asked softly.

"A _deal_?" Hermione asked in return. "What sort of deal?"

"Let's just see how I do on the O.W.L.s," he started, "then, if I don't get at least three O's I won't take the classes next year."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Hermione asked with a shake of her head. "Fine, we'll see how well you do on the O.W.L.s. You need both O's for a class to take Advanced Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I expect you'll do well in Muggle Studies, but I really don't think you need to take the advanced version of that class since you've lived with Muggles your entire life..."

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile. "Now about that kip? Say two hours then the Room of Requirement?"

Hermione nodded and leaned against one side of the sofa. She looked at Harry with a bit of a playful glint in her eyes and opened her arms. With a soft laugh, Harry accepted the invitation and rest his head on her chest while getting into a comfortable sleeping position.

"So this is what it feels like," Harry said with a sigh.

"Now you know why I love to cuddle with you so much," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Harry yawned and felt himself drift to sleep. "Remember, two hours... We don't want to be seen as two of you sleeping on the sofa," he said sleepily. He felt Hermione kiss the top of his head and he smiled contentedly before remembering nothing further.


End file.
